


Desperate Times...

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Biphobia, Blow Jobs, Depression, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Past Attempted Sexual Assault, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Violence, Pornography Filming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Safeword Use, Semi-public masturbation, body image issues, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a college student studying theater. He is also a well known porn star that goes by the name Devon Anders.When Kurt Hummel starts having some financial difficulties he asks his classmate Blaine to help him get a job doing porn.Virgin!Kurt / Pornstar!Blaine AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from a slightly similar prompt on the Glee Prompt Meme. However this is not a fill for that prompt; because that prompt was specifically asking for things that I am unable/unwilling to read/write about. I made some major alterations to that prompt in other ways as well. But I did want to give a shout-out to the anonymous prompter for sparking my muse.
> 
> I had intended for this to be a 5k oneshot, but it turned into a 120k multichapter and took almost an entire year to write.
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated!

Kurt analyzed his financial statements one more time, triple-checking to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He threw his pen down in frustration when he got the same answer yet again. There was just no way that he could afford the increase in school fees, as well as an increase in rent that his landlord planned to implement when he renewed his lease next month. He was barely able to afford everything as it was; going so far as to dip into his emergency savings account, here and there, just to stay afloat. Even if he cut back on anything that could remotely be considered as unnecessary spending, Kurt still wouldn’t save enough money to cover the new monthly costs.

He considered finding a new job, but he loved his current job, doing administration and box office sales for an off-Broadway theater, way too much to leave; plus the pay there was actually decent, _and_ it was a foot-in-the-door for his future career in acting. He was already working the maximum amount of hours per week that the internship allowed, which meant asking to be scheduled more wasn’t an option. Finding a second part-time job that paid _above_ minimum wage, and could work around his school schedule and his theater internship didn’t seem very likely either. He had tried that once before; and it failed miserably.

Kurt looked around his bedroom wondering if maybe he could sell some of his belongings. He was sure he could get a decent price for some of his gently used designer clothing and accessories; he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to part with them. He got off the bed and started rummaging around in his closet for some older pieces that he didn’t wear anymore. As he moved a few hangers around, Kurt noticed something fall out of one of the pockets.

He picked up the business card that read:

_Devon Anders_  
_Actor/Performer_  
_Thrustin Entertainment Group_

Kurt remembered when he was given the card almost 3 months ago. A guy named Blaine, from his Sociology of Theatre and Performance class, came up to him at an off campus house party and told him he had some really great moves on the dance floor. Blaine then asked if Kurt had ever considered doing porn. Kurt had shot the idea down right away, but Blaine casually handed him a business card, and said if he ever changed his mind or wanted more info to give him a call. When Kurt questioned who Devon was, Blaine informed him that it was his stage name. Kurt had tucked the card away in his pocket and never saw it again. That was the only conversation the two of them ever had, despite seeing each other in class and around campus.

Now Kurt was sitting in his bedroom staring at the business card contemplating if he was desperate enough for a career in pornography. He wanted to be able to say ‘no’, but he knew that wasn’t the case. At the moment, however, he didn’t have enough knowledge of the industry to make an informed decision.

Examining the card a little closer, he noticed that in addition to two phone numbers, there was a website at the bottom. He knew his roommate, Rachel, wouldn’t be home for a few more hours, but he locked his bedroom door just to be safe, before he opened up his laptop. The website loaded and Kurt immediately checked out the links to see if there was any info on the company and their policies.

The information that was available wasn’t _exactly_ what he was looking for, but it did seem to assuage his fears on the legitimacy of the company. It made him feel a little better to know that this was a legally operated, legitimate, professionally licensed organization, and not a bunch of perverts with a handheld video camera.

Kurt decided if he was actually going to consider a career in porn that he should acquaint himself with some videos, to get a better understanding of what he would be expected to do as an actor. Trying to decide where to start, he looked up the name on the card that Blaine had given him. He figured that if Blaine was the one recommending him for the job that he would be asked to do similar types of films. Unfortunately, the website only had short previews available to watch for free, everything else had to be paid for. Kurt watched as much of the free samples as he could; trying to remain objective and non-judgmental; he was also trying desperately not to get aroused.

Watching the videos helped him gain a little more perspective of what the job would entail. Kurt had attempted to picture himself as one of the actors, but with how short the previews were, he couldn’t quite get into the right headspace for the characters.

If he was going to take this seriously, he needed a _lot_ more information. He decided he would talk to Blaine tomorrow, after class, and hear what he had to say. Kurt wanted to be prepared, so he grabbed a notebook and made a list of questions he wanted to ask.

\---

The next afternoon Kurt approached Blaine as he was leaving class. “Um, excuse me, Blaine? Can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked.

Blaine looked at him in pleasant surprise, “Sure. It’s Kurt, right?” At Kurt’s nod, Blaine continued, “What can I help you with?”

Kurt quickly glanced around the room checking for anyone that could be eavesdropping. “Actually, could we maybe speak… _privately_?” he questioned, voice quiet and eyes nervously scanning the people nearby.

Blaine had noticed Kurt’s uneasiness and borderline paranoia, and attempted to mollify him, “Of course. My apartment is only a couple of blocks away, and my roommate won’t be home for at least a few more hours. We could talk there if you want? Unless you have someplace else in mind?”

“No, your place is fine. Perfect, really,” Kurt told him, sounding relieved.

“Great! …You know, you’re lucky you caught me when you did,” Blaine said, casually. “Usually, on Wednesdays, I have someplace I need to be after this class. But I found out last night that my meeting was cancelled this week; so I have a few hours to spare.”

The two boys walked to Blaine’s apartment in relative silence. Kurt was having an internal argument with himself over whether he should follow through with asking Blaine for more information, or just forget the whole thing and go home. Rationally, he knew that just because he was getting more information, didn’t mean he had to agree to anything; he could still choose not to get involved.

They arrived at Blaine’s place a lot faster than Kurt was anticipating, and he was startled out of his internal debate. “Okay, so what’s on your mind that you didn’t want anyone to overhear?” Blaine asked, leading him over to the couch.

Kurt sat down and looked Blaine in the eye, “For starters, I need to ask you an important question that will actually determine whether or not there is a need for this conversation in the first place,” he said. At Blaine’s motion for him to continue, Kurt took a deep breath, “Were you serious? When you asked me…if I would ever consider…doing…p-porn?” he stuttered out.

Blaine looked at him in shock. “Oh, so that’s what this conversation is about. Yes, Kurt, I was _very_ serious when I asked you that. Why? Have you changed your mind?” he asked, friendly smile on his face.

“I haven’t completely decided yet; but I thought I should at least get some more information from you before I agree to anything,” Kurt answered.

Blaine nodded in understanding, “Smart decision. Can I ask what prompted this? Because you seem _really_ nervous right now.”

Kurt sighed in defeat. “My landlord is increasing my rent when my lease renews next month. Not to mention the increase in university & theater department fees we were just informed about. I’m barely keeping my head above water as it is. I need to find some way to make extra money. And it just doesn’t seem realistically possible to find a second part-time job that pays above minimum wage that will work around my school and work schedule.

“I found the card you gave me when I was looking for some items I could sell for extra cash. I figured I should at least talk to you and see if this was something worth pursuing. If it’s not, I’ll just have to try and figure something else out; but for now, this seems like the only solution,” Kurt explained.

“Kurt, I know you think you’re out of options, but if this is something you really don’t want to do, please don’t force yourself,” Blaine said, sympathetically.

Kurt nodded, “Okay. Could you just answer some questions though? Then I can decide what to do, once I have all the facts?” he asked. Blaine nodded, so Kurt took out his notebook and started listing off questions he had regarding salary, hours, flexibility of schedule, company policies, expectations on actors, health and safety risks, etc.

After Blaine had answered all of his questions as thoroughly as he possibly could, he elaborated on what he knew of the industry, and took the time to answer some questions that Kurt hadn’t even considered. As they were wrapping up their discussion, Kurt thought of another question to ask Blaine. “Can I ask you, how did you get into doing… _this_ for a living?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story, I guess. It was a little over a year ago, and I had just had a pretty rough break-up with my ex-boyfriend. He was the first guy that I had ever actually _slept_ with. I mean, I had done _some_ things with other guys, but he was _my first_. I thought we had a shot at a real future together, you know? However, he didn’t think so; because while I was under the impression that we were in a committed relationship, he was under the impression that we weren’t exclusive, and had been sleeping around. Once I found out that I wasn’t the only person he was sleeping with, I broke things off. It got _very_ messy.

“I had had a string of _really_ bad relationships before him too; but this one hurt so much more. Looking back, I am _extremely_ happy that I am no longer in that relationship and that I _never_ have to see that guy again; but at the time, I was heartbroken. So, I decided to just swear off relationships all together, to keep my heart safe. However, I had not only become accustomed to having sex with another person – instead of just by myself – but I also honestly _enjoyed_ it. _A lot_. Like, probably _way_ more than I should. So I looked for an alternative.

“I stumbled upon an open casting call ad looking for gay males to be background actors in a porn movie; basically they were looking for some guys to jerk each other off on camera while watching the two main actors fuck. I did some research on the company, and contacted them asking for more info on the casting call.

“When I showed up, I met with a panel of directors and producers, as well as the owner of the company. We had a regular Q&A job interview, and then they asked me to do a screen test. The screen test basically just consisted of me getting completely naked and pleasuring myself in a room full of people while they recorded everything on film.

“I was given the part, and after I filmed the movie, the owner, Eric, asked me if I’d be interested in being one of his regular performers. I, of course, said yes, and have been working for him ever since,” Blaine finished.

Kurt sat there for a moment absorbing what he had just heard. “Wow. But why porn? Why not just hook up with a guy at club or something? I’m sure there are plenty of other guys out there just looking for a good time and some meaningless sex. What made you want to publicize your sex life?” he asked, bewildered.

“Because, with porn, I know _exactly_ what to expect. I know who is going to do what, and where; there won’t be any confusion over who tops/bottoms, or whose house we go to, or proper etiquette of what to do when it’s over. Like, if we’re at my place, do I kick the guy out or let him sleep over? Or if we’re at his place do I just leave or what? You know? Also, there is no need to worry over miscommunication about feelings or intentions, since we’re both just actors following a script. So no one’s gonna get hurt when the other one doesn’t call afterwards. I also don’t have to worry about contracting any diseases; since everything on set is sterilized, and the actors use protection 99% of the time, and get mandatory STD/STI screenings twice a month. I know that my co-workers aren’t going to get violent and try to assault me, or rob me blind while I sleep; and if I do ever have a problem with one of them, the home office has all their legal info and paperwork on file, making it easier for me to track them down and/or press charges if need be; not to mention the added safety of being surrounded by security cameras and guards, as well as medical staff, if something should go wrong. You don’t get that kind of reassurance when hooking up with a stranger. You’re lucky if they give you their real first name. And then there is the fact that, with porn, you have the opportunity to act out any sexual fantasies that you might have, without having to worry about logistics, or how to broach the topic with your partner, or that you’ll be kinkshamed for it,” Blaine explained. “Hooking up with a stranger in a club is just full of risks, uncertainty, and awkwardness. And I’d rather be safe than sorry. Well, that, and I’m a huge exhibitionist; so having people watch me have sex is a total turn on,” he added with a smirk.

“I never really thought of it like that,” Kurt told him.

“Look, Kurt, if you really want to get an idea of what it’s like to do porn, come to set with me tomorrow. I’m filming a couple of scenes for a video-brief, aka a short movie. You’ll be able to experience what it’s like on set, get a feel for all the behind the scenes stuff that goes on, and see if it’s something you think you can handle; and when I’m done filming for the day, if you’re still interested, I can introduce you to my boss. Or, if you decide porn isn’t right for you, well, no harm done,” Blaine said.

Kurt seemed to consider what he was just told. “Um, sure, tomorrow works for me, since I don’t work on Thursdays,” he began. “But I wouldn’t have to do anything though, right? For your boss, I mean; just talk to him?”

“Yeah, just talk. He’ll want to know what kind of experience you have and stuff like that. If he likes you, he’ll set you up with an interview and a screen test. You can always schedule that for later in the week though, if tomorrow doesn’t work for you,” he answered.

Kurt swallowed loudly, “Experience?” he asked, nervously. “But I don’t have any experience.”

Blaine chuckled, “Not experience in front of a camera, necessarily; just your sexual experiences in general. Things you’ve done with past boyfriends or hook-ups.”

Kurt looked at him with a serious expression, “Like I said, I don’t _have_ any experience,” he turned red at the admission.

Blaine’s mouth fell open in an ‘O’ shape and his eyes widened in surprise. “Are you telling me that you’re a _virgin_?” At Kurt’s hesitant nod, he continued, “How is that possible? Kurt, the whole reason I approached you at that party was because you just radiated confidence, you were sexy and seductive; the way you moved was hypnotic; honestly, your whole body just _screamed_ pure sex. What is it that’s been holding you back? Because I saw the way you were teasing the guys around you and how they were practically throwing themselves at you. So I know it’s not due to a lack of options or guys having a lack of interest in you,” he questioned.

Kurt shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess it just didn’t feel right.” He ducked his head, looked away, and very quietly added, “Plus, I am woefully under-informed about things of that nature.”

Blaine sighed. “Kurt, if you’re waiting for the right guy, or the right moment, why are you even considering this? Do you really want to have your first time with a _total stranger_ , in a room _full_ of people, while there is a camera recording your every move? If your virginity is really that important to you, there _are_ other solutions to your financial troubles,” he explained, sympathetically.

“I don’t _feel_ like there are any other solutions. Plus, I’m getting a little sick of waiting for Mr. Right,” Kurt said, irritably. “If the porn industry is really as safe as you say it is, I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Not to mention, I’m an actor, or trying to be; I _need_ to be able to step outside my comfort zone and take on roles that push me to my limits,” he told Blaine.

“Okay. If you’re certain. Don’t worry about not having any experience though. Eric will probably _love_ that. Um, I hope I’m not overstepping, but I have some books and old script pages that you might be interested in, that could help you, if you do decide this is what you want to do,” Blaine said.

“Oh, uh, yeah…yeah that would be great. Thanks,” he stammered, blushing.

Blaine left the room and headed down the hall. He returned a short moment later with a small stack of books. Kurt quickly put them in his bag, without bothering to look at them. As soon as the books were put away the front door of Blaine’s apartment swung open.

Blaine’s roommate breezed into the room. “I’m back!” she announced. She looked over at where the two boys were sitting, “ _Hummel_?”

“Santana!? What are you doing here?” Kurt asked.

“I live here. What are _you_ doing here?” she asked.

“Blaine is in one of my classes. He was just letting me borrow some reference material,” he answered, quickly. It wasn’t a lie exactly. It’s just that the two statements had nothing to do with each other.

Blaine looked back and forth between them. “I take it the two of you know each other?” he questioned.

Kurt nodded, “We went to highschool together.” He turned his attention back to Santana “I didn’t even know you were in New York. How long have you been here? Why haven’t you called any of us?”

Santana shrugged and put on an air of nonchalance, “A couple months; I moved in over Christmas Break. And I wasn’t sure I’d be welcomed if I called.”

“Of course you’d be welcomed! Santana, it’s the beginning of March! I can’t believe you’ve been in NY this long and didn’t tell anyone,” he said. “Wait, how do the two of you know each other?” he motioned between Blaine and Santana.

Blaine answered for her. “We grew up together. We went to elementary and middle school together; and our fathers were both doctors at the same clinic, so we saw each other a lot outside of school too. When I told my parents that my former roommate picked up and moved out without any warning, my dad mentioned Santana was in town looking for a place to live. So I called her up and offered her the room,” he paused, thinking about what Kurt had said earlier. “Wait a sec; you said you went to highschool together? So does that mean you’re from Lima too? Wow, I can’t believe we grew up in the same town. Small world.”

“Yeah, it is.” Kurt looked at the time and realized he needed to leave soon if he wanted to make it to work on time. “I’ve gotta run, or I’m gonna be late for work,” he told them. “You and I will talk later,” he said to Santana. He turned his attention to Blaine. “Thanks again for all your help. I’ll make sure to get these back to you,” he said, patting his bag.

“No problem. Keep them as long as you need. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kurt. Have a good night,” he responded.

\---

When Kurt arrived home from work, later that evening, he decided to look over the books that Blaine had given him. In addition to a few pages from some of Blaine’s old porn scripts, there were five books in the pile; _“The Art of Self-Pleasure (For Men!)”_ , _“The Gay Man’s Kama Sutra”_ , _“Erotic Ecstasy: The Gay Man’s Guide to Sex & Intimacy”, “Kinks & Fetishes”_, and _“Roleplaying in the Bedroom”_. He browsed through the contents of a few of them, blushing at selected words and phrases, or pictures he saw.

Remembering Blaine’s words from earlier, about how the screen test would go, Kurt picked up _“The Art of Self-Pleasure (For Men!)”_ and began reading it in earnest. Somewhere along the way, Kurt had begun experimenting with a few of the tips and suggestions the book made. He was learning new things about his own body and its reactions to different stimuli. Teasing himself, he let himself imagine he was someone else, in a room full of people, putting on a show for an audience. When he came, he could barely believe how incredible it felt; getting himself off had never felt so amazing.

Kurt quickly cleaned himself up and stayed awake for a few more hours absorbing the rest of the book.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday morning Kurt awoke to a text from Blaine.

 **To Kurt > From Blaine**: Hey Kurt. It’s Blaine. Santana gave me your #. If you still wanna come to set w/me meet me in front of Building A @ 2pm

Kurt saved the number to his contacts before replying.

 **To Blaine > From Kurt**: My last class ends at 2:15. Is that ok?

He didn’t get a response right away, so Kurt proceeded to go through his morning routine and get ready for his classes. As he was on his way out the door, his phone chimed with an incoming text.

 **To Kurt > From Blaine**: Yeah, no prob. See you then

At 2:17pm Kurt found Blaine standing outside Building A, and the two boys took off toward the set where Blaine would be filming that day.

“I have a random question for you,” Kurt said, as they started walking. “On your business card, there is the company phone number, and then another one that is supposedly yours. But the number you texted me with this morning is a completely different phone number. Do you have two phones or something?”

Blaine shook his head, “No, the one on the card is a VOIP app that allows me to have a second phone line on my cell. I unfortunately don’t have an agent yet, and I don’t like giving my personal phone number to work contacts. The company isn’t exactly reliable about delivering messages to performers unless it somehow benefits them, so I got that number so I can get professional related calls, and still keep my privacy,” he answered. “The number I texted you with is my personal phone. You’re not just a potential work connection. I know you from classes, and we have friends in common. I feel like I can trust you not to go handing it out to total strangers,” he winked.

“Professional calls? You mean, like, from your boss?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah, but also from producers and directors, other production companies, other performers, magazines, photographers, modeling and advertising agencies, or even local businesses that are looking to hire me for an appearance or performance,” Blaine answered.

“I didn’t realize there was so much more involved in this. But…what do you mean by a performance? You don’t have sex for a live audience, do you?” he asked.

“No,” Blaine laughed. “Usually the appearances and performances I’m requested to do are at conventions or strip clubs. Clubs like to hire porn stars for one-night-only appearances to do a strip show to help them drum up some business. It’s a fun way to earn a little extra cash; without getting completely naked. And of course, porn stars are always being asked to pose nude – or practically nude – for ‘adult’ magazines too. Without an agent, I need to field all these calls myself.”

After a few short moments Blaine spoke up again, “Alright, there’s a few ground rules you’ll need to know before we get there,” he started. “Number one: try to stick close to me while we’re there; don’t wander off too far. The security guards don’t really like when guests do that; besides, you need my work ID to access certain areas of the building, as well as the elevator, since the sets are all on secure floors. And make sure to keep your visitor badge visible at all times.

“Number two: you _need_ to refer to me as Devon while we’re there. It helps me to stay in my professional headspace. Also, Devon is the name on my work ID, and it’s kind of company policy that we only use our ‘professional’ names while working. I think it’s because it just makes things easier on everyone when there’s only one name to remember? I’m not even sure if any of the other performers even _know_ my real name. I mean, I know my boss does, obviously, but…

“Anyway. Number three: I honestly don’t think this is going to be an issue, but there have been incidents in the past, so I’m sort of required to tell you; you are not allowed to touch or proposition any of the performers.

“And number four: again, I don’t think this will be an issue with you, but if you happen to get a little… _excited_ while watching us film, please take care of it privately.” At Kurt’s horrified look, Blaine hastened to explain, “We actually have had a few guests forget where they were and whip their dicks out and start jerking off while watching us. Like I said before, I’m fairly certain this won’t be an issue with you, but I have to tell you, just to be safe.”

Kurt shuddered at the thought. “Well you definitely won’t have to worry about any of _that_. And I’ll do my best to remember to call you Devon. Can I ask, though, should I be going by a different name while I’m there? I mean, if I’m planning on working with all of you, should I really be telling anyone my real name?” he questioned.

“That depends,” Blaine said. “If you do start working there, will you be credited as Kurt Hummel on any of the films you do? Or do you want to use a pseudonym? Because if you don’t want to use your real name in the credits, then you probably shouldn’t be using it to introduce yourself to any of the other performers,” he told him.

“There is no way in hell I want my real name attached to any pornography movies. How did you decide on your stage name?” Kurt asked, curiously.

“Devon is actually my middle name. And Anders is just my last name minus the last two letters. It made it not only easy to remember, but easy to respond to. Did you want to do something similar? Or maybe you have a nickname you sometimes go by that you want to use?” Blaine explained.

“I definitely _cannot_ use my middle name. Even though I love it, it just isn’t appropriate to use. And the only nicknames I was ever given were all derogatory, homophobic slurs; with the exception of the one my cheerleading coach gave me, but I refuse to go by _that_ either,” Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him, “Okay, first off, you were a cheerleader? And secondly, you’ve got me really curious as to what these names are.”

Kurt laughed, “Yes, I was on the Cheerios with Santana for three years in highschool. I’m sure she has pictures and videos, if you’re really _that_ interested. And as far those names go, well, my middle name is Elizabeth, and the nickname Sue gave me was Porcelain.”

Blaine seemed to consider what he had said. “Okay, I can see why you don’t want to use your middle name. And Porcelain doesn’t really seem to be suitable either, since it’s not really a name. Hmm… What about Angel? It’s actually a person’s name, and it’s a perfect description of your appearance,” Blaine told him.

Kurt scrutinized Blaine for a moment, “Angel? Really?” he asked, skeptically.

Blaine just smiled and nodded. “You have a perfect balance of masculine and feminine features; not to mention your flawless complexion and skin tone. Also you have a very musical quality to your speaking voice. I think it’s a perfect fit for you,” Blaine explained, sincerely.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, “Um, okay. Angel it is then. But what about my last name? Oh! Maybe I could do what you did and just use part of my real last name? Humm? Or does that sound stupid? Angel Humm?” Kurt bit his lip thinking it over.

“I like it actually. Okay. That’s the building there,” Blaine pointed across the street. The building had the word ETC displayed up at the very top in large letters. “I’ll have to sign you in using your real name, because they need to see your ID at the desk before we go upstairs to the set. But your pass won’t have a name on it, it will just say ‘visitor’, so we can introduce you to people as Angel.”

The boys waited for the light to change, and crossed over to the ETC building where Thrustin Entertainment Group had its main offices and did most of their filming. The company actually took up several floors of the building; some areas were set-up to look like apartments, others looked like an office, or a classroom, or a hospital, even a nightclub. They occasionally filmed off-site, but for the most part tried to keep everything contained to the building where TEG headquarters was located. Blaine signed Kurt in and they took the elevator to the 18th floor.

Blaine immediately checked in with someone on set and let them know Kurt would be shadowing him all day before heading straight for the locker room located on another floor. He instructed Kurt to leave his stuff in Blaine’s locker, then stripped completely naked and stowed his clothes away; he grabbed a towel and a small bag, explaining he was going to take a quick shower to wash out all of his hair gel and clean up a bit. He pulled a pair of flip-flops out of the bag, put them on. He shook his head and laughed as he noticed Kurt trying to shield his eyes from Blaine’s naked form, and then he disappeared into a shower stall, bringing only the towel with him.

Blaine emerged a few minutes later with the towel around his waist. He opened the bag again, pulled out a robe and a thong, put them on, clipped his work ID to the robe, and then placed the towel and bag back in his locker. The two boys were then on their way to hair & makeup; after that they went to wardrobe. Finally they re-emerged out into the main set.

Kurt watched everything with rapt attention, taking in every detail he could. Blaine had made polite small talk with everyone he came in contact with, explaining that Kurt, or ‘ _Angel_ ’, was a fellow actor interested in how these movies are made. Kurt paid close attention as the director went over some last minute details with the performers on set. The performers then did a quick run thru of the script, going over dialogue and being shown where they need to stand for certain things, before they took their places and cameras started rolling. Kurt was told where he should sit so that he’d be out of the way, yet still be able to see everything.

They were currently on one of the school classroom sets. Blaine was playing the role of a seemingly-innocent school boy that seduces his teacher in order to get a passing grade. There is very little interaction between them before Blaine is on his knees sucking the teacher off. Just before the teacher cums he starts begging Blaine’s character to fuck him over the desk.

Kurt is surprised by how often they take breaks during filming of the sex scene. Instead of a continuous shoot like he imagined, they start and stop several times in order to prolong the scene itself, and make sure they have all the best camera angles. There is also a photographer on set taking still shots, asking them to pose certain ways, in-between takes, when the video cameras aren’t rolling. The whole process made everything seem less daunting, and more subdued than he expected it to be; it helped diminish the enormity of the situation, and make it seem less real.

From the time Blaine checked in, when they first arrived, until the director is calling it a wrap, they have been on set for 4 hours. As they are walking back toward wardrobe, they are stopped by an assistant on set.

“Devon!” the assistant called out. “Hey, before you go, are you able to fill in for a quick background scene, up on 22? Some guys had to bail, and they need some extras for a nightclub scene.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, “Do you mind hanging around here a little longer, or do you need to be somewhere?” he asked.

“I’m free all night. If you want the part, I’d be more than happy to stay and learn a little more,” Kurt answered, shyly.

Blaine agreed to do the role, and the assistant told him as soon as he was out of costume to go straight up to the 22nd floor and someone named Ray would meet him there. The two boys rushed off toward wardrobe to return the school uniform, Blaine put on his thong, flip-flops, and robe from earlier, and took the elevator up four more flights. As soon as they stepped out a harried looking man ran over to them.

“Oh good, you’re here! And you already look slightly disheveled, perfect! I just need to get you into some club gear, and then you’re going to join the others on the dance floor. All you’re going to do out there is dance, grind, act like you’re having a great time; the director may want you to get someone off, I’m not sure, but it’s all background work. Okay?” Ray said, as he ushered them both to wardrobe. He then turned to Kurt, “You here to dance too?”

Kurt looked shocked for a moment, “Oh, no! I’m just visiting set,” he said, quickly, pointing to his visitor badge.

“Well, if you want a quick $100 to keep your clothes on and just grind against some guys, we can use a few more bodies out there,” Ray told him.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. “As long as that’s all it is; just dancing and grinding?” he clarified.

Ray nodded in agreement, jotted down their info, and left them with the wardrobe team. They quickly changed into clubbing outfits – Kurt actually kept his own skinny jeans and boots on, only changing his shirt out for a see-through bondage shirt – and hurried out to the makeshift nightclub. The director was someone Blaine had worked with several times before and he came over to the two boys right away.

“Devon, you here to fill in background?” the director, Terrence, asked.

“Yeah, I just wrapped filming downstairs and was asked to come up here. This is my friend Angel,” he motioned to Kurt. “He was just here for a set visit and they asked if he could dance. He hasn’t been cleared for more than that,” Blaine gave the director a meaningful look. “But I’m willing to help out where needed.”

“You’re a life saver!” Terrence exclaimed. He gave both of them their instructions and left to check in on another newcomer, while the hair and makeup crew were wandering around set putting touch-ups on everyone.

Once everyone was set, the cameras started rolling and music started playing. Kurt got lost in the music and let himself loose on the dance floor, grinding up against guys, and teasing them with his body. He was mostly dancing with Blaine, but he gave plenty of attention to the other boys around him as well. Kurt was enjoying the way Blaine’s eyes followed his every move, lighting up when he did something particularly seductive, that he barely even noticed when two guys, who he supposed were the leads for this particular film, started fucking right there on the dance floor. He did, however, take note when Blaine was suddenly eye-fucking _him_ while jerking off another performer, lips and tongue all over the guy’s neck, as Blaine grinded his clothed cock against the guy’s ass; while the performer Blaine was touching had his eyes trained on the main characters.

The start and stop of this particular scene was a little different than the one Blaine had done earlier; and since they were only appearing in that one scene, they had only been needed for an hour before they were on their way back to wardrobe to return their club outfits.

Ray, the assistant they met earlier, catches up with them in the room where wardrobe for this particular floor is being housed. He hands Kurt a thin bank envelope with a hundred dollar bill inside, and thanks him for helping out. Ray tells Blaine that his payment for this movie will be added to his regular paycheck, then exits the room in a hurry.

Blaine led Kurt back down to the locker room where their stuff was. As soon as they are there Blaine takes a really short shower and gets re-dressed in his own clothing. “So…? What did you think? Is this something you can see yourself doing?” Blaine asks, as they collect their belongings.

“Actually, yeah, I think so,” Kurt says. “It’s different than I thought it’d be. But I think I can handle it.”

Blaine smiles at him. “It’s only 8:30, my boss, Eric, should still be in his office. He usually doesn’t leave until 11:00. Do you want to see if he will give you an appointment for an interview?”

“If you’re sure we won’t be bothering him, then yes. Might as well, since we’re here,” he told him.

They get back in the elevator and head up to the 25th floor. They walk down a long hallway and Blaine knocks on the door at the end of the hall. A short, plump man answers with a surprised smile, and ushers them both into the room.

“Devon, what brings you up here to see me?” he asks as he takes a seat behind his desk.

“I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine,” he motions to Kurt. “He’s been thinking of entering the business as a performer, and I was hoping you could maybe schedule an interview with him?”

Eric looks Kurt up and down, giving him a once-over. “Yeah, I think that can be arranged,” he says with a sly grin. He holds out his hand, “Eric Thrustin. Pleasure to meet you. What’s your name, kid?”

“Kurt. Kurt Hummel,” he responds, shaking Eric’s hand. “But I’ve been going by Angel while I’ve been here.”

“Angel? Yeah, I can see that. Okay, so, Angel, are you free tomorrow afternoon? Say…around 3pm?” he asks. Eric quickly turns to Blaine before Kurt can answer, “I don’t have you filming anything then do I?”

Blaine and Kurt both confirm they are free at that time, and Eric asks them both to be here for Kurt’s interview. The two boys thank him for his time and head down to the ground floor. Kurt returns his visitor badge, and follows Blaine out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: *The school that Kurt and Blaine attend is not real. It exists only in my imagination.  
> * While a lot the characters’ backgrounds are _based_ in cannon, they have been altered to fit the story as needed.  
>  * There is a mention of Finn in this chapter and even though it is not addressed directly Finn is not alive in the current timeline.  
> * WARNING: Mentions of past discrimination

Sitting in his Sociology of Theatre and Performance class the next afternoon, Kurt starts wondering how his life came to this. How had Kurt Hummel succumbed to auditioning for porn? Ever since he first found out what Broadway was, Kurt had big dreams of being a huge star on a Broadway stage. When he was a senior in highschool, his glee club had decided to put on a production of _West Side Story_. Naturally, Kurt had tried out for the part of Tony.

Even though he was the only one auditioning for the part, Kurt became disheartened after overhearing a conversation between the faculty advisors and the student director of the musical. They had expressed concerns about Kurt being believable as Tony due to his high-pitched voice and slightly feminine frame. They had also said that Kurt didn’t appear manly enough, or straight enough, to convince an audience that he was a reformed gang member.

Kurt had convinced his best friend, Rachel, who was auditioning for the role of Maria, to help him re-audition; to show everyone that he was capable of being a leading man. He made sure to speak using the lower register of his voice, and display some more ‘manly’ qualities. However, when he went to kiss Rachel, as the scene dictated, she backed away laughing. And she wasn’t the only one. The entire panel was laughing with her.

Knowing that since he was the only one auditioning for Tony, he would still get the role, despite the criticisms he received, Kurt resolved to work extra-hard and be the best Tony ever; to prove them all wrong. That was, until the casting list went up, and the role of Tony had been given to someone else. Rachel had convinced her boyfriend, Finn, who was also Kurt’s step-brother, to audition at the last minute. Initially, Finn didn’t think he’d have time for the musical because of school, football, glee club, and working at his step-father’s tire shop; but Rachel had been able to persuade him that he’d have plenty of time for everything, and that the musical would fail without him.

Checking the casting list, Kurt noticed that he’d been given the role of Officer Krupke. It was a minor role, with no singing involved. Needless to say, Kurt was upset. After talking to his father about it, Kurt had eventually calmed down. His father, Burt, had told him that if he couldn’t get the roles he wanted, he should just write his own; he had also told him to give his all for any roles that he _did_ get cast in, no matter how small they might be, because you never know who’s watching.

Later, after being rejected by his first-choice college of NYADA, Kurt had decided that his father was right; the only way he’d get the roles he wanted was if he created them himself. So, when Kurt came across New York Visual and Performing Arts University, NYVAPA U for short, and saw that the school not only had an amazing Musical Theater program, but it also had an incredible Screen & Playwriting program as well, he applied as a double major; to get both the acting experience he wanted, as well as the writing experience he needed. And just because the topic of fashion had always been something he loved and enjoyed, Kurt added Costume Design as minor.

Ever since moving to New York, Kurt had been doing all he could to get more acting experience – partaking in school productions, as well as local community theater productions – and make connections that could be useful for future employment. However, none of these experiences or opportunities, with the exception of his internship, paid the bills. And now, despite how hard he’d been working and how much he’d been accomplishing, his financial situation was suffering, almost becoming dire. The only _paying_ acting gig presenting itself to him, was porn. It was also the only job opportunity available that didn’t interfere with his existing schedule, period.

When the professor finally announced that class was over, Kurt approached Blaine ready to go to his audition. This was just one more speed bump in his life. He was determined to make it through this and persevere, just like he did with everything else that had been thrown at him. Together, Kurt and Blaine had gone to the student café to get a coffee, before they needed to head over to the TEG offices.

“I meant to ask you this earlier, but what should I be bringing to this interview?” Kurt asked. “Like a résuméor headshots or _anything_? I wasn’t sure what to expect, so I prepared an acting résumé, listing school productions and other ‘non-professional’/unpaid roles I’ve done, as well as a regular employment one of all the odd jobs I’ve done since highschool just in case. I also have some headshots with me, but, I have no idea if I need any of it, or if I need anything _else_ ,” he questioned.

Blaine seemed to consider his words before answering. “I did the same thing for my interview, but Eric only asked to see my headshots. Although, I have heard from others that he did ask for references as well, so I guess it depends on the type of job you’re going for? Bring everything with you, but wait to see what he asks for before you hand anything over,” he answered. “As for anything _else_ you may need,” he continued, “well, all of that stuff should be available for you. Unless you’d prefer to bring your own.” At Kurt’s look of confusion, he clarified, “Lube, toys, towels, etc.”

“Oh! Yeah, that type of stuff,” he said, turning red. “The screen test, it is going to be _just_ me, right? I mean, do you know why Eric wants you there? I’m just a little confused, and I don’t want to say or do anything wrong or stupid,” he explained, bashfully.

“I’m not entirely sure why he wants me there, to be honest,” Blaine told him. “Your screen test _should_ consist of just you, though. I _do_ know, however, that without having proof of medical clearance, you won’t be having sex with anyone today, if that’s what you are worried about. No one will be allowed to bring you to orgasm at all _or_ touch you below the waist without a clothing barrier,” he said. “The best piece of advice I can give you, is to stay calm and be yourself. Don’t try to be some _one_ or some _thing_ you aren’t. I know that sounds _crazy_ since we’re talking about an _acting_ job here, but I’ve noticed that most people that _try_ to look, or act, sexy usually end up looking ridiculous. You have massive amounts of sex appeal without even trying. I’ve seen it firsthand. So don’t try to oversell it. Just get yourself back into that headspace you had on that dance floor last night; the one that captured everyone’s attention, and had guys gravitating toward you, hoping for even the slightest acknowledgment from you. Trust me, if Eric sees you like that, there is _no way_ he won’t hire you.”

“Okay,” he said, letting out a breath. “Okay, I can do this. How long do you think this whole process is going to last? Because I have to be at work by 7:00; it shouldn’t take _that_ long, right?”

“I _hope_ it doesn’t take that long. I have to work the overnight shift at my other job, and I would really like to have at _least_ 3 hours to nap first,” Blaine answered. “Honestly, I don’t think it will take more than 2 or 3 hours at the _most_ ; because for me, it took about one hour for my interview and screen test combined. But I was initially only trying out for a small, one-time appearance in a background role, so I figure it will probably take twice as long for you,” he added.

Just then, they arrived at the ETC building. Kurt signed in at the desk, and they went straight up to Eric’s office on the 25th floor. Eric sat them both down in the same seats they occupied the night before. “We’ll head down the hall for the interview in just a bit. I’m still waiting on one of my producers to show up,” Eric started. “But before we begin, I wanted to tell you, I had a visit from Terrence earlier this afternoon. He mentioned that you had _both_ helped fill in background on his set last night.”

Blaine quickly jumped to explain, “Yeah, Angel was just here for a set visit to watch me, but after I wrapped, I was asked if I could help them out. Angel was planning on just watching, but we were told they needed extra bodies and they asked him to dance on camera. Just dance, nothing else. I let Terrence know he didn’t have clearance yet too, so he made sure that no one touched him.”

“I think you misunderstand, I’m not upset,” Eric said. “I’m very grateful to you for giving up your free time to help out on a project that you won’t get credited for. Not many of my other performers would have done that. As for Angel here, I had Terrence show me some footage. Blew. My. Mind. Seriously, Devon, the kid’s a damn Siren is what he is; where have you been hiding him?” he asked. Eric turned his full attention to Kurt, “If you look like _that_ with your clothes _on_ , I cannot _wait_ to see how you look without them.”

Eric’s phone chimed with a text, alerting him that the interview panel was ready. The three men walked down the hall to the interview room. Sitting at a long table were two directors, and two producers that Kurt had never seen before; but Blaine recognized all of them. Eric’s secretary and administrative assistant were also in the room. Eric quickly joined them at the table and had Kurt and Blaine sit opposite of them.

The interview started off mostly as small talk, before moving on to more professional questions. When Kurt was asked about previous acting experiences, he mentioned he had a typed résumé if needed. Eric said it wasn’t necessary, but still took a copy of both his occupational and acting résumés, as well as his headshots. They discussed more details about Kurt’s availability and flexibility of his schedules. Finally, Eric asked him the question he’d been the most nervous about; his sexual experience and hard limits.

Kurt took a deep breath; he could see Blaine in his peripheral vision, giving him an encouraging smile. “Actually, I don’t have any experience,” he stated, voice sounding more confident than he felt. “Unless you consider making out and a little bit of fully-clothed grinding to be experience,” he added.

The whole room seemed to stop, like time had frozen. After a full minute of staring Eric spoke up again, breaking the silence. “You’re pulling my leg, right?” he asked Kurt in a monotone voice. Kurt blanched and seemed unable to answer; it was as if his whole body had turned to stone. Eric then looked at Blaine for assistance, “He’s just pulling my leg?”

Blaine shook his head in the negative, “Nope, he’s serious,” he said, solemnly.

Eric let out a low whistle. “Oh, this is too good to be true!” he exclaimed. “Okay, so I’m assuming you do masturbate though, right?” At Kurt’s timid nod of agreement, he continued. “What kind of toys we talking here? Types, sizes, things of that nature,” Eric asked.

Realizing that he didn’t just destroy his chances at this job, Kurt relaxed just enough to regain the use of his voice. Although, he couldn’t fully relax, as he still found this line of questioning to be intimidating and anxiety-inducing. “Um, well, none actually. I, um, I’ve only ever used my hand. And I’ve, um, well, I’ve never…I’ve never even… _penetrated_ myself before,” Kurt stammered.

Blaine let out a soft whimper at that admission. Eric on the other hand just gaped at him before very quietly breathing out, “It just keeps getting better and better.”

Eric quickly regained his composure, “Alright then! Uh, do you know of any limits you might have? Things you definitely _do not_ want to try? And conversely, things you _are_ interested in trying out?”

“I definitely _don’t_ want to do anything that includes blood, or being permanently marked. I can’t think of anything else right now though,” he answered.

“Okay, that’s fine. Your list of limits can always change and evolve as time goes on. I’m just trying to gauge what categories to fit you in. Any kinks you _do_ want to try out?” Eric asked.

“Well, as an actor, I really enjoy roleplaying. And, um, bondage has always fascinated me,” Kurt replied, blushing.

Eric nodded, taking in his answers. “Good, good. What part of bondage? Tying someone up or being tied up?”

“Both, I guess; but leaning slightly more toward _doing_ the tying, rather than being tied up,” he answered.

“Alright. I can work with that,” Eric replied. “Now, going back to what you said earlier, I should ask, is this lack of self-penetration due to anything specific? Or is this something that we can work around?”

Kurt looked at him confused. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Basically I’m asking if there is a specific reason you _haven’t_ experimented in that area. Traumas? Phobias? Other? Are you strictly just a top? Or would you be willing to bottom in the videos we film?” Eric probed.

“Oh! Well, um, I don’t have any particular reason for avoiding it. Not really, anyway,” Kurt told him. “And since I’ve never done either, I don’t really have a preference. I think it’s important for me to try out all the different dynamics before I make a decision like that. That being said, I really do want to try both; topping as well as bottoming.”

Kurt was asked a few more questions before Eric wrapped up the interview and moved everyone to the room next door for the screen test. A cameraman and a few other crew members were just finishing setting up. The room had a very minimalistic design, since it was primarily used for auditions. There was a plain white backdrop and a bed.

Seeing everything set up and all the people that would be watching made Kurt a little nervous. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and tried to clear his head of everything. He then looked over at Blaine – who apparently had been watching him – and received a reassuring smile. Blaine took his hands and rubbed over Kurt’s knuckles with his thumb soothingly. Blaine then looked him straight in the eye and whispered at him, “There is nothing to be afraid of. You got this. You’re gonna be amazing!”

Kurt reminded himself that he was a performer, and if there was one thing he knew how do, it was put on a show. He nodded his thanks to Blaine then let his stage persona take over.

Eric told Kurt he wanted to gauge his acting ability before anything else, so he had Blaine run some lines with him and act out a few scenes – that included a lot of touching – while remaining fully clothed. Before they began running lines, Eric told Kurt that since he didn’t have medical clearance yet there was to be _no_ exchange of _any_ bodily fluids – and that included kissing on the mouth – however, kissing elsewhere was allowed. While running lines, both directors would give them advice or commands to assess Kurt’s response to instructions.

After that assessment, Eric wanted Blaine to help Kurt out of his clothes, as if they were doing a real scene together, and then exit the frame, to watch with everyone else, as Kurt pleasured himself. He told Kurt to take his time and not to rush anything. He said he wanted to see some teasing, and that he shouldn’t hold back on anything.

As Blaine was removing Kurt’s clothing, he took time to caress Kurt’s exposed skin with both his hands as well as his lips. And since Blaine knew he wouldn’t be allowed to touch Kurt below the waist once his clothes were removed, he made sure to ‘accidentally’ brush his hand across Kurt’s clothed cock a few times as he undid the buttons and zipper on Kurt’s jeans. He even managed to grope Kurt’s ass in the removal process as well.

Kurt was already half hard from the small acting scene he did with Blaine, even though the _majority_ of their touching was above the waist and they didn’t even kiss; but it was mostly due to the way Blaine’s fingers and lips brushed over his skin as he helped Kurt remove his clothing. Kurt found those gentle caresses to be more arousing than anything else. Once Kurt was completely naked – and Blaine backed out of frame – he laid down on the bed on his back, facing the camera, and started caressing himself; up his arm, across his collarbone, down his torso, and back up again. He stopped to play with his nipples a little bit, then continued lightly grazing his fingertips down toward his cock. Kurt spread his legs and gently cupped his balls and started rolling them in his hand. He was licking and biting his lip as his other hand continued to caress his jaw, lips, neck, and collarbone, occasionally gliding down to play with his nipples some more, before going back to the neck and collarbone area. He finally grasped his cock in his hand and gave it a few light tugs, teasing himself, head thrown back exposing the lines of his long neck.

Reaching over to the table beside him, where some supplies are laid out, Kurt pumps some lube into his hand. He takes a firm grip on his cock, and starts stroking himself slowly. Kurt’s strokes eventually speed up; he arches his back and thrusts up into his hand, repeatedly. The hand not on his cock glides down his torso to fondle his balls. As he feels his approaching orgasm, he moves that hand a little lower, spreading his legs wider, to lightly graze over his hole. His orgasm then erupts from his body, covering his hand and stomach. Kurt’s not sure what comes over him in that moment, but he lifts his hand to mouth and licks it clean.

Kurt is startled out of the slight fantasy he’d been in when Blaine returns to his side with some wet wipes and his clothing. He hastily cleans himself up and gets re-dressed. The first words spoken to him after he is fully clothed come from Eric. “How soon can you get a doctor’s appointment for a full physical and STD screening? Because once that paperwork giving you medical clearance is in my hands you have yourself a job! I already have the perfect script idea in mind for you. Since it’s your first porno, it won’t be as… _hardcore_ as what you may have seen from us, but it will still have lots of sex and nudity. Also, I loved the chemistry between you and Devon here. Incredible!” Eric said, excitedly. He turns to give Blaine his full attention. “Now, Devon, I know you’re a little… _selective_ about who you do penetration scenes with, but are you willing to work with Angel on a full length movie, with _multiple_ sex scenes, including penetration and oral?” he asked.

Blaine’s whole face lit up, “Yeah! Yes! Yes, of course!” he said, fervently. “I mean, if he’s willing to work with me, that is?” Blaine then bit his lip and ducked his head in embarrassment over how enthusiastically he answered.

Eric turned to Kurt awaiting his reply, “Absolutely! I was actually going to ask if that was possible, working with Devon, since I feel like I might be more comfortable working with someone I at least sort of know; the first time around anyway,” he answered, bashfully.

Eric asked his assistant and secretary to handle all of Kurt’s employment and legal paperwork and dismissed everyone else, telling Kurt he was free to go as soon as the paperwork was complete; and to give him a call as soon as he had proof of medical clearance.

Blaine stayed with Kurt while he filled out his paperwork, pointing out and going over some of the legalities of his contract with him. The whole interview process took just over two and a half hours. Once everything was completed, Kurt left to eat dinner and go to work at his internship at the theatre, while Blaine went home to sleep before he had to be to work later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Kurt and Blaine were very busy over the weekend with working at their other jobs and catching up on school work, that they didn’t see each other during that time. Kurt used the little bit of free time he had to read as much of the script pages and books that Blaine had lent him, in hopes to better prepare for the movie he would be filming with Blaine once he had his medical clearance. It was pure luck that he was able to get an appointment with his doctor for Monday morning due to a recent cancellation. It unfortunately meant that he had to miss his morning classes that day, but Kurt was eager to get started on this movie. The sooner the movie was filmed, the sooner Kurt could get paid.

Monday afternoon, after Kurt’s classes had finished for the day, he sent Blaine a text.

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: Had dr appt today. Should get results tomorrow

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: Awesome! Eric will be happy to hear that

**To Blaine > From Kurt**: Can I ask you a favor? Not over text though?

Less than a minute after he sent the text his phone rang with an incoming call from Blaine. “Hey, what’d you need?” Blaine asked.

“Um, well, this is kind of embarrassing,” Kurt started. “But I was hoping you could maybe, um, teachmehowtogiveablowjob?” he rushed out.

“Could you maybe say that again? A little slower this time?” Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt sighed loudly, “I said, could you maybe teach me…how to give a… _blowjob_?” Kurt repeated, whispering the last word.

“Oh,” Blaine answered.

Before Blaine could continue Kurt interjected. “It’s just that Eric said that the script he wanted us to do had oral scenes, and I really don’t want to make a fool of myself on camera by choking to death or doing something wrong. I’ve never done this before and I just don’t want to hurt myself or anyone else because of my inexperience,” Kurt explained.

“No, Kurt, that makes perfect sense. You just caught me off guard is all,” Blaine told him. “Of course I’ll teach you. Are you busy right now?”

“Nope, I’m free. I’ve got today and tomorrow off from work,” Kurt replied.

“Great, we’ll need to pick up a few things before we start. Meet me in front of my apartment building in 20 minutes,” Blaine said, before hanging up.

Blaine was already outside waiting for Kurt when he walked up. Blaine just smiled at him, linked arms, and started walking down the street, steering Kurt where he wanted them to go. They arrived at their destination after only a few short blocks. Kurt froze in place on the sidewalk once he realized where Blaine had taken him.

“Blaine!” Kurt hissed. He read the name of the store off of the sign above the door again; _‘Triple X’_. “This is a _sex_ shop!” he gasped, face flushed.

Blaine chuckled, “Very observant,” he smirked. “Listen, Kurt, you are about to start a career as a performer in the _porn_ industry; and as adorable as the blushing is, you _have_ to desensitize yourself to the topic of sex and all that comes with it. You wanted me to teach you how to give a blowjob, right? Well, in order to do that, we need a few supplies; and where better to get these supplies, than here?” Blaine explained, earnestly.

Kurt drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Blaine hooked his arm through Kurt’s again, pulling him into the store. They immediately walked over to the aisle where the dildos were shelved.

“I’m going to teach you the same way I taught myself, when I was 14; before I ever had a boyfriend or anyone else to practice on,” he said. “Based on what you said the other day, about never having used any toys, I assumed that you didn’t already own one of these,” he gestured to the wall of dildos. “I also assumed that you’d be more comfortable using one that you _do_ own, rather than using one of mine; no matter clean or how well sanitized they are.”

Blaine was mulling over the choices on the wall, considering each of them carefully, when a salesperson asked if they needed any help.

“Yes, actually,” Blaine answered, at the same time Kurt replied with an embarrassed “No thank you.” Blaine just rolled his eyes and turned to the sales clerk, “I’m looking for dildo that is approximately 8 inches long, and has a very realistic look and feel to it.”

The clerk showed Blaine a few options and, after a few more questions, finally selected one that met his approval. Blaine told Kurt they needed to get some cleaner and flavored lube before they could leave. As they were walking to that section, they passed a ‘staff picks’ display of porn DVDs. Blaine took note that two of his movies were on it. He picked up one and scrunched his face in disgust.

“You would think they would have used a more flattering picture for the cover,” Blaine started. “My hair looks like… _Medusa’s_ or something, and my ass looks _huge_! I can’t believe they thought _this_ was the best one out of the hundreds of pictures they took that day,” he sighed in annoyance.

“Oh, please!” Kurt exclaimed, incredulously. “You look hot and you know it! That photo is provocative and sexy; and your ass actually looks _really_ good there, definitely not as big as you think it is. As for the hair, well, I think you look properly disheveled; like I said before, you look hot,” he said, decisively.

Blaine gave him a coy smile, “You really think my ass looks good?”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, grabbed the DVD and put it back on the shelf. “Let’s just get what we came here for and go, please,” he said, exasperated, trying to hide the blush on his face.

The two boys grabbed a bottle of cleaning spray, then discussed different lube flavors, choosing two of them, and headed for the check out. The clerk that had helped them out earlier was their cashier. Before she rang up their purchases, she looked at Blaine, “You’re Devon Anders, aren’t you?” she asked.

Blaine gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I am,” he said, nodding.

“I thought you might have been earlier, but I wasn’t sure; then I sort of overheard you talking about the DVD cover. I have to agree with him, though,” she said, indicating Kurt, “You look very sexy in that photo.”

“Oh, um, thank you?” Blaine replied, hesitantly.

She rang up their purchases and announced their total; Kurt pulled out his wallet to pay but was stopped by Blaine. “Nope, not happening. Save your money. This is my treat,” Blaine told him, handing the cashier enough cash to cover the transaction.

“That’s ridiculous!” Kurt exclaimed. “This is supposed to be for me, isn’t it? I can’t let you pay for all of this. It’s too much.”

“Angel, sweetie, let me pay,” he told Kurt firmly, voice sincere. “You need to save your money and I have more than enough to cover it. Besides, if it really bothers you that much, we’ll just call it an investment,” Blaine said, shrugging.

Kurt looked at him in confusion, “An investment?” he asked.

“I am the one that’s going to be benefitting from all of this, am I not?” he asked with a smirk on face, winking at Kurt.

Kurt looked at him in alarm, “Oh my god!” he exclaimed covering his face as he turned bright red.

The cashier handed over the bagged purchase to Blaine, with barely a stifled laugh, and wished them a good rest of the afternoon. They walked out of the store and headed back toward Blaine’s apartment.

“I just realized you called me Angel when we were in there? Why?” Kurt asked.

“Because the cashier called _me_ Devon,” he answered. “They obviously sell DVDs made by TEG, which means that when _our_ DVD gets released, they will stock it there. And if that clerk knew who I was, she’ll probably remember you too. I just thought you’d prefer she hear me call you by the name you’ll be credited as, rather than your real name. Especially if you ever need to go shopping there again,” he explained.

When they got to the apartment, Kurt started looking around quickly. “Where’s Santana?” he asked.

“She’s at work; left a few minutes before you got here actually. She should get home a little after 11:00, so you don’t have to worry about her accidentally seeing or hearing anything,” he answered with a sly grin. “We should get this toy washed and sanitized; then I can start giving you lessons.”

They walked down the hall to Blaine’s bedroom and into his en suite where Blaine showed Kurt the proper way for him to clean his new toy. Even though Blaine’s bedroom was large enough to also have a loveseat in there, Kurt took a seat on Blaine’s bed. At the end of the bed was a very large storage bench, the top lifted up to store items inside, but there was also 3 shallow drawers across the bottom. Blaine opened one of the drawers and removed his own dildo, to give Kurt some visual aids in his lesson.

Blaine sat down across from Kurt on the bed and instructed Kurt to put a small amount of the flavored lube on his dildo, to help make the glide easier and also to diminish the unpleasant aftertaste of the cleaning products. He explained to Kurt how to relax his throat muscles and open his throat up, as well as some breathing techniques. Blaine then started off his demonstration by licking a stripe up the dildo, from the root to the tip, before sucking on just the head of the toy. He made Kurt repeat the actions telling him he should occasionally run his tongue around the ridge, while the head is in his mouth.

He continued on with the lesson, explaining a technique, demonstrating it, and then watching Kurt repeat it; giving tips or advice when warranted. When he thought Kurt had a handle on basic technique, Blaine had Kurt try taking the dildo into his mouth from different positions. He claimed that his partner’s position would affect the angle, as well as Kurt’s mobility and range. Blaine started by placing the base of the dildo on the bed, and had Kurt go down on it from above; as if his partner was lying on the bed. Then he had Kurt lie on his back and take the toy into his mouth, as if his partner were above him. He tried a few more positions and angles; always making sure to guide Kurt with an explanation as well as a demonstration. By the end of the lesson Kurt was able to successfully take in about 3/4 of the dildo without gagging or choking.

After the blowjob lesson, Blaine once again opened one of the drawers on his storage bench and pulled out a handful of condoms. Using his dildo again, he demonstrated to Kurt how to put a condom on. Kurt watched closely and was able to follow along with no issues, getting it right on the first try. Then Blaine decided he wanted to teach Kurt how to put on a condom using just his mouth. It took a few tries for Kurt to get the hang of it, and he still wasn’t perfect, but he was eventually able to get it on completely. Blaine gave him a few more condoms so he could continue to practice at home later.

“Kurt, that was awesome! You still need a little practice with putting condom on via your mouth, but you won’t need that skill for a while, if at all. But as far as the rest of your oral techniques go, I’m _really_ impressed. You did so well on that. If I didn’t know any better, I never would have guessed that you’d never done this before,” Blaine told him. “And don’t worry about deep throating just yet. I know you’re anxious to learn, but it will take time and lots and _lots_ of practice before you’ll be able to do that. The fact that you were able to fit as much as you did on your first attempt is pretty damn impressive,” he said.

“Blaine, I don’t know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” Kurt said, seriously. “I mean, you’ve been so patient with me, answering the millions of questions I asked about the industry, lending me those books and scripts, taking me to set, introducing me your boss, getting me an interview, running lines with me during my screen test, going over my contract details with me, buying me all of this, and teaching me what to do, helping me out. I just…thank you. It means a lot to me,” he confessed timidly.

“Honestly, Kurt, don’t even worry about it. You wouldn’t have even _considered_ porn if I hadn’t suggested it. The least I could do is help prepare you for what you’re getting into. Not to mention, I _do_ get to benefit from all of this. I mean, one of the big reasons I asked you if you’d ever want to do porn, was because I thought you were hot and wanted to get in your pants. And since I’ve been avoiding relationships and hook-ups like the plague, the only way that would happen is if you agreed to do porn. So actually, I’m just being really selfish here,” Blaine told him.

Kurt blushed and giggled nervously. “I should be really offended by that; but for some reason I’m actually flattered that you are willing to go through that much trouble just to sleep with me,” he said, smugly. “Though I still think you shouldn’t have spent so much money on a toy and lube for me, when I’m sure you could have given the same lesson with… _popsicles_ or something instead.”

Blaine laughed at that. “I wanted you to have something a little more _realistic_ than a popsicle. Something that would allow you to see and feel the different contours, ridges, and veins, something with a little more _girth_ to it; something you could take home and use to practice with in your spare time, something that you could eventually find _other_ uses for.

“And as for the money,” Blaine sighed loudly, “Kurt, I come from a fairly wealthy family. This apartment I’m living in, I own it; my grandparents bought it for me as a highschool graduation present. It’s completely paid off; I don’t pay rent or mortgage. I split my utility bills and monthly HOA fee with Santana. I have a scholarship that pays half of all of my college expenses, and a hefty college fund to cover the rest. My weekend job at the bookstore is _more_ than enough to pay _all_ my bills. Add to that the money I make doing porn, _and_ the fact that my parents sent me to New York with a somewhat sizeable bank account – _separate_ from my college fund, mind you – I can afford to spend large amounts of money whenever and however I see fit. And like you said before, I _could_ have used something else to teach you with, but _I_ wanted you to have this; therefore, it was only fitting that _I_ buy it for you,” Blaine explained.

Blaine saw the look of resignation on Kurt’s face and decided to change the subject. “Now to completely switch gears and change the direction of this conversation, there are actually a few things regarding our upcoming movie I wanted to discuss with you,” he said. Blaine saw Kurt sit up straighter, giving him his full attention, before motioning for him to continue, “Okay, first things first. I don’t kiss on the mouth; ever. I will literally put my mouth on just about every part of your body _except_ your mouth. I actually _try_ to stay away from the face in general, with exception to, like, the jaw or ears, but I 100% refuse to kiss on the mouth,” he told him.

Kurt looked at him puzzled, “Okay. Not that I have a problem with that or anything, but may I ask why? Is it a company policy? Or…? Because I know Eric said there couldn’t be any kissing during my audition, so I guess I’m just curious.”

“It’s my own policy. Although, I’m far from the only performer there that adheres to it. It’s just one of the easiest ways for me to keep everything strictly professional. Kissing on the mouth is too personal. And when you’re being _intimate_ with someone like that, it can blur the lines between work and play.

“The first guy I ever worked with had adopted this policy for himself, before I started working there. He told me about it, and it just made _sense_ to me; especially after hearing some stories of things getting out of hand, and people getting hurt. So I’ve stuck to it ever since,” Blaine explained.

“Oh, okay, so it’s basically the Pretty Woman rule,” Kurt nodded in understanding.

Blaine looked at him confused, “Pretty Woman rule?”

“Yeah, you know, Pretty Woman? The movie starring Julia Roberts? Her character, Vivian, states that her _one_ rule is that she never kisses on the mouth; because it makes things too personal,” Kurt clarified.

Blaine’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Oh! Yeah, okay. I guess I just never made the connection before,” he said. After a small pause he continued, “Anyway! Yeah, so that was the first thing I wanted to talk to you about. The other thing was…would you be adverse to me rimming you?” Blaine asked.

“Rimming?” he questioned.

“Sticking my tongue in your ass,” he answered, bluntly.

“Oh my god! Why would you want to do that?” Kurt asked, horrified.

“It will make you feel good?” he said, questioning lilt to his voice.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Kurt asked.

Blaine gave him a sheepish grin, “To be honest, I’ve never actually done it before. I’ve had it done _to_ me though. It actually does feel _really_ good; or at least _I_ think so,” he said. “Eric, and a few of the directors I’ve worked with, have asked me about doing it in the past. I always felt unsure about it; but for some reason, I really want to try it with you. I can’t explain why, I just do.”

“Well, I guess if you really want to, and you’re sure it will feel good, then okay. I wouldn’t have to do it to you though, right? ‘Cause I’m not sure I can handle that,” he replied.

Blaine beamed at him, “Yay, thank you! Of course you don’t have to reciprocate if you don’t want to. You don’t _ever_ have to do anything you’re not comfortable with; even if it’s Eric or a director asking you. It’s still _your_ body; you have every right to say no. No one there can force you to do anything that you don’t want to do,” Blaine told him seriously. “If you are ever given a script that has something in it that you aren’t comfortable doing, you _can_ turn the role down without fear of punishment. Or you could even negotiate to have that thing removed. That’s why we always have script consultations with every video we make. Your body; your decision.”

They began talking about possible scenarios of their movie. Then Blaine had told him that, even though there is a script, they usually have quite a bit of freedom over the actual sex itself, since they want it to look as natural as possible. They also discussed a wide variety on-set protocols that would be relevant to Kurt’s experience during this film. The topics ranged from things such as his interaction with crew members all the way to eating and drinking on set. Blaine also went in depth explaining about safewords, as well as other verbal and non-verbal signals, and when/how to use them.

During their conversation, Blaine had somehow convinced Kurt to go with him to his esthetician the next day and get a full body wax, as well as let Blaine pay for it, with the stipulation that Kurt would pay him back after getting his first check. Soon after that, however, Kurt was packing up his things and heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Biphobic Comments  
> *Mentions of past sexual harassment  
> *Mentions of past attempted sexual assault

Tuesday afternoon, as Kurt was leaving campus, he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Blaine approaching him. “Hey, what are you up to right now?” Blaine asked him.

“Um, I was on my way to pick up my test results from my doctor’s office. He called me earlier and said they were ready. Why?” Kurt answered.

“I just got a phone call from Eric, telling me the script for our movie was done. He wanted me to look it over see if I had any issues with it. I thought since we are supposed to head over to the spa together later, and I’m not sure how long it will take to review, you might wanna come with me and we can review the script together?” he told him.

“Yeah! I’d love to! Do we have enough time to go get my results first? That way I can give them to Eric while we’re there?” Kurt asked. Blaine told him it shouldn’t be an issue then the two boys left campus together.

After picking up Kurt’s test results, clearing him to start work, the boys made their way back across town to the TEG offices. Eric was a little surprised, but not upset, to see Kurt when they arrived.

“I’m taking Angel to get a wax in a little bit, so I figured I’d bring him with me to review the script. He has his medical clearance with him,” Blaine explained when he saw the look of confusion on Eric’s face.

“That’s great! Let me see it?” Eric said, holding his hand out for the medical paperwork. After assuring that everything was in order, he handed both Blaine and Kurt a copy of the script that was created for them. “I just want you to know, the only reason I didn’t call you to review the script was because I didn’t have this paperwork yet,” he told Kurt. “I was going to have you look it over when you gave me this.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. They looked everything over quickly, yet thoroughly, and couldn’t find anything that they weren’t comfortable with. The premise of their movie was that Angel was a shy, inexperienced, virgin who was dragged to a strip club by his friends to celebrate his 18th birthday. Devon is one of the strippers there that caught his eye, so Angel’s friends buy him a private lap dance with Devon. Upon learning that it’s Angel’s birthday, and that he is a virgin, Devon offers to relieve Angel of his v-card, free of charge; and things continue to proceed from there.

Blaine did let Eric know he wanted to add a rimming scene into the mix, which made Eric very happy. He made notations on all the scripts, green-lighting the addition. After that, they talked briefly about safewords and other verbal, and non-verbal, cues to use on set if production needed to be stopped for any reason. Then they quickly went over limits and expectations for each other, wrapped up their review, signed a filming agreement, and scheduled the movie to start shooting the following Thursday – with a second day of filming taking place the Tuesday after – before the two boys left the office to head to their wax appointments.

\---

As the boys were leaving the spa where they received their wax, Blaine checked in on how Kurt was currently feeling. “So, how do feel now that you’re hairless from the neck down?”

“Not completely; I still have the hair on my forearms,” Kurt retorted, teasingly. “But it feels really good actually. Hurt like a bitch to get done, but I think it was worth it. I mean, I usually do a pretty decent job of manscaping on my own, and it’s not like I’ve ever really been very hairy; but I think I’ll enjoy not having to trim and shave for a while.”

“Good. I’m glad,” he replied. “And I was present during your screen test, so I’m aware of how well groomed you usually are. But being waxed really does look a lot better on camera.”

Kurt took Blaine’s word for that then decided to change the subject. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but I keep getting sidetracked; does Santana know that you do porn?”

Blaine chuckled at the question. “Yes, she knows. She’s one of the few people from my personal life that does know. Not that I try to hide it or anything. I’m definitely not ashamed of what I do. But I get really sick of judgmental glares and monologues about safety, that I avoid telling people unless I have to. However, hiding it from Santana wasn’t an option now that I live with her,” he explained.

Kurt hesitated with his next question. “Does she know about me?”

“You mean, have I told her about helping you get into the industry? No, I haven’t. That’s not my place to discuss. Although, FYI, she knows my username and password to my TEG account and frequently likes to log in to ‘ _critique_ ’ my movies – as well as check out some of the lesbian porn the site offers – so she’ll probably find out eventually,” Blaine told him.

Kurt groaned, “That’s what I was afraid of. Wait, I thought the movies and videos on that site were pay per view? You allow her to charge up your account like that? Also, it doesn’t bother you that she watches your videos? Or comments on them?”

“First of all, employees are allowed to stream up to 3 hours of videos, and download one movie, per month free of charge. As long as she doesn’t use up my whole allotment, it doesn’t bother me. Secondly, I told you, I’m an exhibitionist; I get off knowing people are going to see me like that. I wouldn’t be in this business if I didn’t want people to watch my videos. So why should it bother me that she does? Not to mention, with the amount of times she’s walked in on me masturbating or taking a shower or whatever over the years that we’ve known each other – and even _more_ during the couple of months that we’ve lived together – I’ve sort of been desensitized to her commentary,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Kurt replied. “Do you know if Santana is going to be home right now? I haven’t had a chance to talk to her yet; and I figure I should tell her about this porn thing myself. I’d rather not have her find out by watching a video or whatever. I need to make sure she keeps this quiet. I can _not_ allow my dad or my roommate to find out,” Kurt told him.

“Unless she made plans that she didn’t tell me about, she should be home right now. I take it this means you’re coming over?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

“You don’t mind, do you? I just figure it’s better to get this conversation out of the way. Plus, I want to talk to her about some other things too,” Kurt asked, nervously.

“Kurt, sweetie, I was teasing. Of course I don’t mind. Oddly enough, I actually like hanging out with you. You’re more than just a ridiculously hot piece of ass, you know,” Blaine explained, smiling mischievously.

Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch-glare. “And you’re a jerk,” he said with no real heat to his words. “But seriously, I’m just so confused about how she ended up in New York; and why she never told us. She didn’t even mention anything about _visiting_ New York last time I spoke with her, let alone _living_ here. Not even a tiny mention on Facebook. I checked. In fact, she still has University of Louisville listed as her current school.”

“Really?” Blaine questioned, confused.

“Yeah. Really. I know me running into her here was unplanned, so I haven’t told anyone yet. And I’ve been so busy this past week that I haven’t had a chance to talk to her about it. I just want to make sure she’s okay, you know?” Kurt told him.

“Well, I haven’t noticed anything off about her. And I’ve known her since I was three. So I can usually pick up on these things,” he said. “You know, I actually have something that I wanted to talk to you about too. Maybe, after your little chat with Santana, we can talk?”

“Sounds ominous,” Kurt answered, cautiously.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Just… _work_ related stuff,” he clarified.

“Oh. Yeah. Um, yeah, I guess we should talk about that,” Kurt replied, hesitantly, while nodding in agreement.

\---

“Honey, I’m home!” Blaine called out, as he opened the door to his apartment.

Santana was sitting on the couch, seemingly engrossed in a textbook she was reading. “Hey, munchkin! There’s leftover stir-fry and brown rice in the fridge if you want it,” she told Blaine, without looking up from her book.

“Sounds yummy!” he said, enthusiastically. Blaine turned to Kurt, “Did you want to stay for dinner? There are other options if you don’t like stir-fry,” he asked.

Hearing Blaine’s question, Santana looked up to see who he was talking to. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were bringing Lady Hummel home with you,” Santana said, trying to sound aloof.

Blaine scrunched his face up in confusion. “ _Lady_ Hummel? Is that supposed to be an insult? Santana, you yourself are a woman; do you hate your own gender that much that you believe being one is a bad thing? Also, you’re a lesbian; aren’t you attracted to women? Or…is this your way of admitting your attraction to Kurt? Are you having a sexuality crisis again?” He said, pretending to be shocked and concerned.

Santana glared at Blaine, while Kurt tried to hide a smirk. “Whatever, dwarf,” she said, dismissively. “The point is I wasn’t expecting to see Lady Lips tonight.”

Blaine sighed, dramatically. “You really need to work on your insults. Because I’m _pretty sure_ lady lips is slang for vagina. Which, again, as a lesbian, is something that you should appreciate, right?” he asked, smirking. “So, I’m not sure why you’d think that was an insult. Also, you’re not helping to disprove my theory that you’re attracted to Kurt.” When Santana continued to just glare at him, he decided to answer her question properly. “I invited Kurt over because I have some things I need to discuss with him. And also because he wanted to talk to _you_ about a few things. I knew if I warned you, you would probably take off. So, surprise!” he answered, casually.

Blaine then turned to address Kurt, “Anyway, back to my original question. Did you want to stay for dinner? There’s the stir-fry or I have some homemade lasagna in the freezer that I can heat up? Or we can just order take out?” he asked.

“Yeah, I might as well. Lasagna sounds great. Thanks, Bee,” Kurt replied.

“Bee?” Blaine replied, curiously; a small grin on his face. Kurt’s only reply was a shrug and a bashful smile. Blaine smiled back at him. “I like it actually,” he told Kurt, bumping his hip playfully. He then looked back and forth between Kurt and Santana for a moment before deciding it was okay to leave them alone. Santana watched as he headed into the kitchen to heat up the lasagna. As soon as he was out of the room, she turned to Kurt.

“You wanted to talk? So talk,” she said, shrugging, trying to sound apathetic.

Kurt walked over to the armchair next to the couch and sat down. He looked at her carefully, before speaking. “I’m just curious about what happened; that’s all. I thought you were happy at UofL? Why did you move to New York? And why did you not tell us?” he asked.

“Kentucky is so boring! How could anyone be happy there? The whole state is so damn ass-backwards! Even Trouty Mouth abandoned the state, _and_ his family, to live with _you_ and re-enroll in _McKinley_. Honestly, you know a place is bad when you voluntarily choose McKinley over your own family!” she argued.

“True. So why New York?” he prodded.

She sighed loudly, and shook her head, resigned. “When I finally settled on a major over the summer I registered for as many classes as I could to play catch-up; since I pretty much wasted my first two years being undeclared. Sure, some of the classes I had previously taken would help with graduation requirements, but I was so far behind for where a third year student _should_ be. And since I was there on a four-year cheerleading scholarship I needed to graduate _before_ it expired. I also had to make sure I didn’t lose my place on the squad, or I’d risk being kicked out of school. Between cheerleading – which is pretty much a full time job – and all the work from the extra classes I was taking, I barely had any time to just breathe.

“I spoke to my advisor and he said that I just had to learn better time management,” she scoffed; rolling her eyes at the advice she was given. “He also told me that I am supposed to add an internship on top of all my class credits and cheerleading requirements. I looked into all the internships in the area, and they all _sucked_. None of them would give me the kind of experience I was looking for, or would need to be successful. So I did some research. All the best places to work for were here in New York or out in LA. I talked it over with my parents and they agreed that transferring to NYU was the best move. NYU has a much better program than UofL and it’s better connected as far as internships go; not to mention New York has a much better atmosphere and nightlife than Kentucky could ever hope to have. It’s also more… _accepting_ than Kentucky. Plus, without the insane cheerleading schedule, I’d have more time to dedicate to my school work and internship, _and_ still maintain a social life,” Santana explained.

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Okay. That actually makes a lot of sense,” he started. “But that still doesn’t explain why you never mentioned it me, or Rachel, or Artie, or anyone else for that matter. I mean, we’re your friends. Why wouldn’t you tell us that you were going to be living in the same city as us?”

“Would you have really cared?” she asked.

“Of course we would! We’re your _friends_ , Santana. Despite how tumultuous our relationship was in highschool, we all still consider you family,” Kurt said, adamantly. “Had we known you were in town you could have joined us at Mercedes’s place for the going away party last month. Quinn even took the train in from Connecticut so she could be here for it.”

“Going away party?” Santana asked, confused. “Who was leaving? Mercedes?” At Kurt’s nod, she continued, “Didn’t she just move here, like, last year? What, did she get sick of New York and go back to LA already?”

“No. She left for a three month long tour to promote her new album. Both her and Britt…” Kurt trailed off when he saw Santana flinch. He closed his eyes and sighed. “So _that’s_ why you didn’t tell us you were in New York. You’re avoiding Brittany. You know, you’re going to have to face her sooner or later. Although, she’s currently on tour with Mercedes as a backup dancer; so you have at least two months to prepare.”

“I don’t _have_ to see her. I’m perfectly content with avoiding her and Trouty Mouth forever. There’s no reason I should have to lose my lunch every time I see them together,” Santana sneered.

“What? What are you talking about? Brittany and Sam aren’t together. Sam doesn’t even live in New York any more. He said he wasn’t cut out for big city life and moved back to Ohio to help Coach Beiste run the McKinley football team,” Kurt said.

“I know he left New York; but I also know that he visits here quite frequently. I’ve seen all your Facebook posts about him spending the weekend on your couch while he’s in town for a modeling gig or audition. I _didn’t_ know that him and Britt broke-up though. I thought they were just doing the long distance thing or something,” she said, taken aback by the news.

Kurt shook his head. “No. Brittany isn’t dating anyone right now. Her and Sam called it quits a few months before he moved. I honestly can’t remember why, but it was an amicable break-up. They’re still really good friends, but that’s _all_ they are,” he told her.

Santana looked at Kurt carefully. “They’re really not dating anymore?” she asked, hesitantly.

“They’re really not. Sam is actually dating the older sister of one of his students. They met when she came to cheer on her brother at a football game. Like I said, as far as I know, Britt is single. At least she was when her and Mercedes left for tour a few weeks ago,” Kurt said.

Kurt bit his lip, trying to figure out how to gently ask what he was thinking. “Santana,” he started. “Why did the idea of Sam and Brittany dating bother you so much? You’re the one that broke-up with her. Why shouldn’t she be allowed to move on? You did.”

“We had only been broken-up for a couple of weeks before they were all of a sudden dating, and posting stupid kissy-face, couple-y photos all over Facebook. It was disgusting! I had to hide all their status updates from my timeline, or risk tossing my cookies every time I logged on. It was either that or un-friend them,” she told him. She sighed out in frustration, “Why _him_?”

“Why not?” he questioned. “Sam is hot! I mean, have you _seen_ his abs? Plus he’s a total sweetheart! If Sam was gay, I would totally want to date him,” he told her.

“But he’s a _boy_! The second I’m gone, she’s back to being all-about-the-penis! If she had to move on, couldn’t she at least find another _girl_ to date?” Santana wondered, before quietly adding, “That way I would at least know what I was up against.”

“Oh my god!” Kurt exclaimed. “Really, Santana? She was still in _Lima_ , for god sakes. Do you have any idea what the _out_ population of LGBT students our age is in Northwest Ohio? Not very many. Besides myself, do you know how many _out_ gay guys I came across while living there? Two. Mr.  & Mr. Berry. That’s it! Rachel’s dads were the _only_ out gay men I _ever_ met. Do you know how many out lesbians I met? One. You. And Brittany is the only out bisexual I knew, too. The likelihood of her meeting another out LGBT girl interested in women around her age in or around Lima is _extremely_ low; then factor in the probability that they will actually be attracted to each other and/or compatible with one another…you’re basically saying she should be single forever! So for you to be pissed off, not because she started dating someone else, but because that someone else was a _boy_ instead of a _girl_ is absolutely ridiculous!” he ranted.

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. “And what do you mean ‘what you were up against’? You weren’t competing against Sam for her affection. She wasn’t cheating on you with him.”

Santana glared at him and shrugged. “Your point?” she asked, sharply.

“My point is that _you_ broke-up with _her_. Not the other way around. Brittany was heartbroken. Add to that the fact that most of her friends had all left to go to college out of state; she didn’t have very many people to turn to. Sam has always been a good friend to her. To _all_ of us. He was there for her, when no one else could be. He made her feel less alone. He helped her to smile again. You _told_ her to move on. So don’t go getting all bent out shape because she actually listened to you,” Kurt replied.

Blaine cleared his throat as he entered the room. “Sorry if I’m interrupting…” he said, cautiously. “Dinner’s ready.”

Santana motioned for Kurt to follow Blaine into the kitchen, and got up to follow them in there. She sat down next to Kurt at the breakfast bar, ready to resume their conversation.

“I can take this to my room if you guys want privacy,” Blaine told them, indicating his plate of food.

“No, it’s fine. You can stay,” Santana assured him. Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. Blaine took his seat on the other side of Kurt.

Santana sat quietly for a moment watching Kurt eat and contemplating her reply before finally speaking up. “I didn’t _want_ to break-up with her. I did it because I felt like I _had_ to,” she said softly. When Kurt looked up at her, she searched his eyes, hoping he understood. “My life at UofL was hectic. My classes were all over the place because I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. And the cheerleading schedule was _so_ intense and time-consuming; I mean, it was actually worse than anything Sue ever put us through in highschool. And with me being there on a cheerleading scholarship, I had to put in even _more_ effort than everyone else just to prove to them that I deserved that spot. I was missing Skype dates, phone calls; blowing her off to do homework, or socialize with my teammates in the name of school spirit. I got lonely. I became tempted by every pretty girl that smiled at me. I was afraid that if I didn’t break-up with her, I’d end up cheating on her. It just wasn’t fair to either one of us to have to deal with that,” she elaborated.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Santana cut him off. “For her to just be able to move on, and be with someone else – less than two weeks later – it hurt. It felt like she didn’t actually care about me. Or us. Like _I_ meant nothing to her.” She paused for a moment, expression hardening. “I’m _so_ much smarter than Trouty Mouth. I’m better looking than him. I have a better personality, and fashion sense. More money. Better hair, skin. I’m more popular than he is. What could he _possibly_ have to offer her that I don’t? A penis. That’s the only thing I can think of. It’s the only thing that makes sense. The reason it was so easy for her to move on, be with him, and forget about me is because she missed dick too much.”

“San…you know that’s not true,” Kurt replied, delicately.

“Whatever! I’m done talking about this,” Santana announced. She turned away, as though getting ready to leave. “Can I get back to my homework now, or did you need something else?” she grumbled.

“Actually…I do have something else I wanted to talk to you about. Nothing to do with you being in New York; or Brittany, or Sam, or anyone else from New Directions,” Kurt added, hastily. “It’s something personal. About me.”

Santana turned her attention back to Kurt. “Why would you want to share personal information with me?” she asked, curiously.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt prepared himself for what he was about to say. “Because I’m afraid you’ll find out eventually, and I need to be the one to tell you myself; that way I can at least attempt to control the situation,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, giving Kurt a once-over. Her eyes widened comically large and she made a small gasping sound. “Are you terminally ill? Did you get someone pregnant? Did you flunk out of school?” she guessed.

“No, no, and no,” Kurt started. He paused and looked at her in confusion. “Why would you think I would get someone pregnant?” he asked in disbelief. “I’m gay,” he reminded her.

She shrugged at him. “So am I. Doesn’t mean I’ve never had a pregnancy scare before,” she answered.

Kurt shook his head to clear it of that train of thought and get back on focus. “Anyway…the thing is, I’m only telling you this, so I can hopefully convince you to keep it a secret. Rachel can _never_ find out about this! If she knows, my dad will know. And I can _not_ let him find out. _Ever_!” he said, seriously, voice full of conviction.

Santana seemed to be weighing the seriousness of the situation. “Okay. What about him?” she motioned her head toward Blaine. “You need him to leave the room for a moment?”

“No. Blaine already knows.” He saw Santana nod in understanding, waiting for him to continue. “The reason I was here last week? I was talking to Blaine about…about his job at TEG. I wanted more information…and to see if he could maybe get me an audition; which he did. I was hired and given my first movie script today. I start filming next week.”

“ _You’re_ doing porn!?” she exclaimed, before bursting out laughing hysterically. “Oh my god! Please tell me your co-star will be some big, burly, muscle-bound, meat-head jock type. I can see it now,” she said, mockingly; giant smirk plastered on her face.

Blaine saw the anger and annoyance on Kurt’s face, and jumped into the conversation. “Actually, San, his first movie will be with me,” Blaine told her.

Santana stopped laughing immediately; the smirk on her face disappeared. “Wait. Seriously?” she asked, shocked.

“Yup,” Blaine answered, popping the ‘p’. “You know I don’t joke around about stuff like that.”

She looked back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. “Holy shit. You’re _actually_ serious. You’re actually going to do porn?” she asked Kurt. “I thought you were _joking_! Back in highschool you couldn’t even _say_ the word porn without blushing and stuttering! What on earth possessed you to want to be _in_ it?”

“Money,” Kurt answered, simply. “I am _barely_ scraping by right now. In a few weeks my rent is going up. And school and theater department fees will increase at the start of next semester too. I already work the maximum amount of hours at my job, making the top dollar amount my internship allows for. I’ve tried doing the whole two jobs plus school thing before. It doesn’t work. Schedules always clash, or they leave me with no time to study and/or sleep. Doing porn will allow me to make some serious cash for only a few hours’ time. I would make more money in one _day_ on set, than I would in one _week_ at some part-time, minimum wage job. The way I see it…I can’t afford _not_ to do porn right now,” he explained.

“So the two of you are actually doing a movie together?” Santana said, indicating Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine smirked at her. “We are. I got to watch his audition last week and you would not believe the incredible body he hides underneath those clothes. I am _more_ than ready to start filming!” he told her.

“Strange. You usually top in your movies, don’t you?” she asked Blaine. He nodded in agreement. “I’ve just always seen Hummel in that role. He has a very dominant personality. It’s hard to picture him being so submissive,” she told him.

“Well, this particular movie isn’t a D/s video. So that dynamic doesn’t apply here. And in this movie that we’re doing, we switch; sort of. First I fuck him. Then I ride him. Also, it’s only Kurt’s first video. He has to start somewhere. Eric will figure out what role he’s better suited for after seeing him in action and discussing it with Kurt,” Blaine explained.

“Are the two of you done talking about me like I’m not here,” Kurt said, agitated.

“Sorry,” Blaine apologized. “I’m just really excited to work with you on this movie, and Santana’s one of the few people I can actually talk to about it.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Kurt replied. “It’s bad enough I had to tell her that I’d be doing porn in the first place; I don’t need her knowing actual details.”

Santana laughed. “How cute! You know the second that this movie is available online that I’m going to watch it; so what does it matter if he gives me the details now or not?” she asked.

“Because I was hoping that you wouldn’t actually watch it!” Kurt said, frustrated. “I can live with the idea of total strangers watching the videos. I don’t have to look those people in the eyes every day and see their judgment or hear their criticisms. I don’t know them; and they don’t know me. But to have people that I actually _do_ know watch…I’d just rather you didn’t. Please,” he pleaded.

“Fine,” she huffed, reluctantly. “I’ll _try_ to refrain from watching. But I make no promises on that! I _will_ , however, promise not to mention your new career to anyone outside of the people currently in this room.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, quietly.

“Um, Kurt?” Blaine began. “I _really_ hate to have to tell you this, but about half of the gay guys at our school are aware of my porn videos. So, they’ll _probably_ find out about yours eventually. Especially with me being your co-star in this movie.” He saw the look of horror on Kurt’s face and hastened to calm him. “Don’t worry, most of them will never let on that they’ve seen it, or even know of its existence. They’re not going to admit to anyone – especially you – that they even watch porn in the first place,” he said.

Kurt looked a little relieved at that. “However…” Blaine continued, cautiously. “Most of the time you can just tell, or at least I can, when they’ve seen one of your movies. They look at you a little differently. Not like they're judging you or anything. More like, they’re _appraising_ you; checking you out. And there are a few guys that don’t _quite_ understand the difference between pornography and prostitution. They _will_ proposition you; and they don’t always handle rejection well.

“I’m not telling you this to scare you. I just want you to be prepared. But like I said, the majority of the people who watch your movies will never speak a word to anyone about it; _especially_ if those people are people you are already acquainted with. Random strangers recognizing you is a completely different story though,” he said.

“Realistically, I know I will meet people who have seen the movies and videos I will be making. And I’ll have to learn to deal with it. But if I can prevent close friends and family that I already have from seeing me like that…” Kurt trailed off, shrugging when he couldn’t articulate his thoughts. “Do guys really think you’re a prostitute?” he asked, suddenly, switching gears.

“You’d be surprised by how many people think porn stars and prostitutes are the same thing. It’s like the only thing they can register is that we both get paid to have sex,” Blaine replied. “And then there are people who think porn stars are prostitutes that they don’t have to pay for; or that they’re just sluts that will sleep with anyone and everyone. Like the TA from one of my classes last year. I had arranged to meet with him for help with an assignment. When I showed up at his place, the first thing he did when I walked in the door was try to kiss me. I stopped him and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. He said: _‘I know you don’t really need help and this was all just ploy to get me alone; so I’m giving you what you really came here for’_. Then he reached for my belt buckle. I pushed him away, and he laughed. He said: _‘Don’t pretend like you aren’t the biggest whore in school. You’ll fuck anything with a dick’_. I told him to go to hell, and left. As I was walking out the door he shouted after me that I would regret rejecting him, and that he hoped I failed my class. And considering that he did most of the grading in that class, I took it as real threat.”

“What the fuck!?” Santana shouted. “Please tell me you did not let that ass-wipe get away with that shit!”

“He didn’t. I skipped one of my other classes the next day so I could make my professor’s office hours, to get the help I originally asked him for. She had heard us making arrangements to meet and wondered why I needed her help. I left it very vague by saying that we had a misunderstanding and I thought it best if we didn’t work together. I also mentioned that he had taken it very personally, and I hoped that he was able to leave his personal issues with me outside of the classroom. Later that week she caught him purposefully grading a quiz I had taken incorrectly; she gave him a written disciplinary warning and threatened to have him kicked out of school and unable to graduate if he tried anything else. He left me alone after that,” Blaine explained.

“You should have gone to the dean and reported him for sexual harassment and attempted sexual assault!” Santana argued.

“If I did that, then I guarantee the dean would have found out about my porn career. And while I’m not breaking any school rules, and they would have zero justification to take any disciplinary action against me, I’d rather that no one on the school board know about it,” he told her. “Especially since sex workers get a bad rap. The whole situation would probably get turned against me somehow. I didn’t want to take that chance. At the time I still had 2 years of school left; he had 2 months. Avoiding him seemed like the safer option.”

Kurt looked at Blaine carefully. “This TA? It wasn’t Adam Crawford, was it?” he asked, voice shaking.

“It was actually. How did you know that? Don’t tell me he tried something like that on you too,” Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt shook his head. “No. I know because he told me. Only he sort of…twisted it. He never mentioned any names or anything though. What he told me was that a student asked to come over for homework help and then tried to seduce him. He said they were hoping to exchange sex for a better grade in the class. But, since Adam had a boyfriend, he obviously declined all advances this guy made on him. Then, later, he told me that the student went to the professor and made up some bullshit story that resulted in an unjustified misconduct warning,” he replied.

Blaine looked at Santana. “See! This is exactly what I mean! He was already spinning lies and twisting it around to make himself look like a victim. There’s no way the dean would have believed me; despite the fact that I already had an A in the class.” He looked back to Kurt and quirked an eyebrow at him. “Did I hear you say Adam had a _boyfriend_ at the time? God, that just makes it worse!” Blaine said, disbelieving.

“Tell me about it. Especially since _I_ was the boyfriend. That’s why he told me. He said he’d always been honest with me and he wanted me to know what _really_ happened, in case you tried to get revenge later on by spreading false rumors, or making false accusations to an authority figure,” Kurt told him. “I can’t believe I actually believed him!”

“Shit, Kurt. I am so sorry! But please don’t beat yourself up about it. Trusting the word of someone you care about – someone that supposedly cares about you – especially when what they are saying sounds _plausible_ , doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you human,” Blaine said, gently.

“I guess,” Kurt sighed, frustrated.

Blaine cleared their dinner dishes, and loaded them into the dishwasher. “There was still that other thing that I wanted to talk to you about; that is, if you’re done talking to Santana?” Blaine reminded Kurt.

“Oh, right. Yeah, that was everything. What was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked.

“Can we take this conversation into my room?” Blaine asked.

Santana got up from the stool she was sitting on. “Fine! I can take a hint. I have homework to finish anyway,” she said, heading back into the living room while Kurt followed Blaine down the hall to his bedroom.

\---

“I don’t know how much Santana knows, and I’m not sure how much you want her to know,” Blaine began as soon as he shut his bedroom door behind them. “But I have a proposition for you. So I thought it best to talk privately.” He gave Kurt a serious look. “This isn’t something that I normally ever do, but I sort of feel responsible for you. I will agree to whatever you decide; I just feel like I owe this to you.”

Kurt looked at him curiously. “You’re not really making any sense. What don’t you do? What do you owe me?” he questioned.

“I was thinking. Now that we have our scripts, I thought you might want to… _rehearse_ …privately. Before we film next week,” Blaine said.

“Wait. Are you asking me if I want to have sex with you?” Kurt asked, baffled.

“Yes. In character. Following a script. It’s just that…unless something has changed between your interview and today, you have never been penetrated before. Not even by your own hand. Not that that’s a bad thing! It’s your body, and only you can decide those things. I just mean that, when I had my first time, I at least had a good idea of what to expect because I had been using various toys on myself for _years_ prior. But even though I sort of knew what to expect, being with an actual _person_ is very different than pleasure obtained through inanimate objects.

“You don’t know how your body is going to react to certain stimuli. Having this private rehearsal will at least give you an _idea_ of what to expect on set. You’ll be able to better control your impulse reactions, expressions, and emotions once we do start filming. Plus, with it being a rehearsal, we’ll be able to take things a little slower, I can be a little more gentle, and we can communicate more effectively. I can explain what is happening or going to happen; and you can feel free to let me know what you’re thinking, how you’re feeling, and what is and isn’t working for you.

“And doing it privately means that you won’t have to worry about the cameras, or the crew, or the director stopping us at inopportune moments. It will just be us. …But like I said, it’s your choice. If you’d rather wait, we’ll wait,” Blaine explained.

Kurt took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “I think a rehearsal is actually a really good idea. To be honest, I’ve been a little worried about screwing up the filming because of my inexperience. And having less people around to judge me for any mistakes I make, or whatever, sounds nice,” Kurt told him.

“Great! When did you want to rehearse? Wednesdays don’t work for me because of my meetings, I’m working the overnight on Friday and Saturday – but I’ll be free for a few hours early Saturday afternoon if you want – and I’m filming another video-brief on Tuesday. But I can do any other day this week,” Blaine said.

“I have Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays off; so if you’re busy on Tuesday, that leaves us with this Thursday, and Monday,” Kurt replied.

“Okay. So why don’t we get together on Thursday to rehearse? And depending on how that goes, we’ll decide if we need to rehearse on Monday too? Sound good?” Blaine suggested.

“Sounds great,” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Implied homophobia  
> *Body image issues

Thursday afternoon Blaine was sitting on a bench outside Building A, checking his watch as he waited for Kurt to arrive. Kurt was 30 minutes late from the time they agreed to meet up. He had sent Kurt a few texts, but hadn’t heard back from him yet. Blaine was just about to leave when he heard Kurt’s voice call out to him.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted, as he speed walked his way over to the bench. “I’m so sorry! My professor kept the class late; and then I had to talk to him about my paper – which took way longer than it should have – and my phone battery died, so I couldn’t text you,” Kurt explained, rushing out his words. “I’m sorry, Bee, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I _swear_ I wasn’t trying to bail on you!”

Blaine gave Kurt an understanding smile. “It’s not a problem. To be honest, I was a little late myself; only got here about 15 minutes ago. I thought maybe you had thought I was bailing on you and left. At least now I know why my texts weren’t being answered.” He got up off the bench and linked his arm with Kurt’s. “Come on, let’s go. I have everything set up at home already,” he told Kurt.

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

“I mean, I have my bedroom set up similar to how the set is described in the script; and I have supplies on hand and easily accessible. I also have a playlist of music queued up and ready to go too,” Blaine explained.

“Oh…that makes sense. I’ve just been so nervous about everything. I’ve been focusing more on trying to remember my dialogue and remember the things I’ve read about the… _mechanics_ …of what we’re doing, that I guess I sort of forgot about the environment and all of that stuff,” he replied. “God…what am I getting myself into?”

“Relax. You’ll be fine. I’ll be there to support and guide you every step of the way. You don’t want to over-think things. Just clear your head of all that stuff. Become your character. That’s something I _know_ you are good at. I’ve seen you on stage before. You’re amazingly talented,” Blaine told him. “Besides, your character is _supposed_ to be an inexperienced virgin. A little bit of nerves, or a small fumble here-and-there, is natural and expected. So don’t beat yourself up if you’re not 100% perfect. Okay?”

Kurt gave him a shaky smile and let out a breath of relief. “Okay.”

\---

“Did you want to take a shower first?” Blaine asked, hesitantly, as he shut his bedroom door behind them.

“I took one in the locker room at school, just before my last class,” Kurt answered. When Blaine gave him a curious look, he blushed and hastened to add, “I had my Advanced Stage Combat class right before and I was all sweaty and gross; so I made sure I took an extra _thorough_ shower afterwards.”

Blaine nodded in understanding. “Oh, alright then. Well, I’m going to take a really quick shower to wash my hair gel out. Make yourself comfortable.” He started stripping out of his clothes as he walked toward the en suite; laughing when Kurt squeaked and shielded his eyes. “You’re gonna have to get used that!” Blaine teased him, in a singsong voice.

Leaving the bathroom door wide open, Blaine started up the shower and stepped inside. Kurt tried to distract himself by looking around the bedroom – instead of through the see-through glass door of the shower, where Blaine was standing very wet and very naked – trying to figure out what he should be doing.

The loveseat that was in Blaine’s room had a thick bed sheet covering the cushions, and a small hand towel tossed over one of the armrests. Kurt could see something shiny sticking out from underneath one of the decorative pillows, and went to investigate. He lifted the pillow up to see a couple of condoms, wrapped in foil packages, and a bottle of lube. He dropped the pillow back into place and continued to look around the room.

There was an armless, hardback chair, that was obviously a part of Blaine’s dining room set, sitting in a small clearing perpendicular to the loveseat. Portable speakers were set up on top of the bedside table, with an iPod already hooked up to them.

Kurt gently took a seat on the edge of Blaine’s bed, and tried to control his breathing. The water had shut off and a moment later Blaine emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel wrapped around his head, wearing only a small thong. Kurt quickly averted his eyes, looking anywhere except at Blaine.

Blaine paused as he entered his room, taking in Kurt’s appearance. He noticed how nervous Kurt seemed, and his reluctance to look in Blaine’s direction. “Kurt?” Blaine asked, softly. Kurt hummed in acknowledgement, so Blaine walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him, careful to leave at least a foot of space between them. “Kurt. Look at me for a second. I need to ask you a really serious question,” he continued.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, making sure his eye-line never dropped below Blaine’s chin. “What is it?” he prompted.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Blaine asked, gently. “I don’t just mean the rehearsal either. I mean everything; being a part of the porn industry, losing your virginity…”

“I’m sure,” Kurt said, determined. “I want to do this. I do.”

“Then why are you so afraid to look at me? I’m not even naked yet. How are you going to be able to touch me – to have _sex_ with me – if you can’t even look at me? I refuse to force you into something you’re not ready for. Eric will understand if you want to back out of your contract,” Blaine replied.

“No. I don’t want to back out,” Kurt told him, adamantly. “I _want_ to do this. All of it. I _need_ to. And, oddly enough, I actually _trust_ _you_ with my body. I guess…I guess I’m just still stuck in that Lima, Ohio mentality of self-preservation. I mean, no guy has _ever_ been comfortable undressing around me; not even my own brother. Usually, all it took was my _presence_ in the boys’ locker room at school for people to get offended or lash out. I could have had my eyes shut, be blindfolded, back turned toward the room, with my face pressed against a wall, and I would _still_ be accused of trying to ‘sneak a peek’. Until you brought me to set last week, I had never even seen another boy naked before. Not in person anyway,” he explained, heat of embarrassment and shame coloring his cheeks.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine replied, sympathetically. “I am _so_ sorry that you had to deal with all of that crap. I know a little bit of what that’s like. But obviously you had it so much worse than I did. Be that as it may, I can _promise_ you, you don’t have to be afraid of me – or any of the other guys that you come across in the TEG locker rooms – acting like that. No one is going to be upset if you happen to catch a glimpse of their dick; _especially_ if they are your scene partner.”

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. “I know this is probably a _horrible_ thing to say, but I’m actually a little relieved that was the reason you keep averting your eyes around me when I undress. To be honest, I was kinda worried that it had to do with me personally; that maybe you just didn’t like what you saw, or something,” he said, self-consciously.

“Are you kidding?” Kurt asked, surprised. “You’re gorgeous! How could you even think that!?”

Blaine gave him a humorless chuckle. “You’d be surprised by the number of body issues I have. Some days I manage better than others. But being in an industry where you are surrounded by hot, gorgeous, sexy, _naked_ men…you can’t help but compare yourself to everyone else around you. You look at one guy and see his amazing 8-pack abs, or look at another guy and see his broad chest and big muscles, or that other guy with the great hair and fabulous ass, or the tall guy with the great legs…and you just feel… _inadequate_. You begin to wonder how you still have a job when everyone else looks so much better than you,” Blaine explained.

“Well, _I_ think you’re hot. And I know I’m not the only one either,” Kurt replied. “You shouldn’t compare yourself to others. _Especially_ when it comes to your ass! Because there is _no_ competition there. You seriously have _the_ most perfect ass on the planet. There should be shrines built in its honor, so people can go there to worship how amazing your ass really is. And you are seriously crazy if you think otherwise,” he said, adamantly.

Blush tinged Blaine’s cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment, biting his bottom lip to keep his smile from spreading too widely. “Thank you,” Blaine said, sincerely.

Kurt buried his face in his hands, mortified. “I can’t believe I just said that out loud, to your face,” he mumbled in disbelief.

“Okay,” Blaine said, suddenly, ready to change the subject to save Kurt from drowning in mortification. “Are we ready to rehearse now? Or…?”

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m ready,” he said. “Where do we start?”

“I was thinking we start with the scene in the backroom of the club. The one where I give you a private lap dance before giving you some free birthday sex. It’s the first scene where anything remotely sexual happens between our characters; so it only seems natural that’s where we begin,” Blaine explained.

“Sounds good. Do you need to get dressed first?” Kurt asked.

“Would it make you more comfortable if I did? I mean, I know that your lap dance is supposed to include a strip tease, but believe me, those clothes aren’t going to stay on for very long. And this,” Blaine said, gesturing to his thong, “is going to be my costume for most of that dance. But I’ll put something else on and do a proper strip tease if makes you feel better.”

“That won’t be necessary. But thank you,” he replied.

“Okay, good. One more thing before we begin. From this point on, we’re in professional mode. So I’m Devon, and you’re Angel. Even when you need to break character to ask questions, or make comments. Okay?” Blaine asked. He observed as Kurt nodded in agreement. “Get your script if you need it, and take your seat on the chair over there. Um, you should probably remove your boots now though. They’ll be too difficult to get off quickly, and there’s no way I can remove your pants with them on. When we film, you’ll have shoes that slip off easily that you can just kick off real quick. When you’re done with that we’ll begin. You remember everything you were told about safewords? I know we’re not doing any sort of BDSM in this movie, but they still apply here. If you need to stop – _for any reason_ – use them,” he added, sternly.

Kurt nodded in understanding, “I remember. And I will. I promise.” Kurt promptly removed his boots and socks, placing them neatly on the floor at the end of Blaine’s bed. He then took his script out of his bag and turned it to the correct page, just in case. The dialogue wasn’t hard and he had most of it memorized already; but having the script readily available made him feel more secure, in both his words and his actions. He walked over to the dining room chair that he noticed earlier and took his seat, placing the script on the floor next to him.

Blaine looked over at him and could see the nerves starting to creep back in. “Relax, Angel. You’ll be fine,” Blaine reassured him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and got into his character. When he opened them, he looked straight at Kurt with a slight smirk on his face.

 _“Hey there, cutie. I’m Devon. What’s your name?”_ Blaine began, sauntering over to Kurt, reciting his lines.

 _“A-Angel,”_ he replied, stuttering a little to emphasize his character’s nerves.

_“Are you nervous, Angel?” [Angel gives a shaky nod of his head] “I’m just going to dance for you. That’s all. Nothing to be nervous about.”_

_“I know. I’ve just never done this before. Today is the first day I’m old enough to even be_ in _a strip club,”_ he replied.

 _[Devon smiles at him] “Oh, so you’re the birthday boy I heard about. Well in that case, I’ll make sure your dance is_ extra _special.” [He winks]_

Blaine walks over to the speakers and hits play on his iPod, filling the room with dance music. He begins to sway, moving his hips to the beat. Blaine dances his way back over to Kurt, almost losing himself in the music. His dancing is provocative and seductive.

Kurt’s natural instinct is to avert his eyes, but he forces himself to watch Blaine as he dances. He keeps his eyes focused on ‘safe’ areas of Blaine’s body; his face, his shoulders, his feet. Blaine can tell that Kurt is struggling with letting his gaze wander; and that he’s concentrating too hard on paying attention that he’s not really seeing what’s going on.

“I need you to watch me, Angel. Let your gaze wander. Your eyes should roam over my _entire_ body. Don’t be afraid to let them linger on my hips, or my ass, or whatever other body part that may turn you on; but don’t focus on one spot for too long, or avert your eyes at all. Let yourself look and enjoy, okay?” Blaine advised him.

“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” Kurt agreed. He shook his head to clear it of the nerves he was feeling. Kurt tried letting his eyes wander down Blaine’s body, but once he reached mid-chest, his eyes shot back up to Blaine’s face.

“Angel,” Blaine sighed. He stopped dancing, and lowered himself so he was eye-level with Kurt. “Look, you told me earlier that you thought I was hot; and that I had an amazing ass, right? Which means you’ve obviously checked me out before. You have previously taken time to let your eyes wander and appreciate my body. I _need_ you to do that now. I’m giving you permission to mentally undress me with your eyes. To openly admire my body. In fact, it’s not only allowed, it’s _encouraged_ ,” he said.

“Except, it’s so much easier for me to admire how gorgeous you are when you don’t know I’m doing it!” Kurt said, frustrated.

“Then pretend that I don’t know what you are doing; that I can’t see you watching me. Watch me dance the way you would if I was on TV, or on a stage with bright lights in my eyes, and I can’t see my audience’s reactions. _Become your character_. We are not Kurt and Blaine right now. We are Angel and Devon, remember? I need _Angel_ to look at _Devon_. Just _please_ allow yourself to look. _Really_ look. And allow yourself to get turned on too! Because this is as close to foreplay as we’re gonna get,” Blaine replied. He stood back up, and gave Kurt a pointed look; checking to make sure he understood. When he got the acknowledgement he was looking for, Blaine started dancing again.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he opened his eyes and finally began to fully take in Blaine’s appearance. Remembering that he wasn’t Kurt right now made it easier to openly admire Blaine’s body. Plus, Blaine’s idea of watching the dance as if it was an ordinary performance piece, and not Kurt blatantly checking him out, really helped him feel less like a pervert as his eyes slowly roamed over Blaine’s body, admiring the way it moved.

Once Blaine saw that Kurt was finally relaxing and letting himself admire Blaine’s body, Blaine climbed into Kurt’s lap, rolling his hips down, and teasing Kurt. Then he turned around, bending down, so that he was practically wiggling his ass in Kurt’s face. Blaine righted himself, and continued dancing normally; playing with the straps of his thong, as if he were about to remove it, giving Kurt tiny glimpses of his cock.

 _“Would you like to touch me, Angel?”_ Blaine’s character asked, in a low, sultry voice, as he continued to dance for Kurt.

_[Angel visibly gulps and slowly nods his head]_

_“It’s okay for you to touch me, cutie. Don’t be shy,”_ Blaine replied. He climbed back up into Kurt’s lap, shimmying his shoulders and gyrating his hips to the music.

_[Angel slowly lifts his right hand up and very lightly places his hand on Devon’s chest. He looks up into Devon’s eyes for confirmation that this is still okay. Devon smiles and nods at him. Angel watches his own hand as he lightly drags it lower and begins to caress Devon’s abs. He then brings his other hand up and takes hold of Devon’s waist. Soon he’s snaking both hands around to fondle Devon’s ass]_

Kurt can feel his face heating up and turning red. He can also feel his cock starting to stir. Kurt’s hands continue to explore Blaine’s upper body – feeling the muscles in his back, arms, and shoulders – while his eyes are drawn to Blaine’s hips. He can’t help but let out an involuntary whimper at all the sensations he’s experiencing.

Blaine can feel Kurt getting aroused underneath him, and smirks. _“Someone’s enjoying their dance,”_ Blaine’s character teases.

 _“Oh! I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean…”_ Kurt stammers. He removes his hands from Blaine’s body and tries to put a little bit of space between the two of them.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hands and places them back onto his hips. _“I’m not mad, Angel. I’m flattered. I want you to enjoy this,”_ he says, sincerely. _[Devon grinds down into Angel’s lap]_

_[Angel slides his hands back around to Devon’s ass and starts groping him]_

“That feels really good,” Blaine moaned; a comment that was wasn’t written in their scripts. _“You know, I could take care of that little problem for you.” [Devon grinds down harder, to emphasize his meaning] “Consider it my birthday gift to you,”_ he said.

 _“I-I’ve never been touched there before,”_ Kurt replied, hesitantly.

 _“Do you want to be?”_ Blaine asked.

 _“Yes. Please,”_ he pleaded.

_[Devon slides his hands under Angel’s shirt, touching him for the first time, and quickly pulls it off. He stands up and removes his own thong before making quick work of Angel’s pants, removing both Angel’s pants and underwear simultaneously. He gets down onto his knees in front of Angel and takes a firm hold of his cock, giving it a few rough strokes]_

_“Can I blow you, Angel?”_ Blaine asked.

Kurt nods. _“Yes,”_ he answers, breathily.

Blaine leaned over and licked a stripe up Kurt’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He began slowly working Kurt’s cock over, sucking and licking, as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft.

“Oh my god! Holy shit!!” Kurt exclaimed, loudly.

Blaine gave a small chuckle at Kurt’s reaction; the vibrations causing Kurt even more pleasure. Kurt’s hands flailed around for something to grab hold of, finally settling on the seat of the chair he was sitting in.

Blaine pulled off, looking up at Kurt. Before he could speak, Kurt whined at him. “Why did you stop?” Kurt asked.

“If you feel like you’re about to cum, warn me. That way we can slow down and cool off a bit. We don’t want this to be over too soon. Not to sound condescending, but virgins don’t have the same endurance and stamina as someone more experienced. And we still have a lot of things to cover,” Blaine told him.

When Kurt agreed, Blaine took Kurt’s cock back into his mouth and resumed his previous ministrations. Blaine loosely wrapped one hand around his own cock and began stroking it languidly as his mouth worked Kurt over. After about another minute, Blaine pulled off again. He took hold of Kurt’s legs spreading them a little wider, while pulling his ass forward to the edge of the seat; he lifted Kurt’s feet up and placed them on the bottom rungs of the chair, and maneuvered Kurt’s upper body to lean backwards. Then Blaine spread Kurt’s ass cheeks, held them open, and tentatively began licking over Kurt’s hole.

“Holy…f-fuck!” Kurt screamed. “Do that again! Please. Do that again,” he begged.

Blaine began licking around and over Kurt’s hole again with more enthusiasm, causing Kurt to moan and start babbling profanities above him. A moment later, Blaine breached those rings of muscle, and he started fucking Kurt’s ass with his tongue. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away and began to stand up.

“No, no, no. What are you doing? Don’t stop. I was enjoying that. Why did you stop?” Kurt whined.

“Because my dick is hard as a rock right now,” Blaine began. “And as much as I was enjoying rimming you – and believe me, I was _really_ enjoying it – I really need to fuck you right now. The sooner I start prepping you, the sooner I can bury my cock in your ass. So if you don’t mind, I’m just gonna pick up where we left off on our script. Okay?”

“Oh, right, the script. Fuck. Yeah, yeah, that’s fine,” Kurt replied, breathing heavily and sounding dazed.

 _[After sucking on Angel’s cock and rimming him for a few minutes, Devon gets off his knees, straddles the chair, and then takes a seat in Angel’s lap] “I want to fuck you so bad!”_ Blaine said. He starts kissing all along Kurt’s neck, while grinding their erections together. _“Will you let me do that, cutie? I promise I will make it so good for you!”_ he asked, in between kisses.

 _“Oh, fuck yes! Please!”_ Kurt cried.

Blaine continued assaulting Kurt’s neck with his mouth for a moment before finally sliding off Kurt’s lap. He scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him over to the loveseat, bridal style. He gently laid Kurt down on the loveseat, and then placed one of the throw pillows underneath Kurt’s lower back. Once Kurt was set, Blaine snagged the bottle of lube from underneath the other pillow.

“If at any time you need me to stop or slow down, you _need_ to tell me right away; use one of your safewords. Don’t ignore your feelings, physical or emotional, just because you _think_ you should be able to handle something. If it doesn’t feel right, _say something_ ,” Blaine sternly informed him.

“I will. I promise,” Kurt replied.

“Can you hold this leg up – just like this – for me?” Blaine asked Kurt, as he maneuvered Kurt’s leg into the position he wanted it in. “Perfect. God, you are so fucking gorgeous! …Okay, this is going to feel very different than my tongue did. It might burn a little, but that should pass quick enough. When I say so, I want you to take a deep breath, then exhale slowly. Understand?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah. I understand.”

Blaine poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and warmed it quickly. He dragged his lubed up fingers through Kurt’s ass crack before he began rubbing the lube over and around Kurt’s hole. “Okay. Deep breath. Now release. Slowly,” he instructed.

As soon as Kurt started to exhale, Blaine began slowly inserting his index finger into Kurt. Once his finger was fully inside, he started to move it around a little; eventually pumping it in and out. “Good. You’re doing great, Angel. How’s that feel so far?” Blaine asked.

“It didn’t burn or anything. It just feels…weird? But I kinda like it?” Kurt replied.

“Okay, I’m gonna add a second finger now. Again, I want you to take a deep breath, and then exhale slowly, okay? Ready? Inhale. Exhale,” Blaine said. He added a second finger alongside the first one when Kurt started to exhale again. This time Kurt winced at the intrusion, but didn’t ask Blaine to stop or slow down, so he continued on. He scissored his fingers as he moved them around, pumping them in and out of Kurt’s ass, when suddenly Kurt screamed out in pleasure.

“Oh my god! Holy shit! What the hell was that!?” Kurt wailed.

Blaine smirked at him. “You mean this?” he asked, brushing his fingers over Kurt’s prostate again causing Kurt cry out again. “That…is your prostate,” Blaine informed him.

“That feels incredible!” Kurt moaned.

“Well, I don’t want to give you too much stimulation just yet, or this will end before it begins; so I’m gonna try to avoid it for right now,” he said.

Blaine continued stretching him until he felt Kurt was ready for a third finger. He repeated the technique of breathing-then-stretching until he had four fingers buried inside Kurt.

Blaine removed his fingers and wiped his hand on the towel that was draped over the armrest. Then he reached under the pillow again and grabbed a condom. He ripped open the foil package, and rolled the condom on, before slathering his cock in lube.

“Alright, Angel, I need you to turn over, and get on your hands and knees please. Yup. Just like that. Perfect,” Blaine said. He moved the throw pillow out of the way and continued speaking. “This will definitely hurt a little. I’ll go as slow as I can, to minimize your discomfort, though. Let’s try that breathing thing one more time, okay? Inhale. Exhale.”

Blaine pushed into Kurt slowly on the exhale. He took his time, rocking into Kurt, inch by inch, not wanting to overwhelm him. He kept rubbing his hand over Kurt’s lower back in a soothing manner, trying to alleviate some of the discomfort. Once he bottomed out he breathed out a huge sigh, and stayed as still as possible giving Kurt time to adjust. “Fuck! You feel _amazing_!” Blaine cried out, softly. “Holy shit, you are so damn tight! Are you okay?” he checked.

Kurt made a small whimpering sound. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. You’re just…really big,” Kurt replied. He took a few shallow breaths, trying not to jostle Blaine too much, while he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Take your time, sweetie. Let me know when I can move,” Blaine said, calmly, continuing to rub Kurt’s back.

After only a short moment's hesitation, Kurt informed Blaine that he was okay and that Blaine could start moving. Blaine pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip of his cock still inside Kurt, before pushing back in carefully. He set up a nice, easy, rhythm; until he thought Kurt could handle a little more.

Blaine was covering the back of Kurt’s neck and shoulders in kisses as he pumped himself in and out of Kurt’s tight heat. He picked up the pace a little, changing up the intensity of each thrust.

“How’s that feel?” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, before pulling Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth, gently biting and sucking on it.

Kurt moaned loudly. “So good. Oh god, that feels incredible,” he answered.

Kurt’s arms wobbled for a moment, causing him to almost lose his balance. Blaine reacted by putting his arms around Kurt’s torso, and pulled him upright. He continued placing kisses all along Kurt’s neck and shoulders, then slid his right hand down the front of Kurt’s body, finally taking hold of his cock; gripping it tightly and stroking him languidly.

When Blaine’s cock managed to find Kurt’s prostate, Kurt cried out in ecstasy. “Devon! Oh my god, Devon! I’m so close, I’m gonna cum!”

“It’s okay, Angel. I’m close too. Don’t hold back. It’s okay,” Blaine told him. He sped up his thrusts, as well as the hand pumping Kurt’s cock.

Kurt’s orgasm erupted out of him, causing him to clench the muscles in his ass; which helped to push Blaine over the edge as well. Blaine worked Kurt through his orgasm then gently lowered Kurt down onto the loveseat before slowly pulling out of him, making Kurt hiss at the loss.

“Sorry,” Blaine apologized to him. He hands Kurt the towel that’s on the armrest, then removes the condom, tosses it in the trash, and does a quick cleanup job with a wet wipe. Blaine looks Kurt over, trying to asses that he’s alright. After turning off the music, Blaine takes a seat on the bed, not wanting to crowd Kurt’s space by sitting too close.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Blaine asked.

“Well, my arms and legs all feel like rubber, and my ass is a little sore; but other than that…I’m okay. I feel good actually,” Kurt replied, sincerely, draping the towel over his lap after he’s finished cleaning up.

Blaine nodded. “So, how was it?” he asked.

Kurt smirked at him. “Are you fishing for compliments?” he asked, cheekily.

“No, actually,” Blaine started. He smirked at Kurt before adding, “Although, if you want to give me some, I won’t complain. I guess I was just checking to make sure that you didn’t hate it. That you didn’t regret any of it.”

“No, I definitely did _not_ hate it. And I don’t regret any of it either,” Kurt told him. After a moment of hesitation he continued talking. “Actually, I really, _really_ enjoyed it. It felt so good. A lot better than I imagined it would. I’m really glad that I finally allowed myself to do this.”

Blaine smiled at his answer. “So you’re willing to do it again?” he asked.

“Right now?” Kurt wondered.

Blaine chuckled at that response. “No, not right now. My dick still needs a few minutes to recover first,” he answered. “I meant in general. Your experience today didn’t turn you off of sex completely? You think you’ll consent to more sex in the near future?…You haven’t changed your mind about doing the movie?” he asked, somewhat nervously.

“I definitely have _not_ changed my mind on the movie. I still want to go through with it. Like I said, I actually enjoyed it. And I’m glad we’re doing this privately first; to help me get rid of my nerves. Although, we did sort of get off track with our rehearsal, as far as being completely in character goes. We kind of ignored the suggested dialogue during the actual sex portion of the scene; and we also didn’t finish acting the scene out once the sex ended either. Hopefully that won’t happen on set,” Kurt answered. “Also, you’re not supposed to carry me to the couch, are you?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Carrying you seemed more natural to me. And as for getting off track…I just thought it was a little more important for me to explain what I was doing to you, and make sure you were comfortable. You’ve never had sex before, never used toys to masturbate; talking you through what was happening sort of took priority in my eyes. I won’t be able to do that when the cameras are rolling; not like that anyway. Besides, that was the whole purpose of this rehearsal, wasn’t it?” Blaine replied. “And just because there is suggested dialogue, doesn’t mean that’s the _only_ thing we’re allowed to say, you know? It’s _suggested_ ; not mandatory. It’s written that way so that anything we do say will feel natural. I’ll still be able to tell you how good you feel, how gorgeous you look, ask you if you like what I’m doing; you know, things like that. And you, of course, can feel free to repeat that you think my dick is big, or tell me how incredible I’m making you feel. Plus, I’m sure our director will want to hear lots of obscene moaning, and grunting, and what-have-you,” he explained, playfully, winking at Kurt.

“Who _is_ the director for our movie anyway? Have you worked with him before?” Kurt questioned.

“I think Eric said we’d be working with Pauley? He was one of the directors at your audition. I’ve done a few videos with him before, but never a full length movie. He’s a nice guy; never had any problems with him,” Blaine replied.

“Oh, okay. That’s good,” Kurt started. He hesitated, opening and closing his mouth a few times, like he had more he wanted to say. “Um, are we…should we…I mean, do you think we could continue with our rehearsal? Maybe work on the scene in Devon’s bedroom?” he asked, shyly.

Blaine smirked at him. “In case you hadn’t noticed, both of us are still very naked. Just because you have a towel in your lap, hiding your dick, doesn’t mean we’re done,” Blaine replied, cheekily. “Of course I want to rehearse the rest of the script! That way you get to experience a little of everything. And if there’s enough time, or we have enough energy left, we can re-do any scenes that you may want to try again, for any reason. And, yes! Devon’s bedroom scene! I want to do that scene so badly! It’s my favorite scene in the whole script! It’s the one I’ve been looking forward to doing the most. You think you’re ready to handle having my dick in your mouth? I can’t wait to see how those lessons I gave you pay off. And then I get to ride you after I cum down your throat! Aahhh! I’m getting turned on just thinking about it!” he said, enthusiastically.

“Don’t get too excited. You’re still going to have to talk me through it, like you did earlier,” Kurt reminded him.

“I will, don’t worry about that. But it’s been several very long months since I’ve had an _actual_ dick in my ass, and I _miss it_! Especially the feeling of having my ass filled right after I’ve cum and am still sensitive. So good!” Blaine told him. Kurt gave him a questioning glance; so he hastened to explain. “I _love_ bottoming. It’s why I have such a huge collection of anal toys. However, I top in pretty much all of my videos because I _need_ to be in control; that’s why whenever I do bottom, I always ‘bottom-from-the-top’. I’m also really picky about who I do penetration scenes with. And most of the guys that I’m willing to work with are strictly bottoms. So it’s rare that I get paired with someone who will let me ride them. That’s why I’m so excited about this scene,” he explained.

“Oh. Okay. Should we, um, maybe, put some clothes on before we start? Or, uh, just jump right into it?” Kurt asked, nervously.

“Let’s just begin. To paraphrase a line from our script: _No need to get dressed when the clothes are only going to come off 30 seconds later_. Come on,” Blaine said, holding out a hand to help Kurt up. “I wanna see what that mouth of yours can do.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting in his living room on Friday afternoon, Kurt was attempting to get some homework finished before he had to leave for work, when his roommate Rachel walked into the room. "Oh, you're actually home?" she said, somewhat sarcastically. Before Kurt could answer she continued, "You haven't been coming home after your classes, and you've been staying out so late that I've barely seen you all week. Where have you been anyway?" she demanded.

"I just had some things that I needed to do. And I have to leave for work in an hour or so; so I won't be home for much longer," Kurt answered, nonchalantly, barely looking up from his homework.

"Things? Like what? What could possibly be taking up all of your free time like that?" she asked, suspiciously. Suddenly, she gasped and looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Is it a boy? Are you seeing someone?" she asked, clapping her hands, cheerfully.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone. I've just been busy, that's all," he told her.

"Busy with what? What are you hiding from me?" she pried.

"Nothing, Rachel. Why do you care anyway?" Kurt replied, annoyed.

"I care because you're my friend! And because you’ve been missing dinners at home. We _always_ eat together on days we both have off. You cook, I clean. Remember? You didn't even tell me that you weren't going to be here yesterday! When I realized you weren't coming home last night, I called for takeout. I had to order extra food so the lady on the phone didn’t realize I was home alone. And then I had to yell at your empty bedroom that the food was here just so the driver didn't think all of that food was for me; nor did I want him to think I was a total loser that was eating alone. I just think that if you're going to bail on me, bail on your _obligations_ , you should at least have the decency to give me a proper explanation!" Rachel told him.

Kurt looked at her incredulously. "Excuse you! First of all, I am not _obligated_ to make dinner for you. Not to mention, when I do cook, you _never_ clean! You _always_ find an excuse to get out of it. And secondly, I did not _bail_ on you. I _told_ you before I left for classes that I wasn't going to be home until late. It's not my fault that you forgot, or that you weren't listening when I told you. And thirdly, I don't _owe_ you any explanations. I'm entitled to my privacy," he said.

Rachel gasped and put a hand over her heart, showing that she took offense to his accusations. "I'm just worried about you, Kurt," she said with faux concern. "You don't spontaneously go out places. Definitely not all night, anyway. And certainly not three nights in one week! You have a fixed work schedule; and you always plan all your school work in advance. So I don’t want to hear any of that ‘I was at work’ or ‘I was at the library’ crap. I just want to make sure you’re okay. So what is going on with you? Are you in some kind of trouble? I'm your best friend. You can talk to me."

Kurt sighed. "I've been job hunting," he told her, reluctantly.

"What? Why? What happened to your theater internship?" she questioned, curiously.

"Nothing. I still have it," he said.

"Then why are you looking for a new job? I thought you liked it there?" she asked, confused.

"I _do_ like my job, Rachel. But our rent is going up in less than a month. I'm going to need a _second_ job – in _addition_ to my internship – in order to continue to afford to live here. I don't make enough money at the theater," he explained.

Rachel scoffed at his explanation. "Oh, come on, Kurt! The rent increase isn't _that_ bad! You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion," she complained, waving off his concerns.

"No, I'm not! The only reason you're not bothered by this is because your fathers pay your half of the rent. As well as your school tuition. Plus they send you extra money every month to cover groceries and your metro card. You don't have to watch every penny you spend the way I do. If you had to pay all of your bills with your own money, you'd understand," he argued.

"Hey! That's not fair! I work really hard at my job! And I work _a lot_ too! I don't get _three_ days off a week, like _some_ people," she told him.

"So what if you work a lot? You spend your entire paycheck on frivolous items. Your dads pay all of your bills. I don't have that luxury. I have to rely on _myself_ to pay all of my own bills. I'm on a very strict budget. My paycheck needs to be able to cover rent, school, food, laundry, transportation, health insurance, materials and supplies for classes, and everything else you can possibly think of. I can't _afford_ any extra expenses! And it’s not _just_ the rent that’s going up; my university fees are increasing too. I'm already working the max number of hours my internship allows me to, and making the top dollar amount that's allowed there. I literally cannot do anything else at that theater. And there is no way I'm going to find a different job that pays as well – _or better_ – than my internship that will _also_ give me the same experience. Which is why I've been looking for a _second_ job! But since I'm going to school full time – with _two_ very demanding majors, mind you – it's really difficult to find a job that works with _both_ of my schedules, _and_ that will still allow me some free time to get homework done," Kurt explained.

"I'm going to ignore that jab about my spending habits and money management, so I can be a supportive roommate. Even though I don’t think you actually _need_ it, if you want a second job, I’ll help you look,” Rachel told him. She pulled out a notebook and a pen; ready to create some lists and take notes. “Where have you applied so far?" she asked.

"Um, nowhere, really. I told you, finding someplace that will work around both of my schedules is practically impossible. Why bother applying if I can’t meet their schedule requirements?” he said.

“Well, then, where have you looked? You’ve been disappearing for hours at a time. You had to have been going someplace, right? So…? What places can I add to my ‘no’ column?” she asked, pen poised to take notes.

“Actually, Rachel…” Kurt began, cautiously. “The thing is, I haven’t exactly been _actively_ searching. At least, not for your standard part-time jobs. I’ve mostly been looking for short-term, paying acting gigs. Just something to supplement my income, that doesn’t require a huge commitment. I, um...I even had an...an audition the other day. But that's about it," he said, hesitantly.

"Audition!? For what? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you prepare! Or better yet, I could have gone with you and auditioned too! You shouldn't be hiding acting opportunities from me!" she demanded.

"I didn't have any time to tell you. The audition was very last minute. The company wasn't even hiring for anything specific. One of my classmates was doing me a favor and got it for me because he knows the owner. It was basically an assessment of my talent just so they'd _potentially_ keep me in mind if a job _did_ come up," he explained, indifferently; waving off her concerns as if the audition wasn’t a big deal.

"So because there was no _immediate_ parts available, that means _I_ have to miss out on an _opportunity_!? If this owner person was assessing talent for future jobs, why couldn't I have gone with you and been added to that list of actors, huh? I'm sure if they saw _me_ audition, they would have _found_ a part for me to play. After all, unlike you, I was actually accepted to NYADA. You know; _the_ top performing arts college in the entire _country_? The one that you weren’t _good enough_ to get into? Where do you go again? Some insignificant school no one has ever heard of? NYVAPA University? Like _that’s_ a credible school! I can’t believe you would deny me an opportunity like that just because you were being selfish!" Rachel screeched.

"Excuse you! Just because _you_ had never heard of New York Visual and Performing Arts University until I was accepted there doesn’t mean it’s not a credible school. It happens to be among the top ten leading arts colleges in all of _North America_ , and you _know_ that! We’ve been over this a million times. You just like gloating about how you stalked and harassed Carmen Tibideaux after you _choked_ at your audition – _twice!_ – until she let you into NYADA – a school you _also_ had never even heard of, until Ms. Pillsbury told you about it senior year – just so you would leave her alone!” Kurt snapped. “NYADA only accepts a _maximum_ of 20 students a _year_. I probably would have been one of them if it weren’t for your whining about _deserving_ a _third_ chance to audition. Not to mention, I didn’t find out that NYADA doesn’t even have _any_ playwriting classes until _after_ my audition. So I probably would have turned them down had they accepted me.

“And how _dare_ you call me selfish! Rachel, even if I _did_ have an opportunity to tell you about this audition beforehand – which I _didn't_ – and you skipped work to go with me, there was absolutely no guarantee that you would have been _allowed_ to audition. I told you this was a _private_ audition set up by my classmate; he had to pull _a lot_ of strings to get it for me – something that he _didn’t_ have to do. It's not like this was an open casting call, where just anyone could show up! I had no control over any of the details, and was given _less_ than a day's notice. You wouldn't have been able to go with me anyway because you were supposed to be at work while I was there; and you’re already on thin ice with your manager. Not to mention, despite how _'little'_ I work, I actually don't have _time_ for another job right now because of all of my school and work obligations. Do you have any idea how time-consuming all of my outside-the-classroom assignments are? The only reason I even went to that audition was because I need some extra cash, and there was a slim possibility that this might _eventually_ lead to some. I'm under enough stress as it is, and I don't need you adding to it," Kurt yelled, packing up his things and storming off to his bedroom.

Once Kurt was inside his room he locked his door and pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for, and tapped 'call'.

"Yes?" Santana answered.

"Hey, Santana. It's Kurt. Can I ask you a huge favor?" he asked, hesitantly.

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll agree to anything though," she replied.

"I'm getting ready to head to work right now, but I was wondering if I could maybe crash on your couch tonight? Rachel is being Rachel and I just can't be around her right now," he told her.

As if to prove his point, Rachel started banging on his bedroom door, yelling that their conversation was not over, and that he needed to come out of his room and apologize to her.

Santana could hear Rachel through the phone line and asked, "Doesn't she ever stop yelling? How do you put up with that on a daily basis?" Before Kurt could answer, she sighed loudly and continued, "What time should I be expecting you?"

"I get out at 11:30, and it's about a 20 minute walk from the theater to your place. So…a little before midnight?" he replied.

"Yeah, okay. Blaine will have already left for his overnight shift by then, so he won't be home when you get here. But I'll still be awake. Just ring the buzzer when you get here," Santana said.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one. Will Blaine mind if I spend the night? Should I run this by him too?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"He won't care. But I'll let him know anyway," she said.

"Thank you, Santana. I really do appreciate this. I gotta get to work. I'll see ya tonight," he said, before hanging up. Kurt threw together an overnight bag to take with him, made sure his book bag had all the assignments he still needed to work on, took a deep breath to steel himself, and exited his bedroom.

Rachel pounced on him as soon as his door opened. "You can't just walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" She noticed the small duffle bag in his hand and paused. "What is that for?" she asked.

Kurt ignored her and continued walking to the front door. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done here! You still owe me an apology!" Rachel called after him.

"I'm going to work! Don't expect me home tonight," he said, leaving the apartment.

\---

Kurt’s shift had just ended and he was gathering his things, preparing to leave. He pulled out his cellphone to send Santana a text letting her know he was on his way, and in addition to a string of texts from Rachel – which he dutifully ignored – he saw a text from Blaine that had been sent while he was working.

**To Kurt > From Blaine**: Heard you were crashing at my place. I won't be home 'til almost 7am. Feel free to use my bed instead of the couch. It’s a lot more comfy

After sending his text to Santana, Kurt sent a simple reply to Blaine saying 'thank you', and started his walk to their apartment. He reached the building less than 20 minutes later, pressing the buzzer to alert Santana he had arrived.

“So. What was Berry screeching about this time? I heard her say something about an apology?” Santana asked Kurt, once he was in the apartment.

“Ugh!” Kurt groaned in annoyance. “She wanted to know where I’ve been all week. At first I tried to just wave the question off; but you know how persistent she can be. So I told her I was job hunting. Then, after telling me I was overreacting about my financial situation, she decided she was going to help me look for a job. I ended up having to tell her I went to an audition just to shut her up. Naturally, I neglected to tell her what the audition was for, nor did I tell her that I was actually hired; but the damage was already done. She got pissed that I didn’t bring her along so that she could also audition. Then she told me she was a better actor than me, since she got into NYADA; and that NYVAPA U isn’t a credible school. You know; the usual bullshit,” he explained.

Santana laughed at the absurdity of what she just heard. “Wait. You mean to tell me that Berry wants an apology because you didn’t take her to audition for a gay porno?” she teased.

“I didn’t tell her it was for porn! Rachel can _never_ find out about that!” Kurt said, adamantly. “I told her that the company I auditioned for wasn’t hiring for anything specific and that it was basically just an assessment in case something happened to come up in the future. But yes, she was upset that I was ‘withholding potential acting opportunities’ from her. And even if it _wasn’t_ porn, she wouldn’t have been able to go anyway because she was at work; so I don’t understand why she was getting so pissed.”

“I don’t know how you can live with her,” Santana replied. “Well, obviously you don’t either, if you’re crashing here tonight. By the way, the extra pillows and blankets are in that closet,” she said, pointing to a closet off of the living room.

“Thanks, but, uh, Blaine said that I could just sleep in his bed, since he won’t be home to use it,” he said.

“Oh, well, then for your sake, I hope he changed his sheets,” she said, only half-joking. “I’m gonna hit-the-hay. Stay up as late as you want. Just keep the volume down. Goodnight.” Santana turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom, waving at him over her shoulder.

Kurt picked up his bags, switched the living room lights off, and headed for Blaine’s bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, placed his phone on the bedside table and his overnight bag and book bag onto the loveseat, then stripped down to his underwear. He folded up his clothes, placed them on top of his bag, took out his travel kit, and headed into the en suite to brush his teeth. Once his nightly routine was finished he walked back into the bedroom and shut off the lights before crawling into Blaine’s bed.

Being in Blaine’s room, in his bed especially, brought back memories from their rehearsal the day before. Kurt fell asleep; his face is flush with arousal and embarrassment over what had happened.

\---

_**[** FLASHBACK**]** _

"Where do we begin?" Kurt asked, picking up his script and flipping through it to get to the correct scene.

Blaine looked over his shoulder at the script. "Um, I think we should we skip the beginning of the scene. When Angel arrives at Devon's apartment? I mean, there's only a few lines of dialogue before they're in his bedroom, ripping each other's clothes off. We're already sans clothes, so let's just start when Angel asks to give Devon a blowjob? I don't need to be hard for you to suck my dick. Once your mouth is on me, I'll become hard. And hopefully blowing me will turn you on enough for me to ride you once I cum," Blaine answered.

"God, I don't think I'll ever get over how you can just casually say stuff like that," Kurt mumbled. He took a deep breath, forcing himself back into character. "Okay. I'm ready," he said, confidently.

“Would you like me to turn the music back on? Just for some background noise? Or would you rather go without? I’m fine either way,” Blaine asked.

“No music. Only because there won’t be any when we film. The previous scene was supposed to have music; but this one doesn’t,” he answered. Blaine nodded in understanding, so they positioned themselves standing at the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine gestured at Kurt to signal he should begin.

_"Wait. Could I..."_ Kurt began reciting his lines. _"I want to taste you; to blow you. It felt so good when you did it to me at the club. I want to try to make you feel that good too."_

_"I'd like that,"_ Blaine replied.

_"I'm not sure what I'm doing. I've never done this before,"_ he said.

_"Don't you worry about that, cutie. Just keep your teeth away from my cock and you'll do just fine,"_ he reassured him.

Kurt takes a few steps closer to Blaine, timidly pressing his lips against Blaine's neck. He runs his hands along Blaine's back and shoulders, and then down to cup his ass. Kurt keeps his hands on Blaine's ass and slowly starts to kiss his way down Blaine's torso.

"Come here," Blaine whispered to him. Taking hold of Kurt's hips, he maneuvers both of them onto the bed. Blaine positions them so he’s lounging on the bed, with his back against the headboard; he shifts Kurt so Kurt is above him, straddling Blaine’s thighs.

Once they are settled, Kurt resumes kissing his way down Blaine’s body; his hands exploring the muscles in Blaine’s arms and torso. By the time Kurt’s mouth reaches Blaine’s cock, Blaine is half hard. He spreads Blaine’s legs apart and settles himself in between them. Kurt takes a brief moment to kiss and lick Blaine’s balls before he licks his way up the shaft. He finally wraps his lips around the head of Blaine’s cock and gives a few tentative sucks, making sure to run his tongue around it, like Blaine had taught him.

"Oh, that feels so good," Blaine moaned.

Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of Blaine's cock, and slid his lips down to meet it. He worked his mouth over Blaine's cock, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, and using his hand to stroke the part his mouth didn't reach.

"Fuck, Angel! That feels fucking amazing! How the hell are you doing that?" Blaine wondered, awestruck.

Kurt hummed in response, causing Blaine to moan loudly.

After several minutes, Blaine reached under the pillow next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I want you to start stretching me. Do you think you can give me your hand without taking your mouth off my dick?" he asked Kurt. Blaine popped the cap on the bottle, took Kurt's hand, and poured some lube into it.

“If you need to remove your mouth for a second to talk to me, or to see what you are doing, that’s okay. Just try not to keep your mouth gone too long, okay? Now, I want you to start by rubbing some of the lube over and around my hole,” Blaine began explaining, as he spread his legs wider and brought his knees up toward his chest, exposing his hole to Kurt.

“You’re doing great, Angel,” Blaine told him, after Kurt had spread the lube. “Now, I know I started prepping you with just one finger, but I want you to start with two on me. I’ve done this hundreds of times on myself, and I like the extra bit of stretch at the beginning. Just squeeze your index and middle fingers together, press them up against my hole, and push in slowly.”

Blaine continued giving Kurt instructions on how to stretch and prep him. Kurt had only taken his mouth off of Blaine’s cock once; when he added a third finger. The sight of his fingers disappearing into Blaine’s ass made his mouth water, and his cock harden.

"Wow," Kurt said, breathily. "That is...wow."

Hearing Blaine moan again, Kurt finally drags his eyes away from Blaine's ass, and brings his mouth back to Blaine's dick. Kurt is scissoring his fingers as he pumps them in and out of Blaine's ass, while his mouth works over Blaine's cock. He begins bobbing his head with increasing enthusiasm; enjoying the task more and more, the longer he's at it.

"Oh! Yes! Right there! Keep doing that!" Blaine screamed out, suddenly.

Kurt repeated the action again, causing Blaine to buck his hips up roughly, forcing his dick further down Kurt’s throat. He urgently removed his fingers from Blaine, pulled off his cock, and began coughing.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, Angel. That was my fault. Are you okay?” Blaine asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Kurt answered quickly, voice rough. He cleared his throat, and then immediately took Blaine’s cock back into his mouth; continuing to suck and lick his way down the shaft before cautiously starting to finger him again.

After several lengthy minutes Blaine was warning Kurt of his approaching orgasm. Kurt thought he was prepared, but when Blaine came, Kurt had some trouble swallowing; the velocity and the amount of cum was more than he anticipated, and he started coughing and spluttering, spitting drops of cum everywhere.

Blaine took a brief moment to recover from his orgasm, before pulling Kurt into his arms, patting and rubbing his back, soothingly. “Oh my god! Are you alright?” Blaine worried.

Kurt nodded and coughed some more. “Yeah, sorry. Fuck! I can’t believe I did that. I’m so sorry,” he replied, tears in his eyes from coughing so hard.

“It’s okay. No harm done; as long as you’re okay,” he told him, gently. Blaine grabbed some wet wipes of the bedside table and cleaned both of them up.

"Thanks," Kurt replied. "I'm okay; I think. I am _so_ sorry. God, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe that actually happened."

“This is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of," Blaine consoled him. "You’re still learning; and swallowing can be tricky. Trust me; I’ve experienced worse things before. This is nothing; you’re gonna be okay. Come on, let’s just continue the scene, and I _promise_ that I will make you feel so good you’ll forget all about this. What do you say? Can I sit on your dick now?” he asked, playfully, batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s playfulness; thankful for his patience and compassion. “I would love to say yes, but my erection sort of deflated when I started choking to death,” he answered, regrettably, trying to hide the sheepish blush rising on his face.

Blaine smirked at him. “I can fix that,” he teased with a wink. Blaine rolled Kurt over onto his back, and climbed on top of him. He immediately began kissing and sucking on Kurt’s neck and collarbone; one hand snaked down to Kurt’s cock and started stroking him, while the other alternated between playing with Kurt’s balls and teasing his hole.

“Fuck; that feels good!” Kurt moaned.

In the few minutes it took to get Kurt fully hard again, Blaine had started to recover from his orgasm and was already half hard himself. Once Kurt’s erection had returned Blaine grinned, pressed his lips against the shell of Kurt’s ear, and whispered to him seductively, “See? Problem solved.”

“Do I – fuck – do I need to prep you again?” Kurt wondered, enjoying the feel of Blaine’s lips and hands on his body.

“No. I’m all set to go. You ready to continue?” he replied.

“Ready,” Kurt said.

_“Mmm...that was incredible,”_ Blaine said, jumping back into their scripted dialogue. _"Can't wait to feel you inside of me." [Devon helps Angel into a lounging position and grabs a condom. Angel reaches to take the condom from Devon but Devon moves it just out of his reach in a playful manner] "Allow me."_

Blaine rips open the wrapper and rolls the condom onto Kurt. He then coats Kurt's sheathed cock in a generous amount of lube, before gently lowering himself onto it.

"Hold your hips steady for me, sweetie," Blaine instructed Kurt. "Oh, god, that feels good."

When Blaine bottomed out, he took a moment to adjust and make sure that Kurt was alright before he started moving again.

“Fuck! You were right,” Kurt moaned. “This feels amazing! Oh my god. So tight and warm. Damn!” He reached up needing to feel Blaine closer to him; his fingernails digging into the muscles in Blaine’s back.

The noises Blaine were making were obscene and only served to add to Kurt’s desire. “Shit, sweetie. As much as I love the way that feels, my director will kill me if I have scratch marks on me when I go to film on Tuesday,” Blaine said, regrettably.

Kurt apologized and moved his hands down to grab hold of Blaine’s ass; needing to be touching him in some way. He kneaded Blaine’s ass cheeks, squeezing them together, causing even more friction on his cock.

“That feels _so_ good,” Blaine moaned. “I think I enjoy you playing with my ass almost as much as you enjoy playing with it,” he added, flirtatiously.

“Can you honestly blame me?” Kurt growled at him. “It’s just so… _perfect_.” He massaged Blaine’s ass cheeks some more, while mouthing at Blaine’s neck; licking and sucking his way down to play with Blaine’s nipples. He took Blaine’s left nipple into his mouth gently sucking on it, grazing his teeth across it.

“Mmm, fuck! You can bite a little harder. Please. Yes! Just like that,” Blaine told him. He arched his back, and increased the speed in which he was riding Kurt.

For a moment Kurt’s eyes were transfixed on watching his cock disappearing into Blaine’s ass over and over again; the sight of it seeming to turn him on even more. “That has to be the hottest thing I have ever seen,” he whispered to himself.

Kurt could feel his orgasm approaching and, knowing Blaine wasn’t ready for another orgasm, gave Blaine the non-verbal signal requesting a cool down. “Too close,” he said, as Blaine gently lifted himself off of Kurt’s cock.

“It’s fine, sweetie. I’m glad you told me; that you understood to use your stage cues like that,” Blaine replied. He took his own cock into his hand and started stroking himself. “Do you think you can keep touching me though? So I can try to catch up to you?”

Kurt nodded in agreement and brought a hand down to Blaine’s balls, rolling them in his hand as Blaine continued to stroke himself. Then he slid his hand a little lower and began fingering Blaine. He found Blaine’s prostate soon enough and was enjoying the way Blaine was moaning and writhing in pleasure.

When Kurt felt he was no longer in danger of cumming too soon, Blaine had him switch out his condom for a new one and coat himself in more lube before Blaine finally sank back down onto him. Kurt’s hands immediately returned to their place on Blaine’s ass. “Holy shit, this feels amazing!” Kurt wailed after a few moments. “You feel incredible. Fuck! If I had known sex felt _this_ good, I would have done this a lot sooner.” He rotated his hips and attempted a few shallow thrusts up into Blaine.

“Careful, sweetie. If you’re gonna thrust like that, try to match with my movements, okay? And make sure you’re holding my hips, so neither one of us gets hurt, alright?” Blaine cautioned him.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologized. He slid his hands up off of Blaine’s ass and gently took hold of his hips. He let them stay there for a moment, just getting a feel for the rhythm that Blaine had set. Finally, Kurt started moving again; matching his thrusts to Blaine’s. He kept his thrusts shallow and slow, not wanting to overwhelm Blaine or himself.

“That is _perfect_ ,” Blaine moaned. After a moment, he angled himself so that Kurt’s cock was now directly hitting his prostate. “Fuck, yes! Angel, touch me, please. Please touch me,” he begged. Blaine took hold of one of Kurt’s hands and directed it to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around it, and helped Kurt to stroke him, until Kurt found his own rhythm.

Kurt moved his other hand back around to fondle Blaine’s ass again. He could tell that Blaine wouldn’t need too much more stimulation to cum, so he when he felt his orgasm approaching again he didn’t bother with asking for another cool down. “I’m so close!” Kurt warned.

“Let go, sweetie. It’s okay,” Blaine replied. He picked up the pace and began riding Kurt harder and faster; until Kurt’s orgasm rushed out of him.

“Devon!” Kurt wailed.

Blaine slowed his thrusts, allowing Kurt to ride out his orgasm, before coming to a complete stop. He sat still in Kurt’s lap, letting him come down from the high, while panting from the exertion. After a moment, he started to whimper at the lack of friction on his own cock, since Kurt’s hand stopped moving once he started cumming.

As soon as Kurt heard Blaine’s whimpers, he immediately began stroking him again. He tightened his grip, pumping vigorously. It took another minute or so before Blaine was crying out that he was cumming.

Once Blaine came down from his orgasm, he gently lifted himself off of Kurt’s cock, hissing at the loss. He collapsed on the bed next to Kurt and explained how to remove the condom so that none of the contents spilled out.

“That was absolutely fantastic,” Blaine told him, sounding amazed.

“You’re telling me!” Kurt agreed. “Fuck! Who knew that sex could feel that good?” he wondered. “I think I might have enjoyed that more than what we did earlier. Not that I didn’t like that! I loved it actually; but I think I may have like this a little bit more.”

Blaine chuckled at him. “It’s okay to have a preference, you know. It’s also okay to like both. You don’t have to choose one over the other. Lots of guys switch. As for knowing how good sex can be, well…now you know why I got into this business. Just promise me you won’t go sleeping around with just anybody, now that you know how good it can feel. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying don’t ever have sex! Have as much sex as you want. On or off set. Just be safe about _who_ you have sex with; and make sure you’re being safe while having it,” Blaine said.

“Oh no, no, I’m not ready to do anything like that,” Kurt replied, immediately, shaking his head. “I’ll stick to scripted scenes, guys that have been screened and tested, and environments that are safe and secure; thank you very much.”

“Sounds good,” he agreed. “We’ve still got the frottage scene, and the scene where I fuck you face-to-face left to rehearse. But first let’s get some dinner. I’m starving! And my dick is definitely gonna need more than a few minutes to recover from all of that. Does pizza sound good to you?”

Kurt moaned at the thought. “Sounds perfect, actually. Sausage and green peppers?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Blaine answered, cheerfully.

_**[** END FLASHBACK**]** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Mentions of past bullying  
> *Mentions of past sexual harassment  
> *Mentions of past attempted sexual assault

When Kurt woke up, he looked around, confused at his surroundings. It took a moment for him to remember that he was in Blaine’s bedroom, and the fight with Rachel that led him there. He picked up his cell phone to shut off his alarm and check the time; noting that it was only 6:45am. Kurt sighed loudly, and slowly dragged himself out of the warm cocoon of blankets.

He had just plopped himself down on the loveseat and started to dig through his overnight bag, when the door to Blaine’s bedroom slowly creaked open. Blaine stuck his head in cautiously, trying not to wake Kurt up, not realizing that he was already awake. When he noticed Kurt on the loveseat, squinting at him, Blaine entered the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, you’re awake. I was trying to be quiet so you could sleep a little longer. How are you by the way?” Blaine asked, softly.

Kurt shrugged. “Tired, but okay, I guess,” he answered, casually sliding his bag onto his lap to hide his morning erection.

“I know you’re avoiding your roommate, so if you want to stay and sleep a little more, you can. You don’t have to leave just because I’m home now. You know that, right?” Blaine asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Bee,” Kurt told him. “But I have to meet my Screen Writing partner at the library before my shift at the theater. Unfortunately, this is the only time we’re both available before our assignment is due on Monday. So I need to start getting ready. Do you mind if I use your shower before I leave?”

“Screen Writing? I didn’t think that class was available as an elective,” he wondered. “And of course you can use my shower. Feel free to use any of the products in there too, if you want.”

“Thank you,” Kurt began. “And Screen Writing isn’t an elective option. I can take it because it’s my major.”

“Wait. Really? I thought your major was Theater?” Blaine said, confused.

“ _Musical_ Theater, actually,” Kurt clarified. “I’m a double major. My dad once told me, back in highschool, that if I can’t get cast in the roles I want, I should just create them myself. I sort of took that advice to heart. I enrolled in the Screen  & Playwriting program so that I could learn how to write and create those roles; and the Musical Theater program so I could become a better actor for them. It’s a lot of work, but so far I really enjoy it,” he said.

Blaine smiled at him. “That’s really awesome. And here I am, just a lowly Theater major, minoring in Musical Theater, thinking that _I_ have a full plate. No wonder you have no free time for a second job. I’m surprised you can even find time for the job you already have,” he replied, before yawning widely.

“I’ll let you get some sleep now,” Kurt said, taking his bag and slipping into Blaine’s en suite.

\---

After using the restroom and brushing his teeth, Kurt started up the water of the shower. He was just about to remove his underwear and step in when he realized he didn’t have a towel for when he got out. He glanced around the bathroom, but didn’t see any shelves or cabinets they could be kept in, and there weren’t any laid out either. Kurt opened the door leading into Blaine’s bedroom and peeked his head in.

“Hey, Bee?” he said, quietly, not wanting to wake him if was already asleep. Kurt looked over at Blaine’s bed, where Blaine was laid out completely naked on top of his covers, jerking off. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Kurt squeaked, covering his eyes.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind. What’d you need?” Blaine answered, casually, not stopping or slowing his hand.

Kurt tried to focus his eyes on the ceiling above him, but they kept drifting down to Blaine's naked form without his permission. When he caught himself looking, he'd quickly avert his gaze. “I, uh, I was just wondering where you keep your towels?” he stammered, voice strangled and pitched higher than normal.

“To your right. There’s a closet behind the mirror. Everything’s in there,” Blaine replied.

“Great! Thank you,” Kurt said, quickly. He immediately shut the bathroom door, and leaned his back up against it, taking a few calming breaths. Kurt finally moved away from the door and walked over to the mirror. He stood in front of it, looking it up and down, until he noticed a small, thin, handle on the side. Kurt slid the closet door open, grabbed a clean towel off the shelf, and placed it on the counter top, before finally undressing and stepping into the shower.

After waking up hard, and then seeing Blaine naked and jerking off – knowing that Blaine was currently on the other side of that wall pleasuring himself – Kurt couldn’t help but take his own cock into his hands, needing the release. He tried to block out all thoughts and images, and just reach his orgasm as clinically as possible; but the image of Blaine masturbating just would not leave his mind.

Kurt gripped his cock tightly and jerked himself hard and fast. He was so tightly wound that it didn't take very long for him to fall over the edge. When he came, he bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out; not wanting to alert Blaine of what he was doing. He immediately felt guilty for using his friend's image to get himself off, and hurriedly finished the rest of his shower.

When he exited the shower, Kurt took his time moisturizing, getting dressed, and fixing his hair. Once he ran out of things to stall his exit, he braced himself for whatever he might find on the other side of that bathroom door. Kurt opened the door cautiously, and peeked into the bedroom.

Kurt saw that Blaine was fast asleep; his bare torso exposed, and his lower half hidden underneath the covers. He breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed his book bag, and soundlessly made his way out of Blaine’s apartment.

\---

Kurt had just stepped outside of the theater he interned at, on his way to the small diner around the corner, when he heard someone say his name. He turned around surprised by who he saw. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine lifted a large paper shopping bag. "I brought you dinner," he answered, simply. "You didn't answer my texts earlier, so I called the theater and spoke to someone named Lacy? She said you weren't allowed to have your phone on you or take any non-emergency personal calls, but that you should be going on your dinner break around 5:30. So I thought I'd bring you some food, and we could talk?" he elaborated, nervously.

Kurt looked at him, worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope so," Blaine replied. They walked a little ways down the street and found a vacant bench to sit on. Blaine placed the bag of food on the bench between them. "I need to apologize to you. For what happened at my place earlier. When you went to take a shower." Blaine started emptying the contents of the bag, and distributing the food.

"What? Why would you need to apologize for that? It was _my_ fault. _I'm_ the one that walked in on you. I'm the one that should be apologizing, not you," Kurt told him.

"No. It's my fault," he started. "I knew that you were only a few feet away, just on the other side of the wall; that there was a chance you could walk in, or overhear me, since I'm not exactly quiet when I masturbate. And yet, I still did it anyway. I heard the water start up. I assumed the shower would drown me out, and that I'd have enough time to finish before you left the bathroom. Which I was obviously wrong about. And when you did walk into my room, I didn't bother to stop, or try to cover myself. _That's_ the part I really need to apologize for." Blaine sighed, before continuing. "I know I'm an exhibitionist, but it's not fun for me if my audience doesn't want to watch. Consent is important to me. And I didn't have yours. I know that you're not 100% comfortable with sex and nudity; so exposing you to that when you weren't prepared, or willing, to watch means that _I_ screwed up. I am _so_ incredibly sorry, Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "I was uncomfortable because of me; not you. Remember I told you, before our rehearsal, that breaking out of that Lima, Ohio mentality was difficult for me? And how long it took me to finally be comfortable enough to actually look at you once we did start rehearsing?" Kurt saw Blaine nod, so he forged on. "I only became comfortable because I _finally_ had convinced my brain that I wasn't _Kurt_. I was _Angel_ ; which meant it was _safe_ for me to look. But this morning, I wasn't in character. I was just me. I was just Kurt. It's not that I don't _want_ to watch. You're a gorgeous man, and watching you...do _that_ , is actually quite mesmerizing; but I still feel like I'm not _allowed_ to watch, despite how many times you tell me that I am," he explained.

"Which is exactly why I need to apologize to you. I should have stopped as soon I noticed that you seemed uncomfortable, but by the time it registered, you already disappeared back into the bathroom. I am _really_ sorry, Kurt," Blaine said.

"It's okay. I forgive you," he replied. Kurt saw Blaine breathe out a sigh of relief. "But I do owe you an apology too." He saw Blaine shake his head, trying to protest. "No, no, I do. Maybe not for walking in on you, but I do owe you one," Kurt told him. Noticing the look of confusion on Blaine's face, Kurt took a deep breath before continuing.

“Like I said, you’re a gorgeous man. And seeing you like that is incredibly arousing. And I may have had that image in my head, while I was in your shower…” Kurt trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

“So are you apologizing for jerking off in my shower? Or are you apologizing for thinking about me while doing so?” Blaine asked, teasing smile on his face.

“Both?” Kurt answered, sheepishly.

Blaine laughed, lightly. “Sweetie, you don’t have to apologize to me for either of those things,” he said, kindly. “I’m a porn star. Gay guys all across the country occasionally fantasize about me while jerking off. And frankly, considering that you and I have actually had sex, it makes sense that you might think about me too.”

“But you’re my friend. I feel guilty for objectifying you like that. I’m so sorry,” Kurt told him.

“It’s alright. I honestly don’t mind. Especially since I was actually thinking about you while I was jerking off too,” Blaine said, hesitantly.

“What? You were?” he asked, shocked.

“Well, when I came home from work you were in my bedroom, practically naked, hair all sleep-mussed…you looked hot. Like, really hot. And then you said you were going to take a shower, and I just kept picturing you completely naked and wet and hard…and my bed smelled like you. It made me think about all the amazing sex we had in my bed the other day. And, well, I sleep naked…so next thing I knew, I was touching myself,” he explained. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think it would be an issue. I promise I will try my best to refrain from fantasizing about you while masturbating in the future.”

“You don’t have to refrain if you don’t want to. I’m not offended by it. Just surprised. That’s all. I mean, I’m nothing special. I can’t even give a blowjob without choking to death,” Kurt said, sheepishly. He hurriedly added, “Which, if you were serious about having more rehearsals on Monday, I definitely want to; I need to improve my technique before Thursday.”

“We absolutely can rehearse again on Monday. And don’t say you’re not special. Just because you had some issues with giving oral, doesn’t mean anything. I wasn’t exaggerating when I said sex with you was amazing,” Blaine told him. He saw the skeptical look that Kurt was giving him, so he elaborated. "I'm serious! I may have had to talk you through a few points; but once I did, you were incredible. The way you move your hips...Oh. My. _God_ ," he moaned. "There are no words capable of explaining how much I love your hips. You are incredibly sexy when you are naked and writhing in pleasure. And the sounds you make are really hot too. I also quite enjoy your obsession with my ass," he teased with a wink.

Kurt blushed and very quietly mumbled, "I'm not obsessed." He hesitated for just a moment before speaking at a regular volume. "I actually am a little flattered that you thought about me while doing... _that_. That you think I'm worth your attention. Even though I still sort of feel guilty for thinking about you. I've never thought about anyone while doing that before," he admitted, embarrassedly.

Blaine looked at him in shock. “You mean anyone that you know personally? Or…?” he trailed off.

“Anyone at all,” Kurt clarified.

“Then what do you usually think about?” he asked, confused. “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Well…” Kurt began, hesitantly. “Before I ever considered doing porn, I wouldn’t think about anything, really. Except, getting off. I never touched myself, unless I _had_ to. I never explored my own body, or teased myself. I would always take care of the problem – and yes, I considered it to be a _problem_ – as quickly, and as _clinically_ , as possible; which is why I had never even _attempted_ to penetrate myself before.

“When you mentioned that your audition involved pleasuring yourself, I knew I couldn’t continue with my methods if there was to be any hope of getting hired. One of the books you let me borrow was all about self-pleasure. Reading that, it was the first time I actually allowed myself to explore; the first time I ever masturbated, just _because_. It was completely different than what I was used to; and it felt _so_ good! I didn’t know it could feel that good. Since then, I’ve been exploring more, and trying out different techniques; partly to figure out what I like, and partly to get more comfortable with sex in general. That first time, I imagined that I was someone else. That I was putting on a one-man-show for a live audience. Sometimes, I will think about being kissed, or touched, but it’s always just a blank shape of a man with no discernable features,” he explained.

“Wow,” Blaine replied, stunned. “So, growing up, you never had any kind of sexual fantasies about celebrities? Or guys that you found attractive?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. Growing up, I loved the romance depicted in classic black and white movies. I used to think that the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it got. I think I mentioned to you once before that I was under-informed about sex? My dad is amazing, and I love him so much; but he’s not a person who is comfortable talking about feelings. And while he had always been super supportive of me, it took a little while for him to be completely _comfortable_ with my sexuality. So I never received any kind of sex-talk from him.

“And my school’s Sex Ed class was a complete joke! There was _zero_ information about same-sex relationships, and the information they did teach was completely useless, even to the straight kids. I mean, how are we supposed to take anything the teacher taught us about practicing safe sex seriously, when he himself had _recently_ contracted genital herpes?

“And then, the _one time_ I went looking for information on my own, I accidentally stumbled onto some extremely vulgar, nasty-looking, hardcore porn. It scared the crap out of me. It was not fun or arousing to watch. And the only thing it taught me was that sex is scary and _painful_.

“Not to mention, living in Lima, I wasn't exactly surrounded by out gay guys my own age. I was the only out gay guy in my entire school. The only other out gay guys I knew were my roommate’s parents. I didn’t have any options for potential boyfriends; because I certainly wasn’t going to start secretly dating the self-hating, closeted, Neanderthal that took joy in making my life a living hell by verbally and physically harassing me every day. Especially after he hate-kissed me then threatened to kill me. And I didn’t want to engage in an activity I knew nothing about with a total stranger.

“With the way that I was treated by the other kids in school – the way I was told over and over again how _wrong_ my existence was – it didn’t feel _safe_ for me to act upon my sexuality. Not even inside my own head. I was always afraid someone would find out what I was thinking, or doing, and try to punish me for it. I mean, I could barely even _look_ at another boy without someone jumping down my throat and warning me that I would be ruining _his_ reputation if I interacted with him at all. And those warning usually came from my _friends_!

“When I moved to New York, my parents had – unknowingly to me, at the time – slipped some pamphlets about gay sex, along with a few condoms, into my luggage. The pamphlets were informative, but also very clinical; since they had picked them up from the hospital where my step-mother works as a nurse. The methods used to explain the _mechanics_ of everything was detached and analytical. And all the information about safe-sex and the prevention of STDs was exactly what you’d expect from a doctor’s office. It’s like the author was trying to scare people into being abstinent. It didn’t help me to be more comfortable with the idea of sex at all. But being away from Ohio, and in a city that was more accepting of who I was, made me less afraid to at least think about dating and having a romantic relationship with another boy. I thought once I was in a relationship like that, that in regards to sex, these types of things would just come naturally, you know?

“Adam was my first – and only – boyfriend. And he knew that. He knew I had never had a _real_ kiss until we started dating; he knew I was a virgin too. But he never tried to _talk_ to me about sex; like, _really_ talk. I think if he had sat me down and had an open discussion about sex – maybe try to educate me a little, and help me be more comfortable – instead of being so passive-aggressive in his attempts to pressure me to be ready, I might have actually slept with him. Instead he just tried to make me feel guilty for making him wait; all while telling me that he didn’t mind waiting.

“But anyway! The point of all of that was that, back in Ohio, I was too uneducated and too scared to fantasize about anyone or anything like that. And once I was in New York, I was a little less scared, and had a tiny bit more knowledge, but I still didn’t _know_ anything. Not until you actually took the time to talk to me about sex; you helped calm my fears by answering my questions, giving me books to read that were informative and engaging about multiple topics, teaching me things yourself…actually _educating_ me. You have been so kind, and so patient with me; never made fun of me or made me feel stupid for my lack of knowledge. You never once tried to pressure me or guilt me into anything. You always made sure that I knew that I didn’t have to do anything that made me uncomfortable. I finally felt _safe_ ,” Kurt explained.

Blaine looked at him with unshed tears in his eyes. “Can I give you hug?” he asked; his voice was shaking, and his bottom lip was trembling. When Kurt nodded, Blaine got up and sat on the other side of him, and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I am so sorry. I had no idea you felt like that; that you had to deal with so much prejudice and ignorance. I just need to know one thing though…Please tell me that your school did something about that asshole that assaulted you? Because no one deserves that kind of treatment.”

“The acting principal tried to expel him; but his parents appealed the expulsion, and the school board overturned it because there was ‘no proof’. He was back in school within a week. Although, he ended up transferring schools a few months later,” Kurt told him.

“That’s bullshit!!” he shouted. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell like that. I just can’t believe that they let him get away with that. He threatened your life! That’s not something that should just be swept under the rug and forgotten about. It’s reasons like that that I didn’t go to McKinley with Santana. I had some issues with bullies in middle school, so my parents enrolled me in Dalton; Dalton has a very strict anti-bullying policy with zero-tolerance. I felt safe there. I wish you could have experienced that feeling of safety too. But I’m glad that I was able to bring a little bit of safety and security into your life, and help educate you in the process. And just so you know, you can always talk to me about any questions or concerns you have. I am always willing to listen,” Blaine said.

“Thank you. I appreciate that. I really do. You’ve done so much to help me out already. I feel indebted to you somehow,” Kurt told him.

The alarm on Kurt’s phone beeped, breaking the comfortable silence that settled between them. Kurt saw Blaine give him a questioning glance. “It’s my alarm. It means my break is almost over and I need to head back to work.”

The boys cleaned up the trash from their dinner, and walked back down the street to the theater. They stopped in front of the side door that Kurt had exited earlier. "Thanks for dinner, Bee," Kurt said. “Next time it’s on me.”

"No problem. Thanks for forgiving me. And for trusting me enough to tell me about your past. I know that couldn't have been easy for you," Blaine replied. "So, what time did you want to come over to rehearse on Monday? I'm free after 3pm."

"I'm not free until 4:00, so I guess 4 o'clock?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Just text me when you're on your way to my place, and ring the buzzer when you get there," Blaine said. He placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I'll see you later, Kurt. Have a good night."

"Goodnight," Kurt told him, before he disappeared into the theater.

\---

Later that night, when Kurt got home from work, Rachel was waiting up for him. "You didn't come home last night," she said, hesitantly.

"I needed some space. I told you that I wouldn't be home," he replied, sounding exhausted.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked him, sounding concerned.

"I spent the night at Santana's," Kurt answered.

"Santana? As in Santana Lopez? Doesn’t she go to school in Louisville?" she asked, confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, Santana Lopez. And no, she doesn’t. I told you on Tuesday that I ran into Santana; and that she is now living in New York. Her roommate is that classmate I mentioned; the one that got me the audition that you freaked out about me having," he informed her.

"You did? I don't remember you telling me that," she said. "Also, I still think you should have told me about that audition. But I _suppose_ I can understand why you didn't. I'm sorry for getting angry with you."

"Thank you," he said. Kurt started to head off toward his bedroom, but apparently Rachel wasn't done talking yet.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me now?" she asked, impatiently.

"I’m not sorry for what I said, Rachel. But I guess I should apologize for _how_ I said it. So, I’m sorry that I blew up at you," he said. "Look, I'm exhausted. I had to get up very early this morning, and it's already after midnight. And I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow. So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed now."

“Fine,” she huffed.

“Goodnight, Rachel,” Kurt said, kindly. He gave her a warm hug before heading off toward his room.

“’Night,” she answered, resigned.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday afternoon Kurt was eating lunch in the student dining hall when Blaine approached his table. "Hey! Fancy seeing you here," Blaine joked. He looked at Kurt critically for a moment. "You don't usually eat lunch at this time, do you?" he questioned, seating himself in the chair opposite Kurt.

"No. Normally I'm in my dance class right now. But Ms. Abner is out sick today, so class was cancelled. Usually I only have a few minutes to grab some food before my next class. Finally get a moment to sit down and enjoy my meal for once," Kurt replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad I ran into you. You're coming over to rehearse at 4:00, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Well, my last class ends at 4:00, so I probably won't be there 'til 4:15ish. Why?" he answered.

"I actually have an errand I need to run before you get to my place. It shouldn't take too long, and I _should_ be home by the time you get there, but just in case I'm not, don't leave. Okay?" Blaine said, grabbing a potato chip off of Kurt's tray and popping it into his mouth.

Kurt slid his tray closer to himself, and glared at Blaine. "If you stay away from my food, I'll wait for you to get home if you're not already there," he told Blaine.

"Deal," Blaine said, chuckling.

\---

Kurt had just pressed the buzzer to Blaine's apartment, when Blaine's voice sounded from behind him. "Perfect timing! Unless of course you've been waiting for a while?" he said.

"Nope. Just got here," Kurt answered. He looked over Blaine's appearance. "What's with the fedora?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't want to keep you waiting longer than I had to, so I washed the gel out before I left to run my errand. This," he said, tipping his hat, "is just to hide the mop on top of my head; since I hate going out in public without product in my hair." He unlocked the door and let Kurt into the building.

"Why? I happen to like your curls," Kurt replied, reaching out to tug on a curl near Blaine's temple that was peeking out from under the brim of the hat.

"Without any product, my hair is a complete disaster. I let the hair and makeup team at work take care of it when I film; because the way I usually style it doesn't really work for anyone on set. Miraculously, they can somehow tame this mess so it doesn't look _as_ hideous. But I've never been able to do that on my own without a ton of product. Although, I use a lot less now than I used to back in Ohio," Blaine explained.

They reached the apartment, and Blaine let them both inside. The two of them headed straight for Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine placed the canvas grocery bag he’d been carrying in his en suite, and then rejoined Kurt in the bedroom.

"Your hair really isn't as bad as you think it is, you know. I like the natural curls. They're adorable. They just need a little TLC. ... _Although_..." Kurt added, dragging out the word with a teasing lilt to his voice, "your usual hairstyle _is_ quite dapper," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Are you making fun of me?" Blaine questioned.

"No. I'm being serious. It's a very classic look. It makes you look like a 1950's heart-throb movie star. I like it," he answered, sincerely.

"Thank you," Blaine said, biting his lip and ducking his head to hide his blush. "But enough about my hair. We need to rehearse. You said you wanted to improve upon your blowjob technique, right?" he said, changing the subject.

"Um, yeah," Kurt replied, blushing. "Last time...well, you remember what happened," he said, sheepishly.

"You had a little trouble with swallowing, but your _technique_ was great. Really great, actually. And I’m not just saying that to make you feel better either. I’ve worked with dozens of professionals that have been doing this for years, and trust me when I say that you are on par, if not better, than some of those guys. Swallowing can be a little tricky if you’re not used to it. Just remember that nobody is an expert on their first try," Blaine tried to console him.

"That may be true, but I'm sure that neither your audience, nor anyone else, wants to see me coughing semen all over you. If I do that on set, I'm sure that we'll be told to re-do the entire scene. I need to learn how not to choke when you...finish," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "You're right. Though I'm sure there is an audience out there _somewhere_ that actually would like to see that; but this movie isn't marketed for them. So, let's get started, shall we? I think, since we’ve already done this once, we should rehearse it as if the cameras are rolling. So I won’t be advising you along the way. Of course, if you do need my help, or if you need to stop or slow down, just tell me. Safety first,” Blaine said. “Also, since we’re actually wearing clothes, why don't we start the scene at the beginning this time? When Angel first arrives at Devon’s apartment. That way you can get some practice undressing me as well. And if you are still having trouble with swallowing, once we're done with the scene, we'll go back and re-do it. Does that sound good to you?" he checked.

"Yeah. I mean, other than the initial nerves and apprehension I had at the beginning, this seemed to be the only real issue I had with everything. I _really_ want to be able to do this without coughing or choking," Kurt replied. He sighed, and hesitantly began speaking again. "This is gonna sound so lame, and you'll probably laugh at me, but I actually tried to practice swallowing at home, by myself. I bought a really cheap squirt gun, filled it with milk, and used that to _simulate_ the experience," he said.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Blaine asked. "You obviously can't go around volunteering to blow random guys to get experience. Well, you probably could; but I would highly recommend using a condom for random, untested guys; which would completely defeat the purpose of blowing them in the first place, since you want practice swallowing. And besides, this compromise actually isn't all that uncommon. In fact, did you know they actually make penis shaped water guns? All kinds. From really cheap, silly looking plastic toys; all the way to realistic, high end replicas that are safe for _multiple_ uses. So, trust me, you’re not the first person to ever do that. And if this helped you, even just a little bit, than it was worth it," he told him.

"I'm not sure if it did help or not," Kurt told him.

"Well then, let's find out," Blaine said, cheerfully. He took hold of Kurt’s hand and pulled him over toward the far corner of the bedroom to start the scene.

_“Angel. Come in. I’m really glad that you called me,”_ Blaine said, pretending to open a door, mimicking that he’s letting Angel into Devon’s apartment.

_“You are?”_ he asked, uncertain.

_“Of course I am. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you left my lounge at the club last night. There’s just something about you that makes me so fucking horny,”_ Blaine answered, touching Kurt sensually. He took a step closer getting into Kurt’s personal space. _“Knowing that I’m the only person to have ever touched you, to have ever_ fucked _you, god, it’s such a turn on! I want to be all of your firsts. Would you like that?”_

Kurt gulps, showing his character’s nervousness. _“Wh-What did you have in mind?”_

_“Let me ride you. Last night you found out what it was like to have someone touch you, to be inside you. Now I want you to learn how it feels to be inside of someone else. I want you to touch me,”_ he responded, softly into Kurt’s ear, pressing his lips and tongue against the shell. He took hold of Kurt’s hand and placed it on his clothed cock; helping Kurt to rub and squeeze his dick though his clothing. Blaine’s mouth continues downward, kissing and licking all along Kurt’s neck, while caressing his clothed shoulders and arms.

_“Yes, please,”_ Kurt replied.

_[Devon takes Angel by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. They begin frantically tearing at each other’s clothes until they are both naked. Devon leads Angel over to the bed, but before they can get on it, Angel stops them]_

_"Wait. Could I..."_ Kurt began reciting his lines. _"I want to taste you; to blow you. It felt so good when you did it to me at the club. I want to try to make you feel that good too."_

_"I'd like that,"_ Blaine replied.

_"I'm not sure what I'm doing. I've never done this before,"_ he said.

_"Don't you worry about that, cutie. Just keep your teeth away from my cock and you'll do just fine,"_ he reassured him.

Remembering how Blaine had positioned them on the bed last time, Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips and walked him over to the bed, while trailing his lips all along Blaine's neck. Blaine fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt immediately started kissing and licking his way down Blaine's body, pausing momentarily to give his nipples some attention.

"Fuck, Angel! God, that feels fucking incredible!" Blaine wailed, as Kurt's tongue gently swept over his left nipple.

Kurt's mouth continued its journey down toward Blaine's cock. Once again, he concentrated on Blaine's balls, sucking them into his mouth, one at a time, caressing them with his tongue, before he took Blaine's cock into his throat.

Kurt started bobbing his head up and down the shaft, using his hand on the part of Blaine’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach.

After just a few minutes, Blaine was writhing in pleasure. “How the hell are you so good at this?” Blaine moaned. “God, I swear your tongue is made of magic!”

Blaine pulled a bottle of lube out from underneath the pillow next to him. “I need your fingers in me! Please!” he cried out. He popped the cap on the bottle and tapped Kurt’s arm, silently asking for his hand. Blaine poured a generous amount of lube into Kurt’s upturned palm, and waited for Kurt to start fingering him open.

Thinking back to the other day, Kurt remembered how Blaine had talked him through this part of the scene. He spread some of the excess lube over and around Blaine’s hole, before he pressed two fingers deep inside him. Kurt continued sucking on Blaine’s cock, bobbing his head down the length of it while he stretched him out until Blaine was begging for another finger.

Kurt slowly pulls off of Blaine’s cock, so he can watch as he pushed a third finger inside of him. He begins thrusting his fingers in and out of Blaine at a vigorous pace, eyes transfixed on watching as they keep disappearing into Blaine’s ass.

“I could stare at this forever. It’s so damn beautiful,” Kurt whispered, in awe, mesmerized by the sight.

“Your mouth. Please. I need your mouth,” Blaine pleaded, whimpering.

Kurt reluctantly tore his eyes away and returned his attention to his previous ministrations; his mouth and fingers increasing in speed and enthusiasm.

“Yes! Right there! Yes! Fuck! Oh god! I love your fucking mouth! Fuck, Angel! I’m gonna cum!” Blaine screamed out, just seconds before he started cumming.

Kurt managed to swallow almost all of it, without any choking or coughing, only a tiny bit trickling out the corner of his mouth. As Blaine sluggishly comes down from his orgasm, he jumps right back into their scripted dialogue, while looking at Kurt with a dopey grin. _“Mmm...that was incredible.”_

Blaine notices the little bit of his cum sitting on the corner of Kurt’s mouth, swipes it clean with the pad of his thumb, and then sucks his thumb into his own mouth, licking it clean and moaning at the flavor. Kurt gapes at him, unable to speak for a moment. Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him, questioning what he’s staring at.

“If you think I’ve never licked my own cum off of another guy before, you are sorely mistaken,” Blaine told him, flirtatiously.

“I’m not sure if I should be disgusted or turned on,” Kurt replied.

“Turned on. Definitely turned on,” he answered, before suddenly flipping Kurt over onto his back. _"Can't wait to feel you inside of me,"_ Blaine said, seamlessly transitioning back into their character dialogue. He helped maneuver Kurt into the correct position, while mouthing at every inch of Kurt’s exposed skin he could reach.

Blaine snatched a condom from underneath the pillow, showing it to Kurt. Kurt took the cue, and reached up to take it from him, when Blaine pulled it back out of his reach, teasing him. _"Allow me."_

Blaine hurriedly rolled the condom onto Kurt and covered his cock in more lube. He positioned himself above Kurt and began gradually lowering himself onto Kurt’s cock.

Once Blaine had bottomed out, Kurt immediately started fondling Blaine’s ass; holding on to it as Blaine sank down over Kurt’s cock again and again. Blaine had wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, his hands lightly playing with the hair on the back of Kurt’s head.

Kurt’s mouth began exploring every inch of Blaine’s skin it could reach. When he reached Blaine’s Adam’s apple, he couldn’t help but suck it into his mouth and gently bite down on it.

Blaine’s hands twisted in Kurt’s hair as he loudly screamed out in pleasure. “Holy shit! Fuck! Oh my god!”

Kurt backed away quickly, thinking he’d done something wrong. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” he said, worried.

“No, no, no, sweetie. You didn’t hurt me. Just the opposite. That felt unbelievable! Incredibly fucking _fantastic_! ” Blaine reassured him.

“Really?” he asked, unsure.

“Really. If I had been fully hard when you did that, I guarantee I would have cum just from that. I mean, _damn_! I had no idea my Adam’s apple was an erogenous zone; nor did I know it was that sensitive,” Blaine told him. “Fuck. How is it that no one has ever done that to me before?” he wondered.

“So I should do it again?” Kurt teased.

“You better!” he insisted. Blaine began moving again, rolling his hips as he bounced up and down on Kurt’s cock.

Kurt moaned loudly, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. “Oh, Devon! Oh, god, that feels incredible!”

“So good. You feel like heaven,” Blaine babbled.

Kurt smirked at him. “Well, I am an angel after all,” he answered, somewhat flirtatiously.

Blaine barked out a loud, booming, laugh. He stopped moving and buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck. “Oh, my god! I can’t believe you’re making bad puns while your dick is shoved up my ass!” he said, sounding simultaneously scandalized and amused.

“You laughed, so it couldn’t have been that bad,” Kurt teased.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt. “Do me a favor. Stop being so darn adorable, will you?” he asked, fond smile on his face.

“What?” Kurt laughed, confused; desperately trying to ignore his throbbing dick and its need for friction.

“It’s difficult for me to think about sex when you look that adorable. You look like the world’s cutest kitten; and I just want to _cuddle_ you. So I need you to stop,” he said, smiling sweetly. “I know you can look like sex personified, so let me see that side of you. Because I should not be cooing at how freaking adorable you are while your dick is buried in my ass. I should be thinking about riding you into this mattress.”

Kurt arched his eyebrow at Blaine, giving him a heated stare. “Don’t think. Just do. Move that perfect, perky ass of yours, and make me cum my brains out. Ride me hard, and ride me fast. Because right now you’re just sitting on my dick, not doing anything, and it’s driving me fucking insane,” Kurt said, desperately. He took hold of Blaine’s hips and thrust himself up into him, roughly.

Blaine whimpered at him. “Oh, god. Yup. That works,” he said, voice shaking. Before he could start moving, Kurt thrust himself into Blaine again, while biting down on Blaine’s Adam’s apple.

“Fuck, Angel!” Blaine cried out, before he swiftly began riding Kurt at a vigorous pace.

Once Blaine was moving again, Kurt matched his thrusts to Blaine’s, and began stroking his cock. After another few minutes or so, Kurt was warning Blaine of his approaching orgasm. Blaine adjusted his angle so that Kurt was now hitting his prostate on each thrust.

“Devon! I’m gonna cum!” Kurt wailed, just seconds before he released his orgasm into the condom.

Feeling Kurt’s cock pulsating inside of him caused Blaine to tip over the edge and release his own orgasm. He took a moment for them to both come down, before gently lifting himself off of Kurt, and collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving, gasping for air.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, cautiously, as he removed and disposed of the condom he’d been wearing.

Blaine slowly turned his head toward Kurt, smiled at him, and replied, “Yeah, I’m good,” sounding dazed. “That was just really, really…intense. By the way, have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you cum? Because you seriously have one of the hottest O-faces I’ve ever seen. It’s breath-taking.”

“Thank…you?” Kurt replied, hesitantly.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine answered, casually. “And I think we can safely agree that your solo practices definitely paid off. No issues with swallowing. There was no choking of any kind. You were perfect. Also, I have no idea how you do that thing with your tongue, where it, like, curls, or whatever, but that is to die for.”

Kurt gave Blaine a mischievous grin. “You mean I know how to do something you don’t?” he teased.

“Oh, shush, you,” Blaine replied, laughing. “ _Anyway_ …my point was that I don’t think you need any more rehearsals. What about you? You ready to do this for real on Thursday?”

“Yeah, I am. At least, I think I am. We’ve gone over everything in the script at least once; so I have a pretty good idea of what to expect. I’m nowhere near as nervous about all of this as I was last week. I feel good about it. I feel ready; I think,” Kurt answered.

“Glad to hear it. I know you’re dying to get your clothes back on, so go, clean up, and get dressed. I’m just gonna lay here a bit longer ‘til my legs stop feeling like Jell-O,” Blaine told him.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” he questioned.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine hummed, affirmatively.

Kurt gathered his clothes and disappeared into Blaine’s en suite. He took his time cleaning himself up and getting re-dressed. When he exited the bathroom, Blaine was still lying on the bed, only he was now wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and tank top.

“So…I was thinking,” Blaine started talking once Kurt was in the bedroom. “I probably should have asked this sooner; but did you have anything else you wanted to ask, or talk about, or rehearse before we shoot this this movie on Thursday?”

Kurt regarded him carefully; giving serious consideration to the question asked. “Actually I do have a few questions,” he replied, taking a seat on the loveseat. “I feel kind of stupid for asking though.”

“This is a judgment free zone. Ask me,” Blaine said.

“Okay, well, you said that you don’t ever rehearse before you film your movies or videos; especially in private. So I have a few questions about that. One, if you don’t ever rehearse, how do you and your scene partner coordinate dialogue, or camera blocking? I mean, I guess I can understand not having sex with them until the cameras are rolling, but shouldn’t there be some kind of ‘dry’ rehearsal?” he asked, uncertain.

“When you came with me to set, did you notice that we did a quick run through of the scene, before we started filming?” Blaine questioned. “That’s basically all the rehearsal time we get. At least for the video-briefs, since they’re so short; and often times don’t even have a plot. For longer movies we usually do a few dry-runs before each scene we film. You didn’t notice all of that on that movie we did background for, because we arrived late, and we weren’t the main focus. But we were still given our instructions of where to stand, what to do, and all of that; that way we wouldn’t interfere with what they had already rehearsed and blocked.”

“Ah, okay. Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Kurt agreed. “The other question I have is a little personal, I suppose. But I noticed that the condoms we used today weren’t the same type that we used last time,” he said, hesitantly. “And I guess I’m wondering why you have so many different types of condoms at home if you never have sex anywhere except on set at work? Are they all leftovers from when you were dating your ex?”

“No, actually,” Blaine began. “I have various styles and brands, because I take samples from work home with me. I am a firm believer of being familiar with the products that I need to use on camera, _before_ I use them on camera. Whether that’s a condom, or a vibrator, or a paddle, or a type of lube, or something else entirely; doesn’t matter. I take the time to learn how to use it on someone else, and on myself. Sometimes I test the toys at work – which is always fun – but most of the time, I jot down the make/model and just buy my own to play with and practice with in private; since I actually have money to burn and an unhealthy obsession with anal and bondage toys. And just so you know, there is a training room so you can get help learning about some of the toys and other equipment, and how to use them all properly. As for the condoms, well, not all condoms are made equally. So, I usually take some home and will occasionally use them on my toys, or on me, while I masturbate. It helps me figure out what brands and styles I like and which ones I don’t. That way I know which ones to avoid when I film,” he explained. “I was actually hoping that you would notice they were different. Do you have any preferences?”

“I liked the one we used today better. I don’t know why. It just felt better I guess,” Kurt shrugged.

“Good. I actually like that one better myself. So I’ll make sure that’s what we use when we film. At least on the scene where I’m riding you. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep the type we used last time for the scenes where I’m fucking you,” Blaine told him.

“Yeah, no problem. We didn’t rehearse any of those scenes today, so it’s probably better to stick with what I know works, right?” he agreed.

“Exactly!” Blaine said. “Any other questions or concerns?”

“Well…” Kurt said, sheepishly, dragging out the word, “I was thinking. Feel free to say no, but I was wondering if I could blow you again? Without doing the whole scene? So, like, just the blowjob part? I mean, I’m pretty sure we’ve already established that I’m comfortable with you riding me; so I don’t think we need to rehearse that part again. But I’m still a little nervous about my ability to swallow. I’ve only successfully done it once. What if it was a fluke?” he asked, anxiously, slowly working himself up into panic.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, okay? Just take a second and breathe,” Blaine told him. He motioned for Kurt to come and sit next to him on the bed, and then wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulders comfortingly. After a moment of watching Kurt take a few calming breaths, Blaine continued to speak. “Better? Okay, good. Can you tell me why you are all of a sudden freaking out over this? Because just a few minutes ago you said you felt ready; that your nervousness was practically gone. Don’t get me wrong, if you really feel like you need to go over the scene again, we can, that’s not a problem; but I guess I’m just wondering where all of this is coming from,” he asked, sympathetically.

Kurt sighed. “I _am_ a lot less nervous about making this movie. Believe me, I am. Two weeks ago, I was petrified at the mere _thought_ of having sex! Now, I’m looking forward to having sex in front of an audience; on a real movie set. It’s just the oral part that I’m still unsure about. The lessons you gave me were _so_ helpful. I honestly don’t know how I’d be able to do that scene without them. But I’ve only performed an _actual_ blowjob twice. And the first time I practically choked to death. I managed not to screw up the second time…but what if I was just lucky? How can I be sure I won’t choke again? When it comes to swallowing, I only have a 50% success ratio. I would just feel a whole lot more comfortable about it if I could rehearse it one more time. And succeed,” he said, dejectedly.

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed. “Sweetie, you’re gonna be fine. I promise you. But just to set your mind at ease, we can rehearse it one more time. Just the blowjob, right? Nothing else? No fingering or anything?”

Kurt smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Right, yes, just the blowjob,” he said, as his hand slowly slid from Blaine’s knee, up his thigh. “Thank you,” he whispered, lips pressed against the shell of Blaine’s ear. He palmed over Blaine’s clothed cock for just a moment, before sneaking his hand under the waistband of the flannel pants, and stroking him with a firm grip.

Blaine whimpered at Kurt’s touch. “Oh, um, okay. I thought I’d have a little more warning than that, but okay,” he mumbled, voice quivering.

Kurt slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of him. He spread Blaine’s legs and settled himself in between them, while pulling his cock free from his pajama bottoms. Kurt wasted no time and immediately took Blaine’s cock deep into his throat; all the way down to the base.

“Holy crap! Since when can you deep throat? Fuck!” Blaine cried out.

Kurt hummed in response, and began bobbing his head up and down the shaft; making sure to curl his tongue around Blaine’s cock in the way Blaine liked. A few times Blaine had been unable to hold back from thrusting his hips forward; but luckily, Kurt was able to pull back enough that he wasn’t gagging on Blaine’s cock.

“Oh! I love your mouth. You are way too good at this!” he whined. Moments later Blaine was warning Kurt of his approaching orgasm. “Shit, sweetie, I’m gonna cum!”

When Blaine came, Kurt was prepared and had no issues swallowing. He worked Blaine through his orgasm, pulled off, and then tucked Blaine’s cock back into his pants before placing his forehead on Blaine’s thigh.

“Wow, that was incredible!” Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair as Kurt tried to get his breathing under control. “You okay, sweetie?” he asked, noticing the tension in Kurt’s muscles, and how stiffly Kurt was holding himself.

Kurt hummed affirmatively, and nodded his head that was still pressed against Blaine’s thigh.

“Then why are you…oh my god, sweetie, get up here and let me take care of that for you,” Blaine said, upon noticing Kurt’s erection straining against the front of his jeans.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to,” Kurt replied, reluctantly.

Blaine tipped Kurt’s chin up, so that he could see his face. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to?” he asked, sincerely. Kurt looked conflicted, so Blaine turned on his puppy dog eyes; silently willing Kurt to give him permission.

“You’re playing dirty with those puppy dog eyes of yours,” Kurt warned, playfully. Blaine intensified the look and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout when Kurt called him out. “Oh, put your face away! Just hurry up and suck my dick before I change my mind,” he said, impatiently.

“God, I love it when you talk dirty!” Blaine told him, before pulling Kurt up onto the bed, and sliding himself onto the floor. He hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped Kurt’s jeans, tugging them down just enough to expose Kurt’s cock. Blaine immediately took the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth and gave a few tentative sucks. He took hold of Kurt’s hands and placed them on his head, before bobbing his head up and down Kurt’s length.

Blaine pulled off for just a moment to tell Kurt, “You can pull my hair. I won’t mind. Just don’t try to control the movement of my head. But by all means, feel free to pull my hair; _please_ ,” before immediately taking Kurt’s cock back into his mouth.

With each bob of Blaine’s head, Kurt’s fingers twisted in Blaine’s curls and tugged. “So good! Your mouth feels amazing! I’m gonna cum!” Kurt shouted. Blaine hummed in acknowledgement, sending a spike of pleasure up Kurt’s spine. Seconds later, he came down Blaine’s throat.

Blaine’s mouth continued to work Kurt through the orgasm, sucking and licking him dry; until Kurt nudged him off when oversensitivity became too much. Kurt carefully tucked himself back into his jeans, zippering them closed. “Wow,” Kurt said, dazed.

Blaine climbed back up onto the bed, and rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Thank you for that, by the way,” Blaine told him.

“Why are you thanking me?” Kurt asked. “Because I let you blow me? I should be thanking you, because that felt absolutely incredible.”

“You were hesitant about if you wanted me to get you off or not. I feel like I might have guilted you into it or something. I’m sorry about that. I just really wanted to blow you again; and actually taste you too, since I don’t get a chance to do that in our video. So thank you for allowing me to suck you off. I really enjoy having your dick in my mouth,” he replied.

Kurt laughed. “Well my dick really enjoys being in your mouth, so we’re even.” Kurt sighed before continuing, “The only reason I was hesitant was because I thought you felt _obligated_ to get me off. I wasn’t sure that you actually _wanted_ to. We only agreed to me blowing you, so that I could get some more practice with swallowing. Nothing was said about you reciprocating in any way. But when you started pouting with those adorable puppy dog eyes of yours, I figured maybe you _did_ want to. Like I said, I just didn’t want you to feel like you _had_ to.”

“I appreciate that,” Blaine said. “So…now that you have had a little more practice, how do you feel? Still insecure about your abilities? Or are you more confident now?”

“So much better! God, it was such a relief not to have any issues with coughing or gagging. I mean, I’ve been practicing _a lot_ – and I do mean _a lot_ – at home with that toy you bought me, to avoid choking on your dick while it’s in my mouth; and I’ve gotten pretty good with deep throating in the process. But I know my character isn’t supposed to be able to deep throat yet, so that’s why I didn’t try it before. Sorry I got a bit carried away doing it just now. I honestly didn’t mean to. But swallowing…like I said, I tried practicing with that squirt gun, but we both know it’s not the same thing. Knowing that I can _actually_ swallow without any problems…it’s like this huge weight has been lifted off of me. Thank you. For allowing me one last rehearsal. I owe you,” Kurt answered.

“It was my pleasure. Literally,” he replied, smirking. His expression grew softer and his tone sincere before adding, “You’re welcome. I’m glad I was able to help.”

“I didn’t hurt you when I pulled your hair, did I?” Kurt wondered. “I mean, I know you told me to, and you seemed to like it, but I don’t know, I sort of felt like I was hurting you?”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Blaine assured him. “Not really. I enjoy a little bit of pain every now and then. Biting, hair-pulling, scratching, spanking…; when it’s done right, it can be very satisfying.”

“Wait, so you actually did like when I had my fingernails pressed into your back the other day?” he asked, shocked. “I thought you just said that thing about marks to be polite?”

“Oh, no, I honestly enjoyed that! A lot! I also liked when you bit my nipple; and my Adam’s apple,” he replied. “When we film on Thursday, you have my permission to do all of those things. I just can’t have any marks on me beforehand. But since I’m not scheduled to film anything after our movie, feel free to mark me up during filming. Pull my hair, claw my back, leave bite marks…as long as you don’t draw blood, or do anything that might appear out of character, I’ll most likely enjoy it. But _no_ spanking. Or anything visibly dominating. Remember, I _need_ to be in control. Also, any kind of domination from you would be totally out of character for the movie. And, obviously, if necessary, I’ll let you know how much is too much.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure I won’t be hurting you,” Kurt agreed.

“I’m sure,” Blaine told him. “Do you have any other questions or concerns I can help you out with?”

Kurt shook his head. “That was everything,” he replied.

“Did you want to stay for dinner?” Blaine asked.

“I can’t. I really should be getting home,” he sighed. “I have to finish sewing a garment for my Costume Design class. It is due tomorrow and I am so far behind, it is not even funny.”

Blaine looked at him in confusion. “You’re taking Costume Design this semester? Didn’t you take it last semester though? Or was I imagining that? I thought I remembered seeing you with garment bags and sketch books in our History of Theater class,” he asked.

“You remember that?” Kurt asked, stunned.

“Just because we didn’t talk doesn’t mean I didn’t notice you,” Blaine replied.

“Oh. But, um, yes, Costume Design. It’s my minor. So I take some form of a Design class every semester,” he explained.

“Wow. Okay. You really don’t know how to pace yourself, do you? Two very demanding majors _and_ an equally demanding minor? All at the same time? Gosh, how on earth do you find any free time to do anything?” Blaine marveled.

“Patience, practice, and sheer stubbornness,” Kurt told him.

“Alright, well, I don’t want to hold you up. Let me at least walk you out though,” he replied. Blaine walked Kurt out as far as the elevator and bid him a goodnight with a small peck on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday afternoon Kurt received a phone call from Eric, asking him to come down to the TEG office for a quick orientation and wardrobe fitting. He told Kurt that his ID/access card would be left at the receptionist desk under his legal name. Once Kurt was done with his classes for the day he left campus and walked over to the TEG office.

When Kurt arrived at the ETC building, where the TEG office is, he immediately walked over to the receptionist desk. “Hi. My name is Kurt Hummel. Eric Thrustin said he left an employee access card here for me?”

The receptionist gave Kurt a pleasant smile. “Sure, could I just see your ID first, please?” she said, kindly.

Kurt showed her his NY state ID and, once she confirmed his identity, handed him his ID back along with an envelope with his name written on it. “Here you go. Could you just sign here verifying that you picked this up?” she asked, placing a logbook on the counter. Once he signed the book, she continued, “Was there anything else I could help you with?”

“No, thank you; that will be all,” he told her. Kurt opened the envelope to find his new employee ID badge. The name on the ID was ‘Angel Humm’; and the company had used one of the headshots that he provided at his audition for his ID photo.

He scanned his ID at the turnstile next to the receptionist desk and made his way over to the elevators. Eric had asked that Kurt meet him in his office when he arrived, so Kurt took the elevator up to the 25th floor.

For once, Eric’s secretary was actually at her desk when Kurt reached Eric’s office. She asked him to wait while she phoned Eric, to alert him that Kurt arrived. It only took a moment for Eric to open his office door and wave Kurt inside.

"Angel, thank you for coming down here on such short notice," Eric welcomed him. "We just have a few last minute things to go over before you begin filming on Thursday." Eric shuffled some papers around on his desk until he found a large manila envelope. He opened it, and pulled out some documents.

"First things first, you obviously picked up your work ID downstairs. That ID will give you full access to all restricted areas of the building; but _this_ is a secondary ID for you. It's an exact replica of your NY ID, only with your professional name instead of your legal name. Basically it's for work related events where a _'legal'_ ," Eric said, using finger-quotes, "ID may also be required in addition to your work one. That way the names will match, and you won’t have to reveal your true name to anyone. You can use it at bars and clubs too if you want; although you might want to stick with your actual ID for that to avoid unwanted attention, but that’s totally up to you.

"We’ve already taken care of all of your hiring paperwork, and all those other legal documents, but the rest of this envelope contains other necessary paperwork you should look over and become familiar with; such as company policies, employee code of conduct, safety & emergency procedures, on-set protocol, as well as a copy of your contract,” he continued, showing Kurt the documents as he mentioned them.

Eric took the time to go over each document in detail, pointing out things he thought were especially important, and answering any questions that Kurt had about them. Once they had finished Eric put everything back inside the envelope before handing the whole thing over to Kurt. “My assistant, Maureen, will give you a tour of the place and answer any other questions you may have. Once that’s done, you can report to our central wardrobe location, so they can take your measurements and do a fitting. Did you have any final questions for me before I hand you off to Maureen?” Eric asked.

“None that I can think of,” Kurt replied. He waited while Eric paged Maureen into his office and reintroduced them to each other, once she arrived; then followed her out of the room to start the tour.

\---

Kurt had already been shown some of the important areas of the company by Blaine during his set visit; but touring the place with Maureen made him realize just how big the company actually was. They were touring one of the sets when Blaine walked over and interrupted them.

“Angel?” Blaine asked, surprised. “Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?”

Kurt turned toward Blaine, and was momentarily stunned into silence. Blaine was wearing a thin, mesh tank top, and the tiniest pair of _tight_ , black leather booty shorts he had ever seen. “Um, I, uh…” Kurt stammered. He shook his head to clear it before speaking again. “Eric asked me to stop by. Had some paperwork he needed to go over. And wardrobe needs my measurements.”

Blaine smirked at him, noticing how Kurt was licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Blaine’s body. “Okay…but both of those offices are upstairs. So my question remains: what are you doing _here_?” he teased.

“Maureen is giving me a tour of the company,” Kurt replied, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to where Maureen was standing, watching their interaction.

Blaine looked confused for a split second before noticing Eric’s assistant standing behind Kurt. She gave him a polite wave of just her fingers, and his eyes widened comically. “Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn’t even see you there!” Blaine apologized to her.

Maureen chuckled, and shook her head. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“But still…I shouldn’t have interrupted you like that. I’m really sorry. I’ll let you get back to your tour.” Blaine began to turn away, but hesitated a moment before turning back to address Kurt again. “If you don’t have to leave right away, do you want to stop back here when you’re done? Maybe watch me film for a little while?” he asked, anxiously. He saw the look of confusion on Kurt’s face, and hurried to elaborate before Kurt could reply. “I’m asking because I remember you said you were interested in bondage. And, well, there is some bondage in this video. And I thought you might want to see it in action, and observe how we film it?”

Kurt blushed, beet red. “Oh! Um, yeah, okay. I can stay for a little while. Thanks,” he answered, shyly.

Blaine’s face lit up. “Great! I’ll see you later then,” he paused and lightly brushed his thumb across Kurt’s cheekbone, “You are adorable when you blush.”

Kurt attempted to glare at him, but the corners of his mouth kept quirking up into a smile. “Will you please stop calling me adorable?” he asked, trying to sound stern.

“Sure. I’ll stop calling you adorable. When you stop _being_ adorable,” Blaine retorted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine, while Blaine just laughed and walked away toward where a few crew members were talking. Kurt’s eyes lingered on Blaine’s ass for several moments until the sound of Maureen clearing her throat startled him out of his thoughts.

Maureen checked to make sure Blaine was out of earshot before speaking. “I have never seen Devon so comfortable around someone like that. Oh, don’t get me wrong, he’s always very polite and friendly with everyone, but it’s all surface and professionalism. I knew he recommended you for the job and acted as a personal reference; but I didn’t realize the two of you were so close. How long have you known each other?”

“Uh, technically, we’ve known each other for three years now. But we’ve really only been friends for about two weeks. Before that we were just casual acquaintances,” Kurt answered.

“Wow. And you’re _just_ friends?” she asked. “He just seems so at ease around you.”

“Yes,” Kurt laughed. “Trust me, there is nothing else going on there. He’s like that with all his friends. Also, I think Devon’s roommate is actually responsible for us being so relaxed around each other. She’s a mutual friend that we both have known for many, many years; long before Devon and I ever met each other. Knowing that _she_ trusts him has helped me to be more myself around him; and vice versa.”

“Ah, I see. Well, that certainly makes a lot of sense. But, FYI, if you ever decide to become _more_ than friends, you can; it’s not against company rules,” she told him. Before Kurt could protest, she continued speaking, “Let’s continue the tour, shall we?”

\---

When the tour ended, Kurt was left in the hands of the wardrobe team. They took his measurements, and adjusted and swapped out some of the clothes that had been pre-selected for his character to wear. Once the final outfits were selected, they took photos of Kurt wearing each of the outfits, for their own references. Just before he left, they handed him a robe that looked identical to the one he’d seen Blaine wear the other day; it had the company logo on the back and his name embroidered on the front. He was told he needed to bring it to set with him whenever he filmed, so that he could cover-up in between takes. Kurt thanked them for their time, and rushed downstairs to the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Kurt dug out the paper Eric had given him with a locker number and combination. He located his assigned locker, and placed the robe inside. He checked the time on his phone and sighed loudly. It had been a long day, and Kurt was exhausted. He still had some homework that he needed to get done tonight too, but he really wanted to check out the bondage video that Blaine was filming; and he promised Blaine that he’d stop by the set for a little while. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, and then quickly made his way back up to the floor where Blaine was currently filming.

\---

Sitting just slightly behind the director, Kurt was torn between watching the monitor displaying what was being filmed, and watching the action live in front of him. One view offered close ups, showing details he might not notice otherwise. The other offered him a wider perspective; allowing him not only see _more_ , but to focus his attention where he wanted to, and not just where the camera was pointed.

The premise of this video had Blaine tying up his co-star and fucking his throat, while also using various anal toys on him. When Kurt arrived to set, Blaine’s scene partner was already tied up. He was a little upset that he missed getting to watch Blaine tie the guy up; but he knew that he’d get another chance to see it during breaks, when the guy was untied and retied back up.

During the first break that Kurt was present for, Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting, his co-star trailing close behind him. "Done already? I thought that would take longer.”

“Well, the tour was almost over when you first saw me, so…” Kurt shrugged. He scrutinized Blaine for a few seconds before pulling a bottle of water out of his book bag. “Water?” he asked, offering Blaine the bottle.

“Yes, please, thank you,” he said, gratefully. He took a long swig from the offered bottle, and then handed it back to Kurt. “Thanks. Oh, hey, have you met Lance yet?” Blaine asked, motioning to his co-star.

Hearing his name, Lance walked closer and joined the two boys.

“No, not yet,” Kurt answered.

Blaine turned to address Lance. “Lance, I’d like you to meet my friend, Angel. Angel was just hired as a contract performer here. He’s the person I’m filming with on Thursday. It’ll be his first movie.” Blaine then gave his attention to Kurt. “Lance is gonna be an extra on our set. Actually, I think he’s one of the friends that brings you to the club?” he said, unsure, checking with Lance for confirmation.

Lance nodded at Blaine, “I am.” He smiled at Kurt and held out his hand in greeting. “Lancelot Stronghold. But everyone around here calls me Lance. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Kurt replied, politely, accepting his handshake.

Lance licked his lips as his eyes raked over Kurt’s body. “So, if you’re working with Devon, does that mean you’re strictly a bottom? Or are you a switch? Only asking so I know if I have a shot at working with you, since I don’t ever top. Because you are seriously _H-O-T_!” Lance said, fanning himself.

Kurt spluttered and blushed a deep red color. Blaine chuckled quietly before taking pity on Kurt and answering for him. “As of right now, it appears that Angel will be a switch. Although he does have a bit of a dominant streak, so maybe after this he’ll end up being strictly a _top_. Who knows?” He smirked and winked at Kurt.

Lance looked at Blaine, confused. “What do you mean by that? How does someone _not_ know what their preference is?” he asked.

Kurt quietly mumbled, “People usually have to try something before they know whether or not they like it.”

Lance whipped his head around to look at Kurt, his eyes and mouth open wide in shock. Before anyone else could say anything the director was telling Lance and Blaine to get back in position on set.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s arm to get his attention. “Do you think it’d be okay if I watched you tie him up? Up close, I mean?” he asked anxiously.

“Follow me,” Blaine answered, cheerfully, linking his arm with Kurt’s and pulling him onto set.

As Blaine tied Lance up, Kurt was biting his lip and his breathing became shallow. He watched intently, committing the motions to memory. "Oh, that is sexy," he whispered, voice low with desire.

Blaine smirked at him. "You know...I'm getting a little turned on by how much you're enjoying this," Blaine teased Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes at him as Blaine finished tying Lance up. Once that was done, Kurt went back to his seat behind the cameras to watch the rest of the scene get filmed.

Watching Blaine’s hips and ass move, and the way his back arched as he thrust his cock into Lance’s mouth was quite a heady feeling. Even though Blaine was still wearing that mesh shirt with those tight leather booty shorts, the front of the shorts pulled down with the waistband tucked under his balls, so only his cock was exposed, he looked absolutely stunning. Kurt was hypnotized by the motion, unable to tear his eyes away.

The last time he came to set with Blaine, Kurt was watching everything in a detached, analytical manner. He was focusing on the process of the video making, rather than the content of the video. That’s not to say that he didn’t watch as the two men fucked right in front of him. No, he certainly did watch. However, he wasn’t watching for entertainment purposes, he was watching from an educational standpoint.

This time, Kurt had a better understanding of what was happening on set; both in terms of the work the crew was doing, as well as the actual sex involved. And even though he had little to no experience with using toys, or bondage, he felt like he didn’t need to over-analyze the scene. He still wanted to learn more, but now that he was more comfortable with the _idea_ of sex, he figured he didn’t need to detach himself as much; and could enjoy watching the scene before him.

Seeing how sexy Blaine looked while fucking Lance’s mouth was mesmerizing. Kurt had seen firsthand just how unbelievably hot Blaine was when he was having sex. But seeing him as a spectator, and not a participant, was a totally different experience. Somehow it made him appreciate Blaine’s body _more_. Blaine was truly captivating to watch.

The next break they took, Blaine once again walked straight over to Kurt; who immediately handed him the same water bottle from earlier. “Thanks, sweetie,” Blaine said, after swallowing down some more water. “So, what do you think about the video so far?” he asked, playfully.

“I think…” Kurt began, hesitantly. “I think I finally realize why porn is so popular.”

Blaine laughed at the comment. He looked Kurt over carefully, lightly brushing a finger over the dark circles that were forming under Kurt’s eyes. “You look tired. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m just exhausted,” he answered. “I was up until 3am finishing up making that costume I told you about. Then my roommate woke me up at 6:00 because she wanted feedback on her performance for her vocal presentation today. By the time she was satisfied, it was time for me to start getting ready to begin my day.” He shrugged, as though this was a normal occurrence.

“Angel,” Blaine sighed, “why didn’t you just tell me that earlier? You didn’t have to stay just because I asked you to. If you’re really that tired, just go home and sleep,” he said, sympathetically.

“You know I didn’t stay just because you asked. I stayed because I wanted to observe and try to learn a little more. Watching from backstage gives a different perspective on things, and helps me understand a little more of what’s going on on set,” Kurt explained.

“Okay, but we’re going to be here for at least a few more hours. You won’t be able to learn anything if you’re so burnt out that you wind up passing out from exhaustion. Go home. And text me when you get there. That way I know that you made it home safely and didn’t fall asleep on the train or something,” Blaine told him.

“Your phone is in your locker. You won’t even see the text until you’re getting ready to leave here,” Kurt teased. He then sighed in resignation. “But I think you’re right. I think I need to head home. I still have some work I need to get done before I can go to bed though.”

Blaine pouted at him. “You work too hard,” he said. He leaned over the arm of the chair Kurt was sitting in and lightly kissed his temple. “Stay safe. And don’t forget to text me!”

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a bashful smile. He stood up and secured his book bag over his shoulder. “Goodnight, Devon,” he replied, gently squeezing Blaine’s biceps. He waved goodbye to Lance, who was watching them with curiosity, and headed for the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to interrupt the sexy times with all the stops and starts and/or all of the behind the scenes stuff that goes on on set, so text that is **[** _written like this_ **]** is the final version of the edited film. Any “noteworthy” behind the scenes stuff is mentioned after-the-fact.

On Thursday afternoon, Kurt met up with Blaine as soon as his last class ended. “You ready for this?” Blaine asked, as they began their walk toward the ETC building.

Kurt gave him an anxious smile. “I am. I’m ready,” he said, letting out a shaky breath. “I mean, I’m nervous; but it’s an excited-nervous, not a scared-nervous,” he hurried to clarify.

“You’re gonna do great,” Blaine reassured him. “A little bit of nerves is normal. And it helps that your character is supposed to be nervous too. Just channel it all into your acting.”

“Thanks, Bee. I’m so glad you’re my partner for this movie,” Kurt murmured, quietly.

\---

The boys checked in with someone on set, then headed down to the main locker room to get ready. Kurt had brought a gym bag with some hygiene products and other items that he thought he may need with him. He placed everything in his locker, stripped down to his boxer briefs, and tossed on his robe and a pair of sandals; both boys then took a quick shower to freshen up. Kurt waited until Blaine was ready, since it took a little longer for Blaine to remove his hair gel, then the boys went back upstairs together.

After Kurt had finished with hair, makeup, and wardrobe, he once again waited for Blaine to be ready before heading out to the set. When Blaine emerged a few minutes later, Kurt gaped at his appearance.

“Oh… My… Wow,” Kurt stammered.

“What? What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Blaine asked, apprehensively, looking down and checking over his appearance.

Kurt lifted a shaky hand and gestured at Blaine’s face. “Eyeliner,” Kurt replied, breathily.

“Oh, yeah, they said I need it for the club scenes,” he said, sheepishly. “Does it really look that bad?”

Kurt slowly shook his head. “No. It…” Kurt swallowed audibly. “It looks good.”

Blaine gave him a skeptical look. Kurt let out a breath, and then whispered, “I didn’t think it was possible for your eyes to look even more beautiful than they usually do. I was wrong.”

Blaine’s eyes momentarily widened in surprise before he ducked his head, blushing and smiling widely. “You…you really think my eyes are beautiful?” he asked, quietly, unsure.

Kurt’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “I said that out loud?” he asked, anxiously. Blaine just smirked at him and nodded. Kurt closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. “Um, we…we should get to set,” he said, just before quickly walking away.

\---

They found their director, Pauley, talking to a few guys on the crew. Pauley saw the boys walking toward him and dismissed the crew members. He hurried over to the two boys and started speaking as soon as he reached them. “Okay, so before we begin, there’s a few minor changes to the script,” Pauley began. “We are relocating the rimming scene you requested. In the lap dance scene, we are removing the rimming completely. So, Devon, you’re just gonna suck Angel off for a bit in the chair, _without_ him cumming, then you’ll fuck him from behind on the couch. The rimming will be added to the frottage scene instead. It’ll start out as frottage, then Devon will eat Angel out until he cums, then Devon will rub himself off on Angel’s hip or thigh,” he said, pointing to each boy as he said their names. “These changes shouldn’t affect much, if any, of the written dialogue. But I know you guys can handle a little improvisation if needed. Any questions or concerns about the changes?”

Both boys agreed that they had no issues with the changes that were made; so Pauley turned to address Kurt before they began their dry rehearsal and camera blocking. “You’ve been informed about all our on-set protocols, correct? Also, the safewords, and the non-verbal cues we use?” he asked Kurt. “That way, if you feel your orgasm approaching before we’ve called for it, and we haven’t signaled for a break, you can alert us, and we’ll call for a cool down.”

“Yes. Both Eric and Devon went over all of that with me in extensive detail,” Kurt informed him.

Pauley seemed satisfied with that answer, and called over a few other actors that were nearby. Kurt was introduced to the 3 guys that would be playing his friends, one of whom was Lance; and they walked over to the stage area of the club set.

Kurt eyed up the stripper pole that was slightly off center stage and turned to the nearest crew member. “How secure is that pole? Enough to actually hang off of it?” he asked.

“It’s 100% safe to use,” the guy answered.

Hearing that, Kurt immediately jumped up onto the pole and started twisting and twirling around, holding onto the pole with just his legs, and doing other tricks. Blaine and the other boys stared in shock for a moment. “Where did you learn to do that?” Blaine finally asked.

“Cheerleading,” Kurt answered, breathlessly, getting down from the pole and going back to the group.

“You learned how to use a stripper pole through cheerleading?” Lance asked, skeptically.

“Our coach had us use dance poles as part of our pre-practice workout,” Kurt told him. “Said it strengthens your core and upper body; to help with lifting your teammates above your head. It also improves flexibility. She also thought it was a skill that most of the girls on the squad would need once they graduated, since a lot of them were not very academically gifted. That, and I have a friend that I used to live with who was a stripper for a little while back in highschool, so…” he trailed off, shrugging.

“I’m definitely getting Santana to show me those videos ASAP,” Blaine murmured.

Kurt heard him and smirked. He leaned in close to Blaine, his breath hot against Blaine’s skin as he spoke. “I suggest you start with Madonna Week; _4 Minutes_ ,” he said, voice deep and throaty. He then winked at Blaine, and turned away from him so they could finally begin their run-thru.

\---

They finished their run-thru, complete with stage directions and camera blocking, of the first few scenes, and had already filmed the opening scene; where Angel first sees Devon on stage dancing and stripping. During the run-thru the director had Kurt show Blaine a few simple moves on the pole; since he had seen Kurt’s demonstration just before they began. Now they were setting up for the lap dance scene; while Blaine was getting changed into a different costume.

The ‘private lounge’ set was visible from the area where they had just filmed the strip show scene. The extras that had been brought in to play other strippers or patrons at the strip club – to make it look full – were given the option to stay in their seats and watch the next scene get filmed, if they wanted. Only a small handful of them stayed, while the others collected their things and left, since that was the only scene they were needed for.

The director had called ‘places’, and Kurt found himself sitting in an armless, hard backed chair trying to stop his leg from bouncing. He wasn’t sure if it was his own nervousness, or the character’s that was causing it.

Cameras started rolling and Pauley called ‘action’, sending Blaine into the ‘room’ where Kurt was sitting.

**[** _The door to the room opened and Devon sauntered in. He slides his shoes off, tucking them under the table by the door. “Hey there, cutie. I’m Devon. What’s your name?”_

_“A-Angel,” he stuttered._

_“Are you nervous, Angel?” Devon asked. Angel silently replied with a shaky nod of his head. “I’m just going to dance for you. That’s all. Nothing to be nervous about.”_

_“I know. I’ve just never done this before. Today is the first day I’m old enough to even be_ in _a strip club,” Angel told him._

_Devon smiled at him “Oh, so you’re the birthday boy I heard about. Well in that case, I’ll make sure your dance is_ extra _special,” he replied with a wink. Devon picked up the remote that was sitting on the table and pressed a button, causing music to fill the room._

_He begins dancing his way toward Angel, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he moves. Devon straddles Angel, barely touching him, while gyrating his hips and peeling his now fully unbuttoned shirt off. The shirt gets tossed, carelessly, to other side of the room._

_Devon takes a few steps back, so he’s now standing in front of Angel, and starts teasing the removal of his pants; all while dancing seductively to the music. His fingers twist in the waistband of his pants and then he yanks hard, pulling the breakaway pants off, and throwing them at the wall behind Angel. He’s left in just a tight red thong that leaves nothing to the imagination._

_Once again, Devon straddles Angel, hovering just above his lap. He stretches his arms above his head, crossing them at the wrists, and rolls his hips down, teasing Angel. Devon turns himself around, bending at the waist, showing off his ass. He cranes his head around to see Angel licking and biting his lips as he stares at Devon’s ass. Devon smirks, and then smacks his own ass once, before righting himself and winking at Angel._

_Turning around to face Angel, Devon starts to play with the straps of his thong, giving Angel tiny glimpses of his cock. He straddles him once again, gyrating to the music. “Would you like to touch me, Angel?” Devon asks in a low, sultry voice._

_Angel visibly gulps, lets out a shaky breath, and slowly nods his head._

_“It’s okay for you to touch me, cutie. Don’t be shy,” Devon tells him._

_Angel slowly lifts his right hand up and very lightly places his hand on Devon’s chest. He looks up into Devon’s eyes for confirmation that this is still okay. Devon smiles and nods at him. Angel watches his own hand as he lightly drags it lower and begins to caress Devon’s abs. He then brings his other hand up and takes hold of Devon’s waist. Soon he’s snaking both hands around to fondle Devon’s ass._

_Angel whimpers at the feeling. His hands begin to explore the rest of Devon’s body, feeling the muscles in his back, arms, and shoulders. He brings his hands back to Devon’s chest, feeling his pecks, and the sliding them down Devon’s torso. Angel gently brushes his hands over Devon’s abs once again, before sliding them down further to caress Devon’s thighs._

_“Someone’s enjoying their dance,” Devon teased, as he brushed against Angel’s very noticeable erection._

_“Oh! I-I am so sorry! I didn’t mean…” Angel stammered. He removed his hands from Devon’s body and tried to put a little bit of space between the two of them._

_Devon grabs Angel’s hands and places them back onto his hips._ _“I’m not mad, Angel. I’m flattered. I want you to enjoy this,” he says, sincerely, while grinding down into Angel’s lap._

_Angel slides his hands back around to Devon’s ass and starts groping him._

_Devon moaned at the sensation. “You know, I could take care of that little problem for you,” he said, grinding down harder, to emphasize his meaning. “Consider it my birthday gift to you.”_

_“I-I’ve never been touched there before,”_ _Angel replied, hesitantly._

_“Do you want to be?” Devon asked him._

_“Yes. Please,” he pleaded._

_Devon slides his hands under Angel’s shirt, touching him for the first time, and quickly pulls it off. He stands up and removes his own thong before making quick work of Angel’s pants, removing both Angel’s pants and underwear simultaneously. He gets down onto his knees in front of Angel and takes a firm hold of his cock, giving it a few rough strokes._

_“Can I blow you, Angel?” Devon asked, while staring at Angel’s cock, licking his lips._

_Angel nods, before realizing Devon can’t see it. “Yes,” he answers, breathily._

_Devon leaned over and licked a stripe up Angel’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He began slowly working him over, sucking and licking, as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft._

_“Oh my god! Holy shit!!” Angel exclaimed, loudly. His hands flailed around for something to grab hold of before finally tangling his fingers in Devon’s curly hair._

_Devon spends a few minutes enjoying sucking on Angel’s cock, deep throating him, and running his tongue in and around his slit. He has one hand wrapped loosely around his own cock, stroking it languidly. When it seems like Angel is close to cumming, Devon gets off his knees, straddles the chair then takes a seat in Angel’s lap. “No. Not yet. I want to fuck you first. I want to fuck you so bad!” Devon told him. He starts kissing all along Angel’s neck, while grinding their erections together. “Will you let me do that, cutie? I promise I will make it so good for you! Let me fuck you?” he asked, in between kisses._

_“Oh, fuck yes! Please, yes!” Angel cried, desperately._

_Devon continued assaulting Angel’s neck with his mouth for a moment before finally sliding off his lap. He scooped Angel up in his arms and carried him over to the couch, bridal style. He gently laid Angel down on the couch, and then placed a throw pillow underneath his lower back. Once he had Angel how he wanted him, Devon snagged a bottle of lube from underneath another pillow._

_“Hold your leg up like this for me, Angel,” Devon said, positioning Angel’s leg for him. “Oh, fuck, you look gorgeous like this!” he moaned._

_“Devon. Devon, please. Please do something,” Angel begged._

_Devon popped the cap on the lube and spread a generous amount into his hand. He warmed it up quickly, and began dragging his lubed up fingers through Angel’s ass crack before teasing his hole. He slowly fingered Angel open, all while using his other hand to pinch and roll Angel’s nipples, and mouthing at his cock._

_When Devon’s fingers brushed over Angel’s prostate, Angel cried out in ecstasy. “Oh god. Yes! Right there! Keep doing that. Please keep doing that.”_

_After another minute of stretching Angel, Devon finally deemed him ready. “Turn over for me? On your hands and knees,” he said. He waited until Angel complied, and then moaned at the sight. “Just like that. God, you are so fucking sexy.”_

_Devon retrieved a condom from underneath a pillow, and quickly rolled it on. He then covered his sheathed cock in more lube, before positioning the head of his cock at Angel’s entrance. Devon began to push himself forward to breach the rings of muscle. “Oh, fuck! You are so fucking tight!” he grunted._

_As Devon rocked himself further into Angel, Angel alternated between loud whimpers and even louder moans. Devon ran a hand up and down Angel’s spine in a soothing manner, until he bottomed out. He paused for a moment to let Angel adjust. “How you doing, cutie?” he asked, softly._

_“I’m fine. I’ve just never had anything quite so big inside me like this before,” Angel replied. “Can you move? Please? Please move,” he pleaded._

_Devon pulled back, so just the tip of his cock was still inside of Angel, then hurriedly pushed back in. He began thrusting slowly, not wanting to overwhelm either one of them with too much, too soon. “Ugh! You feel incredible! Like your ass was made specifically for my dick to fuck,” Devon moaned._

_“Harder! Please, Devon. Fuck me harder! I need…I need more,” Angel begged._

_Devon picked up the pace and the intensity of his thrusts. He began kissing the back of Angel’s neck and across his shoulder blades. “Mmm, you feel so damn good. Can’t believe I’m the only person to ever be inside you like this. The only one to ever touch you. You feel so fucking incredible!”_

_“Oh, god, this feels amazing! Fuck! I’ve never felt anything so good before. You feel fantastic. Oh! Dear god, don’t stop! Please, don’t ever stop!” Angel wailed, attempting to push back and thrust himself on Devon’s cock._

_Devon gripped Angel’s hips tighter and continued thrusting in and out of Angel’s tight heat, alternating the intensity of each thrust, causing Angel to begin babbling nonsensically. “Oh, Devon! More! Faster, please! YES! Like that! Oh, fuck, that feels good!” Devon had shifted his position, wrapping an arm around Angel’s torso, and another around his waist, pulling Angel upright, so his back was now flush against Devon’s chest. The change in position caused Devon to consistently hit Angel’s prostate._

_Angel lifted his arms, reaching them behind him to wrap them around Devon’s neck. “Right there! Yes! Yes! Devon!”_

_Devon’s lips had found a spot, just under Angel’s left ear, that made Angel’s eyes roll into the back of his head. As his mouth worked over that spot, he took hold of Angel’s cock, and started stroking him._

_“I’m so close! I’m gonna cum!” Angel warned._

_Devon trailed his lips upward pressing them against Angel's ear and murmured, “Let go. Cum for me, cutie.” He then sucked Angel’s earlobe into his mouth and gently bit down on it._

_Angel came with a shout. His whole body gave out with the force of his orgasm; Devon’s strong arms the only thing holding him upright. It took another dozen or so thrusts for Devon to finally tip over the edge; Angel had been whimpering and hissing at the oversensitivity he felt while being fucked after he had just cum, until Devon finally came and stopped thrusting. Devon gently lowered Angel back onto the couch and pulled out of him slowly, causing Angel to hiss at the loss._

_Devon removed his condom and handed Angel a small hand towel to clean up. “Well, that was fun!” Devon said, playfully. “Did you enjoy your birthday present?”_

_“Wow, that was…wow. Thank you. That was the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten,” Angel giggled._

_“The pleasure was all mine, cutie.” Devon looked over at the clock timer by the door. “Not that I want to cover up all this gorgeous skin,” he brushed his fingertips and lips across Angel’s naked body, “but you should probably get dressed. Our time’s almost up. Your friends only paid for a half-hour dance; and technically I’m not supposed to fuck my clients. But, honestly, who could resist such a cute birthday boy?” he said, nipping at Angel’s neck._

_While Angel put his clothes back on, Devon wrote something down on the back of a business card. There was a loud bang on the door, and a voice from the other side yelled, “One minute left!”_

_Devon rolled his eyes. “That’s my cue…” He then picked his thong up off the floor and put that back on._

_Once Angel was fully clothed again, Devon handed him the business card. “I’d really like to see you again sometime. Outside of the club. This is my_ personal _number. I’m not working tomorrow. Call me.”_

_The door to the lounge opened and a large security guard waved Angel out into the hall. When the guard turned around Devon held his thumb and pinky up to his face, mimicking a phone, and mouthed the words ‘call me’ at Angel. Angel nodded and stepped into the hallway. The guard closed the door to the lounge, leaving Devon alone in the room._ **]**

“Cut!” Pauley yelled. “Great work, guys! We’re gonna take a short break then reconvene at the apartment set downstairs in 30 minutes. Floor 21, set C!” He ran over to the boys and praised them for the amazing performance they just put on; and told them to make sure they get a drink before heading to the set downstairs then he left to pack up his things.

The boys had taken several breaks during the filming of that scene, where they had been handed their robes by a crew member while the director, or another crew member, would come over and talk to them about something regarding the movie; or they would pose for photographs that would be used in the DVD packaging and/or used in advertising to promote their movie. Other times they would get a drink or a protein bar from a cooler that was kept on set, or talk briefly with Lance and Jason – one of the other guys that had played the part of Angel’s friend earlier in the movie.

Blaine gathered up his discarded costume pieces before he slipped on his robe, walked over to Kurt, and hugged him tightly. “Told you you would be amazing!” he said.

“Well, I had an amazing scene partner, so…” Kurt shrugged, giving him a coy smile.

Blaine bumped his hip against Kurt’s playfully. “Flatterer. Come on. We need to return these outfits to wardrobe.”

Just as they were walking off set, Lance approached them. “That was so hot!” he told them, excitedly. He turned to look directly at Kurt. “I wasn’t sure how you were gonna pull that off to be honest. You seem so shy and insecure when talking about sex. Getting all embarrassed and bashful and stuff. Then once you’re in the moment it’s like something takes over your body and you are just this…force to be reckoned with. Are you sure you were a virgin? Or are you just that good of an actor?”

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. “Um. Thank you? I mean, I’m definitely sure that Devon is the only person I’ve ever been with. In any capacity. And I’d like to think I’m a pretty good actor. But talking about… _sex_ is still sort of difficult for me. If I’m being honest, even thinking about it is still a new concept for me. But I’m glad that you think I didn’t look like an idiot out there. I’d hate to get fired because my lack of experience makes me look stupid on camera,” he answered.

“No chance in hell! You looked so fricken _sexy_! I’m bummed I can’t stay and watch the next scene. I heard Devon was gonna ride you? If you are _half_ as sexy as top than you are as a bottom, I _definitely_ want to work with you ASAP,” Lance said, adamantly.

Lance excused himself to speak with another actor that was still loitering around set, and the two boys hurried off to wardrobe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Safewording  
> *Minor Anxiety Attack

After getting their hair and makeup retouched, both Kurt and Blaine emerged onto their new set wearing their new costumes. Pauley had the boys do another run-thru of their script; giving them stage directions and instructions for camera blocking for the next few scenes. Once he was happy with how it looked, he checked with the crew to make sure they were ready, then called for ‘places’.

**[** _Angel looked down at his phone then checked the number on the door in front of him – verifying that he had the right address – before tucking his phone away and cautiously knocking. The door opened, revealing Devon standing there with a wide grin on his face; his button down shirt undone and hanging open and a loose pair of yoga pants sitting low on his hips._

_“Angel. Come in. I’m really glad that you called me,”_ _Devon purred, letting Angel into his apartment._

_“You are?”_ _he asked, uncertain._

_“Of course I am. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since you left my lounge at the club last night. There’s just something about you that makes me so fucking horny,” Devon answered, touching Angel sensually. He took a step closer getting into Angel’s personal space._ _“Knowing that I’m the only person to have ever touched you, to have ever_ fucked _you, god, it’s such a turn on! I want to be all of your firsts. Would you like that?”_

_Angel gulps loudly before stuttering out, “Wh-What did you have in mind?”_

_“Let me ride you. Last night you found out what it was like to have someone touch you, to be inside you. Now I want you to learn how it feels to be inside of someone else. I want you to touch me,” he responded, softly into Angel’s ear, pressing his lips and tongue against the shell. Devon takes hold of Angel’s wrist, placing his hand onto Devon’s clothed cock. He helps Angel to palm over him, stirring up his arousal, as Angel continues to give him an over-the-clothes hand job. His mouth continues downward, kissing and licking all along Angel’s neck, while caressing his clothed shoulders and arms._

_“Yes, please,”_ _Angel replied._

_Devon takes Angel by the hand and leads him through a door on the far side of the room into the bedroom. They begin frantically tearing at each other’s clothes until they are both naked. Devon leads Angel over to the bed, but Angel stops him just before getting on._

_"Wait. Could I..." Angel began, hesitantly. "I want to taste you; to blow you. It felt so good when you did it to me at the club. I want to try to make you feel that good too."_

_"I'd like that," Devon replied._

_"I'm not sure what I'm doing. I've never done this before,"_ _he said._

_"Don't you worry about that, cutie. Just keep your teeth away from my cock and you'll do just fine,"_ _he reassured him._

_Angel placed his hands on Devon’s hip and walked him backwards a few steps until he hit the bed. Devon fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Angel on top of him. Angel quickly got into a comfortable position, straddling Devon, and starting kissing his way down Devon’s body. He paused momentarily to give some attention to Devon’s nipples; gently biting down on one, as he teased it with his tongue, while pinching and rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger._

_“Fuck, Angel! That feels so good!” Devon wailed, arching his back to get more of Angel’s mouth on him._

_Angel’s mouth continued its journey down Devon’s body. He traced the V-line of Devon’s hips with his tongue, before sucking his balls into his mouth, one at a time. Angel had then licked his way up Devon’s shaft, and took just the head of his cock into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base of Devon’s cock and slowly moved his mouth down to reach it._

_As soon as Angel’s mouth came in contact with his hand, he set up an easy rhythm, bobbing his head and hand up and down Devon’s shaft. “Oh, Angel! You feel amazing! Your tongue! Oh, god, your tongue is incredible!” Devon moaned._

_Devon was writhing in pleasure when he reached underneath his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. “I need your fingers in me, cutie. Please. I want you to stretch me open, so I can ride you after I cum,” he told him. He popped the cap on the lube and tapped on Angel’s arm, silently asking for his hand, before pouring some lube into Angel’s upturned palm._

_Angel spread a little bit of lube over and around Devon’s hole before pressing two fingers deep inside of him. As he stretched Devon out, he continued sucking on Devon’s cock, bobbing his head along its length._

_When Devon began begging for another finger, Angel slowly pulled off his cock, so he could watch as he pushed a third finger inside of him. Angel whimpered and moaned at the sight, and began dry humping the bed for some friction on his own cock._

_Devon tapped on Angel’s side to stop him from rutting against the bed, and started whimpering at him. “Angel, I need your mouth. Please, cutie. Please!” he pleaded._

_Angel took Devon’s cock back into his mouth even deeper than he had before. “Oh my god! Angel! Your mouth is magical! Fuck, you feel amazing! Oh god! There! Yes! Yes! Angel! I’m gonna cum!” Devon wailed._

_Angel swallowed down Devon’s orgasm, keeping his hand on Devon’s cock to work him through it. He carefully pulls his fingers out of Devon, and slowly removes his mouth from his cock, while licking his lips._

_“Mmm...that was incredible. Can't wait to feel you inside of me," Devon said, flirtatiously. He helped maneuver Angel into a lounging position, while mouthing at every inch of Angel’s exposed skin he could reach. He slid his hand underneath his pillow, and pulled out a condom, showing it to Angel, then pulling it away quickly; laughing when Angel tried to take it from him. “Allow me,” he said, playfully._

_Devon ripped open the wrapper and hurriedly rolled the condom onto Angel, before slathering his cock in lube. He positioned himself above Angel and began gradually lowering himself onto Angel’s cock. Angel had placed his hands on Devon’s hips until he bottomed out and was fully seated in Angel’s lap. Once he had bottomed out, Devon barely even paused before lifting himself up and dropping back down onto Angel’s cock over and over again._

_“Oh my god! Fuck, Devon, that is incredible! You feel amazing!” Angel cried out, throwing his head back. He moved his hands up Devon’s back, pressing his fingertips into the muscle, before digging his fingernails deep into Devon’s shoulder blades._

_“Mmm, that feels so good,” Devon moaned, as Angel dragged his fingernails down Devon’s back, leaving deep red scratch marks. Angel then began groping and fondling Devon’s ass._

_Devon wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck, pulling him closer, while playing with his hair. This move had Angel start mouthing at Devon’s neck, eventually sinking his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hearing the noises of approval Devon was making was driving Angel wild._ **]**

Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine’s waist and another around his shoulders and suddenly flipped Blaine onto his back. With his teeth still digging into Blaine’s neck, he then took Blaine’s arms and pinned them above his head, held down by the wrists, and began vigorously thrusting into him.

Blaine froze, looking up at Kurt with wide, frightened eyes. He took a shaky breath, and stuttered out his safeword, “R-red.”

As soon as Blaine spoke, Kurt snapped back into reality. He immediately let go of Blaine’s wrists, and stopped all of his movements. He pulled his head back enough to see the scared look on Blaine’s face, and instantly started to apologize to him.

“Oh my god! I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” he asked quickly, sounding distressed. He carefully pulled out of Blaine, and discarded his condom; allowing him to subtly put a little bit of space between them. A crew member brought over their robes, but Kurt could tell Blaine didn’t even notice him. He took both robes from the guy and motioned for him to give them some privacy.

“Devon, honey, I have your robe,” Kurt said, softly. Blaine didn’t react to the statement; he just stared at the ceiling trying to get his breathing under control. “Devon? Is it okay if I help you get your robe on?” Kurt asked him, cautiously. Blaine blinked a few times then looked over at Kurt and stared for a moment before giving him a slight nod, and then sat up slowly. Once he was sitting up, Kurt very slowly and cautiously wrapped Blaine’s robe around his shoulders and helped slot his arms through the sleeves. He then rubbed his hands up and down Blaine’s arms in a comforting manner. Blaine gave him a slight smile of thanks, so Kurt then hurriedly threw on his own robe.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I swear! You’re not hurt, right? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you,” Kurt said, worriedly.

“You didn’t hurt me,” Blaine answered, softly. “You just caught me off guard is all. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Blaine eyes darted around the room quickly before he put on a fake smile. “I’m okay. Sorry for scaring you. Like I said, you just caught me off guard. That’s not really something your character would do. It just threw me off track, and I didn’t hear Pauley say cut, so…yeah, sorry about that,” he said, lightheartedly.

Kurt looked at him critically, and could tell that he wasn’t being entirely truthful. But something about the way he was acting told Kurt, not to press the issue; at least, not here. “Okay. I’m sorry for doing that. I honestly didn’t mean to. I don’t know what came over me. I really am sorry,” Kurt told him.

“I believe you,” he replied, sincerely.

“I’m going to get us some water. I’ll be right back,” Kurt said. He walked over to the cooler, took a few deep breaths to calm himself, grabbed a water bottle, took a quick sip, and hurried back to Blaine. Kurt opened the bottle again, and handed it to Blaine. “Here; drink slowly.”

There was a slight tremble in Blaine’s hand as he took the bottle from Kurt and began to drink. After he had taken a few sips, the tremble was no longer noticeable, and Blaine seemed to have calmed down slightly. He took the bottle back from Blaine then secured the cap back on it.

“Can I…” Kurt began, hesitantly, “Can I give you a hug?”

Blaine chuckled, and nodded his head. “Yes; please.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine tightly; and Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck, squeezing him back just as tightly. Blaine took a few calming breaths, inhaling Kurt’s scent, while Kurt rubbed his back soothingly.

“I forgive you, by the way,” Blaine whispered quietly into Kurt’s ear; as he snuggled closer to Kurt, tightening his embrace.

Pauley approached the boys cautiously, after a moment. “Everything alright?” he asked, softly.

The two boys separated and Blaine gave Pauley a wide grin. “Yeah. Everything’s good. Sorry for the delay.”

“As long as you’re both okay. But we really should get back to filming. I’ll give you two a minute to bring your arousal back up, so we can finish this scene; and then we’ll wrap for the night,” Pauley told him. He took Blaine’s water bottle, and both of their robes, and went back to his station.

Blaine smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt could tell that Blaine was completely back in character now; that the person before him was Devon and not Blaine. “A minute, huh? I definitely don’t need that long,” Blaine teased. His hands coerced Kurt back into a lounging position; then he straddled him. Blaine’s mouth went straight to the spot below Kurt’s ear that drove him crazy, sucking the skin into his mouth, and very gently biting down. His hand took hold of Kurt’s cock in a tight grip and began stroking him, while he grinded himself against Kurt’s hip.

“Oh, you are too good at that,” Kurt breathed out. He grabbed hold of Blaine’s ass and began fondling him. His fingers teased over Blaine’s hole as he groped him.

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. He pressed his forehead to Kurt’s, and closed his eyes to concentrate on everything he was feeling. When he opened them a moment later, he gave Kurt a smug grin. “Mission accomplished. Now for phase 2; getting a condom on the gorgeous dick of yours, so I can finish riding you into this mattress,” he said, flirtatiously, winking at Kurt. He grabbed a new condom from the small pile under the pillow, quickly tore it open, and rolled it onto Kurt. It took a few seconds longer than he would have liked to locate the bottle of lube that was lost in the bedding; but once Blaine found it, he hurriedly coated Kurt’s sheathed cock in the slippery substance.

Blaine wasted no time in sinking down onto Kurt’s cock, bottoming out in one swift movement. Once he was fully seated in Kurt’s lap, he looked down at Kurt and asked, “You ready to do this?” Kurt nodded at him, so Blaine looked over towards Pauley and gave him a thumbs-up.

Pauley signaled to the crew to start rolling the cameras, then called for ‘action’. Remembering where they had left off, Kurt had placed his hands on Blaine’s ass, and began biting down on his neck.

**[** _Devon was moaning loudly as he picked up the pace to ride Angel harder. Angel removed his teeth from Devon’s neck and tossed his head back with a blissed-out expression on his face. He began rolling his hips up, moving his hands from Devon’s ass to his hips, squeezing tightly._

_“Fuck! Devon!” Angel wailed. He carefully started matching his thrusts to Devon’s._

_Devon reached for his own cock, and started stroking himself vigorously, as he continued to ride Angel aggressively. He adjusted his position so that Angel’s cock was now hitting his prostate dead-on. “Yes! There! Fuck, that feels amazing. Touch me, Angel; please touch me,” he begged._

_Angel removed Devon’s hand from his cock and replaced it with his own. He enthusiastically began pumping his fist, working Devon over. “I’m so close. I’m…I’m gonna cum,” Angel whined, just seconds before his orgasm released into the condom._

_Devon worked him through his orgasm before stilling in Angel’s lap. As Angel came down from his orgasm, his grip on Devon’s cock loosened and his movements became sluggish. Devon whimpered at him when his hand slowed, needing more friction on his cock._

_Devon’s whimpers seemed to jolt Angel out of his high, and he renewed his efforts to getting Devon off._

_“I need more,” Devon pleaded, after another minute of Angel jerking him off._

_Angel slid his other hand up to cup the side of Devon’s head, tangling his finger in Devon’s hair, harshly tugging on it causing his head to tilt backwards and expose more of his neck to Angel. Then Angel leaned in to attach his lips and teeth to Devon’s Adam’s apple. In an instant, Devon was screaming out in pleasure and shooting cum all over himself and Angel._

_Devon carefully lifted himself off of Angel, and lay on the bed next to him. Angel removed and disposed of the condom, and lay on his side facing Devon._

_“That was unbelievable,” Angel said, coyly, as he walked his fingers up Devon’s torso. “So, what else do you have in store for me?”_

_“I was thinking we could have dinner first; then I could have_ you _for dessert,” Devon replied, smirking. He rolled over on top of Angel and began licking his way down Angel’s body, while maintaining eye contact with him. Once he reached Angel’s cock, he teasingly gave it a few kitten licks then moved a little lower to do the same to Angel’s balls. Devon then teased that he was going even lower toward Angel’s hole, but instead crawled his way back up Angel’s body never breaking eye contact. When he was face to face with Angel again he smirked then pressed his face into Angel’s neck. He stayed there for a few seconds breathing in Angel’s scent and mouthing at the skin in front of him; then Devon rolled off of him, got off the bed and held out a hand for Angel, motioning his head toward the door. Angel took the offered hand and was led out of the bedroom._ **]**

“And…cut!” Pauley called out. “Wow! Great work, guys! Fantastic! Okay, everyone, that’s a wrap for today! We pick up again on this set on Tuesday afternoon! Check the schedules for your call times!”

A crew member hurried over to the two boys with their robes, which they quickly threw on. Pauley came over to talk to them again and gushed about their performance. He reminded them about their schedules for Tuesday and the changes to the script that they needed to keep in mind. After that they gathered their discarded costume pieces to return to wardrobe; and once that was done they headed straight for the locker room. The entire time Blaine was still in his Devon persona with his fake grin and upbeat attitude.

It wasn’t until they were alone in the locker room that the smile dropped off Blaine’s face. Just as Kurt finished gathering his things to take a shower, Blaine approached him. “Do you need to leave right away?” he began, hesitantly. “Because I was hoping, maybe, we could…talk? There’s a 24 hour café next door. We could get a drink and some appetizers and just sit for a while? Unless you’re busy?”

“I’m not busy. All my work for the night is done; so I’m in no rush to get home. Just let me take a quick shower first, and then we can go. Okay?” Kurt answered.

“Yeah, of course. I need to shower too. I just wanted to check with you first. Meet you here in a few minutes?” he checked.

Kurt nodded, and they parted ways for separate shower stalls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Mentions of Depression, Anxiety, & PTSD  
> *Past attempted rape/usage of "date rape" drugs  
> *Past abusive relationship  
> *Past violence

“It’s a little late for coffee. Did you want tea? Or hot chocolate, instead?” Blaine asked, as he opened the door to the café.

“Tea is fine. Honey and lemon,” Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded and motioned for Kurt to pick a table, while he went to the counter to order. He arrived at the table a moment later with both of their drinks, handing Kurt his, before he sat opposite of him.

"I'm not even sure where to begin this conversation," Blaine sighed. He adjusted the newsboy cap he was wearing then began pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're kind of scaring me here. Did I do something wrong? Again?" Kurt asked, apprehensively.

"No, no, sweetie, this is about me. Not you." Blaine sighed again before continuing, “I know that you could tell I was more affected than I let on earlier; when you accidentally broke character during filming, and I had to safeword. And that you understood not to press the issue because of our surroundings. Do you remember me telling you that, when I film, I need to be the one in control?” he asked.

A server brought over a platter of mixed appetizers that Blaine had ordered, setting it on the table between them, then went back behind the counter. Blaine watched to make sure the server was out of earshot then waited for Kurt to acknowledge his earlier question with a head nod before he spoke again. “Well, unlike what I let everyone at work and on set believe, that is _not_ because I’m a dominant. In fact, I’m actually extremely submissive. I just have a _really_ bad history with the men I’ve dated, and don’t trust easily anymore. I can’t allow myself to be vulnerable like that. To put myself in a position where I could get hurt, or taken advantage of. _Especially_ in that type of environment. Being the one in control helps me focus on the script. It helps me remain professional; and not get too attached. And, most importantly, it helps me stay safe,” he explained.

Blaine sighed. “You caught me off guard, when you momentarily took charge of our scene. Unfortunately, I’ve never had a responsible Dom before – just one extremely irresponsible, pseudo Dom; and because of that, being sexually dominated – even just the _tiniest_ amount – when I’m not _prepared_ for it, is actually _really_ scary for me. That’s why I reacted the way I did. But, I could tell that you were genuinely apologetic for what happened; and the way you were so concerned about me really helped to calm me down. I know that you were just following your instincts when you did that – and I’m not mad, or upset…just…cautious – but when you’re on set, you can’t lose yourself to your instincts. I’m not saying don’t ever follow them! I’m just saying make sure you are _also_ aware of the big picture as well. Does that make sense?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah. It does,” Kurt replied. “I lost focus of what I was supposed to be doing. I acted out of character for the role I was playing; causing you to safeword, forcing us to temporarily stop production, and reshoot that portion of the scene. Plus, I apparently scared the crap out of you. And myself. I don’t even know why I did that. I didn’t mean to; I swear. Trust me; I’ve learned my lesson. I _won’t_ let it happen again. I promise,” he said.

“Kurt, I know that you didn’t mean to do it. However, this wasn’t the first time I’ve noticed that you have very natural, dominant tendencies. I mean, we talked about this just last night. Your body craves to be in control the same way mine craves to submit to control. But you can’t allow yourself to give in to those instincts when the script doesn’t call for it. Also, _please_ don’t beat yourself up about it either, okay? Everybody makes mistakes. This is only your first porno. Not to mention, it was practically your first time having sex, _period_. I told you before this all started that it would be virtually impossible to predict how your mind, or your body, would react to certain stimuli. Well, now you know. Now you can better prepare yourself, so you’re more aware, for next time,” Blaine told him, kindly.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. “I understand. I will _definitely_ be more alert in the future. I’m really sorry that I scared you. I scared myself too. I honestly didn’t mean to do that. I think…I think because we had rehearsed that scene more than once before…I got too comfortable with it. I let my mind wander; instead of focusing on the script. And I know that we talked a little bit about BDSM on the phone last night, and how you think I’d eventually be a good Dom, so I promise that I’ll educate myself on the topic. Especially if you think knowing more about it might help me; even in non-BDSM situations,” he replied.

“I have a bunch of books and references that I can lend you. Perks of working in a bookstore: I come across so much amazing reference material on practically everything; and my employee discount makes it all super affordable. And you can always talk to me and ask me any questions that you may have. I’m more than willing to help out,” Blaine said. He hesitated just a moment before continuing, “There was something else I wanted to talk to you about too. It sort of ties into all of this as well. Do you remember me telling you that I have someplace I usually go after classes on Wednesdays?" he asked.

"Yeah. A meeting of some kind?" Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Yeah. A meeting with my psychiatrist. I'm in therapy. I've been diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and PTSD. Mostly because of all the shit I've gone through with my ex-boyfriends, but for other reasons as well. I even have to take anti-depressants. I also have a prescription for anti-anxiety meds too.

"Anyway! I told you that I had been in some bad relationships, right? Well, that's sort of an understatement. My very first boyfriend, when I was 16 and still living in Ohio, got sick of waiting for me to be ready for sex – even though we'd only been dating for less than 3 months – and tried to drug me. Unfortunately for him, I saw him spike my drink. We got into a huge fight, he got drunk off his ass, and he said a lot of really horrible things to me. Then after making out with a bunch of people, he had some random guy he didn't even know give him a blowjob right in front of me. He publicly humiliated me and made me feel like shit. He even made plans with some creepy old guy wearing a wedding ring to go to a seedy motel for sex. As angry as I was with him, I couldn't let him go through with that. So I lured him outside, stuck him in a cab, and paid the driver to take him straight home.

“The next guy I dated shortly after I moved to New York was actually a drug addict. Only I didn’t know that. He got never high around me. Nor did he ever _appear_ to be high while with me. I found out because he began stealing from me. He had been taking money from my wallet and items from my apartment so he could pawn them. And one day I happened to catch him in the act. Luckily, none of the items he had pawned had been sold and I was able to buy them back.

"The guy after him was a classmate of ours that only dated me because he thought I was somehow involved with the casting of the school production; he thought being with me would allow him to bypass the audition process and get cast as the lead. When he realized, a little too late, that I had no control over casting decisions, he accused me of using him for sex, – even though we only ever exchanged a few blowjobs – and also purposefully deceiving him so that I could sabotage him and his career, and eliminate my competition.

"Then we have my most recent ex. He was extremely, _extremely_ manipulative. He could make me think things, or do things, without even realizing what was really going on. For instance, he never paid a single cent on any of our dates, or whenever we would hang out with his friends; just expecting me to always pay for everything. Which I did. Without question. And I say we hung out with _his_ friends because he somehow cut me off from all of _my_ friends. Most of them _still_ won’t talk to me. And then there were a couple of times that I suspected he might be cheating on me – before I was given the concrete proof that broke us up – but both times he had given me perfectly logical, _rational_ explanations that made me doubt myself, and feel guilty for even thinking it was a possibility. And as if all of that wasn't bad enough, he was also abusing me; and I didn't even realize it. He had me convinced that I was happy with him; that the abuse wasn't actually abuse.

"It wasn't until I broke-up with him, and woke up in a hospital bed, that I was able to see him for what he really was. I suffered a broken nose, a concussion, a sprained knee, bruised kidneys, and bruised ribs. I had to get some stitches too. But it would have been _a lot_ worse if my roommate didn't come home when he did. He pulled Stephen off of me and called 911; probably saved my life," Blaine explained.

"Oh my god. I remember that.” Kurt whispered. “You had missed a few classes and came back with your nose taped up and two black eyes. You had to drop out of Stage Combat that semester, because of your injuries. But…I heard that you were in a car accident. I had no clue. I'm so sorry," he replied, sympathetically.

"I told everyone I was in a car accident, because I was ashamed of what really happened. When I woke up in the hospital, all I could remember about what happened was that Stephen had punched me in the face. Apparently, when he punched me, he hit me so hard, he broke my nose; I fell backwards and hit my head on the coffee table – which had knocked me unconscious before I hit the ground – and then I banged my head again on the floor. Theo, my roommate at the time, said Stephen was standing over me yelling at me to get up while he kicked my unconscious body over and over again. I didn’t want to tell anyone the truth because I didn't want people's pity or judgment. I blamed myself for a while. Sometimes I still do. But my therapist is helping me with all of that," Blaine told him.

“You know how I said that I’d only had one irresponsible, pseudo dominant?” Blaine continued. “Well, that was him. Stephen. My ex. He knew absolutely _nothing_ about BDSM. At all. I had tried to talk to him about it once or twice – even though, _at the time_ , I knew very little about the topic myself – but he said he didn’t need, nor want, to know anything about it because he wasn’t interested in being a part of that type of relationship. I didn’t realize that the real reason he didn’t want to learn about it was so that he could claim ignorance whenever he crossed the line. Or because he knew that BDSM relationships have a power exchange, and he didn’t want me to have any kind of power at all.

“Stephen loved to take advantage of my submissive behaviorisms, and the fact that I occasionally enjoy a little bit of pain with my pleasure, to use me, manipulate me, and abuse me. He also liked to take advantage of the fact that I’m hypersexual; so he could have his way with me whenever he wanted to. Although, thanks to my depression, my hypersexuality is a lot easier to manage now. But Stephen had never _physically_ abused me outside of ‘the bedroom’, so-to-speak; until I broke-up with him, that is. That’s why whenever he crossed a line, it was always so easy for me to believe it was just an accident. Or that maybe I hadn’t been clear enough about what was, and was not, okay. There were even times where he had me convinced that I actually _enjoyed_ what he did; that I _wanted_ it, despite feeling like something was wrong, or off, about it,” he explained.

Blaine took a few deep breaths to get his emotions back under control before continuing, “Being a porn star allows me to avoid romantic relationships, yet still have _safe_ , consensual sex. Not that sex with my ex was always safe or consensual; but you know what I mean. It’s because of him – and my other ex-boyfriends – that I’m so freaking _terrified_ of having a relationship. I no longer trust myself not to fall for the wrong guys. Because it just seems like every guy that I have ever taken any kind of romantic interest in turns out to be an immoral and reprehensible jerk.

“But with porn…none of that matters. I had told you once before that the reason I love doing porn so much is because it allows me to have all the sex I want – _but within a strict set of parameters_. With no surprises; and no feelings. There are no emotional attachments at all. I don’t have any personal involvement with any of the guys I work with – with the exception of you of course – but that’s completely different because I knew you before we started working together. And having a script means I know exactly what’s going to happen. I know I’m not going to get hurt, or taken advantage of. Doing porn allows _me_ to be the one in control. And after all the bullshit I’ve been through, I _need_ that control. I have to be the one to set the pace. Because I can’t afford to put myself in any kind of vulnerable position; physically or emotionally. 

“The reason I’m telling you all of this, is because you’re not _just_ another co-worker. I consider you my _friend_. I _trust_ you. Maybe not _quite_ enough to let you dominate me. Not yet, anyway. But I trust you nonetheless. And trust doesn’t come easily to me. Also, I want you to know some of my background, so that you might be able to understand me better; understand _why_ I sometimes act/react the way I do. Like how I reacted earlier today; when I safeworded. That way you hopefully won’t take things personally, or blame yourself, when I _accidentally_ get triggered by something. You know?” Blaine explained.

Kurt’s eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. “But I caused you to have a minor anxiety attack. How can I not blame myself for that?” he asked, sincerely.

“Because it was an _accident_ ,” Blaine told him. “You didn’t know what you were doing, and you didn’t know how I would react. As soon as I safeworded, you stopped what you were doing. You didn’t hesitate; you just stopped. If I hadn’t of gone through all that bullshit with my ex, I probably would have _loved_ you taking control like that – it still would have been completely out of character for the movie, but at least I wouldn’t have safeworded. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. I _did_ go through all that bullshit. So I got scared. And you recognized that and apologized _immediately_. You were legitimately sorry for your actions, and were genuinely concerned and worried about me; and you were attentive to _me_ and _my_ needs. You ignored your own fears to make sure _I_ was okay. You even knew to ask permission before you touched me. You have _no idea_ how much that helped me. Besides; it was partly my fault too.”

“How so?” Kurt asked, confused.

“When we were rehearsing that scene in my bedroom, you did something sort of similar,” he started. “When I was calling you adorable. After that horrible pun you made. You had grabbed my hips and roughly thrust up into me. Even though it felt good, it scared me a little bit; not enough to safeword, but it still scared me. I just began riding you harder to maintain my control, and to hide the slight trembling in my limbs. After I came, I was still a little shaken up, but I didn’t say anything to you about that. I was too afraid to. You even asked me several times if I was okay; to which I said yes, then tried to change the subject. I just think, maybe, if I _had_ said something to you then…maybe I could’ve prevented this somehow?”

Kurt shook his head fervently, “No. We aren’t gonna play the ‘what-if’ game here. My mistake is not your fault. You had your reasons for not telling me anything after that rehearsal. And they are _valid_ reasons. Don’t beat yourself up about that. I lost focus, and that’s on me, not you. And before you try to convince me otherwise, I don’t want us to get into an argument over this; so we’ll just have to agree to disagree. Even though I’m right.”

“Okay,” Blaine said, resigned, giving Kurt a small smile.

“Can I ask…what happened to Stephen?” Kurt asked, hesitantly.

“He’s in jail. And he won’t be getting out for a _long_ time,” Blaine answered. “Instead of leaving my apartment when Theo pulled him off of me, he went into my bedroom and starting trashing everything in sight. When the police and EMTs arrived he flipped out on them; began throwing anything within reach. He told the EMTs that I was faking it for attention and shoved them away from me because he didn’t think I was really hurt and tried to attack me some more; then he attacked the cops that tried to restrain him.

“In addition to assault and battery on me, he was charged with destruction of private property, interfering with a medical emergency, assaulting a medical professional, assaulting a police officer, resisting arrest…There were some additional charges in there for other things as well; but I can’t remember what they were exactly. He has to serve a minimum of 25 years before he’s even eligible for parole; which he probably won’t get,” he explained. “All I can say is: good riddance!”

\---

The next afternoon, after their shared class, Kurt stopped Blaine on his way out the door. “Blaine, hey, wait up. Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

Blaine moved out of the way of the other students and waited for Kurt to catch up to him. “Yeah, sure, what’s up?” As he moved, the shoulder strap on Blaine’s book bag caught on the neckline of his shirt, pulling it aside, revealing a dark bruise near the base of his neck.

“Whoa, are you alright? Where did you get that bruise?” Kurt asked, momentarily distracted. He then shook his head and continued on with his original question. “Also, are you busy right now? I know you’re working later tonight, but do you have plans before then?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Blaine answered, laughing. “The bruise is from you biting me yesterday. Sadly, it’s the only mark you managed to leave on me; since the scratch marks faded before I even left set. And no, I’m not busy. Not really. Just homework and nap before my overnight. Why?”

“I was hoping you’d let me come over and make you dinner?” Kurt questioned. Before Blaine could reply, he quickly added, “It’s just…I owe you – and Santana – so much; and this is just something small I can do to try and repay you guys. It’s not much, I know; but it’s a start. And I need to do something, because I can’t stand when the give/take scale is completely unbalanced, like it is right now. So…?” He gave Blaine a pleading look.

Blaine smirked at him. “Well, that depends. What are you cooking?” he teased.

“I was thinking chicken cacciatore?” Kurt replied. “Does that sound okay to you? Or would you rather something else? Either way I need to stop by the store on my way to your place to pick everything up.”

“Hmm…I’ve never had chicken cacciatore before,” Blaine answered. “But I wouldn’t mind trying it. Oh, and while you’re at my place I can get you those books I mentioned last night.” He decided to accompany Kurt to the store; so the two of them left campus together to gather all the necessary ingredients.

\---

Kurt was standing at the stove checking on the meal that was cooking, while Blaine sat at the breakfast bar doing homework. “That smells absolutely delicious!” Blaine told him, looking up from his book.

“Thanks! And it tastes even better than it smells,” he replied. “Just a few more minutes and it should be ready to serve.” Kurt joined Blaine back at the breakfast bar, picking up his own notebook, to review his notes until dinner was ready.

They could hear the door to the apartment open and a moment later Santana walked into the kitchen. “Mmm, something smells good. But I thought it was my night to cook?” she asked Blaine, before noticing Kurt next to him.

“Sorry, San, I sort of ambushed Blaine and coaxed him into letting me cook dinner tonight,” Kurt answered.

“Oh,” she replied, monotone, scrutinizing him.

“He’s making chicken cacciatore,” Blaine told her.

Santana made a small gasping sound. “Is that the thing you made for Mr. Schue’s pot-luck glee party?” she asked, curiously. When Kurt answered affirmatively, she continued, hopefully. “Is there enough for me too? I mean, after you guys eat, of course.”

Kurt laughed. “Of course there is! I wouldn’t leave you out! This dinner is as much for you as it is for him,” he answered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Santana asked, confused. “Why would you include me in your date?”

Before Kurt could answer Blaine interjected, “You’re hilarious, Santana. You know I don’t date. And you know why. So I’m not even sure why you thought that was funny.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Exactly; this is not a date. And the reason I’m including you is because I owe both of you for more than I’d care to admit; and this dinner is just a small thank you for allowing me to crash here last week…amongst other things,” Kurt replied. He excused himself to check on the cacciatore.

“Speaking of which,” Blaine interjected, changing the topic, “how are things with your roommate?”

“Good, actually,” Kurt answered, as he transferred the cacciatore from the pan to a serving dish. “Despite Rachel’s occasional tendency to be a self-centered diva, she’s still my best friend. We always seem to resolve our issues rather quickly. Sometimes it’s just easier to do that with a little bit of breathing space; to calm down first.”

Kurt made sure to clean up any messes that he had made in Blaine’s kitchen. He even rinsed out the pan he had used, giving it a quick wipe down with a sponge, before placing it in the dishwasher. “Dinner is ready whenever you are,” he told them, moving the serving dish to the counter.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Blaine said, clearing his books from the eating area.

“No need to thank me. It’s the least I could do.” He gathered his books, and placed them in his bag. “Well, I really should get going; or I’m going to be late for work. Enjoy your meal!”

“Wait. Aren’t you eating with us?” Santana asked, as she was taking some dishes and cutlery out of the cabinets.

“No. I made this for you, not me. Besides, I have to get to work,” Kurt told them.

Blaine made a noise of disapproval. “But what about _your_ dinner? You need to eat _something_. Can’t you stay for a few minutes?” he asked, giving Kurt his best puppy dog expression.

“Oh, no, put those eyes away mister! I’ll eat when I get to the theater. I have a meal packed for myself in my lunch bag. Me cooking you dinner was about trying to repay a debt, that’s all,” Kurt answered.

Blaine huffed, “Fine.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. “I’ll see you later. Goodnight, Bee. Santana.”

“Yeah, okay. You got the bag of books I gave you?” Blaine replied. Kurt silently lifted the backpack into Blaine’s line of vision. “Alright. Goodnight, Kurt,” he said, giving Kurt a quick hug. Kurt waved goodbye to Santana and left the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

On Monday evening, Kurt was sitting in his bedroom studying for a test, when his phone rang. He thought about letting it go to voicemail, but when he saw Blaine’s name on the caller ID he swiftly changed his mind.

“Hey, Bee. What’s up?” Kurt answered.

“You busy? I need to talk to you about something,” Blaine said, apprehensively.

“I’m just doing homework, and trying study for a test in my Elizabethan Playwrights class tomorrow; but I can talk for a bit. What’s going on?” he asked, curiously.

“Um, I got a phone call from Eric today. It’s nothing bad! Not really. But I thought you should know about it.” He paused to see if Kurt would reply, but was met with silence. “So Pauley, our director, had his meeting with Eric this morning, to discuss how day one of filming on our movie went. He told Eric that I had to safeword on set. So Eric called me to find out what happened, make sure I was okay, and to check if I wanted to continue with production. Naturally, I told him that I was perfectly fine, and _of course_ I want to finish this movie, you know? And that me safewording was just due to a minor miscommunication. That there are no hard feelings, or resentment, between us. No one got hurt, we talked, we’re all good. And even though he knows I was telling the truth, he told me he was gonna show up to set tomorrow. Just so he can verify that with his own two eyes. I think he’s even bringing Nakia with him,” Blaine explained in a rush, almost babbling. After a lengthy pause, Blaine spoke up again. “Kurt? You still there?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here. Wow. Okay. So am I in trouble? Or…? And who and/or what is Nakia? Should I be worried?” Kurt asked, sounding scared.

“I don’t _think_ you have anything to worry about. Trust me, we have had people do _a lot_ worse things than _accidentally_ causing someone to safeword, and most of those people still have jobs. I mean, people safeword all the time. _I’ve_ even caused someone to safeword before and I never got in any kind of trouble for it. But like I said, I just thought you should know about it,” Blaine told him. “You don’t know who Nakia Imari is? Eric never mentioned her to you? She’s the head of the legal department at TEG. She’s also Eric’s wife.”

“Whoa, hold on. Eric is _married_!? To a _woman_!?” Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine burst out laughing. “He does sort of give off the ‘predatory gay’ vibe, doesn’t he? But yes, he’s married. Very happily married, at that.”

“Wow, for a straight guy, he sure does enjoy leering at naked men,” Kurt muttered.

“Eric is actually bi, just so you know. And yes, he does leer quite a bit; and say things that in any other working environment would probably be considered as sexual harassment. But he will never, _ever_ , lay a finger on anyone. He is way too committed, and hopelessly in love, with his wife, to even consider it,” Blaine told him.

“Oh, okay. But if they’re married why does she have a different last name? And about Eric showing up at set…I take it that’s not common? And the way you mentioned Nakia possibly being there as well made it sound like her showing up is not a good thing either. Are you _sure_ I’m not in any trouble?” he asked, worriedly.

“Kurt, I once showed up to film a video _knowing_ that I was sick with a 103 degree fever then literally passed out with a guy’s dick in my mouth. All I was given was a verbal warning. _People safeword all the time_. You didn’t _intentionally_ do anything wrong. And no one was hurt. We are still on good terms; and I still trust you. I don’t see any reason that you would get in trouble over this.

“But, to answer your other questions: you’re right; it’s not _super_ common for Eric to show up to set. Usually he’ll just view the recordings afterwards. But he does occasionally just randomly show up on set for no reason too. So it’s kinda hard to answer that.

“As for Nakia: she kept her maiden name because she was already established in her career and didn’t want cause any confusion with a name change. And like I said, she’s head of the _legal_ department. If she’s accompanying Eric as his wife, then there is absolutely no issue whatsoever. However, if she’s there on _business_ …I honestly don’t know,” Blaine explained.

“Great. Just great,” Kurt sighed. “Well, I appreciate the warning. I should get back to my homework.”

“Kurt, wait. Please don’t stress or worry over this. That’s not why I told you. I just didn’t want you to be caught off guard when they show up tomorrow, that’s all. I’m sure everything will be fine,” he reassured him.

“Okay. I’ll take your word for it,” Kurt said, resigned. “But I really do need to get back to studying. I’ll see you tomorrow. ‘Night, Bee.”

“G’night,” he said.

\---

“Hey, sorry I’m late. How was your test?” Blaine asked, as he approached Kurt at their designated meeting spot, about 5 minutes late.

“Not as scary as I thought it would be,” Kurt replied, handing him a cup of (thankfully) still hot coffee.

Blaine took the coffee gratefully, sipping it slowly. “Mmm, did you add cinnamon to this?” he asked surprised.

“Yeah, isn’t that how you take it? Black, three sugars, and a dash of cinnamon?” Kurt questioned, unsure.

“It is. I just wasn’t aware that you knew that. Thank you,” Blaine answered, sincerely. “Oh, by the way, I finally got Santana to show me some of those videos of your cheerleading and glee club performances. And all I have to say is: ‘Oh. My. God.’ Also, please tell me that you are still that flexible. Because we could have some serious fun with that on set,” he added, suggestively.

Kurt tried to stifle a giggle as he ducked his head to hide his blush. “Actually, to be honest, I’m even _more_ flexible now than I was in highschool,” he said, a shy, teasing smile on his face.

Blaine whimpered at the confession. “Fuck, that is so hot,” he whispered. “You know, I’m a little upset that Santana never bothered to introduce us in highschool. But I guess I sort of understand her reasoning for keeping me away from anything to do with McKinley. It’s just those videos…” Blaine whined.

“So, what you’re saying is: you liked the performances,” Kurt teased.

“No, what I’m saying is: I _loved_ the performances. And it wasn’t _just_ that you are incredibly sexy and bendy either; although, those were definitely enjoyable highlights that make for wonderful masturbation material. But _your voice_! I’ve heard you sing a little bit at school, but nothing could have prepared me for how you sounded in those videos. I was blown away! You are just so unbelievably talented; and I am incredibly jealous of you,” he replied.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, shyly, unsure how to respond.

\---

After finishing up with hair and makeup, the boys located Pauley on the apartment set, ready to start their run-thru for the next scene of their movie. They didn’t need to go to wardrobe, since neither one of them would be wearing any clothing for the remainder of the movie.

The run-thru didn’t take very long, and soon they were in place ready to film.

**[** _Angel and Devon were sitting on cushions on the floor of Devon’s living room, with a mostly empty pizza box on the coffee table between them; neither of them was wearing a single stitch of clothing._

_“This was really good pizza. But did you really have to answer the door naked?” Angel asked, apprehensively. “The delivery boy looked like he was going to have a heart attack or something.”_

_Devon laughed. “Aww, sweet_ innocent _Angel, why bother getting dressed when the clothes are just going to come right back off a minute later? Besides, that delivery boy is at the club every week, spending all his tip money, watching me dance. So, I thought he deserved a free show. Give him a small glimpse of what he can’t have,” he said, getting up to move the pizza box into the adjoined kitchen._

_Angel got up and followed him; bringing their used paper plates and napkins to the trash. Devon placed the box on the counter, and then came up behind Angel; pressing himself firmly against Angel’s backside and wrapping his arms around his waist. He began mouthing at Angel’s neck, hands traveling downward to play with Angel’s cock._

_“I think I’m ready for my dessert now,” Devon said, seductively._

_“Yeah, okay, whatever you want,” Angel replied, breathily._

_Devon kept his arms tightly around Angel as he took the few steps necessary to lead him back into the living room and over to an armless chaise lounge. He playfully shoved Angel onto the chaise, and then climbed on top of him._

_“What I want…is you,” he said, as he started to rut against Angel’s naked body. Devon kissed along Angel’s neck, moaning at feeling of the two of them pressed together._

_They spend a few minutes, both of them kissing whatever exposed skin they can reach, just rutting against each other. Devon then begins to kiss his way down Angel’s body. He teased his mouth over Angel’s cock, his breath hot against Angel’s skin; while Angel begged Devon to suck him off._

_Devon ignores his pleas and moves his mouth even lower, spreading Angel’s legs wide and pushing his knees toward his chest. He teases Angel with a few kitten-licks over his hole, before spreading Angel’s cheeks and diving in, face first._

_“Oh my god! What…How…Oh. Oh, oh!” Angel stammered, unable to form complete thoughts or sentences. He was writhing on the chaise, as Devon’s tongue thrust in and out of his hole._

_After a few minutes rimming Angel, Devon pulls his mouth away, licking his lips suggestively, while eye-fucking Angel. Without warning, he then leans in and engulfs Angel’s entire cock, deep throating him._

_“Holy shit!” Angel cried out. He reached his hands down to tangle his fingers in Devon’s curls, tugging on them sharply, causing Devon to moan loudly. “Keep doing that! Please keep doing that!” he exclaimed, as Devon’s tongue and lips traveled up and down his cock._

_“I’m close,” Angel whined after a few more minutes._

_Devon pulls off with a loud pop, and smirks at Angel; climbing back up his body. He begins to rut against Angel’s hip. “Not yet, cutie,” Devon told him, while placing kisses all along Angel’s neck. “I wasn’t finished with my dessert,” he added, flirtatiously, as Angel began groping and fondling Devon’s ass; pulling Devon closer to him, as Devon rutted against him._

_“Oh, god, that feels so good,” Devon muttered. He dragged his hand down Angel’s body in a tantalizing caress, causing Angel to whimper and arch up into him. “All this delicious skin that no one but me has touched or tasted. Your gorgeous cock that no one but me has seen. All these sexy noises that you make that no one but me has heard. Mmm, so good! It only makes me want you more.” Devon trailed his fingers across Angel’s hole, teasing him, before sliding one finger deep inside of him. “I love how tight you are; and that I’m the only one to touch you like this. I’m the only one to ever give you this kind of pleasure.”_

_As Devon was teasing Angel with the slow, easy movements of his finger, he also began trailing kisses down Angel’s neck and torso. He paused briefly to lick over Angel’s nipples, and paused a second time when he had reached Angel’s bellybutton. Devon dipped the tip of his tongue into Angel’s bellybutton, enjoying the way Angel shouted and moaned in pleasure._

_“My tongue is the first to taste your mouthwatering body. No one but me has ever seen you fall apart like this; or how sexy you look writhing in pleasure,” Devon continued._

_Angel’s cock was leaking pre-cum like a faucet. Devon gave the tip of Angel’s cock a few kitten-licks, lapping up the pre-cum, before he once again resumed using his tongue to fuck Angel’s ass._

_Devon’s tongue was getting progressively more aggressive as it thrust in and out of Angel’s tight hole. Every moan he made sent pleasure-filled vibrations through Angel’s body._

_“Oh, shit, that is…oh, god, fuck! Oh my god! Devon!” Angel babbled. He reached down to stroke himself; but as soon as his hand wrapped around his cock, Devon grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away._

_Devon pulled back and looked up at Angel, serious expression on his face. “No. I want you to cum just from my mouth. Can you do that?”_

_“Yes, I…I think so,” he stammered. “Please…please. Just…” Angel made grabbing motions with his hand, as if he was trying to pull Devon closer and make him continue putting his mouth to work._

_Devon immediately dove back down, licking his way into Angel’s tight heat; tongue thrusting in and out at a rapid pace. He began to fondle and grope at Angel’s ass, spreading his cheeks further apart, so he could force himself deeper inside. The vibrations of Devon’s moans made Angel roll his hips up into Devon, trying to chase the gratification his body demanded._

_“I’m gonna cum!” Angel cried out, several minutes later._

_Devon made a hum of acknowledgement and attempted to nod his head, giving Angel permission, without stopping his rimming, or pulling away to speak. That little hum seemed to push Angel right over the edge, causing him to convulse as his orgasm exploded out of him, covering his chest and stomach._

_Devon worked him through his orgasm before crawling up Angel’s body. “Damn, cutie, that was hot!” he growled. He started to rut against Angel’s hip, moaning and panting, as Angel dug his fingernails into Devon’s lower back and ass trying to pull him closer. “God, the sounds you make…so fucking sexy. You are so gorgeous. I could probably cum just from watching you moan. Will you moan for me, Angel? Make me cum,” Devon added, desperately; grinding into Angel even harder._

_Angel moaned loudly, pressing his fingernails even deeper into Devon’s flesh, with his head thrown back in ecstasy. “Oh, yes! Cum, please, I want to feel you cum,” he pleaded._

_The muscles in Devon’s body tensed briefly before he released his orgasm onto Angel’s hip and stomach. He took a few seconds to come down, and get his breathing under control before swirling his index finger through the mixture of cum on Angel's stomach, provocatively. Then he sucked his finger into his mouth, in a seductive manner, licking it clean. "You. Are. Delicious," he moaned; his eyes rolling into the back of his head._

_Angel stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Oh, fuck me," he breathed out._

_Devon raised an eyebrow at him, lips quirked up in a smirk. His eyes raked over Angel's naked body, and he let out a groan of approval. He repositioned himself so he was completely straddling Angel, arms braced on either side of Angel's head. Devon leaned down and lightly traced the tip of his nose down the bridge of Angel's nose, bringing his lips centimeters from Angel's. "If you insist," he said, mischievously, voice low with desire._

_Devon pulled himself back quickly, in a teasing manner, and attempted to seat himself in Angel’s lap. As he sat up, he wiggled his ass over Angel's cock, nestling it between his cheeks, causing both boys to moan loudly. "Mmm…you feel good,” he murmured. “Stay here, cutie. I'll be back in a sec." Devon then got up and hurried into the bedroom._ **]**

"Cut!" Pauley yelled.

Blaine walked back onto the 'living room' set where Kurt was, and took both of their robes from the crew member that just ran onto set. He handed Kurt his robe, then quickly put his own on.

"Fantastic work guys! We'll resume in 30 minutes," Pauley announced.

Because rimming could be messy, they had taken a few more breaks during filming of that scene than they usually would. Blaine’s face needed to be cleaned of saliva, and other bodily fluids, constantly; and his lips given an extra coat of lip gloss to mimic full, wet lips. They would then have to reshoot when Blaine would pull his face away from Kurt’s ass to come up for air, so that he was shown with a clean face in the edited movie. The breaks also allowed him to stretch his jaw, and ease some of the tension in it.

After a quick clean-up with some wet wipes, Blaine offered Kurt a hand, helping him to stand up, which Kurt took gratefully. "You doing alright?" Blaine asked. "You look a little out of it."

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt told him. "I was just lost in my own thoughts, that's all."

"Thinking about anything good?" Blaine asked, playfully, bumping his hip against Kurt's.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe," he teased, "but nothing that I'm willing to share."

"Aww, come on. Please?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s pout then teasingly asked, "Would you stop?” He then playfully added, in a somewhat reprimanding tone, “Always playing dirty with those puppy dog eyes of yours." He brought his hand up to try to cover Blaine's face and shield himself from their power of persuasion.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," Blaine said, throwing his hands up in surrender; large grin on his face. They were so busy teasing each other that they didn't notice Eric walk over to them until he spoke.

“Excellent job, boys,” Eric began. Blaine saw Kurt tense slightly at Eric’s voice; so he took hold of Kurt’s hand, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb, soothingly. “I’m very impressed. The chemistry you two have is off the charts!”

“Th-thank you,” Kurt stuttered.

“Oh, Angel, have you met my wife, Nakia, yet?” Eric asked, motioning to the gorgeous, dark-skinned woman next to him.

“Um, no, not yet,” he replied, nervously.

Nakia stuck her hand out in greeting, large smile on her face. “Nakia Imari. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Angel. I’ve heard a lot of wonderful things about you.” She acknowledged Blaine with another smile, “And it’s lovely to see you again too, Devon.”

Kurt accepted the handshake, while keeping his other hand securely intertwined with Blaine’s. “Nice to meet you as well. I think I remember Devon telling me that you work in the legal department here?” Kurt said, trying to sound casual.

“I do,” she replied, smiling and nodding. “Someone’s gotta keep this guy in line,” she teased, motioning her head toward Eric, with a smirk on her face.

Eric put his hands up, pleading his innocence. “It’s those lousy promoters and distributors that cause you problems; not me. Always looking for loopholes in the contracts and licensing agreements, so they can make a bigger profit. I’m innocent.”

Nakia patted Eric’s arm, placating him. “Of course, dear. I don’t know what I was thinking,” she replied, sarcastically; while rolling her eyes, dramatically.

“Anyway!” Eric said, returning his attention to the two boys in front of him. “I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going. See how Angel is adjusting to this new line of work. Pauley said that day one went smoothly; for the most part. I _loved_ the film he showed me! Fantastic! And the scene you just did was incredible! I know it was a change from the original script, but you guys _nailed it_! I could not have written it better myself. I’m looking forward to seeing the final edit,” he said, excitedly. Eric then looked straight at Kurt before speaking again, “I have a feeling this movie is gonna make you one of my more high-profile performers.”

Kurt let out a relieved breath, “Oh, um, th-thank you.”

Blaine winked at Kurt, and gave him a smug grin; silently telling him ‘I told you so’. He then turned to Eric, “Yes, thank you. And I agree. Angel is incredibly talented, and a true pleasure to work with. I definitely wouldn’t mind doing more movies or videos with him in the future.”

“That’s good,” Eric agreed. “Because like I said, I love the chemistry between you two. And I think our viewers will enjoy it as well. It’s some of the best work I’ve seen from you. Ever. And that’s saying a lot, since you’re one of my best performers,” he told Blaine. Eric then gave his attention to Kurt, and continued speaking. “I’ve already got ideas for more videos for the both of you too. That is, if you’re up for it as well?”

“Working with Devon again?” Kurt clarified. “Of course! Definitely!” he agreed, eagerly.

“Great! We’ll discuss this more later. For now, I’ll let you boys go get ready for your next scene,” Eric said, giving them a curt nod, before walking away, hand-in-hand, with Nakia to another part of the set.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kurt turned to Blaine and sagged into him with relief, burying his face in Blaine’s chest. “Oh my god. That was terrifying.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, comfortingly, and rubbed his back. “I told you, you didn’t have anything to worry about,” he said.

Kurt tilted his head up so he could see Blaine’s face and glared at him. “You also made it sound like I had a reason to worry, too. So don’t go playing innocent on me, mister,” he said, sternly.

Blaine had the decency to look guilty at that accusation. “Sorry. _Logically_ , I knew there was nothing to worry about; but it was just the way Eric worded things when he spoke to me. It made me question rational thought. Either that or it was my anxiety having a little fun at my expense. Again. Forgive me?” he explained, giving Kurt his best puppy dog expression.

Kurt responded with an over dramatic sigh, “Fine. You’re forgiven,” he said, faking reluctance.

“Yay!” Blaine cheered, quietly. “Now, come on, we’ve only got 20 minutes to eat and prepare for the final scene.” He pulled Kurt over to the small buffet table that had been laid out for them and the crew. It had a variety of sandwiches, fruit, and protein bars and shakes on it, as well as bottles of water that were available on every set. They each grabbed a bottle of water and a protein bar, and decided to split a small roast beef sandwich between them; then went to sit down in a couple of empty chairs that were situated away from everyone else.


	15. Chapter 15

“You ready for this last scene?” Blaine asked, as soon as they had finished eating.

“I think so.” Kurt paused, considering his next words. “Is it weird that I don’t want this movie to end?”

Blaine smiled in response. “Not at all. But you will have plenty of opportunities to do more films with me, or with other guys; your choice. So…I take it that means you don’t regret taking this job?”

“No. I thought I would, to be honest, but…” He shook his head and shrugged, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words. “My eyes have been opened to this whole other world that I didn’t even know existed. I have learned so much about _myself_ because of all of this. Before, I had never really seen the appeal of sex, in general. And having an audience for it was such a foreign concept to me. It was difficult to wrap my head around that. And, frankly, it scared me. Both the sex itself, and the fact that people would be watching. But now…I honestly had no idea that sex could feel _this_ good, or be this… _empowering_. And knowing people want to watch me, actually makes me feel desirable. I _like_ it!”

“I’m glad. I would feel extremely guilty if you secretly hated this job and regretted taking it. I know you’re gonna tell me it wouldn’t have been my fault, that you made the decision on your own; but still…you never would have even _considered_ porn if it weren’t for me,” Blaine replied. Checking the time, he cleared his throat, and revisited his original question. “We’ve only got a few minutes left. Do you need any help getting back into character?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt, while openly checking him out.

“All I need is to see you naked, and I’ll be good to go. You?” Kurt replied, flirtatiously.

“I’m horny as hell right now, so I won’t have any problems with the scene,” he answered. “However, I don’t think anything we do in this scene is going to make that horniness go away.”

Kurt scrunched his face up in confusion. “What? You are literally going to have sex with me in a few minutes. How will that _not_ help?”

“Because, my body is craving to _be_ fucked. So me fucking you isn’t really going to make that stop,” he answered, sheepishly.

“Oh,” Kurt said, nodding in understanding. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Um, I don’t know if it will help at all, but if you want, I could finger you while you fuck me? It wouldn’t really be out of character, I don’t think, since I did prep you to bottom in an earlier scene,” he asked, nervously.

Blaine gaped at him. “Really? You would do that?” he asked, surprised.

“My hands are most likely going to be all over your ass anyway, so it’s not like it’ll be an inconvenience or anything,” Kurt shrugged.

“You are a genius!” Blaine exclaimed, happily. “I love your brain.” He gently grabbed Kurt’s face, tilted his head down, and pressed his lips against Kurt’s forehead, making a loud ‘mwah’ sound as he kissed it.

Kurt tried – and failed – not to blush; playing it off as if he wasn’t affected by it. He smirked at Blaine. “My brain, huh? I thought you loved my mouth?” he teased.

Blaine let out a loud booming laugh, causing a few people to turn and look at them. Once his laughing was mostly under control, he grinned at Kurt and asked, “Are you saying that I’m not allowed to love more than one thing about you?”

Kurt shook his head, vigorously. “No, not at all.”

Before Kurt could say any more Blaine cut him off. “Relax, Angel, I was just teasing you. Now, about our scene. To make it seem, completely in character, it would have to be something that Devon tells Angel to do; since your character would never initiate anything without asking first.” He paused, thinking over a way to make this work with what they had already filmed.

“Okay; that makes sense,” Kurt nodded in agreement. “So, how about if I _‘accidentally’_ brush a finger over your hole while I’m fondling your ass, take note of your reaction to it, then do it again purposefully; and then maybe you can, like, beg me to put them inside you, or something to that effect? Sound good?” he checked, hesitantly.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect, actually,” Blaine answered, smiling.

“Wait, do we need to run this by Pauley?” Kurt wondered.

“Well, we are allowed a lot of freedom over the actual sex itself, as long as we stick to the main parameters of the scene. And we’re not really changing anything, script wise, so we should be fine. But yeah, I guess we should at least mention it to him. He might want to have a camera focused on it, or something,” Blaine mused.

\---

As they were walking over to Pauley, he turned to them and began speaking before they could say anything. “I was just about to call for you boys. Why don’t you get your touch-ups done then get in places and we’ll begin in a minute.”

“Actually, we had something we wanted to run by you before we begin. Is that okay?” Blaine asked. He waited until Pauley motioned for him to continue before speaking again. “We were thinking that, during this last scene, Angel should finger me while I fuck him. We already know how to make it work with, not only the scene, but the movie as a whole. And I, for one, think it would look _really_ hot.”

Pauley stroked his chin, considering what Blaine wanted. “Yeah, alright, I can work with that. Don’t start fingering him right away. Wait until we resume filming after the first break following penile penetration, okay?” Pauley told Kurt. He then looked back at Blaine. “I want Angel to cum first though. And I want him to keep his fingers in your ass until you are completely spent. Got it?” He looked back-and-forth between the boys, making sure they both understood.

Both boys eagerly agreed and then rushed off to see the hair and makeup crew for their touch-ups, so they could begin filming again.

\---

**[** _Devon walked out of the bedroom brandishing a bottle of lube and a condom. “Figured we were gonna need these,” he told Angel, as he sauntered his way over to him. Devon straddled Angel, who was still lounging on the chaise, and began grinding his ass against Angel’s cock. “Love the way you feel,” Devon added, under his breath. He leaned down and began kissing along Angel’s neck, shifting himself so he was on his knees, body hovering just inches above Angel._

_“Can’t wait to be inside of you again,” Devon confessed between kisses. “You are gonna feel so damn good around my cock. So tight.” He lowered himself, slightly, to rut against Angel, rubbing their growing erections together._

_“D-Devon, please, do something,” Angel whined, while clawing at Devon’s back._

_“Patience, cutie.” Devon’s hands began exploring Angel’s body, caressing and teasing him, while his lips resumed kissing Angel’s neck and collarbone._

_After a few minutes Devon finally popped open the bottle of lube, and poured a generous amount in his hand. He warmed it quickly before teasing Angel’s hole, tracing the rim with his finger, alternating the pressure of his movements._

_The teasing motions continued for some time, until Angel’s whining grew desperate. Slowly, Devon pressed a finger inside of Angel, pumping it in and out a couple of times before quickly adding a second finger. Devon began alternating the speed and depth of his thrusting fingers, scissoring them, as he opened Angel up._

_Finally, he deemed Angel ready, and ripped open the condom, rolling it on his fully erect cock. Devon added more lube to his sheathed erection before lining himself up with Angel’s opening, and slowly pressed himself inside._

_Angel wrapped his legs around Devon’s waist, crossing them at his ankles; and placed his hands on Devon’s ass, trying to push Devon further inside of him. Devon had immediately buried his face in the crook of Angel’s neck, occasionally peppering him with kisses and bite marks._

_Devon moaned loudly. Once he had fully bottomed out, he paused to let Angel adjust to the intrusion. “Ugh! You feel incredible! So tight! Fuck! And I’m the only one to ever touch you like this; to ever be inside of you.” Devon rolled his hips a few times, before pulling partway out and began thrusting eagerly._

_While Angel was groping at Devon’s ass, trying to push Devon to go harder and deeper, his hand had slipped in between Devon’s cheeks, grazing over his hole. Devon’s thrusting movements stuttered, as he gasped loudly. “D-do that again. Pl-please,” Devon stammered._

_Angel complied with the request and teased his finger over Devon’s hole again. “Oh, fuck! That feels good! Keep doing that. Please!” Devon begged. After another minute of teasing, Devon’s hand began blindly searching for the bottle of lube he had used earlier. Once the bottle was in his hand, he started tapping on Angel’s wrist. “Gimme your hand, cutie. I need your fingers inside me! Please!” Devon covered Angel’s hand in lube, screaming in pleasure when Angel finally inserted two fingers deep inside of him; all while remaining fully seated inside of Angel._

_Devon’s thrusting was becoming more and more erratic, his body torn between thrusting forward into Angel, or backwards on to Angel’s fingers. Angel now had three fingers inside of him, when Devon cried out, “There! Oh, right there, cutie! Fuck, yes, that’s the spot, baby! Keep doing that!”_

_This had caused Devon to pick up speed and become more aggressive in his movements. “D-Devon! I need to cum. Touch me, please, touch me!” Angel pleaded. Devon shifted his weight to free his hand, then grasped Angel’s cock and began stroking. Within seconds Angel was cumming over Devon’s fist._

_Devon continued to pound into Angel, while licking his hand free of Angel’s cum; and once Angel came down from his orgasm, he continued to aggressively finger Devon. Angel was starting to feel a little sensitive, so he added a fourth finger into Devon, trying to help him to tip over the edge. He found Devon’s prostate once again, and suddenly Devon was releasing into the condom._

_Angel kept his fingers inside Devon as he worked him through his orgasm, until Devon had collapsed on top of him. “Damn, cutie! You are way too good at this! I think I’m gonna keep you!” he told Angel, as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out, so he could remove and dispose of the condom, then collapsed back onto the chaise, partly on top of Angel._

_“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Angel responded._ **]**

“And…cut!” Pauley shouted. “Alright everybody, that’s a wrap! Great work, guys!”

The boys were brought their robes, which they hurriedly threw on, before Pauley and Eric approached them. “Wow! That was amazing! You guys were incredible! Thanks again guys!” Pauley told them, before hurrying away to another part of the set.

“I loved the addition of the fingering. Great idea, Devon,” Eric said, clapping his hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Oh, that was all Angel’s idea,” Blaine admitted. “He’s the one that asked me if I’d be okay with it, then came up with how to fit it into the scene while remaining in character. All I did was agree to do it.”

Eric looked pleasantly surprised by this information. “Is that so? Pauley told me you were the one that brought it up to him?”

Blaine shared a look with Kurt before responding. “That’s because, while Angel may feel comfortable _having_ sex in front of people, he sometimes still gets a little embarrassed _talking_ about sex. So I thought it would be easier on him if I asked Pauley instead.” Kurt subtly tapped Blaine’s arm and nodded for him to continue. “Well, that, and Angel thought Pauley would be more likely to agree to the addition if I asked for it myself.”

“I see. Listen, I want you boys to stop by my office on Monday; to discuss ideas for more videos,” Eric said. He looked at the calendar on his phone quickly before speaking again. “Is 4:30 good for you?”

Both Kurt and Blaine said that they were free then and would see him Monday afternoon.

\---

“Did I say ‘thank you’ to you yet?” Blaine asked as they entered the locker room.

Kurt looked at him confused. “Thank you for what?”

“For your beautiful brain and your magic fingers,” he teased.

Kurt blushed and looked away. “You don’t have to thank me for that,” he mumbled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. It was ingenious!”

“Well, I can’t take full credit for it. I got the idea from one of the books I borrowed from you,” he explained.

“Sweetie, the book may have given you the idea to finger me while I fucked you, but _you_ were the one that came up with how to make it fit the movie,” Blaine told him. “And it felt _incredible_. You definitely helped take the edge off. I mean, I’m still going to play with my vibrator once I get home; but at least now I don’t feel like I’m going to explode from how horny I was. And bonus: now I don’t have prep myself. So it’s a win-win!”

“Oh my god!” Kurt exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m just…I’m gonna take a shower now,” he stammered, pointing toward the showers, and rushing off to his locker to get his shower supplies.

Blaine followed him over there, and opened his own locker a few spaces away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he said, sincerely. “I can never tell what will and will not affect you when it comes to talking about sex.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s not that I’m _uncomfortable_ , per se. It’s just that I’m not used to it? My friends don’t really talk as openly about their sex lives, like you do. Well, I mean, Santana and Puck like to talk about sex a lot, but they don’t really go into _details_ like that, you know? At least, not around me. So I don’t really know how to act, or react, to those types of statements.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt, thinking about what he said. “So, should I be trying to filter myself around you? Or continue talking like that until you _are_ used it?”

“I don’t want you to have to watch what you say every time you are around me. That wouldn’t be fair to you,” Kurt told him. “Besides, half of that statement had to do with something that I was personally involved with. And I need to be able to discuss things like that more openly; especially when I’m _here_.” He waved his hands around the locker room, to indicate the company as a whole. He then paused for a moment before adding, “And it’s not as if you were asking me to watch you or anything, you were just telling me about your plans.”

“Do you want to watch?” Blaine asked, suddenly; as if it was the best idea he’s heard all day. “Because if you do, I wouldn’t mind. You are more than welcome to come over to my place, you know.”

“OhMyGodBeeStopTalking!” Kurt said, sounding flustered. He spoke so quickly it sounded like one word. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Blaine was looking at him with a sheepish expression. “Sorry,” Kurt stammered. “Please don’t put those images in my head right now,” he whispered. Then in a normal speaking voice he hurriedly added, “I mean, thank you for the offer, but I’m going to have to decline.”

“I’m sorry too. I probably shouldn’t have asked that. However, if you ever change your mind…” he trailed off, leaving the offer out there. He then gathered his shower supplies from his locker, and walked away towards the showers.

\---

As Blaine was walking with Kurt toward the subway, Kurt hesitantly brought up something he’d been thinking about since they wrapped filming on their movie earlier this evening. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“ _You_ ,” Blaine said, bopping Kurt on the nose, “can ask me anything you want; and there is a 99% chance I will answer you honestly.”

“So there’s a 1% chance you’ll lie to me?” Kurt asked, cheekily.

“No. There’s a 1% chance that I’ll refuse to answer the question. I have no reason to lie to you. You already know more about me than most other people do,” he answered, sincerely. “So what’s your question?”

“Well, I guess I was wondering,” Kurt began, “when we were filming, were you playing up the whole me being a virgin thing for the cameras? Or do you actually have, like, a virgin kink? Because you mentioned it quite a bit today. More than what was scripted; and more than last time we filmed too.”

Blaine paused to think about how to answer. “I wouldn’t say I have a kink, exactly. In fact, I’ve never really given much thought about whether or not someone has any sexual experience when I’m with them. Then again, every single guy I’ve ever worked with – hell, every guy I’ve ever gone on a _date_ with – has had some sort of experience; with the exception of you of course. You are, or _were_ , the first – and only – virgin I’ve ever been with.

“At first, I was sort of intimidated by that. It scared me a little, because I didn’t want to mess this up for you. I didn’t want you to regret it; the same way that I regret my first sexual experience with another person. But I do have to admit that it was also a little thrilling. Knowing that, until I came along, no one had ever touched you, or given you pleasure like that; that I’m literally your only experience when it comes to sex. I kinda like it,” he answered, shrugging. “But the majority of the comments I made _were_ strictly for the movie. Before we started filming today, Pauley asked me to mention the virgin thing more often; since basically the whole plot of the movie revolves around it. And based off Devon’s reaction when Angel first shows up at his place, Devon does have a bit of a virgin kink.”

They arrived at the entry to the subway, and stopped to say goodnight before parting ways with a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been ten days since Kurt had wrapped filming on his first movie with Blaine. The two of them had talked with Eric about ideas for another video and maybe even a sequel to their movie, but nothing had been scheduled as of yet. Kurt did, however, schedule a short video brief, with Lance, that would be filmed next week.

While sitting in his last class of the day, Kurt remembered that Eric had told him his first paycheck should be deposited today. The class was silently reviewing the latest chapter in their textbooks, so Kurt took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his phone out of his pocket to check his bank statement online.

Kurt was barely able to restrain himself from choking on air as saw his account balance. _‘There has to be some mistake’_ he thought to himself. He hurriedly put the phone away, trying to put the thought out of his mind, so that he could continue his reading.

As soon as class ended, Kurt hurried over to Blaine’s chair, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Bee, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked, nervously.

“Sure, sweetie. Is everything okay?” Blaine replied, concerned.

Kurt looked around the room quickly, “Um, can we talk privately?”

“Yeah, of course. You wanna come back to my place?” he suggested.

Kurt nodded, and the two boys silently made their way over to Blaine’s apartment. The walk to the apartment didn’t take very long, and once they were inside Blaine led Kurt over to the couch.

“So what’s bothering you?” Blaine prompted, when Kurt didn’t start speaking.

“My paycheck, for our movie, it was deposited in my account today. But I think there’s been a mistake, and I’m not sure what to do about it,” he explained.

“What’s wrong with it?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“It’s over ten thousand dollars!” Kurt whisper-shouted.

Blaine nodded. “Okay…and…?” he asked, not sure where Kurt was going with this.

“What do you mean ‘and’? This has to be a mistake, because Eric said I would be getting paid twenty-five hundred,” Kurt told him.

“Yeah. Per sex act.” He saw the confusion on Kurt’s face and hurriedly asked, “Wait. Did you think you were only getting twenty-five hundred dollars for the _entire movie_?”

“Yes! You mean that isn’t the case?” he asked, confused.

“No, sweetie. You get paid per sexual act; not per video. And the movie we did had five of them.” Blaine began counting on his fingers, “The scene where I fucked you on the couch at the club. The blowjob you gave me. When I rode you. When I ate you out. And when I fucked you while you fingered me. So that brings the total to a little over twelve thousand dollars. But then you figure in taxes and all those other miscellaneous fees, and ten thousand-ish sounds about right. You can always view a digital copy of your paystub, detailing the full breakdown of funds, when you log into your account on the employee site if you need to.”

“So this isn’t a mistake then? I really did earn this much? For two days of work? Really?” Kurt asked, dumbfounded.

“Yup!” Blaine replied, with a smug grin.

“Oh my god! Well, in that case, what’s your PayPal address? Or would you prefer cash? I’d have to run to the ATM, but that shouldn’t take too long,” Kurt said.

“Wait, what? What are you giving me money for? You do know that I receive my own separate paycheck for the movie, right?” Blaine answered, confused.

Kurt laughed at that. “Of course I know that. I meant so I could pay you back for the spa trip. The wax? Remember I _only_ allowed you to pay for it if I could pay you back once I got my check? And since this check is more than enough to cover all of my bills and expenses for the entire _month_ , pay you back, _and_ still have money left over to put away into my savings; I figure I better pay you now while I have the money to spare,” he explained.

“Oh! I had completely forgotten about that, to be honest,” Blaine told him. “Actually, I was sort of hoping you would too.”

“No such luck. I always keep track of my debts and pay them back as soon as possible. So…? How would you like to get paid?” Kurt asked, leaving no room for argument.

Blaine sighed in defeat. “We use the same bank. Just use the app to transfer the money to my account via my e-mail address.”

“I can do that.” Kurt pulled out his phone to transfer the money he owed, checking with Blaine that he had entered the e-mail correctly. The transfer was listed as ‘pending’ until Blaine logged into his own account to approve the deposit. After that was completed, Kurt used the app again to transfer some money into his own savings account as well. “Done! That’s one less thing I have to worry about now.”

“You know you didn’t have to pay me back for that, right?” Blaine asked, hesitantly. “I volunteered to pay for you. Hell, I practically forced you to come with me. It’s only fair.”

“No, you didn’t force me. You made a compelling argument on why I should get the wax, which I found to be very informative, and completely agreed with. The only reason I was hesitant was because of the cost. But when you told me that I could pay you back once I got paid for the movie, I easily agreed to accompany you. It’s not that I’m not grateful to you for helping me out, it’s just that I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness. You had already spent a lot of money to buy me that toy and lube. I couldn’t let you pay for the wax too.” Kurt saw Blaine contemplating what he had just been told and elaborated, “I know you feel responsible for me getting into this industry, and that paying for, and personally helping with, my ‘training’ and other movie prep was just your way of trying to make amends or whatever; but you don’t have to do that. Yes, I was hesitant, and a little scared, when I first started considering this career; but you have been so patient with me, and helped me so much. And now that I’ve actually got an entire movie under my belt, I can honestly tell you that I _enjoy_ working there! In fact, I already have my next video scheduled; I’m excited about the concept, and I’m really looking forward to filming it. Honestly, Bee, I am genuinely _grateful_ that you gave me your card all those months ago. And not _just_ because it’s helping to pad my bank account either. So, _please_ , stop feeling guilty, like you took something away from me, or that you pressured me into doing something I didn’t want to do. Because neither one of those is true.”

Blaine let out a resigned sigh. “I’ll try.” He looked Kurt over, critically before continuing, “How did you know that’s what I was thinking though? Also, I didn’t know you scheduled another video. How and when did that happen? When is it? And who are you working with?”

Kurt shrugged, “I’m just that smart,” he teased. “And we only finalized the details for the video yesterday. It’s not a full movie, just a video brief. I’m working with Lance. He had been given a script to look over to see if he was interested in filming it; and since they didn’t have a scene partner lined up for him yet, he asked Eric if I was available. So Eric called me on Wednesday to see if I was interested, and the three of us met with the director yesterday to go over everything. We film on Tuesday.”

“And how do you feel about working with him? I mean, I know you just said you were looking forward to the filming…but I mean, how do you feel about working with Lance, _specifically_?” Blaine asked, cautiously.

Kurt shrugged in response. “Okay, I guess. He’s good looking and he seems like a nice enough guy. Plus, you like working with him, right? And you said you’re very picky about who you work with, so if he has the ‘Blaine Anderson Seal of Approval’ then I shouldn’t have anything to worry about, right?”

“I suppose,” he answered. “What’s your video about? And would you mind if I came to set and watched?”

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. “Um, I’m playing a tailor. Lance is coming into my shop to get fitted for suit. There’s a lot of _unnecessary_ touching and fondling while I measure him. Then I’m supposed to…” Kurt took a deep breath to steel himself before continuing, “ _fuck him_ in the dressing room. You really want to watch?”

“First of all, it is _adorable_ how you still get embarrassed talking about sex. Secondly, of course I want to watch! Why wouldn’t I? It sounds _hot_! Plus I…I guess I just want to make sure that you’re okay. You’ve never been with anyone but me. This will be a completely different experience for you,” he replied. The he hurriedly added, “Are you fucking him up against the wall? Or is there furniture in there with you?”

“Supposedly he’ll be bent over a chair. And I guess if you really want to watch, I don’t mind,” Kurt told him, shyly. He glanced at the time and sighed. “I have to get going. I have a few errands I need to run before I go to my internship. Thank you for clarifying about the paycheck. I almost freaked out in class when I checked my account. I’ll have to go through that paperwork Eric gave me to find out my log-in info for that site you mentioned. But I really appreciate you taking the time to explain it to me.”

“No problem, sweetie. Anytime. Call me or text me if you have any other questions or concerns, okay?” Blaine said, as he walked Kurt out to the elevator.

“I will. Thanks again.” Kurt hugged him goodbye, and then stepped onto the elevator.

\---

Kurt waved at the receptionist as he walked in the lobby of the ETC building, swiped his access card through the turnstile, and took the elevator up to the TEG training room. Nervously, Kurt took a deep breath before walking into the room.

Kurt looked around trying to determine where to begin. Deciding he would start with bondage, he walked over to where he could see a selection of ropes, cuffs, and long strips of various fabrics laid out on a large table. The table of bindings was set up against a slatted wall – a portion of which had hooks connected to it in multiple locations – and next to that there was a flexible mannequin. He began checking over the contents of the table when he heard someone approach him.

"Are you lost?" a condescending voice asked.

Kurt startled at the question, and turned to see who spoke to him. Looking down at him was a six foot tall, overly muscular man wearing a bright purple polo shirt with the word ‘TRAINER’ embroidered on it in yellow stitching. He had a calculating look on his face, and seemed to be judging Kurt critically.

“No, my name’s Angel. I’m new here,” Kurt told him, pointing to his employee badge that was clipped to his shirt. “I was interested in getting some bondage training,” Kurt said, surprised when his voice didn’t shake at his explanation.

The trainer scoffed at him. “Sorry, but we only train people on how to properly _restrain_ someone. If you want someone to tie you up, you’ll have to look elsewhere,” he sneered.

Kurt was taken aback by the guy’s tone and commentary. “Actually, learning how to restrain someone is why I’m here,” Kurt told him, trying to keep the confusion and anger out of his voice.

The trainer looked at him in shock. “ _You_ were cast as a dominant in a BDSM video?” he asked in disbelief.

“No, not yet,” Kurt answered, hesitantly. “I wanted to get some training first. So that when I do choose to do one, I won’t have any time constraints on me to learn proper technique.”

The trainer laughed at him. “When you _choose_ to do one? You really _are_ new around here. You really think you can just waltz up to some director and demand a part you haven’t earned?” He didn’t give Kurt a chance to respond before continuing to speak in a very patronizing tone, “I hate to break it to ya, but everything about you _screams_ submissive twink. Ain’t nobody gonna believe you’re a Dom. And I _highly_ doubt you’re gonna be cast as one. So until I see a contract with your name next to the word ‘dominant’, I’m not gonna waste my time.” The trainer then pointed his thumb toward the exit, motioning for Kurt to leave, and walked away from him.

\---

Kurt was furious and humiliated. He stormed out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. Once the doors to the elevator closed, Kurt pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under control. The elevator had only gone down one floor, when the doors opened again. Kurt composed himself quickly, not wanting anyone to see him in his current state, only to find Eric standing in front of the open elevator doors. Eric looked momentarily surprised to see Kurt standing there, before stepping inside to head down to the lobby.

“Angel, I wasn’t expecting to see you today. I didn’t forget about a meeting with you, did I? Or were you looking to make adjustments to your video with Lance?” Eric asked.

“No, I had a few hours to kill before I need to be at my internship and thought I’d stop by the training room for some bondage training. But apparently I need proof of a contract to do so,” he replied, somewhat bitterly.

“Says who? The training room is open to all performers looking to learn about a particular item or skill set. Whether they plan to use it in a video or not,” Eric told him.

“Well, the trainer I met with disagreed. He said I wasn’t believable as a Dom, and he didn’t want to quote ‘waste his time’,” Kurt said, using finger quotes.

“Really?” Eric said, curiously, anger seeping into his voice. “And what was this trainer’s name?”

Kurt paused for a second, tilting his head, trying to recall if he knew the trainer’s name. “I’m not sure. He didn’t introduce himself, nor was he wearing a name badge or anything. Just the purple ‘trainer’ polo.”

“He didn’t have his access card pinned to his shirt and visible?” Kurt shook his head ‘no’, so Eric continued, “Interesting. What did he look like?”

“Mid 30’s? White. About six feet tall, extremely muscular, fake tan, dark blonde hair...” Kurt noticed that Eric seemed to be taking notes on his phone as he spoke.

“I’ll make sure this gets resolved. Thank you for bringing this to my attention,” Eric said, once he finished typing. “In the meantime, TEG has a _relationship_ with a highly exclusive BDSM club down in Greenwich Village; the kind you need references to get in to.” Eric removed a business card from his wallet and handed it to Kurt. “All my contract performers are approved for entry with proper ID. In addition to being a safe space for all those in the scene to play and let loose, they give lessons in dominance and submission, as well as equipment usage. They can train you there. All the information you need should be on their website; or you can call them for more details. I can promise you, as a TEG employee, you will be treated with nothing but respect from them. They value my business too much.” The elevator reached the lobby and both men stepped out.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, feeling a little better about the situation. It was still too early to show up at the theater, so he decided to get some dinner at the diner down the street, as he watched Eric walk into the 24 hour café next door.

\---

Locking himself in his bedroom after work, Kurt searched through the paperwork he had been given at his orientation, so he could find that website and log-in information that Blaine had mentioned to him earlier. He found it easily enough and proceeded to set up his account. Once that was done, he clicked on the appropriate links to bring up the image of his paystub. After verifying that everything was correct, and he wouldn’t have to return a portion of the money that was deposited into his account, Kurt took out the business card Eric handed him in the elevator.

Looking at the website for _Atrix_ , the BDSM club Eric recommended, Kurt noted that lessons took place in the basement of the actual club. Lessons were available at any time between 7pm and 2am, Monday through Thursday. There were no sign-ups necessary, and the lessons themselves were free; you just had to pay the $10 club entry fee at the door. And, unlike the club itself, the dress code was a little more relaxed.

As a first time client, he would need to show them the business card Eric had given him – since it had a referral code on it – his work ID, and the replica of his state ID with his pseudonym that he was given at his orientation. Once he did that he would be given a membership card that he would show at the door when he paid his entry fee.

Kurt closed out the website, resolved to go check out the club in person on Monday, and picked up one of the books he was borrowing from Blaine. For the past two weeks, whenever he had a free moment, Kurt would read as much as possible about BDSM from the books that Blaine had given him. The subject matter was fascinating to him, and he was whizzing through the books at lightning speed, taking in every piece of advice they had to offer. He could easily understand why Blaine had wanted him to learn more about it.

After reading several chapters about Dom etiquette, Kurt noticed it was now after 1am. He sighed heavily, and reluctantly put the book down so he could get ready for bed. He still had some homework that he needed to finish; but luckily he had all of Saturday morning and Sunday morning, before his shifts at the theater, to work on it. For now, he just needed sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re going out again?” Rachel asked, eyeing Kurt from the open doorway of his bedroom as he was preparing to leave for the club. “You never go out this much. Where are you headed?”

“Rachel, what are you talking about?” he asked, confused. “I’m _always_ going out places. Study groups, auditions, rehearsals, the sewing/workroom room at school, the library, work, shopping…my whole _life_ is me hopping from one place to the next.”

“Yes, but you haven’t mentioned any upcoming school productions, and you usually only do the community theater productions during breaks, so you can’t be going to any rehearsals or auditions. And you don’t have your design stuff with you, so you’re not going to the workroom. You don’t have your books with you either, so I know you’re not going to the library or a study group. And today is Monday, so you’re not going to work. I’m not stupid, Kurt. I _do_ notice things, you know,” Rachel informed him. “I guess I’m just wondering why you’ve been hiding things from me lately.”

Kurt sighed, and sat on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot next to him inviting Rachel to sit down. “I’m sorry, Rach. I don’t want you to think that I’m hiding things from you. I’ve just been really busy, and under a lot of stress, that I guess I forgot I haven’t told you much. You remember my friend, Blaine, that I mentioned? Santana’s roommate?”

“Yes, only last time you mentioned him you said he was your classmate. He’s been upgraded to a friend now?” Rachel asked, curiously.

Kurt smiled and nodded. “Yeah, he’s a really good friend, actually. I’ve been spending a lot of time with him recently.” His smile turned soft and a light dusting of pink of colored his cheeks.

“Ooh! So there _is_ a boy!” she teased, poking him in the ribs. “Is he cute? He _is_ gay, right? ‘Cause we don’t need you crushing on straight boys again.”

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. “I’m not crushing on him, Rachel. He’s just a friend; nothing more. But, yes, he’s gay.”

“You’re blush tells a different story! You are totally crushing on him!” she said in a singsong voice.

“No, no that’s not it,” he said, blushing even harder, waving away her teasing comments. “And even if I was, it’s not like anything would happen. He’s not interested in me like that…or in relationships in general. But it’s just really nice to have someone to talk to that can actually understand what I’m feeling and thinking about certain things, you know? I mean, not only is he a gay boy my age, and studying theater at the same college as me, but he grew up in Lima too. So he knows where I’m coming from and can relate to a lot of things that I say; when other people can’t.”

“Wait, he grew up in _Lima_? Do I know him? What’s his full name?” she asked.

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt responded.

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “I know him! We went to middle school together! I didn’t know he was gay. Wait. He’s _Santana’s_ roommate? How did _that_ happen? I didn’t think that they had ever even spoken to each other before. Or that she even knew who he was. I mean, in middle school, Santana was _really_ popular. She was a cheerleader, just like in highschool. And Blaine…well, he was a nerd. He was in all honors classes, and part of the academic decathlon team, as well as the _mathleets_. And even though he wasn’t officially a part of the drama club, he tried out for all the school productions. If Santana ever _did_ talk to him at school, it was so she could make fun of him. Seems strange that they would be living together now,” Rachel explained.

“Maybe they didn’t talk _in_ school, but outside of school they were close friends,” Kurt started. “According to Blaine, she’s been his best friend since they were three years old. The two of them lived on the same street, and their fathers were both doctors at the same clinic; so their families were really close and spent a lot of time with each other.”

“And he’s gay? Because we kissed; Blaine and I. Sure, it was for the school musical – we put on a production of _Bye Bye Birdie_ in 8th grade; he played Conrad and I was Kim. And I know most productions usually have Hugo punch Conrad _before_ he can kiss Kim, but our drama teacher wanted us to kiss first, and have Hugo pull us apart, and _then_ punch him. He thought it made the story better, or something. Anyway, Blaine seemed _really_ into it. The kiss, I mean. So are you _sure_ he’s gay?” she checked.

“Positive; he _really_ is gay. He apparently came out the summer between middle school and highschool. It was part of the reason he didn’t go to McKinley, and was enrolled in a private school,” he responded.

“Oh. So that’s where you’re going now? To hang out with Blaine?” she asked.

“Um, no. That’s where I have been the past few weeks though. Today I’m going to a workshop. I thought I would check it out and see if I couldn’t learn something new.” He shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Like, an _acting_ workshop?” Rachel asked, sounding intrigued.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, uneasy. “And before you ask, it’s not open to the general public. I’m only able to go because of where I work. I have no idea what it’s going to be like there, or if this will be a regular thing; I just thought it sounded interesting.”

“Are you sure you’re not just avoiding me though?” she asked, warily. “I mean, I know we talked and made up after that little argument about you going to that audition-that-wasn’t-an-audition-but-more-of-an-assessment without me; but it just seems like you have been looking for every excuse to stay out of the apartment since then. I guess I just miss my best friend.”

“No, Rach, of course I’m not avoiding you! I’m so sorry that I made you think that! Like I said, I’ve just been really, really busy. I’ve got so much going on with school, and work, and… _everything_. And it just seems like lately you’re always at work or gone whenever I am at home. Actually, it almost seems like you’re home less than I am recently. But I _promise_ I’m not avoiding you. I am totally over that fight. And you’re still my best friend,” he said, just before hugging her.

Rachel smiled at him. “Are you still looking for acting work though? You haven’t been to any other auditions, right?” she asked, hesitantly.

“No, that was the only one,” he told her. “And I’m not looking at the moment. I figured out a temporary solution for my financial situation. Rearranged some things to make it work for now.”

“See! I told you you were making a big deal out nothing!” she said, cheerily.

Kurt rolled his eyes and bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say something that he would regret. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I should be heading over to that workshop now,” he told her.

“Let me know how it goes, okay?” Rachel said, getting up off the bed to allow Kurt to finish getting ready. She paused in the doorway before going back to her room and said, “And thanks for still being my best friend.”

\---

Kurt wasn’t sure what to expect when he arrived at Atrix. The staff there was extremely polite and helpful. When he told the girl at the registration desk that he was a TEG employee, and that he was interested in dominance training, she perked up, becoming even more attentive than she had been.

The instructors at the club were all very professional and respectful toward him. Rather than lecture and demonstrate, their teaching methods were very interactive and hands-on – in a non-sexual way. They asked questions about what he knew, and what he wanted to know. They offered him insightful advice, and were all very accommodating.

When Kurt finally left the club at 1am, five hours after he arrived, he had a much greater respect and understanding of the D/s community. He decided that he would continue to go back to the club, to continue his lessons, whenever he had some free time.

\---

“Here you go,” Kurt said, handing Blaine a cup of coffee as soon as Blaine arrived at their meeting place after classes the next afternoon.

Blaine smiled brightly, and took the offered cup. “Ooh! Coffee. Thanks, sweetie.” He took a sip, sighing in contentment.

“So, I was talking with my roommate yesterday,” Kurt began, hesitantly. “And I happened to mention that you were from Lima. She wanted to know your full name to see if she knew you at all. When I told her, she got all excited, because she remembers you from middle school. She was having some problems believing that you were gay though. Because, apparently, the two of had kissed in 8th grade and you were quote ‘really into it’,” he said, in a teasing tone to cover the jealousy he didn’t want to feel.

Blaine looked both confused and amused. “You roommate’s name is Rachel, right?” When Kurt nodded, Blaine continued, “What’s her last name?”

“Berry,” Kurt told him.

It took a second of thought before Blaine’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Your best friend slash roommate is _Rachel Berry_!? How did I not know this? Wow…”

“I’m not sure; especially since Santana usually calls her ‘Berry’ while I usually refer to her as ‘Rachel’,” he replied, giving Blaine a pointed look.

Blaine waved off his comment. “Santana has weird nicknames for everyone. Berry could have been in reference to Rachel’s favorite lipstick shade for all I know. And I’m sorry that I didn’t instantly put 2 and 2 together when I haven’t seen Rachel in, what? 7? 8? Years? It’s not like I was actually friends with Rachel in middle school or anything. We weren’t even in any of the same clubs because I wasn’t in drama club since their meetings conflicted with another club I was in. She was just someone I occasionally spoke to during auditions or rehearsals of school plays.

“And speaking of school plays; you do know that kiss between us was a scripted _stage_ kiss, right? In fact…that stage kiss is what solidified my belief that I was gay. Up until then I had been sort of questioning my sexuality. I had only ever kissed one person before that, during a game of truth or dare, and it was a boy. And I wasn’t sure if I enjoyed the kiss _because_ it was a boy, or because it was a nice first kiss. I didn’t have anything to compare it to. I had caught myself looking at boys every now and again, but I still wasn’t sure if I was gay or not. I thought maybe there was a chance I could be bi; because I still thought girls were pretty. But after that kiss with Rachel, I knew without a doubt that I was gay.

“As for being ‘really into it’, that was fabricated enthusiasm. There had been some rumors starting to circulate around school that I was gay. But I wasn’t ready to come out yet. I had yet to come to terms with the _possibility_ myself. And I guess I thought that if people thought I enjoyed kissing Rachel, the rumors might stop; or at least slow down enough so I could buy myself some time to process everything. I already dealt with enough bullying for my height, my hair, my clothes, my grades, my personality, the clubs that I belonged to…I didn’t need to add my sexuality on top of all that.

“But even if I did believe that I was straight back then, and that was real enthusiasm, it’s been a few years. People grow, learn, change… For her to question my sexuality _now_ because of a kiss that happened over 7 _years_ ago is insanity!” Blaine explained with a huff.

“That’s Rachel for you,” Kurt shrugged.

“Wow…so your roommate is Rachel Berry. Huh…” Blaine repeated, trailing off to process the information. “You know, I can sort of see how the two of you would be good friends. Then again, I can also see why you butt heads with her a lot.”

\---

The director for this video with Lance was a guy named Raj. As soon as Kurt and Lance arrived on set, Raj outlined how the video would go. First, Kurt should work Lance over, through his clothing, while taking his measurements, to the point where Lance’s erection is extremely noticeable. Then he’s to open the front of Lance’s pants, just enough to remove his dick, and blow him until he cums. Next, Kurt would follow him into the changing area, bend him over the arm of a chair and fuck him. The director told Kurt that he wanted both boys mostly dressed for the entire video. Kurt would be keeping his shirt on the entire time, while his pants would be around his knees while he fucked Lance. Lance would also have his shirt on for the entire video, but would remove his pants completely before getting fucked.

They did a quick walkthrough of the scene to measure the lighting and camera angles before they began filming. It felt so different being the one to take charge and initiate sexual contact; and Kurt was really enjoying the way Lance’s body reacted to his touch. They were at the part in the video where Kurt was supposed to give Lance a blowjob. Kurt had noticed that Lance was a little smaller than Blaine and decided, since this character wasn’t bound by inexperience, he could show off his deep throating abilities. However, Lance was not expecting it, since he knew _Kurt_ didn’t have much experience; and was so turned on by it, that he instantly came down Kurt’s throat, _before_ the director called for it.

Kurt managed to swallow it all down before turning his head and coughing violently. The director called ‘cut’, and Kurt grabbed a bottle of water before walking over to where Blaine was sitting. “I think you’re in my chair,” Kurt teased, motioning for Blaine to get up.

“I’m comfortable,” Blaine said, not moving.

Kurt smirked at him. “Suit yourself,” he said, shrugging, taking a seat on Blaine’s lap.

Blaine choked on air for a split second, before his breathing became shallow. “Um, sweetie,” he said, voice strained. “You’re, um, you’re sitting in my lap,” he added, carefully.

Kurt turned his head toward Blaine, and rolled his eyes. “I’m aware. But you chose not to move, so this is your own fault really.”

“No, no, sweetie, that’s not what I meant. Normally, I wouldn’t care. It’s just that, um…” he trailed off and shifted his body slightly so Kurt could feel his erection pressed against him.

Kurt’s eyes widened and he jumped off Blaine’s lap. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He hid his beet-red face in his hands and tried to walk away. Before he could take a step though, Blaine reached out and caught him by his waist, spun him around, and dragged him back to the chair. Kurt was now facing Blaine, standing in between his legs, as Blaine remained seated; his arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist to hold him in place.

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that. Please don’t leave. Sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Blaine told him, soothingly. “You don’t have any reason to be embarrassed over this. Okay? _I’m_ the one that’s trying desperately not to cum in my pants because of how incredibly sexy you are.”

“You mean…that,” he stammered, eyes glancing at Blaine’s crotch quickly to emphasize his meaning, “is because of… _me_?” Kurt asked, shocked.

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes at him. “Of course it is! I am watching you film a _porno_ , am I not?”

“Well, yeah, but, I haven’t done anything yet! None of my clothes have come off, and I barely even touched Lance before we had to stop,” he tried to justify.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. “God, you have no idea how truly sexy you really are, do you? The confidence you possess, the authority you exude with a single touch…it is _so_ arousing to watch. And just because you were fully clothed doesn’t mean that wasn’t extremely hot! Plus the fact that you caused Lance to cum early…” Blaine paused to get himself under control; he removed a hand from Kurt’s waist, moaning a little, as he pressed it against his crotch for a moment before adjusting himself. He moved his hand back to Kurt’s waist before speaking again. “Sorry. That whole scene was just really, _really_ fucking hot! And that’s all because of _you_ and how _sexy_ you are.”

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. “Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed; staring into Kurt’s eyes intensely.

“Hey, Angel,” Lance called, as he approached the two boys, interrupting the moment. Kurt attempted to turn toward him, but Blaine’s hands tightened around Kurt’s waist, holding him in place. Lance continued talking as soon as he reached them, “Fuck, man, I am _so_ sorry about what happened. That, like, never happens to me. You completely took me by surprise when you deep throated me like that. Like, I wasn’t expecting you to be all timid and shit; but I also wasn’t expecting you to swallow my whole dick in one go, you know? I didn’t know you could do that! I mean, didn’t you guys say that that movie with Devon was your _only_ experience with anything sexual? How did you get _that_ good with so little practice? Because, _damn,_ that felt good!”

Kurt stammered and blushed, “Um…” He turned to look at Blaine for help.

“Prior to today, yes, our movie was his only experience with actual sex. But I taught him how to give a blowjob by practicing on a dildo, _before_ our movie,” Blaine answered. “We thought it would be safer for both us that way. He’s a really fast learner. Oh! And fair warning, he does this thing with his tongue…ugh! So good!”

Kurt gaped at Blaine and very lightly smacked his arm, causing Blaine to laugh. “Sorry, sweetie, but you know I think your tongue is made of pure magic. He deserves some warning; it’s only right,” Blaine said, with mock seriousness.

Kurt buried his face in his hands, to hide his embarrassment. Someone came over to the group of boys to check if Lance was ready to try filming the scene again. A moment later the director was calling for places.

Kurt was about to go back to set, when he realized Blaine was still holding onto him. “Honey, you need to let go of me, so I can go back to work,” he said, gently.

“Oh!” he said, surprised. He let go of Kurt, sheepishly explaining, “Sorry, I-I didn’t realize I was doing that.”

Kurt hurried back to set to resume filming.

\---

The rest of filming went by without any issues. Soon after, Kurt was in the locker room with Lance and Blaine, gathering his shower kit from his locker.

“Hey, Bee, you hanging around to wait for me, or are you gonna head home?” Kurt asked

“I’ll wait,” Blaine answered. “You don’t mind stopping by the café next door on our way out though, do you? I need a caffeine fix.”

“Even though I just bought you a coffee on our way here?” he replied, laughing. Blaine just responded with a shrug. “Okay, fine, we can stop in.”

“Wait. Did you call him ‘B’?” Lance asked Kurt. “Doesn’t ‘Devon’ start with a ‘D’? Why would you call him ‘B’? That doesn’t make sense.”

Kurt chuckled. “Not the letter B. B-E-E,” he spelled. “Like the insect.”

“You nicknamed him after an insect? That’s weird. Why?” Lance asked, confused.

Blaine interjected with an answer, “Because I’m small and annoying?” he told Lance.

Kurt shook his head sighing in exasperation. “No, silly. Although, that may occasionally hold some truth, it’s not why I call you that,” Kurt said. “It’s because bees are tiny, but powerful; and important. They are highlyintelligent and analytical; very good with complicated calculations. They’re also very practical, and have excellent memories. Bees are always incredibly busy and are _extremely_ hard workers. They are attracted to the smell of caffeine. They tend to draw attention to themselves without even trying; just by going about their own business. Bees are pacifists, and won’t attack unless they feel threatened. They also keep their homes very clean and tidy; and are very organized. And pretty much everything that comes out of their mouths is incredibly sweet – like honey. And since Devon is also all of those things, it just makes sense that Devon equals Bee,” he explained.

Lance nodded in understanding, mulling over the explanation. While Blaine looked overcome with emotion. “Do you really think that about me?” Blaine asked, quietly.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” Kurt shrugged. He took his things and headed for the shower. Once inside, even with the water running, he was able to overhear the following conversation between Blaine and Lance.

“Hey, Devon?” Lance hesitated. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“I suppose. But I can’t guarantee I’ll answer it,” Blaine replied.

“Fair enough,” Lance agreed. “I’m just curious, what’s the deal with you and Angel?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“Well, I don’t _think_ you’re dating him, since both of you had said that, until today, the only sexual experience he’s had was the movie that the two of you did. But…just the way you are with him. It’s so different than how you act around anyone else here. You’re always touching him in some way, calling him ‘sweetie’, smiling and laughing around him. It just seems like you guys are really close. Sometimes a little _too_ close. Unless you _are_ dating, but you just don’t have a sexual relationship?” Lance clarified. “And I’m also a little confused on why you came to set to watch today; especially if you’re _not_ dating him. Not that I mind you being here, just wondering, I guess.”

“Angel and I are not dating. He’s my best friend. Although, if that ever gets back to my roommate I will deny saying it!” he added, hurriedly. Blaine sighed before continuing, “I’ve known Angel for years; before either of us started working here. I don’t think that I act any differently with him than I do with any of my other close friends – obviously with the exception of having sex with him as a part of my job. I don’t mean any offense to you or anyone else here, but I barely know any of you; because I try really hard to keep my personal and professional lives separate. He’s just my one exception. And I came to set because he wouldn’t be in this business if it weren’t for me. I feel responsible for him. The video the two of you just did was completely different than anything he’s ever done before. I needed to make sure he was okay.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize you guys knew each other before you got assigned to work with him!” Lance said, surprised. “I thought you met at your script consultation. And that you were just talking with him and stuff because he was new here and you were showing him the ropes, you know? Which…that still wouldn’t make much sense because you don’t really do that kind of thing. Not that you don’t help people out; just that you don’t get _personal_ with them when you do. You’re very _professional_ around everyone, and keep your personal life pretty private. So to see you all flirty and open with him…it just seemed weird and out of place, you know? But you knowing him and being friends with him outside of work totally makes more sense. Still a little weird how flirty you act around him. I mean, I personally would find it very strange to flirt with or to have sex with my best friend; or even _think_ about having sex with him. I dunno if I could do that. Hell, I don’t think I could even watch him have sex with someone without cringing a little. It’s just too _weird_. I think it would totally screw up our friendship; but maybe that’s just me? Then again, my best friend is straight…” Lance left the end of that statement hanging then walked over to his locker and began gathering his things for his own shower.

Blaine followed Lance over to his locker to continue their conversation. “Can I ask you a question now? Why did you want to know about my relationship with Angel?”

“Well, I asked him out earlier; while you were in the bathroom,” Lance began. He was swiftly cut off by Blaine before he could finish his sentence.

“You asked him out!?” Blaine exclaimed, shocked.

“Yeah, I mean, he’s super hot! And the things he can do with his mouth and his hips are insane! He’s almost as good of a fuck as you. But he turned me down; didn’t really give me a reason,” he responded, shrugging. “Then I remembered you flirting with him between takes and I thought maybe I found my reason? Except you guys said that your movie was his only experience with sex, so…I don’t know, man. I’m not used to be turned down. I guess I was just looking for an excuse? Hoping maybe you would admit to having some freaky-weird, non-sexual, romantic relationship with him or some shit; so I could make sense of why he turned me down? ‘Cause all he said was ‘thank you, but no thank you’. Like, what does that even mean? Oh well, it’s not that big of a deal. He’s still willing to work with me. If I want to get fucked by him some more all I gotta do is set up another video. And, really, that’s the most important thing, right? Because that boy is fucking _sexy as hell_ ; with a capital ‘S’. Anyway, I’m gonna go shower now.” He shut his locker and walked away from a confused looking Blaine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Homophobic Language

The following Monday Blaine called Kurt just as Kurt was walking into his apartment after his classes had ended. “Hey, Bee. What’s up?” Kurt said, answering his phone.

“I have something I wanted to run by you,” Blaine began. “I’ve got a meeting with Eric in about an hour, to discuss a video he wants me to do. But I had an idea for another video for _us_ to do; because I know he still wants us to work together on another film. So I thought I’d run my idea past you, and if you like it, I’ll mention it to him at my meeting and hopefully we can get it set up soon.”

“Okay. So what’s your idea?” Kurt asked, curiously.

“Well, you know how much I love bottoming, right? And how I don’t get to do it often? Also, that I actually _really_ like being fucked after I cum; that I enjoy the pain that the sensitivity causes? And I know _you_ actually enjoy topping and being ridden, so… I thought we could do a video of just that. Me riding you. But like, over and over and over again. So, like, I would ride you until I cum, but I wouldn’t stop, I’d keep on riding you until I came again and again. And then the video would end when you finally came after my 3rd or 4th orgasm. We could probably draw it out a little longer if you wanted to wear a cock ring. So…what do you think?” he asked.

“You trust me enough for that? After what happened last time you rode me?” Kurt replied, uncertain.

“Of course I do! Kurt…that was an accident. We talked about this. You are so much more cognizant and focused now when you film. And you know your body and its reactions so much better now too. Not only that, but you know _my_ body and reactions better as well. I trust you. Even more now than I did when we first filmed together,” he explained.

“Well, in that case, I _love_ your idea. And I hope Eric does too. Though, I’m not totally sold on the cock ring thing,” Kurt said. “It’s a possibility that I’ll have to think about. But we can discuss that later, depending on Eric’s decision.”

Blaine squealed at him, excitedly. “Thank you! I’ll let you know how the meeting goes. Talk to you later, sweetie.” Kurt had barely said ‘bye’ before Blaine disconnected the call.

\---

The next afternoon, Kurt was standing outside one of his classes talking to a classmate about a project they were just assigned, when Blaine walked up to him. “Hey, um, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something,” Blaine said, anxiously.

“Uh, sure. Can you give me a few seconds though?” he replied, motioning toward the guy he was talking to.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I’ll just go wait over there.” Blaine pointed to the small bench under the window at the end of the hallway.

Kurt finished his discussion, arranging a study session in the library the next afternoon, and hurried over to where Blaine was sitting. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Kurt asked, as he approached him.

“I was actually going to ask you that.” At Kurt’s look of confusion, Blaine continued, “Eric wanted me to pass a message on to you. He said that he reviewed the security tapes from last week. And that the trainer you told him about had been dealt with. Two weeks suspension; without pay. And any further complaints will result in instant termination,” he said, seriously. “I guess I’m just curious about what happened? And why you didn’t say anything to me about it?”

Kurt sighed. He looked around briefly, not seeing anyone close enough to overhear him and started explaining in hushed tones, “Last Friday, after I left your apartment, I had gone to the training room hoping to learn more about bondage; wanting to know how to tie the ropes properly, and all of that. Well, the trainer there was extremely rude to me. He took one look at me, and refused to teach me anything. He said that I could never pass as a Dom, and he didn’t want to waste his time on someone that screamed submissive twink.

“I was angry. And embarrassed. And humiliated. While I was in the elevator, on my way down to the lobby to leave, Eric got on and joined me. He was curious why I was in the building. So I told him what had just happened. I sort of downplayed it to him though, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Though, based on the trainer’s punishment, I’m guessing the security tapes have audio, so Eric knows just how much I left out.

“It’s not that I was trying to keep this from you or anything. It’s just…I wasn’t planning on telling _anyone_ what happened; because I’m used to stuff like that. People are always calling me names or slurs; judging me and stereotyping me. I probably never would have said anything to Eric if he didn’t ask.” Kurt shrugged, as if to say ‘that’s life; what are you gonna do about it’.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, brokenly. He swept Kurt up in a tight hug. “I am so sorry you had to deal with that. That asshole obviously knows _nothing_ about you.” He released the hug, and gave Kurt a serious look. “I’m glad you told Eric; and that he thought what you said was serious enough to look into. You shouldn’t have to deal with shit like that on your own. That trainer’s job is to train performers, no matter the circumstances. He doesn’t get to judge you, or make assumptions based off appearances. Especially when he has no idea what the hell he’s talking about. But I wish you would have told me about it though,” he said, sounding hurt.

“I’m sorry. I was too embarrassed. I just wanted forget about it,” he replied.

“But why didn’t you come to me afterwards for a bondage demonstration? I did offer to help you if you ever had any questions. And you know that I’m actually knowledgeable on that topic. Or were you planning on forgetting about the training too?” Blaine asked.

“No. Eric gave me an alternative solution to that problem,” Kurt told him.

Blaine gave him a confused look, hoping he’d elaborate. When Kurt remained quiet Blaine prompted, “Such as…?”

“Atrix,” Kurt answered.

“I don’t understand. What’s Atrix?” Blaine asked, confused.

“It’s a BDSM club in Greenwich Village. They have a very exclusive clientele that requires references – which Eric happily provided me with – and in addition to the club, they also provide lessons in dominance and submission, as well as training with a wide variety of toys and other equipment. All the training is done with as little sexual contact as possible,” Kurt explained. “I was there for several hours yesterday, as well as last Monday and Thursday. I even stopped by after work on Wednesday for about an hour. And I was planning on going back again tonight.”

“Oh. Wow,” Blaine said, stunned. “Okay, so I sort of understand why you didn’t want to tell me about the idiot trainer from work. But why didn’t you want to tell me about the training at this club?”

“Well, that was partly because I thought telling you meant I’d have to explain about what happened at work with the trainer; and partly because I had this stupid idea about surprising you with all my new knowledge and skills,” he said, reluctantly.

“That’s not stupid. It’s sweet,” Blaine replied. “I’m sorry I ruined your surprise. But maybe I can go with you to the club tonight? And you can impress me with some of the things you learned so far? I mean, if you want to, of course. No pressure.”

Kurt smiled bashfully at Blaine, biting his lip. “That actually sounds like fun. Eric said all contract performers were pre-approved with proper ID. I needed a referral card from him too, because I haven’t been employed that long. But you should be fine with just your work ID and state ID – or rather, the replica state ID that has your work name on it,” he said.

“Great! It’s a date then!” Blaine said, excitedly. His eyes went wide as he realized what he said and hurriedly added, “Or, uh, not a _date_ , but, uh, a social interaction between friends.”

“It’s okay, Bee. I knew what you meant,” Kurt said.

“Okay, well, I have another class to get to. So just call me later and we can hammer out all the details. Cool?” he asked, getting up and throwing his book bag over his shoulder.

Kurt stood up and followed suit. “Sounds good to me,” he replied.

Blaine hugged him quickly and took off down the hall in a brisk pace.

\---

Kurt had called Blaine after his last class got out and they made arrangements to meet up at Blaine’s apartment for dinner before they head to the club. Kurt asked Blaine if it would be alright if he cooked dinner for the two of them and Blaine agreed. Santana would be at work, so they wouldn’t have to worry about her being nosy.

Since they knew it would be after midnight by the time they left the club, they decided that Kurt would spend the night at Blaine’s apartment, so he wouldn’t have to travel all the way back to Brooklyn alone so late at night. He would bring his overnight bag and everything that he needed for school the next morning with him, so that he could head straight to classes from Blaine’s place.

Kurt arrived at Blaine’s apartment around 6pm laden down with bags, including a grocery bag of ingredients to make lemon rosemary salmon with rice. Blaine took the grocery bag from him and told him to put his things in the bedroom, while he brought the food into the kitchen. The loveseat in Blaine’s room pulled out into a sofa bed; and he thought it’d be more comfortable for Kurt to sleep on than the couch.

While Kurt was cooking their dinner, Blaine prepared a salad for them to enjoy as well. Once everything was finished they sat down at the breakfast bar to eat.

“So I’ve been thinking about something,” Blaine began, hesitantly. “Out of complete curiosity, have you ever – or would you ever – consider a threesome?”

“Um, I’m not sure. I mean, it’s definitely not something I have ever thought about before. But, um, I think I would need more details about everything before I could make any kind of decision about anything,” Kurt explained, blushing.

Blaine nodded. “So that’s not a ‘no’, right? It _is_ something that you would consider, if the circumstances were favorable?”

“I suppose. Why? Do you have something in mind?” Kurt asked.

“Not exactly. Like I said, it was just something I’d been thinking about,” Blaine answered. “Personally, I’ve never been a part of one. Not really, anyway. The closest I came was when I did a video where I was giving a guy a blowjob while a different guy was giving me one. But I don’t really count that as a threesome because there was no penetration involved; just blowjobs. And I’ve kinda wanted to do one for a while, but since I’m so picky about who I do penetration with – and most of those guys are strictly bottoms – it’s hard to find the right dynamic. But ever since you did that video with Lance last week, I couldn’t help but think…You don’t have a set preference on if you top or bottom. And Lance is someone that both of us have worked with, and enjoy working with. And we obviously like working with each other as well. So what if the three of us got together for a threesome? I know for a fact that Lance has done plenty of threesome videos before, so there’s a very good chance that he’d be up for it. I don’t know. It’s just an idea.” He shrugged and waved off the idea.

“It’s not a bad idea,” Kurt reassured him. “But we would have to have a serious discussion – all three of us – before I can agree to anything. Like I said, I need details. _Specific_ details. I need to know how it would all work. What exactly is expected to happen. That type of thing.”

Blaine smiled at his answer. “Okay. Not now though. Maybe in a couple of months or something? I just was asking because it was on my mind. But we can totally wait for another time to start any kind of planning. Oh!” he suddenly exclaimed. “I meant to tell you earlier, but Eric loved my idea for that video I suggested to you. He said he should be able to find a suitable director before the week is over. Then he’ll call us in for a consultation to schedule everything once he does. We can probably start filming as early as next week,” Blaine told him.

“Oh, awesome! What about the other video he wanted you to do? The one you went there to discuss? That’s not going to clash with anything?” Kurt asked.

“No. I turned it down. The guy he wanted me to work with was a gay-for-pay. And maybe I’m being prejudice, or whatever, but one bad experience was enough for me to say ‘never again!’; and when I say ‘bad’ I mean I walked out before we even started filming, and paid a _hefty_ fine for breaking the filming agreement and refusing to do the video,” he replied.

Kurt looked at him shocked and confused. “Wow. I want to ask what happened. But I also want to know what you mean by gay-for-pay. I’ve never heard of that before; and I’m really hoping it’s not what it sounds like.”

“It is _exactly_ what it sounds like. Gay-for-pay is a term used for a straight guy that does gay porn,” he answered, simply.

“What!?” Kurt exclaimed. “Why on earth would a straight guy want to do gay porn? That makes no sense at all!”

“They usually do it for the money; hence the name,” Blaine said. “Some do it because gay porn pays more than straight porn. Others because, for a guy, getting a job in gay porn is easier than getting a job in straight porn; and they are trying to build up a résumé to make it into straight porn.”

“I’m confused. Why is it easier for a guy to get a job in gay porn if it pays more? Wouldn’t that make it _harder_ to get a job?” Kurt asked.

“It is harder for a guy to get a job in _straight_ porn because there are fewer _females_ willing to do porn. And you can’t make a movie unless you have actors for every role,” he began. “Gay porn not only has more roles available for a guy, but it also has fewer actors willing to fill those roles. And gay porn pays more because, as far as the industry is concerned, it’s considered a ‘kink’ or a ‘fetish’; because it’s aimed a smaller specific target audience.”

“Seriously?” he shrieked. When Blaine nodded in reply, Kurt let out an indignant huff. “Anyway, am I allowed to ask about what happened with your bad experience, or would you rather not talk about it?”

Blaine hesitated before answering. “The video we were supposed to do was a workplace boss/assistant storyline. I was the boss, he was the assistant. This guy was somehow under the impression that our roles in the video were reversed and got pissed off when he found out that I would essentially be controlling the scene. He demanded I switch roles and _‘bottom like the little fairy bitch I am’_. Obviously I refused. I borrowed a copy of the filming agreement from someone on set and showed him what he signed. He claimed it had been altered, because he’s _‘super straight’_ and would never agree to be _‘some faggot’s bitch’_. So I walked off set. I just couldn’t be there anymore,” Blaine explained, showing signs of discomfort. “That was the only experience I ever had with a gay-for-pay. After that I vowed never to work with someone that claimed to be straight.”

“Holy shit. Please tell me he got in trouble for that,” Kurt said.

“Oh, yeah, of course!” Blaine reassured him. “He also had to pay a big fine; more than what I had to pay actually. And since he was a freelance performer and not one of TEG’s contract performers Eric couldn’t just fire him; so he had him blacklisted him from every production company in the entire state, and even some out of state that he had connections with as well. I think there might have been other legal repercussions too, but I’m not sure.”

“But why did you have to pay a fine? He’s the one that threatened and harassed you,” Kurt asked.

“Because _I_ was the one that walked off set,” he replied. “If I had let the director or someone else handle it and they kicked him out, it would be a different story. _But I left_. And I didn’t even tell anyone I was leaving. Just walked down to the locker room, got dressed, brought the costume I had on up to the main wardrobe department, telling them which set it came from, and left the building.” Blaine had looked and sounded so melancholy during his explanation; almost as if he regret walking off set.

Kurt got off his stool and hugged Blaine tightly. “I’m so sorry I brought it up,” he said. “You did the right thing though. Waiting for someone else to handle the situation could have backfired on you. I’m really proud of you for putting your own safety and well-being above some insignificant video. Because _you_ are more important than their filming schedule.” He squeezed Blaine a little tighter, kissing him lightly on his temple, before letting go of the hug and sitting back down to finish eating.

\---

They arrived at Atrix just after 8pm and were able to get Blaine registered relatively quickly, and without any issues. Kurt paid Blaine’s entrance fee for the club while Blaine was distracted inspecting his new membership card; then led him downstairs to the training facility.

Blaine was impressed with how much Kurt had learned in only a few days. Kurt had such a strong natural dominance to him; and was a quick learner when he was shown a new skill set. As Kurt was showing off a new bondage technique that he’d learned, one of the instructors noticed how Blaine was reacting, and approached him carefully.

“If you want to be his test subject, we won’t have a problem with that,” the instructor told Blaine, quietly.

Blaine’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Oh, um, I-I don’t know…” he stammered; then hesitantly muttered, “I haven’t submitted to anyone in almost 2 years.”

The instructor nodded in understanding, giving him a sympathetic smile, and then left to greet another client that just walked in.

When Kurt finished his technique, he looked over at Blaine, making eye contact with him. Kurt narrowed his eyes, looking perplexed, as he tried to figure out what was going on in Blaine’s head. He excused himself, and stepped over to where Blaine was standing.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, quietly, trying not to be overheard.

“I’m fine.” The smile on his face was genuine, but the tone of his voice wasn’t convincing.

“Are you sure?” Kurt checked. “You look…I don’t know…scared? This isn’t triggering anything for you is it? Because we can leave if it is. You don’t have to force yourself to stay here for my benefit.”

The smile on Blaine’s face got bigger, and he seemed to relax a little. “I appreciate that. I do. And you’re not triggering anything for me with this. I promise,” Blaine told him. He hesitated slightly, smile slipping just a bit, before he sighed. “I was just thinking…maybe you could try one of those bondage techniques on me? You seem to really understand what you’re doing, and I think…I think I could really use some mild dominance right now.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked again. “I thought you said being dominated was too scary for you? And you didn’t trust anyone enough to do it?”

“First of all, I said being dominated when I’m not _prepared_ is scary. I’m asking for this, so I’m obviously not going to be caught off guard. I know you know what you’re doing too, since I literally just watched you do it. Secondly, that was almost a month ago, Kurt. And I said _‘yet’_ ; I didn’t say _‘ever’_. Besides it’s just a little bit of bondage; it’s not like I’m asking you to flog me or anything,” Blaine teased. He looked at Kurt with a hopeful expression, trying not to let the puppy dog eyes out; he didn’t want to sway Kurt’s decision.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. “Which technique would like me to use on you?”

“The one you just showed me will be fine,” Blaine said, happily.

They walked back over to where the supplies were laid out, and Kurt got to work. By the end, Blaine was completely relaxed and had a very serene look on his face. He let Blaine enjoy kneeling while being tied up for a while, as he tried gently carding his fingers through Blaine’s gelled hair, causing Blaine to nuzzle his head into Kurt’s hand.

Kurt ignored the sticky residue covering his fingers from Blaine’s hair gel in favor of comforting Blaine and keeping him calm. It wasn’t until later when Blaine was untied and Kurt was prepping to begin a new task that he bothered to clean up.

Blaine remained quiet, but content, for the remainder of their time at the club. He didn’t speak again until they were preparing to leave. “Thank you for that, by the way,” he told Kurt, as they stepped out into the chilly nighttime air, and headed for the subway. “I honestly can’t remember the last time my mind felt that calm.”

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replied, smiling. “And thank _you_ for trusting me enough to do it; even though I’m still learning.”

“You’re a natural, Kurt. I mean, yes, you might need some training as far as how to use certain equipment, but as far as _dominance_ goes…you’re brilliant,” Blaine said.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt awoke to the sounds of someone moving about the room. He cracked his eyes open and saw Blaine, completely naked, rifling through his closet for something to wear. He took a moment to admire Blaine’s backside before finally averting his eyes. Then he cautiously lifted his head to peek at Blaine’s alarm clock, wondering what time it was.

After noticing that it was only 5:30 in the morning, Kurt rolled over to stare at the ceiling, so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at Blaine again. “Ugh! Why are you up so damn early? You only went to sleep, like, 3 hours ago,” Kurt groaned.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet, I swear! I didn’t mean to…” Blaine’s hushed rambling was interrupted by Kurt.

“You didn’t answer the question,” he replied, annoyed.

“My first class starts at 7am. But I have to talk with my professor before class starts, so I need to get ready now. I was trying not to wake you up. I thought I was being quiet. I was planning on letting you sleep in, and just leave you my spare keys with a note so you could lock up when you leave for class,” Blaine answered.

Kurt tiredness had caused him to tune out most of Blaine’s explanation. He risked a glance over at Blaine who was now holding hangers full of clothes in front of his exposed lower half. “7am? Why would you do that to yourself? And how are you so damn perky and chipper right now?” he complained. “I would need at least a gallon of coffee before I could be that peppy this early in the morning!”

Blaine chuckled. “I’ve always been a morning person. I can’t help it. I’m gonna go take my shower now. Go back to sleep, sweetie. I’ll leave the keys on the nightstand.”

Kurt rolled over with a huff, buried his face in the pillow, and was fast asleep in seconds.

\---

Kurt awoke again when the alarm on his phone went off. He quickly shut it off and reluctantly got out of bed. He grabbed his overnight bag and did his regular morning routine. After that he folded the blankets he’d been using, tucked the sofa bed back into the loveseat, and placed the folded blankets and pillows on top of it. Then he packed up his belongings.

Looking around the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything, he noticed the spare keys Blaine promised on the nightstand with a note. There were two keys linked together on a plain, simple key ring; one with a red topper and one with a blue topper. The note under them read:

_Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty:_

_Please feel free to help yourself to some breakfast before you go. There’s cereal, bagels, muffins, or you can make some eggs if you’d like. And of course there is orange juice and coffee too._

_Also, if you want to leave your overnight bag here, so you’re not dragging it around campus all day, that’s fine too._

_I’m leaving you with my spare keys so you can lock up when you leave. (Yes, I know I told you that when you woke up earlier, but you were half asleep, so I don’t know if you remember me telling you or not.) The red one is for the apartment door & the blue one is to get into the building. I’ll see you in class!_

_Blaine :)_

Kurt smiled at the note, folding it up, and putting it into his book bag. He decided to take Blaine’s offer and leave his overnight bag in Blaine’s room. Picking up the keys off of the nightstand, Kurt grabbed his book bag and headed to the kitchen.

Santana looked up from her breakfast in surprise as Kurt entered the kitchen. “Hummel? What are you doing here?” Her eyes grew wide, and a dangerous smirk took over her face. “Don’t tell me you and the munchkin were having a naughty sleep over!” she taunted, enthusiastically.

“What? No. I slept on the sofa bed in his room. You know Blaine won’t have sex with anyone without a script and a camera,” he said, brushing off her comment. He checked the coffee maker and set it to brew enough coffee for a couple of cups.

“Yeah, I know,” she said, dejected. “But you guys totally act like a married couple. And he seems so much happier around you. After all the crap he’s been through, he deserves to be happy. And if that means banging you on the regular, then so be it.”

“We do not act like a married couple, Santana,” Kurt argued.

“You do; and it’s disgusting. But you’re actually a decent guy; so I don’t mind; too much,” she told him. “Guess I was just hoping he finally realized you weren’t like those assholes he used to date and made a move on you.”

“Me too,” he muttered. His eyes widened in shock. “Please don’t tell him I said that!”

Santana smirked at him. “So I wasn’t imagining it! You _do_ have a thing for my little Blainey, huh?”

Kurt sighed in resignation then nodded, “Yeah; I like him. A lot. Actually, I think I might even be in love with him. But his ex messed with his head so badly. He’s so scared of relationships,” he told her as he poured himself some coffee and placed a bagel in the toaster. “Sometimes I get the feeling that he might like me back…but I have so little experience with guys and dating that I can’t really tell if I’m picking up on things that aren’t really there or not. He’s got such a naturally flirty disposition; it’s hard to tell the difference between friendly flirting versus romantic flirting. So I keep thinking maybe I’m reading too much into things; especially since he keeps stressing the word _‘friend’_ when he talks to or about me. Although, I can’t tell if he’s trying to convince me or himself of that. But then there are times I think maybe he just isn’t aware of his own feelings? Or maybe he _is_ aware and he’s just suppressing them because of how scared he is? I’m just not sure what to make of any of it. Either way, no matter what, I can’t tell him how I feel.”

“Why not?” she asked, sounding frustrated. “If you don’t tell him, he _won’t_ know. He’s too oblivious to stuff like that. One time we were at a restaurant and the waitress was blatantly hitting on him the whole time; but when I told him he said I was crazy and that she was just being nice because it was her job – even though the dumb bitch was rude as hell to me. And when she handed him the check, guess what? Her name and phone number were written on it with gross little hearts. Now, Blaine hasn’t said anything to me _yet_ , but I’m _positive_ that he likes you; and my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong. So just _tell him already_!”

“I really wish that were true, Santana. But even if it is, I _can’t_ tell him. If I tell him, I take away his control over the situation. His decision on what to do and how to proceed would be solely based on me and my feelings. He’ll do what he thinks _I_ want; because he is way too selfless to consider his own needs or feelings. I mean, he _knew_ he had to be awake at, like, 5 in the damn morning today; yet he stayed out until almost 2am because it was something that might benefit _me_. I’m almost positive that he purposefully didn’t tell me that because he knew that if I had known I would have had us leave at a more reasonable time so he could actually get a decent night’s sleep. But he was more concerned about helping me out – making sure I was ready to leave – rather than taking care of himself.

“And if what you’re saying is _not_ true, and he _doesn’t_ have feelings for me, it could cause him to have a panic attack; or build a wall between us, turning our entire friendship awkward and difficult; or _both_ …probably both. He needs to realize his feelings on his own, and do what’s best for _him_. I don’t want to influence his decision in any way and then have him wind up resenting me or something because he wasn’t _ready_ for a relationship yet. His entire dating history is guys that just wanted to manipulate him and use him for their own benefit. I won’t be one of them,” Kurt said.

“ _Damnit!_ I _hate_ that you’re right about that,” she grumbled. “So if you and Blainers weren’t getting dirty, what are you doing here then? More problems with Berry?”

“No. Blaine and I went to a…workshop, in the Village, last night. It ended pretty late, so he thought it would be easier and safer if I stayed here; rather than travel back to Brooklyn alone at 2am. Not like I don’t do that all the time with how late I get out of work most days; but I didn’t feel like arguing with him,” he answered. “He didn’t want to wake me when he left for classes at the crack of dawn, so he let me sleep in and gave me his spare keys to lock up after myself when I leave. Guess that was kind of unnecessary though, since you’re here and awake.”

She shrugged at him. “I’m not supposed to be here. I should have left an hour ago, but I got an email from my professor that my early class was cancelled, and fell back asleep. I do have to leave somewhat soon to get to my next class on time though. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go shower. You know where the door is, and you have a key; use it.” She put her bowl and mug into the dishwasher, and then took off for her bedroom.

Kurt refilled his coffee mug, grabbed his bagel from the toaster, and checked the time on his phone. He silently cursed to himself and practically ran out the door; thankful that he had poured his coffee into a travel mug so he could take it with him.

\---

Kurt entered his last class and waited for Blaine to arrive. As soon as Blaine took his seat, Kurt walked over to him. “Hey, Bee. I just realized that I won’t be able to pick up my overnight bag from your place, until tomorrow. I hope that’s okay? Thank you for letting me sleep in, by the way. I have no idea how you’re able to wake up so damn early; especially with how late we went to sleep last night. But I really do appreciate you coming with me and helping me out so much. Oh, and I sort of confiscated this from your apartment this morning,” he said, sheepishly, handing Blaine the travel mug he’d taken from Blaine’s kitchen; while Blaine smirked at him. “Sorry ‘bout that. Santana was still home, so I got distracted talking to her, and lost track of time. But, it’s clean now; the mug. Sort of. I washed it out as best I could in the sink in the men’s room. And I need to give you this too.” Kurt took out his key ring to remove Blaine’s spare keys, while Blaine put the mug inside his book bag.

Before Kurt could remove the keys from his own keychain, Blaine covered his hand to stop him. “Keep them.”

“Huh?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“I said, I want you to keep them,” Blaine repeated. “Please?”

Kurt looked at him confused. “You want me to keep the keys to your apartment? Why?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “In case I ever lock myself out…or if there’s ever an emergency? It would make me feel better knowing that if something were to happen, you’d be able to reach me. You are someone that Santana and I both trust; someone _both_ of us can call in an emergency. And I know that you won’t use it maliciously.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, touched by Blaine’s reply. He gave Blaine a shy smile. “Thanks, Bee.”

The professor walked in the room, so Kurt hurried back to his own seat.

\---

After class Kurt was headed to the library to meet a classmate for a study session when his phone rang. He noticed the caller ID said it was Eric, so he hurried to answer it. “Hello?”

“Angel? Hi, it’s Eric. Is this a bad time?” he asked.

“No, I’ve got a few minutes,” Kurt replied. “How can I help you?”

“Devon had brought up a concept for a video the other day. He said he ran the idea past you? Well, I have a director willing to work on it. Are you free to come in for a video consultation tomorrow afternoon? 4pm?” Eric asked.

Kurt began nodding before he remembered Eric couldn’t see him. “Yeah, 4 o’clock works for me.”

“Great, I’ll see you then.” Eric didn’t wait for a reply before hanging up.

\---

The next afternoon, Kurt was in the student dining hall having lunch when a guy he didn’t recognize sat down opposite of him. “You’re Kurt, aren’t you?” the boy asked.

Kurt looked up in surprise, and hesitantly answered. “I am. And you are?”

“My name’s Daniel. Listen, Kurt, can I give you some friendly advice?” Daniel didn’t wait for Kurt to reply before hurrying to continue. “Stay away from Blaine Anderson. He’s not what you think he is.”

“Is that so?” Kurt questioned.

“It is. Don’t fall for his sweet, innocent act. He’s nothing but a back-stabbing liar. He’ll lure you in by telling you things you want to hear, then the moment he gets what he wants from you…BAM! He’ll drop you like a bag of flaming dog poop. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He’s just another self-centered, cold-hearted, diva wannabe. And I’m only telling you this because I heard about you spending the night with him, and about him giving you a key to his place as some sign of trust, or whatever. But I need you to know that you _can’t_ trust him. He doesn’t deserve your trust. He’s using you. Guys like him, they’ll do whatever it takes to get what they want; and they don’t care who they hurt in the process. Run now; before he steps on your heart and laughs in your face.” As soon as he finished speaking, Daniel got up and walked away from the table Kurt was sitting at.

\---

When Kurt met up with Blaine later to head over to their consultation, Blaine noticed how strange Kurt was acting. “Is everything okay? You seem upset. And you’re really quiet,” he asked, concerned. “You’re not mad at me for how I woke you up yesterday, are you?”

“What? No. That doesn’t even make any sense,” Kurt said, confused. “I know I’m not a morning person, and maybe I came off a bit harsh at being awake so early, but you didn’t wake me on purpose. I woke up because I could hear you moving around the room, and looking through your closet.”

“Oh. So you _didn’t_ wake up because I momentarily forgot you were sleeping in my room, and jerked myself off while you were less than 5 feet away from me?” he asked, apologetically. He then began babbling a remorseful explanation. “I _swear_ I tried to stop once I remembered you were there! But I can’t always control myself; or my urges – especially after having such an intense dream like I did. I was too far gone, and thought that I could muffle all the noise I was making by hiding my face in my pillow. But then as soon as I got out of bed you were awake and talking to me, so I thought that that was why you woke up.”

Kurt looked at him in disbelief. “Oh my god, Bee. First of all, I was blissfully unaware that that happened. Secondly, I would never get _mad_ at you for that. I _might_ feel slightly awkward or embarrassed – especially if I wasn’t expecting it – but I would _never_ be angry with you! You were attempting to be discreet about it; you weren’t forcing me to participate, or even _watch_. So you have _nothing_ to be sorry for!”

“Okay, good, that’s a relief,” he said. “So what’s bothering you then? If it wasn’t that? Did something happen? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…someone said something to me earlier. And even though I _know_ that they are full of shit, and nothing they said is true, it still bothered me. I can’t seem to shake it,” Kurt explained.

“You want to talk about it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated before asking, “Do you know someone from school named Daniel?”

“I know three different Daniels at our school,” he began. “Which one are you asking about?”

“Brunette, mixed ethnicity, very plain looking, likes to spout unsolicited bullshit advice?” Kurt said, bitterly.

A look of recognition crossed Blaine’s face. “You spoke to my ex,” he said, assuredly. When Kurt gave him a questioning look, Blaine rushed to explain. “Remember when I was telling you about my horrible history with men, and I said I dated a guy from school that was using me to get a part in a school production, even though I had nothing to do with casting?” He gave Kurt a pointed look, and made a face that basically said ‘well, that was him’.

Kurt groaned in understanding. “No wonder he’s so bitter. The jealous piece of shit,” he mumbled to himself.

Blaine apparently heard what he said and did a double take at Kurt, unable to believe what he was hearing. “Okay…what did he say to you? Because I’ve never seen you like this before, and I’m getting a little worried.”

“Please don’t worry about it. It’s not important. _He’s_ not important. I shouldn’t have brought it up. None of it was true anyway,” Kurt said, waving off Blaine’s inquiry.

“Sweetie, if it’s bothering you this much, then it _is_ important,” Blaine said, seriously.

Kurt sighed, and then reluctantly tried to explain. “ _Basically_ …he told me to stay away from you. That you can’t be trusted.”

“And this is upsetting you? Or is there more to it?” he asked.

“Of course I’m upset by what he said!” Kurt told him. “I don’t like when people talk shit about the people that I care about. You’re one of my best friends! He can’t go around saying stuff like that about you! And then after he makes his degrading little speech, he runs away like a freaking _coward_ , so I can’t even attempt to defend you!”

Blaine stopped Kurt from walking any further and pulled him over to the edge of the sidewalk, so they weren’t blocking anyone’s path, and pulled him in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” he said, quietly, letting go of the hug. “I appreciate you being offended on my behalf, and wanting to defend me. That’s very noble of you. But please don’t let what he said get to you.” Blaine hooked his arm with Kurt’s and resumed walking to their destination.

“If there’s one thing that hindsight has taught me about my relationship with him,” Blaine continued, “it’s that it was all very superficial. We were only together for a _month_. And we never spoke about anything of importance with each other. Mostly only talked about our classes and other theater related stuff. You know _way_ more about me than he could ever hope to know. The good _and_ the bad. Trust your own opinions; not his.”

Kurt pouted knowing that Blaine was right, but still held onto his annoyance toward Daniel. He leaned into Blaine’s side and rested his head on top of Blaine’s as they walked toward Eric’s office.

\---

Upon arrival, Eric’s secretary told them to wait for everyone in the conference room down the hall.

“Did you come to a decision about whether or not to use a cock ring for this video?” Blaine asked suddenly.

“I thought about it a lot actually,” Kurt said. “I even asked one of the instructors at the club for their opinion. Though, I have no idea how I didn’t die of embarrassment during that conversation. But I decided that if I can use one that doesn’t belong to the company – meaning one I would go buy myself to keep afterwards – that I will use one for the video. I’ll need your help picking one out though.”

Blaine’s face lit up. “Of course I’ll help you choose one! And I’ve used my own props plenty of times, so that won’t be an issue at all! Also, if you are interested, I can assist you with using it as well. Sometimes they can be a little tricky. But I totally understand if you’d rather figure it out on your own.”

“Um…” Kurt began, unsure of how to answer. The door to the conference room opened, saving him from having to reply further.

\---

The consultation went smoothly and it was decided that there wouldn’t be an official script for this video; just a basic outline. There would be minimal production as well. The set would consist of just a bed and a side table, similar to the audition space that Kurt’s screen test took place in. And there would be no wardrobe; the video would open and close with both boys completely naked.

The director, Terrence, suggested that Kurt use a cock ring during this video – not having heard that it was something that he was already considering. Blaine very happily informed him that Kurt already agreed to use his own personal one while they film, which Terrence was excited about.

Since the set, wardrobe, and production were so minimal, the crew for the video would be smaller as well, and it would take less time to get everything prepped; which meant they could begin filming as early as Tuesday. Both Kurt and Blaine had agreed that Tuesday afternoon worked for them; so they signed their filming agreements and wrapped up their meeting.

\---

Once they left the conference room, Blaine suggested to Kurt that they stop by Triple X, the adult store where they had purchased Kurt’s dildo, to look at their selection of cock rings. Kurt agreed since he needed to purchase one before Tuesday, and he wasn’t sure when he’d have another chance. Besides, he still had to stop by Blaine’s place and pick up his overnight bag that he left there Wednesday morning.

“I think we should get you an adjustable ring, or at least one that has a little bit of give to it. You’ve never worn one before, so something you can adjust will probably work best; well, that, and I don’t have your exact measurements,” Blaine told him. “Unless you want a solid ring? I’m sure they’ll let us use a changing room so I can take your measurements.”

“ _Us_? You don’t trust me to take my own measurements? The guy who does costume design as a part of his degree?” Kurt asked, smirking. “And I think I’ll stick with the adjustable one, thank you very much. I attempted to look up some info on them yesterday…I keep leaning toward the stretchy ones; but I’d really like your opinion. You know more about them than I do.”

After looking over their options, and discussing the pros and cons of each one, Kurt decided to buy a stretchy silicone ring, as well as an adjustable leather strap/ring. He figured he should try each one out to see what he liked better. Kurt then took his purchases and headed for Blaine’s apartment.

\---

“So…” Blaine began once they were back at his place. “You never really answered if you want my help with figuring out your new purchase. I saw the confused look on your face, back at the store, when I was explaining how to put the silicone ring on. Look, I know you aren’t 100% comfortable with being exposed like that, unless you’re on set. So I was thinking…maybe I could demonstrate how to put it on? On myself; using my own cock ring, of course. Then you can try yours on privately in the bathroom? And if you have problems, or questions, I’ll be right there to help. I never even have to see it on you, unless you want me to.”

“Okay,” Kurt nodded. “Yeah, I think a visual aid would actually help. Thanks.”

Blaine went over to the storage bench at the end of his bed and selected a cock ring from it, then walked over to shut his bedroom door. Kurt sat on the loveseat, while Blaine stood in front of him and removed his pants. “To get these types of rings on, it works best if you are flaccid, or only partially hard. If you’re already fully erect, you won’t be able to get it on,” he explained.

He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube then quickly demonstrated how to properly put the cock ring on, explaining as he went along. Once it was where it was supposed to be, he looked at Kurt and said, “I want you to see what a proper fit looks like. But I need to be fully hard for that. Would you mind if I…?” He made hand motions, indicating that he needed to arouse himself. Kurt told him to continue, so he showed Kurt how it would feel a little loose at first but get tighter the harder he became.

“Okay, so, how do you get it off then?” Kurt asked once the demonstration was over.

“The same way you put it on. Only in reverse,” Blaine told him. “Which I can’t exactly show you right now because I’m too hard. I would need to cum first, or kill my erection somehow. But since the purpose of a cock ring is to prolong an erection it might take a while for me to cum. In the bathroom, there’s some cleaning spray and leather wipes in one of the vanity drawers. So, um, why don’t you go try yours on, and I’ll just stay out here and think about boobs or something.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Blaine thinking about boobs in order to kill his erection. “Sorry, I know shouldn’t be laughing, but…” He shrugged, then took the bag with his cock rings into the bathroom with him, subtly checking Blaine’s ass out on his way.

\---

After several minutes with no word from Kurt, Blaine cautiously knocked on the bathroom door. “Kurt, sweetie, you doing okay in there? Did it fit okay?” he asked.

Kurt responded with a frustrated groan. “No! I can’t seem to get it to go on right,” he whined.

Kurt slowly opened the bathroom door a crack, peeking his head through the gap. He pouted at Blaine. “It’s not working. Help?” he asked, feebly.

“Of course!” Blaine answered.

Kurt opened the door wider and motioned for Blaine to enter. He noticed that Blaine was now wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants, and he appeared to have taken his cock ring off; or at least he wasn’t noticeably hard anymore. Kurt showed Blaine the silicone ring, which was still in his hand. “Can you put it on me? I’ve tried so many times and it just doesn’t want to work. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!”

Wordlessly, Blaine took the ring out of Kurt’s hand, took the bottle of lube off the counter, and then kneeled in front of him. He was able to slip it on Kurt with little difficulty; explaining what he was doing as he went along. “How’s it fit? Not too tight? No pinching?” he asked, still holding on to Kurt’s exposed cock; moving it around slightly to get a better look at the fit of the ring.

“Huh? Wha- sorry, I-I can’t really think straight when you…when you’re pl-playing w-with my dick like that,” Kurt stammered.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Blaine exclaimed. He quickly removed his hands, and moved back a little to give Kurt some space.

“It’s okay,” Kurt told him. “You said I need to get fully hard to check for a proper fit, right? And besides I asked you to put it on me, didn’t I? Can’t exactly do that without touching me, can you? There’s no pinching, and it’s not too tight, but I’m not sure that I like it. It feels weird somehow. Can you help me take it off now? Before I get too hard?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Blaine replied. He hurriedly slipped the ring off of Kurt, and put it on the counter behind him. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you. Sorry about that. Can we try the leather one now? Maybe I’ll have better luck with that one? I mean, I already agreed to wear one for this video, so…” he said, trailing off.

Blaine reached up onto the counter and retrieved the cleaned leather strap/ring then handed it to Kurt. “You’ll get a better fit with this one if you’re already fully hard before you put it on. Do you want me to go? So you can put it on alone?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. There’s no point. I’m already exposed and half hard.” He closed his eyes and stroked himself a few times, remembering the feeling of Blaine’s hands on him earlier. Cracking his eyes open just enough to glance down at Blaine, who was still on his knees in front of him, he saw Blaine biting his bottom lip and staring at Kurt’s hand as it moved up and down his shaft. He also noticed that the front of Blaine’s flannel pants was now tented. Fully hard now, Kurt stopped stroking himself, and attempted to secure the leather cock ring in place.

The leather strap/ring was a lot easier for him to use, and he was able to get it on with only a minor amount of fumbling. “I like the way this feels a lot better,” Kurt said, suddenly.

Blaine looked up at him in surprise. “Oh, good,” he said, sounding dazed. “So, no pinching, or anything?”

“None,” Kurt replied. “But I’m going to have to practice putting it on a lot; otherwise I’ll look like an idiot on camera with all of my fumbling around.”

“No, you won’t,” Blaine told him. “But…if you don’t get to a point where you feel comfortable putting it on by yourself before Tuesday, I can always put it on you during the video shoot. I can make it look really sexy; turn it into foreplay. No one would have to know otherwise.”

Kurt looked at him unsure. “Show me?” He unsnapped the leather strap and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When he looked back up at Kurt a moment later, his eyes were smoldering, and he had a smug grin on his face. Kurt could tell he was wholly in character now. Blaine’s movements were completely sensual, as he lightly teased Kurt, while smoothly fastening the strap in place. “There. Nice and snug,” he said, playfully.

“Yup, we can do that,” Kurt replied, breathing harshly, voice cracking.

“You know that if we were actually filming, I probably would have also used my mouth on you as well, right?” Blaine said. “But I’m trying to remain professional; and with the state I’m in right now, if I attempted that now, I don’t think I would have been able to stop until I sucked you dry.”

They shared an intense look; both of them trying to keep their hormones in check. The sound of a door slamming shook them out of the haze they were in. Then Santana’s voice floated down the hallway. “Munchkin? You home?”

“Shit!” Blaine exclaimed, under his breath. He scrambled to his feet telling Kurt, “I’ll take care of her. You get dressed.” He left the bathroom, making sure to close the door on his way out.

Kurt removed the leather ring, and took a few calming breaths, trying to get his body under control. When that didn’t help, he wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked himself vigorously until his orgasm erupted out of him. He cleaned himself up quickly then hurriedly got dressed and fixed his appearance. He placed his new cock rings back in the shopping bag, took another deep breath, and left the bathroom.

There was no one in the bedroom, so he hurried over to his overnight bag, stuffed the shopping bag in it, and then headed out into the living room. Santana was talking to Blaine but she stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Kurt walk into the room. “So _that’s_ what you were hiding in your bedroom,” she said, arching her eyebrow at Blaine. She looked over at Kurt curiously. “I thought you said the two of you weren’t fooling around?”

“We’re not,” Kurt replied. “I needed Blaine’s help understanding how to use a piece of equipment that I’m expected to use in my next video. Nothing happened.”

“What kind of equipment?” she asked, eyes narrowed as she glanced down at Blaine’s tented pajama pants.

“I’d rather not say. But it’s getting late and I promised Rachel I’d be home when she got out of work, so we could eat dinner together. So I’m gonna head out.” He turned to look at Blaine. “Thanks for your help, Bee. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Text me when you get home? So I know you made it there safely?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “Of course.” He gave Blaine a quick hug then left the apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

On Tuesday, Kurt met Blaine at their regular meeting spot after his last class. Blaine smiled as Kurt approached him. “Your coffee, my good sir,” Blaine said, handing Kurt a paper mug.

“How did you know I needed one?” he said, taking the cup gratefully, and sipping carefully.

Blaine’s smile got wider as he laughed lightly. “Well, you did text me during your last class to tell me that you were falling asleep from boredom, and too tired to walk all the way across campus to get a caffeine fix,” he answered. “And since you’ve brought me coffee the last few times we headed into work together, I figured it was my turn to repay the favor.”

“I forgot I texted you that. I must have been more out of it than I thought. And you got my coffee order right too? You are a godsend!” Kurt sighed, happily.

“Of course I know your coffee order, dummy. Besides, I need you awake for our video. I can’t exactly ride your dick if you’re fast asleep,” Blaine said, cheekily; winking at Kurt.

“Like I’d be able to fall asleep with you touching me like that,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

“Good to know,” Blaine said.

They chatted about their classes and other random topics until they reached their destination. Kurt informed Blaine that, as of yesterday, he and Rachel had officially renewed their lease. He also mentioned that he had gone back to the spa Blaine had taken him to, to see the esthetician there, for another wax appointment. The boys ate a small late lunch/early dinner at the café next door before checking in on set then going down to the locker room. It didn’t take long for them to get ready and get back to their set. The hair and makeup teams worked quickly, and before they knew it they had begun filming.

\---

**[** _The video opened on a shot of both boys standing next to a bed, naked, while they groped and fondled each other; Devon placing kisses all along Angel’s neck. Suddenly, Devon had scooped Angel up into his arms – causing Angel to squeak in surprise – and laid him out on the bed._

_After a moment of rutting against each other, Devon picked up a bottle of lube off the side table, and handed it to Angel. “Open me up, baby. I want to ride that gorgeous dick of yours.”_

_Angel opened him up quickly, and then Devon helped maneuver Angel into a more comfortable position. “I’ve got something for you,” Devon told him. He reached into the drawer of the side table and pulled out a leather cock strap. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he showed it to Angel. “Like it?”_

_Angel released a shaky breath as he stared at the cock strap. “Yes,” he replied, breathily._

_Devon kissed his way down Angel’s body until he reached Angel’s cock. He wrapped his hand around the base of Angel’s cock and slowly dragged toward the tip, then partway back down. Then Devon took the tip of Angel’s cock into his mouth, and used both hands to wrap the cock strap in place. Once it was secure, he bobbed his head up and down Angel’s shaft a few times, then pulled off with a loud pop._

_Reaching back into the drawer, Devon pulled out a condom, and quickly rolled it onto Angel before slicking him up with lube. He adjusted Angel’s position again, and then straddled his hips. He took his time sinking down onto Angel’s cock, moaning at the feel as he went._

_Once he bottomed out, he sat still in Angel’s lap for just a moment to adjust to the stretch. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby!” Devon moaned. He lifted himself up, so only the tip of Angel’s cock was still inside him, then he dropped back down quickly and began riding Angel hard and fast._

_Angel dug his fingernails into the muscles of Devon’s back, as his mouth covered Devon’s collarbone in kisses and bite marks. He clawed his way down Devon’s back, leaving faint scratch marks, until his hands reached Devon’s ass. Angel took Devon’s ass into his hands and began fondling it, and squeezing the cheeks tighter around his cock._

_“Love being inside of you. So tight. So good. More. Please,” Angel babbled, breathlessly, as he kissed along Devon’s neck._

_“Keep playing with my ass like that, baby. It feels incredible!” Devon told him, as he rotated his hips. He wrapped a hand around his own erection and jerked himself off as he continued vigorously riding Angel. “Oh, shit, baby, I’m gonna cum!” he wailed as he came all over his hand._

_Angel lifted Devon’s hand up to his own mouth sucking each individual finger into his mouth one at time and licked his entire hand clean; exaggerating the motions as he went to make it appear even more seductive. Devon sat mostly still in Angel’s lap, panting hard, as he came down from his orgasm. “You’re amazing,” he told Angel, breathlessly, watching him in awe._

_“Dev, babe, please…” Angel whined. He moved his hands to Devon’s hips, and slowly started to rotate his own, to get his point across._

_“Don’t worry, baby, I didn’t forget about you. I’m just not ready for this to end yet. You’re gonna be here a while.” He gave Angel a playful smirk, followed by a wink, and slowly began to ride him again. His movements were slow and deliberate; rotating his hips as he carefully bounced on Angel’s cock. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Devon moaned loudly, “Hurts so good.”_

_Angel tightened his grip on Devon’s waist, trying to hold himself back from thrusting up into him. “God, you feel incredible!” Angel moaned._

_When Devon was fully hard again, Angel’s eyes kept drifting down toward Devon’s erection. He licked his lips as he stared at it longingly. “I want to suck you off. Can I do that? Will you let me?” he pleaded._

_A brief flash of confusion crossed Devon’s face, which he quickly covered with an amused smirk. “If you can suck me off while I’m riding you, then by all means, please do so. But your pleasure and your dick are mine until I say otherwise. And I’m not ready to stop this just yet,” he told Angel, while clenching the muscles in ass tighter around Angel’s cock._

_“Yes, yes, of course. All yours,” Angel replied. He wrapped one hand firmly around Devon’s cock, while keeping the other tightly holding onto his waist. Shifting his legs slightly, Angel contorted his back so he was bent in half, and then wrapped his lips around Devon’s cock and sunk his mouth down almost to the base._

_“Holy fuck, baby! How…how the…h-hell a-are you d-d-do-oooingg th-that?” he stammered._

_Angel let out a moan in response, sending spikes of pleasure up Devon’s spine. He bobbed his head slightly, while Devon tried his best to keep up the pace he had set earlier; and also not choke Angel in the process. His movements occasionally stuttered, when Angel’s tongue would press against him in a certain way._

_Devon had lost all coherent thought, and could only moan or make other loud, obscene noises, and babble nonsense while Angel’s mouth was on him. Finally, Devon was just barely able to mutter the word “gonna” seconds before cumming down Angel’s throat._

_When Angel pulled off of and leaned back against the bed, Devon slumped into him, panting heavily. He had a blissed out expression as he leaned back to look at Angel with a fond smile. “You are just full of surprises; you know that?” Noticing a small amount of cum dribbling out the corner of Angel’s mouth, Devon leaned back in and licked the cum right off of Angel’s lips; his own lips just barely grazing them in the process. Angel gasped at the feeling of Devon’s lips and tongue on his mouth, causing Devon to back away. Devon remained motionless as he closed his eyes and tried regulating his breathing._

_The throbbing of his cock caused Angel to whimper in frustration. “I’m still really hard,” Angel whined. “Please, please do something!”_

_Devon looked him straight in the eye and said, “I told you, your pleasure is mine to control. I’ll ‘do something’ when I’m ready to.” He teased Angel by clenching and unclenching his butt cheeks a few times, and slightly shifting his weight around._

_Once Devon was ready to go again, he tapped Angel on the chest. “Sit up a little more, baby.” He tried to help Angel move without unseating himself from Angel’s lap. “Just like that,” he said, once Angel was where he wanted him._

_Devon leaned into Angel and began sucking on his neck, as he started up a slow, easy rhythm of impaling himself on Angel’s cock. Angel moaned at the sensation, and tried pulling Devon closer to him by wrapping his arms around Devon, digging his fingernails into Devon’s back, and pushing him forward._

_“Oh, that feels so good!” Angel wailed; hands grasping and clawing at Devon’s back._

_Before removing his mouth from Angel’s neck, Devon bit down gently over the mark he had left, soothing the sting with his tongue. He pulled back slowly and admired his work, while moaning at the feeling of being filled._

_Devon picked up the pace, pushing himself harder, loving how debauched Angel looked. The sounds he made drove Devon wild._

_“I know you’re holding back, but you can thrust, baby. It’s okay. I wanna feel you,” Devon told him._

_Angel gripped Devon’s hips tightly and began to roughly thrust up into him; pushing himself deeper inside of Devon’s tight heat. “Yes! Yes! Just like that, baby! So good!” Devon cried out. “Don’t stop! I’m gonna cum! Whatever you do, don’t you dare fucking stop!”_

_Devon’s orgasm erupted out of him, and he became almost a dead weight on top of Angel. But Angel continued vigorously thrusting up into him, gripping his hips tightly, forcing himself to continue fucking into Devon’s worn out body. Once Devon had come down from his high, and his breathing was back under control, he resumed cautiously riding Angel._

_“One more, baby. Just one more orgasm, and then you can cum. You can hold on that long, right?” Devon said._

_Angel swallowed thickly, hesitantly nodding as let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. I- I can h-hold on.” He tilted his head forward, and latched his mouth onto Devon’s collarbone, kissing and biting whatever skin he found. When Devon threw his head back in pleasure, Angel’s mouth suddenly diverted to his Adam’s apple._

_“Fuck, baby! Oh! You know what that does to me,” Devon wailed. He shifted his body, trying to increase the speed and intensity he was riding Angel with. “Oh god! There! Right there! Yes! Harder, baby, fuck me harder!”_

_Devon reached to stroke himself in time with Angel’s swift thrusts, and was soon tipping over the edge. Only a small amount of cum spluttered out when Devon reached his orgasm, but the feeling of it shook him hard. He collapsed into Angel; whispering “Keep going” as he caught his breath. He unsnapped the cock strap from Angel, tossing it behind him. “Come on, baby. Cum in me. I want you to cum.”_

_After only a handful more thrusts, Angel roughly bit down on the juncture of Devon’s neck and shoulder, and came hard. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. While Angel came down from his orgasm, Devon gently carded his fingers through Angel’s hair. His teeth finally released their grip on Devon’s flesh, and he fell backwards against the pillows._

_Devon smiled at Angel’s blissed out expression. “Mmm…such a good boy. Thank you for that.”_

_“Anytime,” Angel replied._ **]**

\---

Due to the nature of this film, they only stopped for breaks twice; both of which were because Kurt got too close to the edge. The photographer decided to take posed photographs before and after filming rather than during breaks; as to not disturb the pace they had set. He was able to take some action shots during filming as well. The entire video actually took less than two hours to film; and the photography afterwards only took about 20 minutes. Now that they were done for the night, they sluggishly put on their robes, and began to walk off set.

“Boys!” Terrence called. “That was fantastic! Very happy with how this whole shoot turned out. It was a lot better than I thought it’d be. You took me by surprise with that blowjob though; not that I’m complaining! It was _smoking_! But a little warning would have been nice.”

“I agree. I would have liked a little warning myself,” Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a pointed look. Though he smiled the entire time so Kurt knew he wasn’t upset.

A surprised look crossed Terrence’s face. “You mean that wasn’t prearranged?”

Blaine shook his head, “Nope. I didn’t even know he could _do_ that!”

“What?” Kurt interrupted. “You’ve seen my cheerleading videos. You know how flexible I am. I even _told_ you that those videos didn’t show off my full range of flexibility. Besides, it’s not like it’s _that_ hard to do, right?”

Before Blaine could answer, Terrace interjected. “Cheerleading videos?” he questioned.

“Highschool,” Kurt clarified. “His roommate and I were on the same squad.”

“Ah! For a minute I thought you meant _our_ kind of videos,” he said, gesturing around the set. “I was going to say I don’t recall any recent boy-on-boy videos starring cheerleaders. Though it is something to consider. Hmm…If anything comes of this idea, I’ll give you a call.” Terrence then walked away to start packing up his things.

Kurt looked over at Blaine curiously. “You alright? You look a little shaky,” he said.

“I think I’m just a little dehydrated. Tired too,” Blaine replied, quietly.

“Well let’s grab some water before they pack up the coolers.” He led Blaine over to the cooler and they each took a bottle of water and a protein bar, then headed to the locker room to shower.

\---

Kurt shut off the water, took his towel off the hook, and began to dry himself off. As he was doing this he could hear the voices of a few other performers entering the locker room.

One of the guys that had just entered began talking to Blaine. “Whoa, Devon, what happened to you?” The voice sounded familiar, but Kurt couldn’t place it.

“Oh, hey, Kyle. What do you mean ‘what happened to me’?” Blaine asked, sounding confused.

Hearing Blaine call the voice Kyle, Kurt now understood why the voice sounded familiar to him. Kyle was one of the guys that played his friend that took him to the strip club in the movie he did with Blaine. He had taken off right after his scenes were filmed and didn’t stick around set like Lance and the other guy, Jason, did.

“Your back looks like it was attacked by a cat! Not to mention the bruises on your hips. And are those _teeth_ marks?” Kyle asked, shocked.

“Oh, yeah, that,” Blaine answered, casually. “I just finished filming a video with Angel.”

“Angel? Wait. You don’t mean that totally insecure _virgin_ you did that movie with last month, do you? _He_ did all that to you?” Kyle said, disbelieving. “I didn’t think you allowed people to mark you up? Especially not like that!”

“One and the same! I don’t mind getting marked up every now again; as long as I don’t have anything else scheduled, and everything that’s done stays within my limits. And I know that Angel can sometimes come across as shy and insecure, but you really shouldn’t judge him on that. Talking and doing are two different things,” Blaine told him. He then smirked at Kyle, and said in a cheeky tone, “His name may be Angel, but he is a _devil_ in the sack.”

By now Kurt had exited the shower, and reached the lockers where they were talking. “Hey, I heard that!” he said, pretending to be upset; startling Blaine in the process. Blaine opened his mouth to apologize when Kurt cut him off, “And another thing! If I’m not allowed to make horrible puns about my name, neither are you!” The corners of Kurt’s lips quirked up into a partial grin, tipping Blaine off that he wasn’t really angry.

Blaine pouted at him. “My puns aren’t horrible; they’re cute.” He crossed his arms over his chest and made a little ‘hrmph’ noise.

“No, no, honey, no. Your _buns_ are cute,” Kurt said, checking out Blaine’s ass – which was on display since Blaine had just removed the towel from around his waist and was standing in front of his open locker completely naked – with an appreciative smirk on his face. “Your _puns_ , however…they could use some work.”

Blaine laughed and threw his towel at Kurt’s face. “I will never understand your obsession with my ass,” Blaine said, amused. He then removed his clothes from his locker and began to get dressed.

“It’s not an obsession. It’s an extreme appreciation,” Kurt corrected. He hurriedly got dressed; not exactly comfortable with being so exposed in the locker room. Once dressed, he picked up Blaine’s towel off the floor and hung it up on the hook inside Blaine’s still open locker.

“Just keep on lying to yourself, babe,” Blaine replied.

Kyle watched their banter, appalled. “Okay, guys…go take your foreplay elsewhere. This locker room is a sex free zone,” he said; then walked toward his own locker on the other side of the room.

The two boys blushed, hurriedly gathered the rest of things, and left the locker room wordlessly.

\---

Once in the elevator after leaving the locker room, Blaine collapsed into Kurt’s side; leaning his head on Kurt’s shoulder, closing his eyes, and making Kurt take on most of his weight as they rode to the lobby.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, concerned; wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist to help hold him up.

“Mmhmm,” Blaine hummed in reply. “Just _really_ tired. I had a bad morning, but I didn’t wanna miss this video so I’ve just been powering through. And this video was very strenuous; but also a lot of fun. It kinda took its toll on me. Feel like I’m gonna fall asleep standing up. And I hate appearing so vulnerable in front of the other guys; and it takes a lot out of me, pretending like I’m not completely worn out and exhausted in front of them – which just make me even more worn out and exhausted. If I start laughing uncontrollably and talking like I’m drunk, just ignore me, okay? I tend to do that when I get overtired like this.”

“Duly noted. It’s kinda funny how, before we got here, I was the one that was complaining about being tired and practically falling asleep; but now it’s you. Come on. I’ll get us a cab. You’re in no condition to walk and there’s no way I’ll be able to carry you all the way home.” Kurt led Blaine out of the lobby and flagged down a passing taxi.

“You’re coming home with me?” Blaine asked, smiling.

Kurt nodded. “I need to make sure you get home safely. But once you’re in bed, I gotta get home. It’s still early and I have a lot of homework I have to finish before I can go to sleep.” He gave the driver Blaine’s address, and made sure Blaine had his seatbelt on.

“Okay,” Blaine said, before falling asleep on Kurt’s shoulder.

\---

The drive to Blaine’s apartment wasn’t very long. Kurt paid the driver, and then gently shook Blaine awake. “Come on, Bee. We need to move. Let’s go.” He slung Blaine’s book bag over his shoulder next to his own, and helped Blaine out of the cab.

Blaine groggily got up and followed Kurt up the steps of his building. Kurt used the key Blaine gave him and led Blaine over to the elevator, then down the hall to his apartment. He tried the door handle first, before using his key once again.

Kurt dropped his book bag next to the door and walked over to place Blaine’s bag onto the coffee table. Santana walked out of the kitchen and into the living room when the boys entered the apartment. “I was just about to head out,” she began. She suddenly stopped whatever she was about to say and took in Blaine’s sluggish appearance, raising her eyebrows in concern. “Is he okay? What happened?”

“He’s fine. Just tired. And maybe a little dehydrated,” Kurt told her. He turned to Blaine and sat him in the armchair. “Take a seat for a second. I’m gonna get you some more water.”

“Hold up! Is that a hickey on your neck?” Santana asked Kurt, in shock. “That thing’s huge! I thought there were rules about marking people up?”

“I left a hickey?” Blaine replied, innocently. He looked at Kurt with a goofy grin, and giggled. “I’m sorry! But it’s not my fault! You taste so yummy! Om-nom-nom.”

Kurt shook his head at Blaine before answering Santana. “There are no rules against it, unless it falls outside of the performer’s limits. I guess next time I’ll be more specific about _where_ they’re allowed.”

As he was going into the kitchen, he could hear Santana talking to Blaine. “You sure you’re okay, munchkin? I can stay home if you need me to,” she checked, concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m just really sleepy. It’s been a really _long_ day and Kurt kinda fucked my brains out earlier. Burned a lot of calories with that workout; but it felt _so_ good. I came… _a lot_. Like, _four_ times. And they all felt amazing; _he’s_ amazing,” he answered in a drowsy mumble, while sliding his cardigan and shoes off.

Santana looked at him in shock. “You let him top during a video shoot?”

Blaine giggled. “Nope. I rode him like the wild stallion he is,” he slurred.

“Wild stallion?” she repeated, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

“Mmhmm. He’s hung like a horse; I might as well ride him like one. Yee-haw!” he replied, giggling, while twirling his arm above his head like he was playing with a lasso.

Kurt hurried back over to Blaine with his water. “Okay, honey, that’s enough of that. Let’s get you into bed now, shall we?” He turned to Santana – who was trying to smother her hysterical laughter with her hands – and gave her a dangerous look. “Not. A. Word.” She pursed her lips tightly, and held up both hands defensively, so he turned away to help Blaine out of the armchair.

Kurt supported Blaine’s weight as they walked down the hall and into his bedroom, and then sat him on the edge of the bed. “Here. I want you to drink some water first. Sip slowly.” When he was satisfied with how much Blaine drank, he took the bottle away from Blaine and put it down on the nightstand.

“You gonna help me get nakey?” Blaine giggled, batting his eyelashes at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. “Yes, Bee, I’m going to help you get ready for bed. Arms up.” He pulled off Blaine’s polo shirt, and then began unbuttoning his pants. “Lift your hips so I can get these off, please.”

“You need to remove my boxers too,” he said with a teasing lilt. “I don’t wear clothes to bed. Little Dicky doesn’t like being restricted. He likes to be _free_!”

“Oh my god, Bee!” Kurt laughed, shaking his head. He hurried to remove Blaine’s boxers; leaving Blaine sitting on the bed naked.

“Can you put these in the hamper in the bathroom?” Blaine asked, groggily trying to pick up the clothes he was just wearing; frowning when the clothes kept slipping out of his loose grip.

Kurt wordlessly gathered the dirty clothes and brought them over to the hamper. When he returned to the bedroom, Blaine was lying across his bed sideways, on top of the covers, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock, mostly asleep. As Kurt tried to maneuver him into the correct position and get him under the blanket, Blaine stirred awake.

“You gonna get in here with me?” Blaine slurred, barely able to keep his eyes open. “I like cuddles. I miss being cuddled. No one cuddles me anymore. Will you cuddle with me?”

“No, honey, I’m sorry; I told you I have to go home,” he sighed.

“Next time? I bet you’re a great cuddler; you give good hugs. Plus you’re pretty; and you taste good. You smell good too.” Blaine made a pained hissing sound as he tried to slide his legs under the blanket. “My ass hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Bee,” he apologized.

“Nope. Don’t be. It’s a good pain. I like it. It makes me happy. See?” Blaine motioned to his twitching dick. “Little Dicky likes the pain. He likes you too. You make him feel good.” Suddenly, Blaine started laughing uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny?” Kurt asked, suspiciously.

“Your dick. I liked it. So I put a ring on it.” Blaine’s smile slowly slipped off his face and he began pouting at Kurt with drooping eyes. “Kurt? I was bad today. Will you spank me?”

Kurt spluttered and blushed. “Sorry, Bee. Not right now. It’s bed time for you and Little Dicky. So no playing with him until the morning, got it?” he added, when he noticed Blaine wrapping a hand around his cock again and starting to try and stroke himself.

“Okay. Night-night.” Blaine was fast asleep as soon as he finished speaking.

Kurt went to cover him up with the blanket, but noticed some bruising on Blaine’s hips. He hurriedly ran into the en suite to check if Blaine had any first aid ointments; then ran back into the bedroom with some Arnica and Neosporin. Kurt very carefully applied the Arnica to the bruising on Blaine’s hips, and the Neosporin to the bite mark on his shoulder. As he was applying the Neosporin, Blaine sleepily turned onto his side exposing the scratch marks on his back. Again, Kurt squeezed out some more ointment and carefully began applying the Neosporin to those scratches. Once he was done with administering first aid, he put the ointments back in the en suite, and cleaned himself up.

Kurt re-entered the bedroom, adjusted the blankets covering Blaine, gave him a light kiss on his forehead, shut off the lights, and then quietly left the bedroom. The lights in the living room had already been shut off, and Santana was nowhere to be seen. So Kurt picked up his bag off the floor, and left the apartment; locking up behind him. Then he headed down to the subway to go home.


	21. Chapter 21

Looking at his phone between classes, Kurt noticed a text Blaine had sent him about 20 minutes ago, while Blaine was at lunch.

**To Kurt > From Blaine: **Do you know why Santana is calling me ‘cowboy’ now? When I asked her she laughed for a solid minute then hung up on me. Then she texted me and said to ask you

Kurt groaned aloud when he read the text. He decided to find out what Blaine remembered first, rather than answer directly.

**To Blaine > From Kurt: **You don’t remember what happened last night?

He was a little surprised to get a response right away.

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** I remember getting in the cab w/you but after that it’s fuzzy. I think I remember asking you to put my clothes in the hamper? But that’s it

**To Blaine > From Kurt: **My next class is starting. I’ll tell you after our class later

**To Kurt > From Blaine: **Oh god. That bad, huh?

**To Blaine > From Kurt: **Later

\---

After their last class, Blaine walked over to Kurt’s desk. “Coffee? My treat. Since you apparently paid for the taxi last night,” Blaine asked. Kurt agreed and they walked over to the campus café together. “So…? You gonna tell me what happened?” he prompted, once they left the café with their drinks.

Kurt sighed loudly, and cast a quick glance around them. “When we got back to your apartment, you could barely stand upright on your own. San wanted to make sure you were okay and you told her that you were just tired because I fucked your brains out. Then you called me a wild stallion; stating that I was hung like a horse so you might as well ride me like one. All while swinging an imaginary lasso around your head shouting ‘yee-haw’,” he explained.

Blaine gasped, covering his mouth in shock. “Oh my god! No! I did not say that, did I?” When Kurt just nodded in response, Blaine continued, “Fuck, Kurt. I am _so_ sorry! I can’t believe I did that! I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

“It’s fine, Blaine. Don’t even worry about it. I’m not upset with you. Besides, I know how to deal with Santana by now,” Kurt told him.

“But still…I feel horrible. That’s not something I should be saying to her; or anyone for that matter. I was _completely_ disrespectful toward you! I can’t say sorry enough,” he apologized. “I didn’t say anything else, did I?”

“You’re forgiven,” Kurt answered. “And no, you didn’t say anything else to Santana.”

Blaine picked up on the phrasing of his statement. “What do you mean by ‘not to Santana’? What else did I say? And who did I say it to?”

“Sleep deprivation makes you a bit giggly, that’s all,” he evaded.

“That’s not an answer, Kurt.” Blaine gave Kurt a pointed look, silently begging him to answer.

Kurt looked away and bit his lip; trying to figure out how much he should tell Blaine. “Well, you may have told me that you need to sleep naked because Little Dicky doesn’t like being restricted,” he finally mumbled.

Blaine’s eyes widened and he stared at Kurt with unblinking eyes. “Thank you for not telling Santana that I named my dick that. Or that I named it at all. I would never hear the end of it from her,” he said, seriously. “Although, I’m a little surprised that I actually used that name in front of you. I’ve never told anyone about that nickname before. In fact, unless I’m alone, I usually pretend like I don’t have a nickname for my dick. So if you wouldn’t mind keeping that strictly between us I would be very appreciative. And I’m sorry if any of that made you uncomfortable at all. Both last night and talking about it right now. But I guess it could have been worse. Unless…is there more? Because you are completely avoiding eye contact with me right now.”

“Um…” he began.

“Oh god! What the hell did I do last night?” Blaine asked, worried. “I mean, I know I tend to lose my filter when I’m overtired, and I think everything is funny, or at least that’s what my brother always tells me; but you seem to be actively avoiding telling me what I said. Which makes me think I said or did something really offensive.”

Kurt shook his head. “No. The only thing that could even _remotely_ be considered offensive was the cowboy thing. And I wasn’t even offended by that. As for everything else…it’s just…embarrassing? I guess?”

“ _Everything_ else?” he questioned. “Just how much more is there that I don’t remember?”

“Not much,” Kurt answered. “You apologized to me for giving me a Texas-sized hickey; but claimed it was my own fault because I taste yummy. Told me that your dick likes me because I make him feel good. Said you like my dick and that’s why you put a ring on it. You know, just silly things like that,” he listed, counting on his fingers, looking away from Blaine and shrugging.

“That’s all?” Blaine asked, suspiciously.

“You may have also told me you were bad and asked me to spank you?” Kurt said, awkwardly.

Blaine froze in fear. He looked at Kurt with wide, scared eyes and very softly asked, “You didn’t though, right?”

“Of course not!” Kurt exclaimed, defensively. Blaine let out the breath he’d been holding, and his face relaxed slightly. He nodded in understanding and they began walking again. Kurt continued with his reply, “You were completely loopy from sleep deprivation, had no idea what you were saying, and could barely keep your eyes open! _If_ – and that’s a very big if – I were to do that, I would need to be 100% positive that you _really_ wanted me to do it, and that you were _fully_ aware of what was happening. We would have to have had a _serious_ talk about it first. It’s definitely not something I would ever just do on a whim; especially when you couldn’t completely consent.”

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry,” he said, shamefully. “I _know_ you wouldn’t have done that. I don’t even know why I asked. You’re way too discerning for that.”

“It’s because you’re scared,” Kurt said, simply. “And that’s okay! You have every right to be! Your body is craving a dominance that your mind isn’t sure it can handle just yet. You’ve been through a lot. Give yourself some time to heal. It will be okay.”

Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smile. “Thanks.” He paused to consider what he was going to say next. “Kurt? Can I be really honest with you about something? Yesterday…when we were filming our video? And I told you that your pleasure was mine to control? And then at the end when I called you a ‘good boy’? That just felt _so wrong_ to me! Like… _incredibly_ wrong!

“I had done it almost as a defense mechanism, when you caught me off guard with the whole blowjob thing. Because I had no idea you could do that; and I didn’t want to call for a stop and a reshoot to ask what you were thinking. So at first that was sort of my reflexive ‘stick to the script’ commentary to keep us on track so we wouldn’t have to stop filming. Then I said it again, because I needed a minute for myself, and asking you seemed out of character; and again, I didn’t want to call for a full stop, since I only needed a quick minute – and a stop would have completely taken me out of the moment. And I figured those comments sort of fit in with the whole me presenting you with the cock ring and putting it on you thing that we’d established earlier.

“And normally I can say things like that with no problem when I’m filming because I _know_ it’s just acting; and because all the guys I usually work with are either submissive, or don’t have any leanings one way or the other. But with you…I know you have a _strong_ natural dominance. And I know that you know that I’m not dominant at all. I only pretend to be. The other guys buy into my dominance because they don’t know any better; you do.

“So, um, I think, last night? When I asked you to spank me? That might have been my subconscious using my sleep deprivation to ask you to punish me; for trying to dominate you. Because, like I said, it felt really wrong saying those things to you. A sub should never try to control a Dom; not like that anyway. After the scene was over, I just felt… _off_ , somehow; and I wasn’t sure how to fix it. I still feel a little weird about it actually,” he explained.

Kurt had a look of surprise on his face as he tried to comprehend what he was just told. “Wow. Bee…You know I didn’t take it that way, right? The comments in the video, I mean. I knew it was just a character thing and that you weren’t actually trying to control _me_. I’m actually very much okay with Angel submitting to Devon. It’s kind of fun actually,” he said, smiling. He then sighed apologetically before continuing, “And I’m really sorry that I sprung that whole blowjob thing on you too. It wasn’t something I planned to do, or even ask to do. I just had this sudden…craving? Is that the right word? Or maybe ‘urge’ is a better choice? Either way, I just really wanted to do that. And I thought you knew that I meant I’d do that while you were still riding me. I’m not sure why you keep saying you didn’t know I could do that? Can’t everyone? It’s not _that_ hard to do, is it? I mean, I know I’m a little bit more flexible than your average male because of all the cheerleading and yoga that I did, or still do; but it still seemed relatively simple to me. Plus you had drawn an asterisk with the words ‘so hot’ next to it in one of your books; so I figured it was something popular that you enjoyed. It didn’t even cross my mind that you thought I was trying to stop what we were doing and go completely off book for that. So I am nowhere near upset at you for attempting any kind of dominance during the video shoot. I messed with the established framework we had set forth, and took away your control; control that you told me you desperately need while filming. So it’s really not surprising that you compensated for that with noticeable and audible dominance.”

Blaine looked at Kurt thoughtfully. “You really are something else, you know that? Thank you. That actually does make me feel a little better about the whole thing. And, no, Kurt, that is not something that everyone can do. It’s incredibly difficult; and requires _a lot_ of flexibility and control. As for my books…I don’t remember drawing an asterisk next to it; but if I did, it was because it was something I wanted to try. Not something I’ve done. I guess I didn’t realize how much of those books you actually read, or how closely you paid attention to them.”

After realizing they’d been walking for quite a while, Kurt suddenly looked around, confused, at the street they were walking down. “Where are we going anyway? Your apartment is in the opposite direction.”

“It’s Wednesday. I have therapy,” Blaine answered. “But I didn’t want to wait for an explanation about the whole cowboy thing, so I thought we could talk on the way to my appointment. I’m sorry; I should have said something to you earlier.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I just forgot that was today; otherwise I wouldn’t have insisted on talking right after class,” Kurt told him. “Is your therapist’s office close by?”

“Just a few more blocks. Not too much further,” he replied. “I usually take the subway, instead of walking. But then I always get there too early, and just do homework to pass the time. I’m unfortunately not the most punctual person in the world; so I’ve sort of trained myself to go there straight from class, that way I don’t show up late or miss it altogether. But I thought us walking there would allow us more time to talk, and there’d be less people around to overhear us than if we were stuck on a crowded subway car. I’ll still get there in plenty of time though.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay, as long as you aren’t going to be late.”

“So…I actually left a noticeable hickey on you? I mean, I knew I left a mark, but I thought it was on the small side and would fade quickly?” Blaine asked eyeing the scarf Kurt was wearing.

“You are so lucky that I wear scarves and neckerchiefs on a regular basis regardless of weather! And that Rachel was still at work when I got home last night. Although, I need to go buy a new tube of sweat-proof concealer, since I can’t wear neck accessories in Dance class,” he confirmed.

“Can I see?” Blaine asked.

Kurt unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and revealed the large reddish-purple mark that Blaine had left there. “Oh, man, I am so sorry, sweetie!” Blaine said, trying not to laugh. Kurt wrapped the scarf back up, hiding the mark once again. “I honestly didn’t mean to leave a mark that big or dark. Will you forgive me?”

“You’ve already been forgiven, Bee. Just…next time make sure that any marks you leave can be hidden by regular clothing and won’t require a lot of makeup to hide it. Okay?” he replied.

“Next time?” Blaine asked while smirking and raising an eyebrow. “So you like me marking you?”

“While I might not like the actual mark itself, I didn’t exactly mind the process of receiving it. But, hey, speaking of marks…how is your back? I scratched you up pretty good. Sorry ‘bout that,” he said, changing the subject.

“Don’t be. Unlike you, I actually like seeing those marks on me. And don’t worry, my back is fine. So is the bite mark on my shoulder. And the bruises on my hips. They’ve actually already started fading. Also, my ass was still sore this morning; but that is doing a lot better now,” Blaine said, with a smile.

“Good; I’m glad. I put some Arnica on the bruises and Neosporin on the bite and scratches, but I wasn’t sure how well it would work; especially if you kept moving around in your sleep. I was a little worried that you’d wind up with more ointment on your sheets than on your wounds,” Kurt told him.

“You administered first aid?” Blaine asked, shocked. Kurt nodded in reply. “Thank you. That was really sweet of you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Kurt waved off his thanks, “Yes I did. I put the marks on your body. It’s only right that I make sure they heal properly. I should take responsibility for my actions. And aftercare is an important part of Dominance 101.”

“I suppose it is. I’ve just never had anybody tend to me like that before. I mean, Stephen sure as hell didn’t give a shit about any marks he left on me. And I don’t get marked up too often at work because I film so much. So when I do get marked, I either take care of it myself or have the medical staff in the infirmary look at it. But yesterday I was just too tired to care.” They’d finally arrived at the office building where Blaine’s therapist was located. “Did you want to come in with me? Not, like, into my session; but, like, into the waiting room area. My appointment is 90 minutes long so I don’t expect you stick around the whole time. I know you have to go to work at the theater later. I just didn’t know if you wanted to wait with me until I go into the office?” he asked, nervously.

“If you really want me to, I can stay with you for a little while; but I really have to get home soon. I have a _ton_ of homework that I need to get done before work tonight. And most of the books and materials I need are at home,” Kurt said, regrettably. “Plus, I still need to stop by the store and pick up some concealer.”

“Then you should probably head home. My appointment isn’t for another twenty-five minutes, and I don’t want to keep you from your work,” he answered sincerely. “I’ve got some homework with me to keep me busy ‘til then. Thank you for walking with me though. I appreciate it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind staying with you if you want me there,” he told Blaine. Blaine assured him that he was fine on his own and that he didn’t want Kurt to fall behind on his work. Kurt smiled at him gratefully. “Okay; you go in there talk about whatever it is you need to talk about then. But if you want to continue talking to _me_ once I get out of work, you have my number. I’ll be awake _all_ night doing homework. I could probably use the distraction.” Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, and then headed for the subway.

\---

The next afternoon, Blaine met Kurt outside his last class of the day. “Blaine? What are you doing here?” Kurt asked, surprised to see him.

“You don’t have any plans right now, do you?” Blaine asked, hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. “Besides homework? No. Why?”

“Good! Then I’m kidnapping you.” Blaine hooked his arm with Kurt’s and led him out of the building. Kurt didn’t exactly protest the kidnapping, but he did demand to know why and where they were going. However, Blaine refused to say anything except that it was a surprise.

They ended up at Blaine’s apartment a few minutes later. And Blaine led Kurt down the hall and into his bedroom. “So this surprise kidnapping leads to your bedroom? Should I be scared right now?” Kurt asked, only somewhat jokingly.

“You, my dear, work way too hard! We were on the phone ‘til almost 2am last night, or rather, this morning, while you continued to do homework. And the only reason we hung up at that time was because _I_ was falling asleep. _You_ , on the other hand, continued to stay awake – for who knows how long after we hung up – working your adorable butt off.

“And I know that Tuesday and Thursday are your early days at school; which means, you got little to no sleep last night. I also know that if left to your own devices, you will continue to push yourself to the limits, and not allow your body the rest it needs. So I’ve kidnapped you so that I can force you to relax and just sleep for a little while. No thinking or working allowed,” Blaine explained.

“Bee, that’s really thoughtful of you,” he began. “But I have too much work to do. And I was hoping to get in a few hours at Atrix tonight to learn some new techniques as well. But I can’t do that if I don’t get my work done. And I can’t get my work done if I’m asleep. So while I appreciate the sentiment, I’m going to have to pass.”

“This wasn’t a request, Kurt. You need to sleep, or you are going to burn yourself out. You keep pushing yourself so hard all the time. You have 2 very stressful, demanding, time-consuming majors at school, and an equally stressful, demanding, time-consuming minor; plus you work 2 jobs! You are constantly buried in work; and taking on extra projects all the time too. You need a break. Just for a few hours, Kurt. Please? For me?” Blaine pleaded. “I’ll even help you with your homework later so you can still make it to Atrix. And if you want, I’ll even go with you and let you tie me up again. Or, actually, I have a full body harness that I could wear and you can learn how to attach cuffs or rope to it to restrain me that way. I think it could do us _both_ some good.”

“Bribery, huh?” Kurt sighed, resigned. “I couldn’t possibly fall asleep right now if I tried. I’m too wired.”

“I can fix that!” Blaine exclaimed, happily. “It’s part of why I brought you here; and not back to your apartment. Well, that, and the fact that I’ve never been to your apartment so I’m not 100% certain where it is.” He walked over to his closet and pulled out a large wicker basket.

Kurt eyed the basket suspiciously. “What is that?”

“Massage oils,” he answered. “If you let me, I’m going to give you the best massage you have ever had in your life. And you will feel so relaxed; you will fall asleep in no time. So what do you say? Can I give you a massage? Pretty please?” Blaine gave him the best puppy dog eyes he was capable of; silently begging for Kurt to agree.

“You don’t play fair,” Kurt caved. “Fine! But my pants are staying on. And you will not get oil on them. You hear me?”

Blaine did a victory dance and told Kurt to remove his shirt while he fetched some clean towels and washed his hands. He came back into the room a moment later and asked Kurt to lie on the bed on his stomach. He took one of the towels and tucked the edge into the waistline of Kurt’s pants to help keep them oil free, chose his oil, and then straddled Kurt’s hips and sat on his ass.

“You’re going to sit on my ass?” Kurt questioned.

“I work better from this angle. And don’t pretend that you don’t like it,” he said, playfully.

“Actually, I think the problem is that I _do_ like it,” Kurt mumbled in reply.

Blaine heard him and tried to hide his blush, even though Kurt couldn’t see his face. “Do you happen to have your concealer with you?” he asked, changing the subject. “If not, I’ll try to stay away from your neck with the oils, but I’d rather not have to.”

“Yeah, I have it with me,” Kurt told him.

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement, then reached into his basket, took a few wet wipes out, and began cleaning the makeup off Kurt’s neck. Once that was done, he poured some oil onto his hands, rubbed them together to warm it slightly, and then began digging his hands into the muscles of Kurt’s upper back and shoulders.

As Blaine suspected, Kurt had fallen asleep before the massage was even over. He carefully finished the massage, cleaned the oils off of Kurt’s skin, and covered him with a throw blanket before leaving the room.

\---

When Kurt awoke, Blaine kept his promise and helped him finish a large portion of his homework. He also ordered them some take-out for dinner. After dinner and homework were finished, they went into Blaine’s bedroom to get ready to go to the club. Blaine let Kurt borrow a more appropriate shirt to wear then assembled his own outfit.

“Should I go change in the bathroom? Or are you okay with me getting undressed in front of you? Because I need to get completely naked to put this harness on,” Blaine asked.

“Why do you need to be naked to put on the harness? I thought you were wearing it over your clothes? So I could attach the cuffs and ropes to it?” Kurt replied, confused.

“It’s a full body harness. It has a cock ring built into it. I can’t exactly put that on over my clothes. However, I’ll be wearing the top portion over my shirt,” he explained.

“Oh! Um, wherever you want to change is fine. Do you need help with the harness at all? I mean the _upper_ portion of it?” Kurt asked.

Blaine told him that he was fine then stripped completely naked. He put on a long sleeved, dark green, fishnet shirt then put the harness on over that. He removed the lube from his nightstand and secured the lower half of his harness in place. Once that was done he took his time adjusting the harness so that fit comfortably before putting on a small black thong. He finished off his outfit with a pair of tight, black skinny jeans that hung extra low on his hips.

Once Blaine was dressed they went back out into the living room. Blaine retrieved a thin jacket from the hall closet to wear over his club gear before they left.

“You’re not taking your book bag?” Blaine asked, as they stepped into the hallway.

“I figured since I need to walk you home after we leave the club, I could just pick it up then,” he said, shrugging.

Blaine instantly paused. “You _need_ to walk me home? Kurt, sweetie, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t _need_ a bodyguard. If you _want_ to walk me home, that’s one thing; even though you probably shouldn’t, since my apartment is in the total opposite direction of yours, and doing so will cause you to get home a lot later than either of us would like; but you said _need_ , not want. And I _need_ you to know that I’m not some damsel in distress. I can walk myself home. I’ve taken multiple self-defense classes over the past 10 years; _and_ I’m a trained boxer. I can handle myself.”

“You box?” Kurt asked, surprised. Blaine just nodded in reply. “No wonder your arms look like that,” he muttered under his breath.

“What? I didn’t catch that,” Blaine replied, confused.

“Nothing,” Kurt said, brushing it off. “And I didn’t mean to imply that I thought you were a damsel in distress or anything of the sort. I only meant that, sometimes, after you participate in a scene – even something as mild as a little bit of light bondage – you get kind of stuck in your own head. Not that’s a bad thing, or anything! But, I mean, even after you re-surface from subspace, you’re still not 100% aware of your surroundings.

“Last time we went to Atrix, when we left, it had been over two hours since you had exited subspace; but you were still very much inside your own head. I was literally maneuvering you around people so you wouldn’t walk into anyone on the way to the subway. You didn’t even seem to notice I was doing that. And if I’m the one that’s causing your lack of focus, then I am responsible for making sure you get home safely. I can’t just dominate you then ditch you. That’s not how I operate. I’m not saying you need a bodyguard, or that you can’t handle yourself; but I am saying that it’s my responsibility to make sure you don’t walk into a damn streetlamp and knock yourself unconscious because you were too busy _thinking_ to pay attention to where you were going,” he explained.

Blaine looked at him with a stunned expression. “Oh! Wow, okay; I totally misunderstood what you were saying. I don’t know, I guess I just assumed that you were equating submissiveness with helplessness. I tend to get a little defensive about things like that. I’m sorry. I should have realized that wasn’t what you meant. You’ve never treated me with kid-gloves before; I don’t know why I thought you’d start now.” He finally locked up the apartment and they left the building.

\---

At the club Kurt trained with some floggers and paddles before finally leading Blaine over to the bondage station. The instructor demonstrated several different ways of how to restrain someone with a few different styles of cuffs and rope, and showed how they attached to a harness, by putting a harness similar to the one Blaine was wearing on a mannequin, and then having Kurt repeat the actions. He tested the techniques out on the mannequin first before attempting one of them on Blaine.

Kurt could almost see all of Blaine’s anxiety melt away once he was on his knees and completely restrained. He gently cupped the side of Blaine’s face, his thumb caressing Blaine’s cheek, as he quietly whispered words of encouragement and praise into Blaine’s ear.

Around midnight, the boys left Atrix and headed back to Blaine’s. On the way there, Blaine told Kurt that watching him train with paddles and floggers – and seeing how competent he was with them – made him miss being dominated like that. He told Kurt that he couldn’t wait until he was ready to experience that again; he just wasn’t quite there yet, but he felt like it could be soon.


	22. Chapter 22

The following week, on Saturday afternoon, Kurt was in the school library doing some reading, when Blaine walked in and sat across from him. “Whatcha doin’?” Blaine singsonged his question.

“Well, I was working on my group presentation for one of my classes, but my partner just left about 10 minutes ago. So now I was just about to go over these scripts that Eric gave me yesterday. He wanted me to look them over and see if either one piqued my interest; because he wants me to film some more videos,” Kurt explained. “What are you doing here?”

“I tried calling you to see if you wanted to get lunch with me, but Rachel answered your phone,” Blaine started.

Kurt cut him off, “What? How’s that possible?” he asked as he began frantically searching his book bag.

“Here.” Blaine placed Kurt’s phone on the table and slid it over to him. “As I was saying…Rachel answered your phone and said you had left it on the coffee table at home. She said you mentioned you were coming here to do some research; and that she was at work now, but was going to stop by the theater later, when she got out of work, to give it to you. I volunteered to stop by the diner and pick it up from her, and bring it to you now.”

“Oh, thank you!” he said, with relief. “I can’t believe I left this at home. I would have gone crazy looking for it later. Probably would have been late for work too; since I tend to get absorbed in the things I’m doing and lose track of time. I have to have alarm reminders set so I’m not late.”

“No problem. But back to why I was calling you…First, I wanted to thank you; for taking notes for me in class yesterday. I was just having a really bad day and –” Blaine stopped talking when Kurt reached across the table and took his hand.

“You don’t have to explain yourself; or thank me,” Kurt told him. “Honey, you have an illness. Nobody expects you to run at 100% every day. You don’t have to be perfect all the time. You’re allowed to have an off day.”

“Thank you,” he replied, gratefully. He took a deep breath to get his emotions back under control then continued, “The other reason I wanted to call you was because I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me? Eric also gave me a few scripts to go over, and I thought you might want to look at them with me? He said he didn’t have a scene partner in mind for me yet, but he just wanted me to see if I was interested in one or more of the scripts he gave me,” Blaine told him. “And since I know he still wants us to work on another video together, I thought I’d check with you first before agreeing to anything.”

“So basically the same thing he told me? Did he give us the same scripts too?” Kurt asked, handing the scripts over to Blaine to look at.

After skimming the front page of each script Blaine answered, “He gave me _this_ one,” he waved the script in his left hand, “but not _this_ one.” He then waved the script in his right hand; and handed them both back to Kurt. “He also gave me a few outlines of video-briefs that don’t require a full script. So…? What do you say? Lunch?”

Kurt smiled at him. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” He packed up the rest of his books and made sure to take his phone and left the library with Blaine.

\---

As they stepped out of the building, Kurt turned to ask, “Have any place specific in mind?”

“Well, I know you don’t really like discussing these kinds of things in crowded public spaces, so I thought we could just get some take out and bring it back to my place? Santana is working at both her school internship as well as her job today; so she’ll be gone all day and there’ll be no one to overhear us. And I was thinking we could try that new Thai place that just opened? Unless you want something else? I’m flexible,” Blaine answered.

Kurt agreed to Thai, so they took off in the direction of the restaurant Blaine mentioned. They ordered their food, and then headed back to Blaine’s apartment. Once there, Kurt took the food straight over to the breakfast bar in the kitchen while Blaine went to fetch the scripts Eric had given him.

“God, the writing on this script is _so_ bad! Not that the videos I’ve done so far have had great writing, but they were better than this!” Kurt complained; looking over one of the scripts he was given. “ _I_ could write a better script than this! Hell, even if you ignore the horrible dialogue, this is still an awful script. I mean, it doesn’t even look like it’s been _formatted_ correctly.”

“So why don’t you?” Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him confused. “Huh? Why don’t I what?”

“Write a better script,” Blaine answered. “Not that I’m trying to add work onto your already overloaded plate or anything. But you are a screenwriting major. It could help you hone your skill by writing an actual script for publication. As a performer, you know the type of content you personally want to perform, and what does and does not feel natural – both in terms of dialogue as well as performance – plus you are familiar with the types of scenery and props we have available, as well as the style of our scripts; and the classes you take at school will help make your script more polished and professional looking. Writing scripts for TEG could give you practice that might help you in your classes too. It shouldn’t take _too_ much of your time either, since – after editing – the longest video we film is usually a 90 minute movie. Everything else is either 20 or 40 minutes long. And even with the longer movies there really isn’t _a lot_ of dialogue or stage direction to be written. Also, you’d be working as a freelancer, so there wouldn’t be any deadlines for you to meet; you could take your time and work on it whenever you have a free moment.”

“Okay…? But how exactly would me writing a script for a porno help me? It’s not like anyone would ever see it. Nobody would be giving me any kind of constructive criticism or feedback on it. It wouldn’t be getting filmed or anything,” Kurt replied, still confused.

“It might! If you show it to Eric, and he likes it, he would _buy_ it off of you,” Blaine argued. “Then not only would you be making money from selling him the script, but if it does get filmed, you’d earn royalties for every legal download or purchase of the DVD.”

“Really? But why would Eric want to buy a script from me? Doesn’t he have writers on payroll for that?” he questioned.

“Nope. Unless Eric writes the script himself – which is sort of rare – he buys them from writers/directors that come to him because they want their movies filmed. A lot of times, he’ll come up with an idea then commission someone to write it for him; that’s why you often see his name credited as a co-writer,” Blaine explained. “But, if you write something, show it to him. The worst that can happen is that he doesn’t want to buy it; you’d still be employed as a performer, so no harm done. But if he does buy it, it’s extra money in your pocket that doesn’t require you to take your clothes off; unless of course you want to star in it as well. Also, considering that he bought _that_ ,” he pointed to the script Kurt was just criticizing, “it seems highly unlikely that he’ll reject something you write. And the performers at work gossip a lot. You would hear all about what parts they did and did not like about your script. Same with the viewers on the website message boards.”

“Hmm…” he hummed, considering the information he was just given. “Thanks. I’ll think about it. It does sound promising though.” Kurt put the script he’d been looking at aside and picked up the other one.

“This doesn’t sound too bad,” Blaine said, after reading over one of his scripts. “This one is just an outline, not a full script. Like how we filmed the video of me riding you. Would you be interested in filming this with me? There’s no penetration; just handjobs and blowjobs.”

“Which role would I be playing?” he asked, as he took the outline from Blaine.

“I was thinking you could play Man#1? So basically you would approach me at the party. We’d dance, grind, then you’d grind against my ass, open my pants, and jerk me off in front of everyone. Then I’d get on my knees and blow you in front of everyone. It’s a pretty tame video,” Blaine replied.

Kurt paused reading the outline and looked at Blaine confused. “But wouldn’t that be giving me the control? I’d be the one initiating everything. Are you sure you don’t want to play Man#1?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, like I said, it’s a pretty tame video. There isn’t a huge power dynamic here. And there’s no penetration. Not to mention, I really like being on my knees. I honestly prefer giving blowjobs over receiving them.”

Kurt smiled at his answer and looked over the outline again. “Okay then. If Eric doesn’t mind casting me, I’d love to do this video with you.” Kurt picked up another script and began to skim over it. “Blaine? This is the other script that Eric gave you, isn’t it? Do you think…I mean, if you’re not interested in it…do you think that maybe he’d let _me_ do this?” he asked, nervously.

“Which one is that?” Blaine asked, taking the script from Kurt. “Oh. This one.” He swallowed thickly, looking at the script. It was a D/s video with bondage and the use of a riding crop. “Yeah, this is one he gave to me. I would only do this one if I had the right scene partner. But if you want to do it, I would absolutely love to watch you in it. Obviously I couldn’t be in it with you because I’m established in the company as a Dom, and I know that’s the role you were looking at. I can mention it when I return the scripts to him, but I don’t know what his decision will be.”

“Oh, well, if you were actually considering it, don’t bother. He gave it to you, so he obviously thinks you’d be a better fit for it,” Kurt said, waving off Blaine’s comments.

“Sweetie, I would _much_ rather see you in this video than star in it myself,” Blaine told him. “Doing these kinds of videos is not my first choice. I don’t really mind the ones that have bondage in them, but when you add other D/s elements that somewhat detract from actual sex…that’s not why I do porn. I do porn to get laid. Because I _really_ enjoy sex. I don’t do it to tease and torment innocent subs. Not when I secretly want to _be_ that innocent sub. I really only do these when there is no other offers, _and_ I’m given the right scene partner; because even though there’s very little sex in them, there’s still sex; and I’m still horny. But right now, I have other offers, and I have no clue who my scene partner would be. So, no, I’m not seriously considering this script for myself.”

“Well, then, if you wouldn’t mind suggesting that Eric cast me as the Dom in this, I would be very appreciative,” he replied. Blaine agreed, took the script from him, and put it underneath a black binder that had been sitting on the edge of the breakfast bar. Kurt looked at the binder with a puzzled expression. “What is that?”

“This?” Blaine pointed to the binder. “It’s my modeling portfolio. I got some new photos in the mail today; so I was updating it before I went to go find you,” he explained.

“Modeling portfolio? You model? Can I see?” Kurt asked.

“Sure, if you want. But before you look at it, I have to warn you: the majority of the photos are nude photos, or mostly-nude photos,” he said, sliding the binder over to Kurt.

Kurt paused before opening it. “Wait. What? Why?”

“Do you remember before you got hired and I said that porn stars often get asked to do photo shoots for adult magazines? Well, I’ve done a few of them. Then there’s the professional photos taken on set to be used for advertising, promotions, as well as DVD packaging. I’ve even done some print ads for a few products as well. And I’ve also done some modeling for photography majors at our school. So there’s a little bit of everything in there,” he explained.

Kurt opened the binder carefully, and began examining the contents. “Wow, Bee… some of these pictures are actually quite beautiful,” he said, slowly. “Oh my god, Bee. You did an ad for lube? Really?” Kurt added, when he came across a torn out magazine ad; the original photo sitting next to it for comparison.

“I did,” he confirmed. “I did a few different ads for different products. There’s one in there for a prostate massager too. I liked doing that shoot because I was given a free prototype to take home with me.” He winked.

Pointing to a different picture, Kurt gasped and said, “This photo is gorgeous, Bee! Your eyes look so pretty!”

Blaine laughed. “Seriously, Kurt? I’m practically naked in that photo, and you’re looking at my eyes?”

Kurt looked at the photo again, noticing that Blaine was in fact naked in the photo; he had his left hand cupped over his crotch, hiding his genitalia. His other arm was bent so that his right hand was resting on the back of his head; elbow pointed in the air. In the photo, Blaine had a small amount of dark green eyeliner lining his eyes, and a very shiny coat of lip gloss on his lips. His hair was styled in loose curls to the side, hanging over his forehead; and he was staring straight at the camera lens with a sultry look.

Kurt shrugged, “I’m sorry? It was the first thing I noticed. They just look _really_ pretty in that photo. The lighting, the eyeliner, your mile-long lashes… I mean, the rest of the photo is beautifully stunning as well; but it’s your eyes that really stand out and make the whole thing worth looking at.”

“How are you even real?” Blaine asked, awed. “Every single gay guy I know – and some straight females too for that matter – that has seen that photo, the _first_ thing they do is objectify me in some way; or ask if there’s a version where my hand _isn’t_ covering my junk that they can look at. Even my _brother’s_ first reaction to that picture was to make a joke about me having a small dick, ‘since I only need one hand to cover it’. But you…You looked at that picture and the first thing you noticed was my _eyes_?”

“Wait. Are you complaining because I’m _not_ objectifying you?” Kurt asked, confused.

“No! No, god no. That’s not it at all!” Blaine insisted. “I’m just…I’m not used to people looking at me _without_ objectifying me. I work in porn. I do nude modeling. People love to treat me like a piece of meat. When it comes to my appearance, it’s _rare_ when I receive sincere, non-sexualized compliments. The fact that you looked at a nearly nude photo of me and _didn’t_ comment on my body, or my nakedness, or anything along those lines – and still saw _beauty_ in it…it felt nice. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, shyly. “Can I change the subject for a second and ask a question? You said your brother saw this photo? Does that mean he knows about your porn career too? Or just the modeling? You had said once that not many people from your personal life know about the porn, that’s why I’m asking, I guess.”

“My brother does know that I do porn. But not because I told him,” Blaine answered. “He was extremely concerned at first – which is why I didn’t want to tell him in the first place – but once I convinced him how safe it was he came around.”

“How did he find out if you didn’t tell him?” Kurt asked.

“Cooper is an actor out in Los Angeles. Right around last Thanksgiving, one of his co-stars on a new project stopped by his house for some reason, and saw a photo of me and Coop displayed in his living room. The photo was from when I went to visit him in Cali a few years ago, and we were on the beach in just our swim trunks; my hair was curly and all over the place because it was windy and we had just been swimming, and he had his arm around my shoulders. Anyway, this guy saw the photo and asked my brother why if he was straight did he have a half-naked picture taken with me? Naturally, my brother was confused; almost angry, thinking this guy was being homophobic. But before Coop could say anything, he told my brother that he was a fan of mine; that I was a well-known gay porn star named Devon Anders. Coop was shocked, but just replied ‘he’s also my little brother’, and that was the end of that. I got a phone call a few hours later demanding an explanation, and had to sit through a lecture…but now he just likes to tease me about how often I get laid, and about having all kinds of kinky sex. It’s kinda nice,” he explained.

“Does anyone else in your family know?” Kurt asked.

“Nope! I haven’t told anyone in my family about what I do. Cooper found out by accident; but he swore he hasn’t told anyone. So if anyone else does know, they haven’t talked to me or Coop about it,” he replied.

The alarm on Kurt’s phone beeped, so he pulled it out of his pocket to shut it off. “Shoot! I’m gonna be late for work. Oh, um, I should help clean up this mess first though,” he said, starting to gather the nearly empty food containers from their lunch.

“Don’t worry about this. I got it. You just get yourself to work before you’re late.” Blaine took a container out of Kurt’s hands and handed him his book bag instead.

As Blaine was marching Kurt toward the front door, Kurt kept looking over his shoulder at him. “Are you sure? I’d hate to make you clean this up all by yourself.”

“Kurt? Sweetie? It’s just a few containers. Go to work,” he said, laughing. He gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and playfully shoved him out the door.

\---

Almost two weeks had passed since Kurt had been given the scripts for review before he finally got a meeting with Eric to discuss his potential next video. He asked Blaine to come with him, since the only two scripts he’d been interested in were ones that were originally given to Blaine to look over. Now, he just finished his last class of the day, stopped by the campus café to get some coffee, and was on his way to meet up with Blaine.

“Hey, Bee, thanks for agreeing to come with me today,” Kurt said, handing Blaine one of the coffees he’d just purchased.

“You are very welcome. Thank you for the coffee,” he replied.

“So, guess who has all weekend off and absolutely nothing to do?” Kurt hinted, smiling like crazy.

“You have the weekend off? How did that happen?” Blaine asked, excitedly.

“Do you remember me saying a while ago that my friends Mercedes and Brittany were on tour to promote Mercedes’s album?” he began. “Well, they were supposed to come back this Saturday; but the tour just got extended another _six weeks_! I had requested the weekend off last month, so we could have a welcome home party for them. And all week I’d been staying up a little bit later, doing extra work, so that I wouldn’t have to worry about homework or anything getting in the way of our reunion. I mean, obviously I still have a few assignments that I need to get done, but nothing that’s going to take up my _whole_ weekend, you know?”

“Wow…So you are free all weekend? Did you maybe want to come over and hang out? We could watch movies? Or we could go out somewhere? You could even bring Rachel if you wanted. I know she’s been complaining about not spending enough time with you. I could probably get Santana to come with us – or stay home with us, depending on what we do – and we could all just hang out and catch up. It could be fun!” Blaine rambled.

“Rachel _has_ been wanting to spend time with you…I’ll see if she’s interested,” Kurt told him. “Either way, I’m in. I could use a mental vacation. And sitting in your apartment eating junk food and doing nothing except watching movies sounds like heaven. But don’t you usually work the overnight shifts at the bookstore on the weekends?”

“Yes, but I rarely ever call out or ask for days off – even when I am feeling sick or just not up for working because of…well, you know; and also, I’m always volunteering to cover for my coworkers that work the late afternoon shifts during the week whenever they need a day off, so I think I’m entitled to call out and miss a day or two,” he replied. “Besides, the store owes me a few days of paid sick time, so why not use this weekend to cash in? And it’s not like I actually need the money or the job. I just like working there because I think it’s fun. But spending an entire day hanging out with you sounds like _more_ fun.”

\---

“Devon, I wasn’t expecting you today,” Eric said, as the boys were shown into his office.

Kurt spoke up to answer before Blaine could open his mouth. “I asked him to come with me.” Eric closed his door and they took their regular seats across from Eric’s desk. Once Eric sat back down he continued, “I looked over the scripts you had given me, but neither of them really interested me. However, Devon showed me the ones that you had given him; and, well, there is one that we thought maybe the two of us could do together. And then there is another one that he was given that I was _very_ interested in. So I thought that Devon should probably be here with me to discuss them.”

Eric looked thoughtful. “I see. Which one were you interested in co-staring in?”

Blaine took the scripts and outlines out of his book bag. “This is the one we wanted to film together,” he said, handing over the outline that they had agreed on. “We were thinking that Angel could play Man#1 and I’d play Man#2.”

“Where’s the second page for this?” Eric asked, after looking it over.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in confusion. “I wasn’t given a second page. There’s more to that outline?”

Eric nodded then typed something into his computer. A moment later he walked over to the printer and then handed Blaine the full two-page outline. Blaine looked over the second part; _after the blowjob, Man#1 drags Man#2 by his necktie into (what he thinks is) an empty bedroom, strips them both down to nothing, and then fucks him into the mattress TWICE – while unbeknownst to them another couple watches_. He then silently handed it to Kurt to look over, while biting his bottom lip anxiously.

“I’d still be game for doing this with Devon if we can switch Man#1 & Man#2 for just this part,” Kurt told Eric. “Personally, I think it would make more sense that way.”

Blaine gave Kurt a grateful smile, and silently sighed in relief. “I agree with Angel. If we switch the role of Man#1 and Man#2 for _just this second part_ – keeping the first part _as is_ – I would still love to film this with him.”

Eric grinned at both of them. “Done!” He crossed out the placeholder names and wrote in ‘Angel’ and ‘Devon’ in the appropriate spots, then marked the outline as ‘performer approved’. Eric then turned his attention to Kurt. “That was fairly easy. Now you had said there was another script you were interested in? But it wasn’t one that I had given you to review, am I right?”

“Yes,” Kurt began, nervously. He held his hand out to Blaine, silently asking for the script, which Blaine quickly handed over. “It was this one here. I’d like to play the Dom role. I’ve been putting in a lot of hours at Atrix learning different skills and techniques, and I think I’m ready to put those skills to the test. This script seems like something that I’m capable of executing in a realistic and believable manner.”

Eric had been nodding along as Kurt spoke. Once Kurt finished, he looked at Blaine. “And you’re not interested in this script?” Eric asked.

“Not particularly,” Blaine said. “I prefer scripts with more sex, less foreplay. I am, however, _very_ interested in seeing Angel in this film. I went with him to Atrix a couple of times; and he is a _natural_ Dom. I even had him demonstrate a few of the bondage techniques he’d learned on me. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time. I couldn’t find any flaws with his work. He would be _amazing_ in this video!”

“Okay. I do have one other Dom performer that I’ve given this script to, so let me hear back from him before I make a decision,” Eric told them. “But just so I have everything in order, do you have a preference on who your sub would be? I don’t have anyone lined up for that part yet.”

Kurt shook his head. “The only person I’ve worked with – other than Devon – is Lance. I know he likes to take submissive roles in videos; and I wouldn’t mind working with him again. But I don’t really know anyone else well enough to make an informed decision on that.”

“Jason would probably do it too,” Blaine interjected. “You remember him from our first movie, right? I’ve worked with him a few times, and he is a little bit more submissive than Lance is. Enjoys pain a lot more. He’d probably be a better choice for you, if you’re interested. I mean, the two of you got along well enough, right?”

Kurt smiled and whispered “Thank you” at Blaine, then turned to Eric. “If Jason is interested in being my sub for this video, I think I might enjoy working with him. If he’s not, then maybe Lance might be interested? I’d be willing to work with either one on this video.”

“Jason…Yeldon? Alright. Like I said, I need to hear back from the other performer I gave the script to, but I will seriously consider you as an alternate,” Eric agreed. “Although, as of right now, I have a set and a crew reserved to film this video next week. The only thing not settled is the performers. So if I do give you this, will you be ready to film it on Thursday?”

“As in one week from today? Yes. Yes, I will _definitely_ be ready. I feel like I’m ready now, to be honest. But I can still stop by Atrix to get in some additional practice on Monday and Tuesday as well,” Kurt said.

“And I can help him prepare this weekend,” Blaine added.

“Great! I like the sound of that!” Eric told them. “As for the outline you both agreed to do…Let’s see…” He checked the schedule on his computer, and double checked with some notes he had on his desk before continuing. “Terrence is already on board to direct this; and I can have a crew and a set ready to film – not this Tuesday – but the _following_ Tuesday. The 23rd. How does that sound to you guys? This video would happen even if you do the other video, so keep that in mind.”

“The 23rd is during review week – the week before finals; but a few hours study break to film this won’t kill me…I think,” Kurt mused aloud. “Yeah, yeah, the 23rd sounds doable.”

Both boys agreed to that schedule, so he booked everything and made the video official. “I will call you as soon as I have a decision about the D/s video,” Eric said to Kurt, as they were wrapping up the meeting. “Now, Devon, since I have you here; did any of the other scripts or outlines I gave you interest you at all?”

“No, just the one with Angel that was just scheduled,” Blaine replied, regretfully.

“Alright, then; I’ll keep my eyes opened for more scripts I think might interest you,” Eric said. He got up from his desk to walk the two boys out of his office. “I’ll be in touch.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Mention of past canonical character death (Finn)  
> *Consenting use of a riding crop on a person

Saturday morning Rachel and Kurt took the train into Manhattan to spend the day at Blaine and Santana’s. “You have a key to their apartment?” Rachel asked, shocked, as Kurt bypassed the buzzer system and unlocked the door to the lobby.

“For emergencies,” Kurt told her, nodding.

“And how is this an emergency?” she replied.

“It’s not, but in case you hadn’t noticed, it’s pouring outside. If you want to wait for someone to answer the buzzer and let us into the building, you’re free to go back out in the rain and do just that. Besides, Rachel, they know we’re coming and I’m not using it to get into their actual apartment, just the building. I’m still going to knock on their door. And now they only have to answer one door instead of two. I’m doing all of us a favor here,” he reasoned.

Rachel rolled her eyes at his explanation as she followed him off the elevator and down the hall. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine’s apartment and knocked on the door.

“Hey, sweetie!” Blaine said, upon answering the door. “Come in. Hi, Rachel. Good to see you again. Let me take those wet umbrellas from you.”

“Thank you, Blaine,” Rachel answered, handing him her coat and umbrella. Blaine took Kurt’s jacket as well, and then hung up the wet items in the guest bathroom to dry.

Kurt removed his shoes at the door, and motioned for Rachel to do the same, before walking across the room to sit on the couch. He pulled his feet up next to him, and wrapped the throw blanket from the back of the couch tightly around himself.

Blaine walked back into the room and saw Kurt all bundled up, and began to laugh. “Comfy?” he asked. Kurt nodded at him, so he looked over at Rachel. “I have another blanket if you’d like one as well? Also, would either of you care for a hot drink? Coffee, tea, hot coco? Kurt told me you’re a vegan, so I bought some soy milk…” he trailed off.

“Ooh! Some hot tea with soy would be lovely! Thank you, Blaine,” Rachel answered. Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt expectantly.

“Coffee, please,” Kurt replied, burying himself further into the blanket. “What are we watching first?” he called after Blaine, as Blaine went to prepare their drinks.

“Whatever you guys want,” Blaine answered. “All my movies are on the shelf by the TV. Or I have Netflix if none of those interest you.” He walked back into the room a few minutes later with two large bowls of snacks. One was filled with pretzels, the other popcorn, and placed them on the coffee table.

“Your apartment is gorgeous and extremely spacious! It must cost a fortune in rent! Especially with its location! How do you and Santana afford this place?” Rachel asked as she got up to look through the movies.

Kurt made a strangled squawking sound. “Rachel! It’s not polite to ask things like that!”

“It’s okay, Kurt,” Blaine said, in a soothing tone. He gave his attention to Rachel to answer her question, “Technically, it’s a condo, so I own it. It was a graduation gift from my grandparents. They paid for it in full, so there’s no rent or mortgage to worry about. Just the utility bills and HOA fee.”

“What’s an HOA fee?” she asked, confused.

“Homeowners’ Association fee. I only own _this_ apartment within the building, so I have to pay a monthly fee to cover building costs and maintenance. It covers things like if the elevator needs repairs, or a light bulb in the lobby burns out, things like that; it also covers property taxes,” he explained. The kettle whistled, so he went back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

“He actually has a decent selection of musicals here,” Rachel mused, after another minute of browsing. “Oh, Kurt, he has Moulin Rouge! We should watch that!”

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed.

Blaine came back into the room a moment later with a tray of drinks. “Here you go, Rachel. I wasn’t sure how much soy to add to your tea, so that’s in a separate container for you. And there’s sugar and honey here too if you want some. I know some vegans don’t eat honey, but others do, so I brought it out just in case,” he told her.

“Thank you, Blaine. That’s very thoughtful of you!” she replied, taking the offered mug.

Blaine turned his attention to Kurt and lifted another mug off the tray. “And your beverage, kind sir.”

Kurt looked at the coffee, then back at himself wrapped tightly inside the blanket and frowned. He carefully poked just his hands out from underneath the blanket, and made a ‘grabby-hands’ motion toward the coffee.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “You are lucky you’re cute, mister,” he said, carefully placing the coffee in Kurt’s hands.

“Thank you,” he singsonged, smiling up at Blaine. He took a tentative sip of his drink, and moaned in appreciation. “You made me a mocha?” Kurt asked, impressed.

“Correction. I made you a _non-fat_ mocha,” Blaine replied, smugly.

Kurt took another sip of his coffee and sighed contentedly. “That’s it. I’m keeping you. Sorry, Rachel, but you have been replaced. Blaine is my new best friend now.”

Rachel glared at Kurt then rolled her eyes dramatically. “Whatever. Are we watching this movie or not?”

“What movie did you guys decide on?” Blaine asked.

“Moulin Rouge,” Kurt and Rachel answered simultaneously.

“Good choice! I hope you don’t mind if I sing along to some of the songs. It’s one of my favorites.” He picked up the movie off of the coffee table where Rachel had left it and went to put it in the DVD player.

“I don’t mind. I’ll probably do the same thing, so I can’t really complain,” Kurt replied, shrugging. He paused and looked around the room with a confused expression. “Where’s Santana? I thought you said she’d be here?”

“She’s at work right now, but she should be home in about an hour or so.” He hit play on the movie and went over to the hall closet to get a few more throw blankets. He took one for himself, left the others in a pile on the armchair, picked up his own coffee from the tray on the table, and then sat on the couch next to Kurt – practically curling into his side.

\---

When _‘Come What May’_ ended Kurt looked over at Blaine with wide eyes. “How did I not know you could sing like that?” he said, awed. “Your voice is breathtaking!”

Blaine smiled at him, bashfully, and shrugged. “We’ve never had any vocal classes together. Just acting and academic.”

“Well, from what I can recall of your voice from middle school, your singing has improved quite a bit since then,” Rachel interjected. “Although, you were a bit pitchy in a few places and your breathing techniques could use some work.”

“Rachel? He sounded amazing,” Kurt told her. “Besides, this wasn’t a Broadway performance or even a classroom critique. We were just singing along with a movie for fun; _without_ proper warm-ups. No feedback necessary.”

“Every performance is an opportunity for improvement,” she replied.

“Shh! I’m trying to watch this,” Kurt said, pointing to the TV.

\---

Just as the credits started to roll, the door to the apartment opened. “Oh my god, it’s like a freaking hurricane out there!” Santana said, shaking out her wet hair. “My umbrella got all busted up by the _insanely_ strong wind, so I had nothing to shield me from the torrential downpour of rain. And then I almost got run over by some asshole taxi driver. All of that just within the one and a half blocks it took to walk from the office to the subway! And _of course_ the trains were running late because of the weather. Then finally a train comes but it is packed solid and I can’t even get on! So I’m standing around a cold, damp platform, freezing my ass off, looking like a drowned rat, while some pervert keeps trying to stare through my wet clothes. I _finally_ catch a train to head home and start to warm up a little; but of course as soon as I begin to dry off I get to my stop and realize I have to walk another 3 blocks in the rain…” She trailed off as she realized there were three sets of eyes staring at her.

“I’m sorry. At least you’re home now,” Blaine said, timidly. “Have you had lunch yet? I can order something while you go change into some warm, dry clothes?”

Santana sighed heavily. “I’m starving. Can you order me a burger or something? None of that vegan crap that Berry insists on. A _real_ burger. From Gino’s. With fries. Extra ketchup.”

“And hold the tomato…yeah, I know how you like your burgers, San,” Blaine added. “Go dry off before you catch a cold!” He shooed her toward her bedroom then went to the kitchen to get the takeout menu to show Rachel and Kurt.

The three of them decided what they wanted rather quickly, so Blaine called the restaurant and placed the order. Rachel had gone back over to the shelf of DVDs to choose another movie, and was still looking through them when Santana finally entered the living room again – after having showered and changed – with a towel wrapped around her head to keep her wet hair off of her skin and clothes.

“So what are we all doing?” Santana asked.

“Food’s been ordered,” Blaine began. “We were just about to choose another movie to watch. We already finished Moulin Rouge.”

“Oh god. Between you and the HummelBerry twins we’re gonna be stuck in musical hell all day, aren’t we? Can we watch at least _one_ movie without any singing?” she practically whined.

“West Side Story!” Rachel exclaimed, ignoring Santana. “We should watch this next.”

“Great,” Kurt said, sarcastically. “Let’s just re-enact senior year, why don’t we?”

“Yes! It will be so much fun!” Rachel replied.

“Rachel? That was sarcasm. That play is the reason I’m so stressed and overworked lately. Because if we hadn’t of performed that, I never would have added screenwriting as a _second_ major. And I’d rather not re-live that headache right now,” he said.

Blaine looked confused at that statement. “I thought you took screenwriting because of something your dad said to you?”

“I did. But he told me that as a direct result of us doing this for our senior musical,” Kurt replied.

“Why are you being such a party pooper?” Rachel asked. “We had fun doing this, didn’t we Santana?”

“I’m sorry, but did you completely blackout that _massive_ fight you and Hummel had when you _forced_ Finn to audition at the last minute, even though auditions were technically closed; and he got cast as Tony instead of Kurt? And _then_ Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury wouldn’t even give Hummel a _singing_ role? Hell, he was barely even _in_ the damn musical!” Santana replied.

“I didn’t _force_ Finn to audition! And it wasn’t even that big of a deal,” Rachel told her.

Kurt scoffed. “Right. Because I just _love_ being told that I’m too much of a _girl_ to be believable as leading man; that I’m too _gay_ to be a gang leader. And it’s so much _fun_ literally having people laugh in my face at the thought of me kissing a girl,” he said, bitterly.

“Oh my god!” Blaine exclaimed in disbelief. “ _Teachers_ actually said that to you?”

“Not to my face. I was eavesdropping on their meeting after the first round of auditions; but yes, they _actually_ said that,” he confirmed. “So I decided to re-audition and show them I was capable of portraying a more masculine character; only to have _Rachel_ – and the entire casting panel – laugh in my face when I tried to kiss her. And then Rachel went behind my back and told my brother that the musical was _doomed to fail_ if he didn’t audition for Tony. He was only given the part because they didn’t want to cast _me_ ; and until he auditioned, I was _only_ person even trying out for the role. So Tony was naturally going to go to me by default. However, I ended up getting cast as _Officer Krupke_ instead.”

“They didn’t give Finn the role because he wasn’t you!” Rachel argued. “He was given the role because he was _good_!”

“Rachel, I loved my brother as much as you did, okay? But you can’t honestly tell me he was a better actor, singer, or dancer than me. Or did you forget that he literally broke your nose because of his bad dancing?” he replied.

Rachel crossed her arms and turned her body away from him making a loud ‘hrmph’ sound. “That’s what I thought,” Kurt muttered to himself.

“But on the upside, you in a policeman’s uniform actually sounds _really hot_ ,” Blaine mused. “Just thinking about you in that uniform carrying around handcuffs and a billy club is actually kind of a turn on.”

Kurt blushed and looked away from him, while Rachel and Santana gave Blaine curious looks.

“So…? West Side Story is out,” Santana said, trying to change the subject. “How about we do what I suggested earlier and watch a non-musical; like, say, Leprechaun?”

Blaine groaned, and Kurt began shaking his head violently. “No! No horror movies,” Kurt said, adamantly.

“Yeah, San, I agree with Kurt,” Blaine added. “You always want to watch that movie. I’m pretty sure I can recite the whole thing from memory with how many times you’ve made me watch it with you.”

“Oh, and you haven’t forced me to watch The Little Mermaid, like, ten million times already? Please!” she scoffed.

Kurt turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow at that. Before he could open his mouth, Blaine immediately pressed a finger over Kurt’s lips, gave him a serious expression and said, “Don’t!” Kurt quirked his lips up into a grin; his eyes crossed slightly as he glanced down at Blaine’s finger, then back up at him. And then Kurt playfully bit his finger.

Blaine yelped and pulled his finger free. He pouted at Kurt, and rubbed over where Kurt had bitten him, trying to soothe the sting. “That was mean!”

“That’s what you get for trying to silence me,” Kurt said, with a smug grin.

“Oh, will you two just get a room already!” Santana groaned, rolling her eyes in disgust.

Kurt glared at her, while Blaine blushed and looked away. Kurt was about to reply when the buzzer rang. Blaine jumped up and ran over to the intercom to answer the door. Kurt looked after him with a confused expression. He shook his head to clear the confusion before changing the subject. “Alright, look, why don’t we just watch The Notebook? It’s not a musical. And it’s also not a horror movie,” he suggested.

Santana pretended to think about it before agreeing. Rachel agreed immediately and went back over to the shelf to get the DVD. Kurt hesitated a moment then went to the door, where Blaine was now talking to the delivery driver.

“Need any help?” Kurt asked, motioning to the bags of food.

Blaine smiled and sighed in relief, “Please.”

“We settled on The Notebook. Is that okay with you?” he checked.

Blaine nodded at him then handed the driver some cash. “Thank you so much. Keep the change,” Blaine told the delivery guy. He and Kurt each took a bag from the guy, then he shut the door and brought the food over to the coffee table.

“Um, Blaine? You realize you just gave that guy a $20 tip, right?” Kurt asked as soon as the door shut.

“Yeah, I know. But he deserves it for braving this storm. I mean, look at that!” he replied, motioning toward the window. The sky was a dark gray, almost black color, and the window looked like someone was spraying it with a fire hose; the wind could be heard howling loudly and was rattling the windows.

“You may have a point,” Kurt conceded. “Oh and speaking of money…how much do I owe you for this?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Kurt. Lunch is on me,” Blaine said, waving off Kurt’s attempt to pay. He laid out all the containers on the coffee table, checking the contents, before distributing them to the correct person.

Kurt gave Blaine a stern look. “Blaine Devon Anderson, you _will_ allow me to pay my fair share of this meal.”

“Kurt, sweetie, why can’t you ever allow me to buy you things without arguing with me? It’s just lunch. You don’t see Rachel or Santana trying to shove money in my pockets; so why must you?” he asked, dejectedly, with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“I allow you to buy me coffee,” he refuted. “But these meals weren’t cheap. And you paid for _all_ of them.”

“And you keep paying my entry fee for the club every time we go there. Or did you think I wouldn’t find out about that? Oh, and you paid for the taxi that time I was too tired to walk home too, remember? So let’s just call this even, okay?” Blaine replied.

“Fine,” Kurt conceded. “You win this round.” He sat back down on the couch and reached for his lunch.

Blaine smiled at him brightly. “Thank you, sweetie! I’m going to go get us drinks. What does everyone want? Also, does anyone need silverware?” He picked up the tray he’d brought the hot drinks on earlier, and went to the kitchen with everyone’s order. He was back a moment later with a tray full of cold drinks. He placed them on the table then sat back down on the couch next to Kurt, wrapping himself in his blanket, and hit play on the DVD remote – Rachel had put the DVD in earlier and it had been stuck on the menu screen since.

\---

About halfway through the movie Kurt’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Eric’s name on the screen. He quickly got up, walked down the hall, and into Blaine’s bedroom shutting the door behind him as he answered it. “Hello?”

“Ah, Angel, I’m glad I caught you and not your voicemail,” Eric began. “I just wanted to let you know that the D/s video we had talked about is yours if you still want it? Also, I already talked with Jason and he is on board to be your sub for this video as well.”

“That’s great! Yeah, yes, I would love to film this with him! Thank you!” he replied, happily.

“Perfect. I just need you to swing by my office to pick up the final draft of the script, and sign the filming agreement. We’ll also have to go over limits and things of that nature, since you and Jason have never worked with each other; standard protocol. Also, wardrobe has a few options they would like to go over with you for this particular film. And last, but not least, I’d like for you to stop by the training room to look over the riding crops that we have on hand. Just to make sure you are familiar with at least one of the styles we own; otherwise I’ll need you _become_ familiar with one of them; unless you have a personal one you’d like to use,” Eric rattled off.

“I can do that,” he agreed. “Any particular time you would like me to come by?”

“Monday. 4:30. That’s when Jason will be here. That way we can have the two of you sit down together to talk over limits.” As Eric was talking, Blaine cautiously opened his bedroom door to check on Kurt. Kurt waved him into the room, motioning him to shut the door behind him.

“Everything okay?” Blaine asked, quietly.

Kurt nodded at him then replied to Eric, “Okay, my last class ends at 4:00 on Monday, so I should be able to be there by 4:30.”

“Excellent! Was that Devon I heard in the background?” he asked, cautiously.

“Yeah, that was him,” Kurt answered.

“I was going to call him when I hung up with you. Is he able to come with you on Monday?” Eric asked. “I have a couple more video outlines for him to look over. I can show them to him while you and Jason finalize details with your director.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, “Eric wants to know if you can meet with him at 4:30 Monday afternoon to discuss a few more possible videos for you?”

Blaine looked confused for a second before his eyes lit up with understanding. He nodded at Kurt, “That works for me.”

Eric heard his reply and was quick to respond, “Great! I’ll see you both then.”

As soon as he hung up Kurt hug-attacked Blaine, squealing slightly. Blaine instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him in place.

“What’s this for?” Blaine asked, laughing.

“I got the D/s video! The other performer turned him down! And Jason agreed to be my sub!” he replied, jumping with excitement.

“Oh my god, Kurt that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Blaine told him, hugging him closer.

Kurt finally pulled back from the hug. “I have to go in on Monday to sign the filming agreement and a bunch of other stuff, but the part is mine!” he said. “I haven’t had too many lessons with a riding crop so far, but I have had some; so I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t have any problems or issues. And I can go to Atrix Monday and Tuesday, and maybe even stop by for an hour or so after work on Wednesday, to get a little more comfortable with it too.”

“You’re going to be amazing!” Blaine reassured him. “And if you want, I have a couple riding crops here. I can help you this weekend since you’re free.”

“Thank you. But not while Rachel is here,” he replied. “Oh crap, Rachel is still here. I need to get back out there. Shoot, what do I say? About why I ran in here; and what I was doing? ‘Cause I know she’s gonna ask.”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. Um, just say it was…your dad on the phone, or something; and you didn’t want to interrupt the movie so you came in here to talk privately?”

“Yeah, right, of course. That would actually work. Okay let’s go back out there.” Kurt opened the door and headed back into the living room, Blaine following close behind him.

\---

As soon as they entered the living room Santana smirked at them. “You boys done playing ‘hide the salami’?”

Blaine rolled his eyes at her. “Oh, please,” he scoffed. “If we were having sex we would have been in my room for a hell of a lot longer than the 2 minutes that we were in there for, and you know it. You also know how loud I am, so the fact that you _didn’t_ hear me screaming should also clue you in that nothing sexual happened.”

“Or maybe you couldn’t scream because your mouth was full?” she retorted, smirking.

This time it was Kurt who answered. “Still would have taken longer than 2 minutes. Besides, look at his hair. It’s still perfectly gelled.”

Rachel was looking at them in shock. Then she hesitantly asked, “Wait. Are you guys _dating_? And what does his hair have to do with anything? And why did you run in there anyway?”

“No, Rachel. We are not dating,” Kurt told her, ignoring her other questions. “I’ve already told you, Blaine and I are just friends.”

Santana chimed in to change the topic, “This movie is kinda boring me now. It’s almost over and you guys missed a bunch of it anyway. So I vote we turn off the movies and play a little game instead.”

“What kind of game?” Kurt and Blaine asked simultaneously, each sounding a bit wary at her suggestion.

“That was creepy,” she muttered to herself before answering; “I propose we play ‘Never Have I Ever’. And since _someone_ ,” she said, pointedly looking at Blaine, “refuses to drink alcohol; I have a non-alcoholic version in mind.” She got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with an empty bowl and four 2oz bags of Skittles. “Instead of taking a shot when you have done the thing that’s named, you add a piece of candy to the bowl. The last person remaining that still has candy in their bag, wins the pot. And no trying to eliminate yourself from the game early by eating the game pieces!”

“Oh that sounds fun!” Rachel cheered. She looked at Kurt and Blaine expectantly.

“Okay, I’m in,” Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, “Fine. Why not?” he said, reluctantly.

Santana handed each of them a bag and placed the bowl on an empty patch of the coffee table. “Shall I start? Yes? Good,” she began. “Never have I ever jerked off in front of my roommate.”

Blaine glared at her, while trying not to laugh. “Bitch, please. Every time I’ve done that it’s because you walked in on me. It’s not like I whipped my dick out while you were already in the room and said ‘hey, look at me!’ and put on a show for you,” he said, lightheartedly, as he added a piece of candy to the bowl.

Santana shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Still counts. Berry, you’re next.”

“Okay, never have I ever…kissed a girl!” she teased.

Santana, Blaine, and Kurt all added candy to the bowl. Kurt then motioned to himself silently asking if it was his turn, which everyone agreed to. “Never have I ever dated Noah Puckerman.”

Santana and Rachel both added a piece candy, while shooting daggers at him.

“Oh this is fun!” Blaine said, somewhat sarcastically. “Alright, let’s continue. Never have I ever been a highschool cheerleader.”

Santana and Kurt added candy to the bowl. “And now back to the _purpose_ of this game – the explicit questions,” Santana smirked. “Never have I ever had someone’s tongue in my ass.”

Blaine immediately added a piece of candy, while Kurt blushed and tried to add his own piece without drawing attention to himself.

“Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed. “I knew it! I _knew_ you were lying about not sleeping with Adam! You two dated for over a year, it would be weird if you _didn’t_ have sex. I don’t understand why you kept insisting that you never slept with him.”

“Adam was the British douche, right?” Santana asked, curiously.

“Yes,” Kurt answered Santana. He then turned to reply to Rachel, “And I told you that because my sex life is none of your business. Now, can we just continue this game, please?”

“Fine!” Rachel huffed. “Since Santana wants more explicit questions – never have I ever had shower sex,” she said, smugly, looking straight at Kurt.

Santana was the only person to give up a piece of candy on that round. Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. “Never? Really?” he asked.

“Oddly enough, I never have,” Blaine answered.

“Kurt, you’re supposed to add candy when you’ve done the thing,” Rachel said, motioning him to give up a piece.

“I know. Which is why I’m not adding any. I’ve never had shower sex before. Sorry,” he told her.

“Yes you have! It’s how I knew you were lying about not sleeping with Adam! Well, that, and the condoms I found in your nightstand when I was looking for a CD you borrowed,” she argued. “Anyway, I came home early one night while you guys were supposed to have the apartment to yourselves for a date night, and I _heard_ you. Or rather, I heard Adam’s voice coming from the bathroom moaning your name and saying how good you felt. I ran to my room and put my headphones on so I wouldn’t disturb you guys, since I wasn’t supposed to be home yet.”

“But did you hear the water from the shower running? No. Because we weren’t having shower sex. Next question!” he said, changing the topic. “Never have I ever been so jealous of someone’s voice that I sent them to a crack house telling them that’s where glee auditions were being held.”

“What!?” Blaine exclaimed, as Rachel huffed in annoyance and added a piece of candy to the bowl.

“You don’t want to know,” Kurt muttered to him.

“Okay! Well, um, never have I ever used a strap on during sex,” Blaine said.

Santana shrugged like it was no big deal and gave up another piece of candy. She was about to announce her next question when Rachel hesitantly added one of her candy pieces to the bowl. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

“Only once!” Rachel said, loudly. Then she shyly added, “Brody asked me if we could try it. I thought it was really awkward, but he seemed to like it.”

Kurt shuddered in disgust. “Ew! Moving on…it’s your turn, San.”

Santana smirked as she thought of her next question. “Never have I ever had sex with a married man.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head then added a piece of candy to the bowl.

Rachel looked at him in shock. “Oh my god, Blaine! Really? Did you know he was married at the time?”

“Yes. But it’s not like I was helping the guy commit adultery or anything! I mean, his husband knew what we were doing. In fact, he was in the room watching us and telling me what to do to give the most pleasure to his man,” he replied.

“What? His husband was there? Watching you? And you went through with that?” she asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, why not?” he shrugged. “I enjoy having an audience, and both of them were totally getting off on it so…”

Rachel shook her head, unable to wrap her head around what he was saying then continued on with the game. “Never have I ever been tied up during sex.”

“If we continue down this path, I have a feeling I’m going to be the first one eliminated,” Blaine said, when he noticed he was the only one adding candy to the bowl.

“My turn?” Kurt checked. “Never have I ever spanked anyone – or been spanked – during sex.”

This round Kurt was the only one who did not add candy to the bowl.

“Alright, I think I’m going to steer clear of sexual questions; because I’m not sure what I can ask without sabotaging myself in the process,” Blaine began. “Never have I ever gotten food poisoning.”

Kurt and Santana both relinquished another candy piece. Santana looked back and forth between the three other people in the room deciding her next question. “Never have I ever…secretly dated someone that I refused to tell my best friend slash roommate about.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, and was about to say something to her when Rachel nervously shrieked, “How did you know about that!? Who told you?”

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at her in shock. “What are you talking about?” Santana asked, confused.

“That was a very pointed question, Santana; which means you _know_ something!” Rachel replied. “I want to know how you found out! Have you been spying on me or something?”

“Well, well, well, Berry has a secret!” Santana teased, gleefully. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but catching you off guard was just a happy accident! I was just saying that because I was hoping that Blainers and Hummel would finally admit to dating.”

“We’re not dating, San,” Blaine said, sternly. “You know my reasons for staying single. Do you really think I’d start a relationship with _anyone_ without telling you about it? _Especially_ if that person was someone you know? Really?”

“It’s actually because of those reasons that I think you _would_ hide it,” Santana replied, quietly. She quickly shifted her attention to Rachel to diffuse any further arguments with him. “So how long you been hiding this boytoy from Hummel?”

“Yeah, Rachel, why didn’t you tell me?” Kurt added, sounding hurt. “You know I would be happy for you. I know Finn passing away was hard on you – it was hard on all of us – but I’m glad that you finally decided to put yourself out there and start dating again. You _deserve_ to be happy again.”

Rachel sighed and reluctantly tried to explain, “I didn’t keep it from you because I thought you wouldn’t approve of me dating again. I kept it from you because I thought you wouldn’t approve of _who_ I’m dating.”

“Of who you’re dating? Why? Do I know the guy or something?” he asked, curiously.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “It’s Jesse.”

Santana gasped, and Kurt looked at Rachel in shock. “Jesse? As in Jesse _St. James_? _That_ Jesse?” Kurt asked.

“He’s living in New York now. Staring in an off Broadway musical. He came into the diner one day a few months ago, and we just started talking, catching up. One thing led to another. And well…” she trailed off, shrugging.

“So this entire time you’ve been giving me shit for hanging out with Blaine and not spending more time with you, you weren’t even home to begin with because you were off fucking around with Jesse St. Fuckface? Oh Hell No!” he replied, angrily.

“See! This is why I didn’t want to tell you!” Rachel said.

“You didn’t want to tell me because you enjoyed making me feel _guilty_ for having a life outside of you?” he questioned. “Look, I don’t give a crap about Jesse, okay? If you want to go back out with your ex-boyfriend that _humiliated_ you and _used_ you to sabotage New Directions _knowing_ how much we all _relied_ on that club, then that’s your choice. Don’t expect me to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart again.” Kurt got up and stormed off to Blaine’s bedroom.

\---

Blaine chased after Kurt as soon as he left the room, leaving Santana and Rachel by themselves. When he entered his bedroom, Kurt was laying on the bed clutching a pillow to his chest. Blaine shut the door behind him, crossed the room, sat down next to Kurt, and started rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Kurt vented all his frustrations about Rachel and Jesse to him while Blaine just listened and did his best to offer comfort. After several long minutes of ranting, Kurt looked up at Blaine and apologized to him. “I’m sorry, Bee. I don’t mean to dump all this on you.”

“It’s okay, sweetie. If there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that sometimes it’s easier to vent your emotions to someone who’s not involved in the situation. That’s part of why I have a therapist. So I’m not burdening my family and friends with issues that may or may not involve them or people they know. I’m happy to lend you an ear, so you can get all that negativity off your chest,” Blaine told him.

“Thank you. And thanks for the back rub too. You’re really good at those.” Kurt slowly sat up and gave Blaine a warm hug. After a moment, he backed away reluctantly then sighed. “I guess I should go back out there and apologize, huh?”

Blaine tilted his head in confusion. “Rachel hurt your feelings, made you feel guilty unnecessarily, and acted very hypocritically; and you want to apologize to her for that? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“No, but I should apologize for my reaction. And the way I stormed out the room,” he began. “Rachel doesn’t know about my job at TEG. She doesn’t know that a lot of the times when I’m telling her I’m hanging out with you, I’m actually in meetings, or script consultations, or on set filming, or even training at Atrix. So her thinking that I’m having fun by spending all this free time with you instead of her isn’t exactly accurate; because it’s not my _free_ time, I’m actually _working_. But I can’t tell her that. We were both hiding things from each other. She knows I have issues with Jesse so maybe her not telling me was the right thing to do?”

“Okay, that makes sense. But she still made you feel guilty for being unavailable when she herself was also not always available either. And you have every right to be hurt and upset about that. So make sure you get an apology from her too, okay?” Blaine said, seriously.

Kurt nodded and they left Blaine’s room to join the girls in the living room.

\---

When the boys entered the living room Santana was alone tidying up the mess from their lunch and their game earlier. After looking around the room for a moment Kurt finally spoke. “Where’s Rachel?”

“She took off,” Santana said. “She thought it was best to give you both some space. Apparently Jesse doesn’t live too far from here so she texted him, grabbed her things, and left. I made her promise to text me once she got there because this storm is pretty nasty and I didn’t want to deal with you freaking out with worry.”

“Thank you, San. I appreciate that,” Kurt replied.

“Don’t mention it. And I mean that literally. Don’t ever mention it,” she threatened.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a tired expression. “Can we just watch some mindless television? For now? Then maybe later, after dinner, you can help me with that thing we talked about?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine agreed. He led Kurt over to the couch, picked up the TV remote from the coffee table, and then curled into Kurt’s side so that he could cover them both with the same blanket.

\---

Later that evening, Kurt asked Blaine if they could go into his room to train for bit. As they were leaving the living room Santana stopped them.

“And where might you two be going?” she asked, with a devilish smirk on her face.

Kurt let out a long suffering sigh, and decided to just tell her the truth. “I’m doing a video later this week that requires me to use a riding crop. Blaine was just going to show me some techniques so that I don’t accidentally injure my sub.”

Santana looked at him skeptically. “They scheduled you to work on a video using equipment you’re unfamiliar with? What happens if you can’t learn how to use it properly in time? The video doesn’t get made? Or they just say ‘screw it’ and hope you don’t fuck up too bad?”

“I’ve had a few lessons with one before. So I am familiar with using them,” he told her. “I would just feel more comfortable if I had some more practice. And Blaine’s teaching methods aren’t going to be the same as the instructor I had. I think it would be good for me to learn another way of doing things; to help find my own rhythm.”

“Well that sounds boring, educational, and not at all sexy. Fine; go have your little schoolhouse lesson. I’ll just stay out here and watch horror movies by myself; since neither of you will actually watch them with me,” she replied.

\---

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock as Blaine opened up the storage bench at the end of his bed to look for a crop to use. “Oh my god, Bee. What is all that?” he asked, eyeing the assortment of restraints, paddles, and other paraphernalia.

“This is my toy chest. Almost all my sex toys are in here. The smaller items – like the cock rings and nipple clamps – are in the drawers underneath; so they don’t get damaged or lost. But my collection is kinda big, and not everything fits in here; so I have quite a bit more stuff in my closet too. These are just the ones I use most often. I told you: I have an obsession with collecting anal and bondage toys. I collect impact toys too; mostly floggers though, but I’ve got a decent selection of other toys too.” He pulled out a thick, round pillow that had a vibrator sticking out of it and handles on the sides. “This is one of my favorites. It’s a ‘fucking cushion’. It’s a little more fun to use than a regular vibrator. But anyway…not what I was looking for.” He put the cushion back in the chest and pulled out 2 different riding crops. “Ah-ha! So, I have a crop with a loop-tongue, and I have one with a stiff-tongue. Which kind have you been using at the club to train?”

“The stiff-tongue. But the one I was using was bigger. Is that gonna make a difference in the way it’s used?” Kurt asked.

Blaine scrunched his face up as he was thinking about how to answer. “Not really. A bigger or wider tongue has _less_ of a sting when you get hit by it, because there’s more surface area to disburse the hit; so you might have to adjust the frequency or sharpness of your swings, but everything else is still the same. Unless you meant bigger as in the length of the crop itself; and not the tongue? In which case, yes, it will be slightly different.”

“No, I meant the tongue,” he answered. “The shaft of the crop looks about the same size.”

“Okay, good. I assume they had you practice your hits on those mannequin things that they have there? Unfortunately, I don’t have one of those, but I do have a blow up doll we can use for training purposes. And before you say anything, it was a gag gift from my brother. I don’t actually use it for anything.” Blaine went into his closet and took the un-inflated doll out, placed it on his bed, and opened the air valve so it could self-inflate.

Kurt covered his mouth in shock and tried to stifle a giggle when the doll fully inflated. “Oh my god, it has a boner. And an actual asshole. I thought it was going to be one of those dolls without any lower anatomy and just an open mouth.”

“Nope. My brother decided I needed something more versatile,” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, let’s get started shall we?”

\---

After explaining the differences between the two types of crops he owned and how they get used, he showed Kurt several techniques with both styles. He watched Kurt practice them repeatedly while answering any questions that Kurt had for him. After a while, Blaine asked Kurt to sit and talk for a moment.

“Kurt, how would you feel if I asked you to use that crop on me?” he asked, hesitantly. “Not for a video or anything. I’m _so_ not ready for that. But to help you train; today. I can tell you know what you’re doing. And I feel like…I feel like I’m ready to start submitting to some non-sexualized impact play. The small amounts of dominance I have been getting from you when I’ve accompanied you to Atrix have been beyond amazing. But I’m starting to feel like that’s not enough; I need more than just some light bondage. I’ve been suppressing most of my submissive needs for too long; and now that I’m starting to allow myself to be dominated again, my body just keeps craving more of it. Plus, I think it will be good for you to try these techniques out on an actual person; so you can see and feel their reactions and make adjustments accordingly. And I trust you; more than I thought was possible.”

“Wow,” Kurt said, processing Blaine’s request. “If you can assure me, without a doubt, that you will use your safewords _the second_ that you are no longer enjoying yourself, or that the pain becomes too much, or if you need to take a break for _any_ reason; then, yes, I will do this for you. And don’t think for one second that I won’t be constantly asking you what color you are; or that I won’t stop if I think you’re not being honest with me.”

“Thank you _so much_! I _promise_ I will use my safewords if I need them.” The two boys then discussed how and where the crop would be used and how Blaine would be positioned.

Blaine decided that while he did not want to be tied up – like Jason would be during the upcoming video with Kurt – he did want to use a spreader bar to keep his legs open. He was a little afraid that since it had been so long since he last submitted in such a way, that he might not have the same self-restraint that he used to, and would flinch or move his legs too much; which could cause Kurt’s aim to be off and/or accidentally cause injury to Blaine. Blaine chose the spreader bar instead of other forms of bondage because he said he needed to have his hands free, in case he did get accidentally triggered in some way. He also decided that he wanted to feel the full extent of the crop against his skin – and not through his clothing; so he would only be wearing a thong during the scene.

Blaine changed into his thong, dug the spreader bar out of his toy chest, and assisted Kurt in fastening it in place then bent over the side of the bed; ass aimed directly at Kurt. Kurt locked Blaine’s door as a precaution, then walked back over to the bed.

“Do you consent to act out the scene we discussed, under the parameters that were set?” Kurt asked, beginning their scene.

“Yes, sir, I do,” Blaine answered.

“And what are your safewords for this scene?” Kurt questioned.

“The Traffic Light System. Red for stop. Yellow for pause. Green for continue,” he replied.

“What color are you now?” Kurt asked, as he rubbed his hand along Blaine’s back.

“Green, sir,” Blaine answered.

Hearing that, Kurt started with the warm-up technique that they had discussed; rubbing his bare hand across Blaine’s ass then giving him a few light swats with his open hand. Then he teased Blaine with the crop by dragging the tip down his back and along his inner thighs before giving his ass several gentle taps in quick succession.

Not long after Kurt had begun increasing the intensity of the hits, he heard Blaine sniffling. He paused and stepped over to the other side of Blaine so he could see Blaine’s face, and noticed that Blaine was now crying.

Kurt bent down so that he was eye level with Blaine, but Blaine tried to turn his head and hide his face. “Blaine, honey, I need you to look at me,” Kurt said, firmly. Blaine turned his head and looked straight at Kurt. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked, gently.

Blaine shook his head. “Good tears. Happy. Promise,” he replied, brokenly.

Kurt examined Blaine’s face carefully and determined he was telling the truth. “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir,” Blaine said.

Kurt began rubbing his hand over Blaine’s skin again, as a way to calm him, as well as warn him of the upcoming swats of the crop. When the session finally ended Kurt removed the spreader bar, applied aloe lotion onto Blaine’s pinkened skin, and cuddled with him for comfort until Blaine was ready to get dressed again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Discrimination  
> *Homophobia

**To Kurt > From Blaine:** I’ll meet you outside your classroom @ 4

 **To Blaine > From Kurt:** Bring coffee

 **To Kurt > From Blaine:** Already planning on it

 **To Blaine > From Kurt:** <3

At 4 o’clock Kurt exited his last class of the day. His eyes lit up at the site of Blaine standing across the hall holding two coffees in his hands. “Have I told you recently that you are my most _favorite_ person on this planet?” Kurt said, taking the offered coffee out of Blaine’s hand.

“No, I don’t believe you have,” he replied. The two of them left campus and headed over to TEG headquarters.

“Well, you are. Thank you for this.” Kurt motioned to his coffee. “And thank you for this weekend too. Not _just_ for the training help, but for everything. Listening to me vent about Jesse and Rachel, helping me _talk_ to Rachel and resolve this stupid argument, letting me crash at your place when the storm didn’t let up, making that _amazing_ mouthwatering breakfast for me…”

“You’ve already thanked me for all of that already. And I’ve already told you I was happy to help,” Blaine replied, smiling. “Besides, I’m pretty sure the help I gave you with your training was more beneficial to me than it was you. It’s been a really long time since I allowed myself to submit to someone like that; and I can’t even begin to explain how good it felt. It was extremely therapeutic.”

“I know, and I am _so_ grateful for the trust and faith you have given me. It means so much to me. I never _ever_ want to do anything that could jeopardize that, but…it seems like you are always doing things for me and helping me in some way,” Kurt told him. “I _need_ to express my gratitude somehow; otherwise it just feels like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“You do plenty for me too, Kurt; trust me. This is a mutually beneficial – and _equal_ – friendship.” After a short moment of silence Blaine spoke up again, “Kurt? There’s something I’ve been curious about all weekend, but I haven’t been sure how to ask you. I’m not even sure you’ll want to talk about it.”

“Whatever it is, just ask,” he responded.

“Okay, well, I know that you and Adam never had sex, so I guess I’m wondering what exactly did Rachel overhear that she assumed was the two of you having shower sex? Do you know? And why did you have condoms in your nightstand if you weren’t having sex at all? I mean, I know why _I_ keep condoms around my bedroom when I never have sex there, but I’m confused why you would,” Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. “The condoms were the ones that I mentioned that my parents had snuck into my luggage when I first moved to New York. I buried them in my nightstand drawer and they’ve been there ever since; they still haven’t expired yet, so I didn’t bother to throw them out. And the sounds Rachel heard was Adam…jerking off. By himself. I was probably hiding in my bedroom at the time.” He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. “As you know, before we started talking, I was extremely naïve and ignorant about all things sex. I had noticed that, very often, after I would stop an intense make-out session to cool down, Adam would excuse himself to the bathroom. He’d be in there for a while and – I feel stupid about it now but – at the time I didn’t understand why. Because I never felt the urge to jerk off like that to feel better; I’d just will my erection away with some ugly thoughts and deep breaths. One day, I worked up the nerve to ask him why he kept disappearing in there for so long. He basically looked at me as if I’d grown a second head and said _‘what do you think I’m doing? I’m finishing what you started since you’re too scared to do it yourself’_.

“Ever since then he decided that, since I had wanted to know what he was doing so badly, he’d let me hear him. So, when he would disappear into the bathroom to jerk off, he made sure not to hold back on any of his moaning; and he’d make sure that I knew he was thinking about me; wishing that I was the one giving him pleasure. It was just one of his passive-aggressive attempts at hoping to guilt me into engaging in a sexual act. Sometimes, when the guilt would get too much I’d run to another room to block out his moans and try not to cry.”

“Kurt, that’s awful!” Blaine told him. “Not that I really have any place to talk, considering my history, but why would you stay with someone that made you feel that way?”

“Adam was always so nice to me. He was sweet and attentive. Always giving me compliments; and wanting to spend time with me. It wasn’t until after we broke up that I realized he was _purposefully_ being passive-aggressive. While we were together, I didn’t know that he was _trying_ to make me feel guilty. Because when he spoke to me, he’d always reassure me that he _honestly_ didn’t mind waiting for me to be ready; and that sex wasn’t that important to him. He made sure to tell me over and over that he was with me for my mind and not my body; that just being in my company was enough for him. And if I ever called him out on _anything_ he would apologize immediately; telling me he didn’t mean for it to come off that way. Then he’d do all these cute little things to try and make it up to me; it was nice. He seemed so sincere. Plus, until _very_ recently, he was the first – and _only_ – boy that had ever shown any kind of interest in me. It’s not like guys were lining up to date me. I enjoyed the attention; so I put up with his flaws,” he explained.

Blaine stared at him in shock and confusion for a moment before shaking himself out of it. “Rachel said you dated him for over a year? Why did the two of you break-up?”

“We did. I started dating him around late January, my first year at NYVAPA U. We were together until just after he graduated last May. So that’s, what, a year and four months? Anyway, a few weeks after he graduated he decided he wanted to go back to England for a while – visit his family, reconnect with some old friends, things like that. Neither one of us wanted to attempt a long distance relationship; especially since he didn’t even know how long he was going to stay there – could be indefinitely for he knew,” he said. “He’s still there and we’re still Facebook friends, but we don’t really talk anymore; not like we used to. Can I ask you a question now?”

“Sure, of course!” Blaine replied.

“Since we were on the topic of shower sex…You really have never had sex in a shower before? Ever? Do you not want to, or something?” Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “Nope, I never have; unless you count the various times I’ve used toys on myself while showering. There was _one_ time where my ex and I showered together, but nothing sexual happened; we barely even touched each other because we had overslept and were both running _extremely_ late – and his apartment only had one bathroom. As far as work is concerned: I haven’t been given any scripts that required shower sex. I was offered one _once_ ; but I turned it down because they wanted me to bottom. I just wasn’t ready to give up my control and be pinned up against a wall like that. And we couldn’t switch because the other guy was twice my size, and there’s no way I could lift him the way the script intended; and he was the one that was offered the script first, so it’s not like we could just get a different partner for me. But to answer your other question: I would _love_ to try it. I just need to find a good script/partner combo.”

“Also, if you don’t mind me asking another question?” Kurt began. “During our game, you said you had sex with a married man? And that his husband was there telling you what to do? What was that all about?” he asked, confused.

“Do you remember the first time you came to set with me? And I did that teacher/student video?” Blaine asked. “My co-star for that video, Aaron, is actually married to Ron, the guy that directed that video. So, since Ron was the director, he was essentially telling me what to do in order to please his husband. I’ve actually worked with Aaron a bunch of other times too; however, he’ll only do a video if Ron directs it. But they’re both great people to work with, so I don’t mind.”

\---

When the boys arrived at Eric’s office, his secretary asked them each to wait in a separate conference room. Jason was already sitting at a table in the room Kurt was asked to go to. Jason waved politely before initiating some small talk.

“I was a little surprised when Eric told me _you_ would be the Dom for this video,” Jason told him. When he saw Kurt’s hurt expression, he hurried to add, “Not that that’s a negative judgment or criticism about you at all. I just mean…I know you did that movie with Devon. And, well, Devon usually only does those types of videos with people who are more submissive in nature. I’ve never seen or heard of him working with another Dom. I didn’t mean to say that you _couldn’t_ be a Dom or anything like that.”

Kurt nodded in understanding. “No, I understand. I’m sorry that I assumed you were stereotyping me. I’ve already had that happen to me here with some other people so…” he trailed off, shrugging.

“No harm done. But just to be completely upfront about things: I _was_ hesitant to accept this role at first. I know that you are still relatively new to the business…amongst other things. But Eric said that you had been taking private lessons in BDSM from professionals, and that Devon personally vouched for you. _That’s_ why I agreed,” Jason told him. “Eric also mentioned that I was at the top of a short list for subs you were willing to work with? Is that true?”

“Other than Devon, Lance is the only person at this company that I’ve worked with. So when Eric asked if I had a preference, I didn’t really have an answer. I don’t know that many people here. And I don’t know who would be willing to accept these types of roles. Obviously, I couldn’t ask Devon to submit for me, since he’s a Dom; and I know Lance does like to take on some submissive roles, but I wasn’t sure if _this_ was the type he’d be interested in. Thankfully, Devon was sitting next to me at the time, and he suggested you. He thought you might be a better option than Lance for this particular film, so I just trusted his judgment and gave Eric your name with Lance as an alternative,” Kurt explained.

The director for this film walked into the room and their consultation meeting began. They reviewed the final draft of the script and made sure there were no issues from either party, and discussed any limits that might come into play. They also had an in-depth conversation about where and how the crop would be used. One of Jason’s conditions for this video was that any and all aftercare – both emotional and physical – be done by the on-site medical staff; including any attention he may need during filming breaks. He said it helped him to distinguish between the script and reality, as to not form any attachments or dependencies on his scene partner. After everything was settled, they reviewed and signed their filming agreement.

When they stepped out into the hallway, Blaine was already there waiting for Kurt. “Hey, sweetie, how’d it go?”

“Good. How about your meeting? Any interesting offers?” Kurt asked.

“Actually, yes,” Blaine began, excitedly. “It’s kind of funny how we were just talking about him earlier, but I now have a video scheduled with Aaron for this Thursday. He was originally supposed to film with someone else, but apparently that guy has a family emergency that requires him to travel out of state, and won’t be back in time to film. When Eric told this to Aaron, Aaron asked if I was available instead. I really liked the premise of the video, and I like working with Aaron and Ron, so I agreed.”

Before Kurt could respond, Jason walked over to talk to Blaine. “Hey, Devon, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say thank you. For recommending me for this video.” He held up his copy of the script that he and Kurt had just been given, and motioned to it. “Angel told me that you suggested me to him. I appreciate that.”

“Not a problem. I know you’re into those sorts of scripts; and the two of you seemed to at least get along when Angel and I did our movie, so I figured you were a safe choice,” Blaine said.

“Yeah, well, Eric said you personally vouched for him as a Dom, so I figured I’d give him a chance,” Jason replied.

Blaine looked him straight in the eye and assured him, “You won’t regret it.”

\---

“Why are we taking the stairs?” Blaine asked, as he and Kurt passed the elevator and headed for the stairwell.

“I have to go to wardrobe for a costume consultation. I’m not taking the elevator down one flight of stairs,” Kurt replied.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you weren’t done here,” he said. “I thought we were ready to leave.”

“If you need or want to leave, you can. But I was really hoping you’d stay with me,” Kurt told him. “I’m supposed to stop by the training room after this and I’m not sure I want to go there alone. That trainer should be back from his suspension by now. I’d rather not have to deal with him by myself if he’s there.”

“Why do you need to go to the training room? You honestly don’t need any more lessons. And besides, I thought we were going to Atrix tonight?” Blaine asked, confused.

“Eric wants me to look at the different types of riding crops that are available for me to use for the video. Just to make sure that I’m at least familiar with one of them; because he doesn’t know what I’ve been using to train with. I have to make sure there’s some overlap. Then I have to stop by the props office to let them know which one needs to be on set,” he answered.

“Oh! Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Sorry, I guess I wasn’t thinking,” Blaine said. “Of course I’ll accompany you there!”

\---

The first outfit Kurt tried on got almost instantly rejected by the wardrobe assistant, Aisha, as well as Kurt. The second outfit was put aside as a ‘maybe’. As they were looking for another option, Kurt noticed a pair of boots hanging on a nearby rack that was just wheeled in. “Oh my god! Please tell me you have these boots in my size, because I think I just fell in love!” The boots in question were black leather, mid-thigh, front lace-up boots, with a 4-inch block heel.

Aisha’s eyes lit up, and you could practically see the cartoon light bulb turning on above her head. She held up a finger telling him to hold on a moment, and went into a large walk-in closet. She came back out with an identical pair of boots in a larger size then walked over to another rack and picked up a black leather halter top corset with fake silver buckles on the front that laced-up in the back. Then she picked out a pair of black leather assless, crotchless, mid-thigh length chaps, and a see-through black mesh thong. She handed Kurt everything she assembled and shoved him behind the changing partition.

Kurt came out and she instantly declared the outfit a winner. The boots were just a little bit too big, but she said she could put in an express order so they would have the correct size before he filmed on Thursday. Kurt had asked if it was possible for him to go into the other room to get Devon’s opinion on the outfit, but unfortunately, she said that wasn’t allowed. She did, however, give him a Polaroid of him wearing the outfit to show Devon instead, after taking a few reference photos that the department needed to keep things organized.

\---

“I wanted to get your opinion on the outfit that we chose for this video, but I wasn’t allowed to leave the room with it on,” Kurt told Blaine, as they walked toward the training room. “But I was able to get a photo to show you.”

Blaine took the photo from Kurt and when he looked at it he suddenly stopped breathing. His jaw dropped open and he froze in place.

“Devon? Honey? You okay?” Kurt asked, anxiously.

“Wow,” he breathed in response.

“Is that a good ‘wow’? Or a bad ‘wow’?” Kurt replied, nervously biting his lip.

“That’s an I-think-my-brain-just-short-circuited-and-I-can’t-even-remember-my-own- _name_ ‘wow’,” Blaine finally answered after a moment of just staring. “Holy fuck, Angel! Can I keep this? I’m keeping this. Oh my god! I am so upset that I’m filming at the same time as you so I can’t see this in person.” Blaine resumed walking, but continued to stare at the photo until they reached the door of the training room. He carefully tucked the photo into an interior pocket of the blazer he was wearing before entering the room.

Kurt laughed when Blaine pocketed the photo. “You were serious? You’re actually going to keep that? You’re not going to give that back to me?”

“Hell yes, I’m going to keep it! It’s mine now, sweetie. You ain’t getting it back,” he answered, playfully.

Blaine knew exactly where the riding crops were kept in the training room and led Kurt over to them. As he was walking over there Blaine was temporarily distracted by a display of floggers. Once they reached the section, Blaine pointed over to the flogger display and told Kurt he was going to look at them while Kurt inspected the different riding crops.

Kurt noted that both the styles that Blaine had used to teach him, and the one he’d used to train at Atrix, were all available. He took photos of the 3 different crops with his phone then turned to find Blaine just as the trainer who had been so disrespectful to Kurt approached Blaine to see if he needed help.

“Were you looking to train with one of these today?” the trainer asked Blaine politely.

“Oh, no, I was just looking at some of the new ones that came in. I sort of have a collection at home and I haven’t seen a few of these before,” Blaine answered.

The trainer smiled at him. “Alright, well, if you have any questions, just let me know. I’ll be happy to help.” The smile slowly slipped off his face as he noticed Kurt watching them. His voice became hard as he spoke again. “Excuse me.” He walked away from Blaine and toward Kurt with a cold gaze.

Blaine seemed to realize what was happening and hurried over to Kurt’s side before the trainer could reach him. “Did you find what you were looking for, sweetie?” Blaine asked Kurt.

“I did, yeah. You own this exact one, don’t you?” he said, pointing to one of the models on the wall.

“I do, yes. So you’re all set then? Time to go to props?” Blaine checked.

Kurt nodded and they turned to leave, but the trainer was standing in their way. He was actually wearing his access card today, and Kurt could see his name was Shawn. “ _Sweetie_?” Shawn repeated, voice dripping like venom. “So you’re one of _those_ performers. I take it you’re in here to show your little _sub_ the tools you’re going to use to whip him with? Because he looks like he could use a good whipping. However, this is a sterile room. So if you’re gonna be whipping him with our equipment, you have to reserve a _private_ training room for that. Because no one in here wants to see that kind of _filth_. Maybe, if he was a hot chick, I’d let it pass. But just ‘cause he sounds like one, doesn’t mean he is one.”

Blaine looked like he was going to respond, but Kurt tapped his arm to get his attention and shook his head. Blaine immediately closed his mouth and stepped aside to let Kurt handle the situation. Kurt then looked up at Shawn and very calmly said, “Wow. You’re insults are _so_ original. I’ve never had anyone tell me I sound like a girl before. I’m amazed at the brain power you must possess to come up with such a novel concept.

“But, actually, _Shawn_ , we’re here because I was cast as a _dominant_ in a video to be filmed later this week.” Kurt opened his book bag and removed the filming agreement he had just signed, holding it up for Shawn to read. “I’m here on Eric’s instructions, verifying that the crop I need for my video is available. And I really don’t appreciate your attitude. So why don’t you cut the crap and do your job. Now, if you don’t mind, my friend and I were just leaving.”

Shawn stepped in front of Kurt again as he tried to leave. “How _the fuck_ did you get cast as a Dom? What’d you do? Suck the director off? Let him fuck you? Whore yourself out to all the queer directors and producers in this building until one of them cast you? That’s the only way someone like _you_ could ever hope to land a role like that. Because you sure as hell didn’t earn it! You have no idea what it takes to be a _real_ Dom. You’re pathetic and weak. You don’t deserve that contract. I’d tell you to go fuck yourself, but you’d probably enjoy that too much.” He walked away without another word.

As soon as Shawn walked away, Blaine looked at Kurt with a serious expression. “Looks like _someone_ is about to become unemployed. I think we should go back upstairs and have a chat with Eric before we go.”

They quickly stopped by props to show them which crops would be needed on set; they chose to have all three brought to the set and available to let Jason decide which one he preferred before they began filming. Then went upstairs to have a quick word with Eric about what just transpired. When Eric heard how Shawn’s attitude toward Blaine did a complete 180 when he realized Blaine was gay, Eric nearly had a fit. It was bad enough that Shawn was stereotyping Kurt based on appearances, but to find out that there was also blatant homophobia at play made Eric see red. And his hostile attitude toward Kurt just angered him even further. He thanked the boys for their time and sent his secretary to bring Shawn up to his office.

Kurt and Blaine didn’t feel like sticking around for what was bound to be a nuclear explosion, so they headed back to Blaine’s apartment to work on homework before they were supposed to be at Atrix that night.

\---

Late Tuesday afternoon, Kurt was getting ready to leave the library after a long study group meeting when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Daniel walking over to him. “Can I help you?” Kurt asked in confusion.

“I saw you leaving campus with Blaine yesterday. I thought I warned you to stay away from him. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. He’s not who he says he is,” Daniel told him.

“Oh, and you _do_ know who he is? Because I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one that doesn’t know anything about him,” he retorted.

“I know him _a lot_ better than you think I do,” Daniel began. “I’ve been in your shoes. I’ve experienced his lies and deceit firsthand. I’m trying to protect you!”

Kurt cut him off angrily. “Really? You really think you know him better than I do? Okay then, tell me this: what town did he grow up in? What state? Where did he go to highschool? What are his parents’ names? Their occupations? How many siblings does he have? What are their names? How old are they? Where do they live? What are their occupations? What’s his best friend’s name? How long has he known them? Feel free to stop me when you can answer at least _one_ of these questions! What’s his favorite movie? Favorite food? How old was he when he came out? Who was the first person he told? Age he had his first kiss? Age he had his first boyfriend? Name and species of his childhood pet? Hmmm…silence, huh? Not a _single_ answer for me? Well, _I_ happen to know the answer to _every single one_ of those questions. Like I said: _you_ don’t know a _damn thing_ about him! So stop pretending that you do, just because you didn’t get what you wanted out of him.”

“So it’s okay for him to make promises and not deliver on them? To _use_ me like that?” Daniel replied. “Do you even know what he did to me?”

“I know that you wrongfully assumed that he had the power to make casting decisions; and were trying to use your relationship to your benefit. But consider this: even if he _had_ made casting promises to you, were you really going to take the easy way out? You _knew_ auditions were still being held – despite any _hypothetical_ promises you were given. And you weren’t even going to _try_ to put in any effort at all into auditioning – not even for appearances sake? If this part was ‘in the bag’ then what did you really have to lose by auditioning? If you _were_ given the part without even the _illusion_ of an audition, do you have any idea how ostracized you would be from the rest of the cast? Or any future productions for that matter? And if you’re not willing to put in _that_ amount of work, you would _never_ be able to carry the weight of an entire production on your back. You should never want or expect things to just be _handed_ to you! You have to _earn_ your keep! And if you can’t even _pretend_ to audition, then you didn’t deserve the part in the first place,” Kurt ranted at him.

“How _dare_ you speak to me like that!?” Daniel shrieked.

“No. How _dare_ you go around and denigrate Blaine? Trying to ruin his name and his _life_ all because you are allergic to work? Get out of my face. You _disgust_ me,” Kurt seethed. As Daniel stormed off, Kurt turned around to leave and walked straight into Blaine. “Blaine? Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I needed to return some books I borrowed last week,” he answered.

“How much of that did you hear?” Kurt asked, nervously.

“All of it. From the second he called your name, until just now. Thank you,” he replied, shyly. “For standing up for me. Even though I told you to ignore him.”

“And I thought I told you that no one bad-mouths people I care about and gets away with it?” Kurt said, pointedly.

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Well, I um, I need to get going. See you in class tomorrow?”

“Of course. But Blaine, wait. Are you okay? It’s just…I don’t know, you seem…off somehow?” Kurt asked, hesitantly.

Blaine let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sort of…dealing with something personal at the moment.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kurt asked, sincerely.

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather not. Not yet anyway,” he replied. “I’ll talk to my therapist tomorrow. But I don’t know if I can handle talking to anyone else just yet.”

“I understand. As long as you’re talking to someone, and not trying to deal with it all on your own, I guess that’s what matters,” Kurt told him.

Blaine hugged Kurt quickly, and parted with a quiet, “Thank you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: *Anxiety attack  
> *Usage of prescription medication

Thursday afternoon, Kurt was getting a drink of water during a break in filming when he saw Blaine walk in. Blaine was in his regular clothes and, even though he was wearing a newsboy cap, Kurt could tell his hair was wet from the shower. He smiled at Blaine and walked over to him to see what was going on. “Are you already done filming?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, we wrapped not that long ago. Thought I’d come up here and watch you instead of going home,” he answered.

“Well, I think this will be our last take; or there might be one more after this; not sure. But either way we should hopefully be done soon,” Kurt replied just as Jason approached them.

“We’re needed back on set,” Jason told Kurt. He noticed Blaine standing there and smiled at him. “Devon, hey, I’m glad you’re here. I need to thank you again for recommending me for this gig. My very sore and bruised ass is in your debt. You were right about Angel. He is a phenomenal Dom.”

Blaine smiled brightly in response. “He most certainly is.”

A crew member walked over to remind them they were needed on set. As Kurt took off his robe, Blaine’s eyes roamed over Kurt’s body with an appreciative smirk. “That outfit looks a million times better in person than it does in photographs,” Blaine said, fondly. He received a shy ‘thank you’ from Kurt just before Kurt ran back to his place on set.

When the director finally called ‘cut’ for the last time, Kurt hurried over to where Blaine was walking toward him. Blaine had grabbed Kurt’s robe from a crew member and handed it to him. “Thanks, Bee.” Kurt noticed that Blaine was fidgeting a lot, and he looked anxious and pale; he was unable to hold eye contact, and his breathing seemed off. He was immediately concerned about Blaine and nervously asked him, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shrugging.

“What’s wrong? Do I need to get you to a doctor?” Kurt asked, alarmed.

Blaine looked around the room, anxiously. He lowered his voice and spoke so only Kurt could hear him, “No, a doctor won’t be necessary. I already took a Xanax, so I should be fine soon. But I can’t talk here. Do you need to leave right away? Could we maybe go back to my place? I don’t want to have this conversation in public.”

“Yeah, of course. I just have to shower and change. But I’ll be as quick as I possibly can. Just give me two minutes,” Kurt replied.

“Thanks. I know you need to get to wardrobe and return that outfit. So why don’t I meet you down in the locker room?” he said. Kurt agreed, and Blaine hurried away to the elevator.

\---

“I just texted Rachel to let her know that something came up and I wasn’t sure when I would be home. Told her not to wait up for me,” Kurt told Blaine, as they left the locker room.

Both boys were silent until they got outside and began the walk to Blaine’s. “Aaron told me today that that trainer Shawn was definitely fired,” Blaine told him. “He apparently knows Shawn from someplace else; said that he started working here about a week before you got hired. He also told me that Shawn had initially wanted to be a performer here. But Eric thought his screen test fell flat; that he didn’t connect well with the cameras; so he wasn’t given a filming contract. However, Eric was impressed with his knowledge and skills with different equipment, so he hired him as a trainer instead; and told Shawn that he’d keep an eye out for a script that meshed with his _‘abilities’_ – that he could work freelance on – just to placate him. Aaron said that Shawn has been progressively getting more and more antagonistic with all the performers out of mere jealousy – because he wasn’t being cast in anything. And since there are more casting opportunities within gay porn, he’s been focusing more of his resentment toward the gay performers – even though that makes _no_ sense to me, since we’re not taking any roles away from him since he only wants to work with women; he’s just bitter because we have more opportunities _and_ less competition. A few other performers had mentioned that they’d been subjected to his attitude before, but they didn’t think it was serious enough to report. Mostly they just found him annoying rather than aggressive and spiteful.”

“Wow, that’s kind of crazy,” Kurt mused. He hesitated slightly before asking, “But…that isn’t what you wanted to talk to me about…is it?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. The silence was just making me anxious. I needed something to talk about to keep my mind off what I _do_ need to talk to you about. If that even makes sense. But I’d rather wait ‘til we’re at my place to talk about that.”

Kurt understood, so they continued making small talk until they finally reached Blaine’s apartment.

\---

The door to the apartment opening caused Santana to look away from the TV. She opened her mouth to say ‘hello’, when she spotted Kurt walking in after Blaine. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced back and forth between the two boys. “What’s going on? You guys look like someone just told you that Brooks Brothers was going out of business,” she asked, cautiously.

“I just need to talk to Kurt about something,” Blaine answered. His face was serious, and his voice held little emotion. “It’s sort of personal, so I thought my room would give us the most privacy; rather than talk at a café or something.”

“Is everything okay?” She asked, becoming concerned.

“We’ll talk later, San. Right now I just need to talk to Kurt.” He turned and walked down the hall to his room without further explanation, expecting Kurt to follow. Kurt looked at her and shrugged while shaking his head to indicate he didn’t know what the conversation was about then hurried after Blaine.

When they entered Blaine’s room, he motioned for Kurt to sit on the loveseat, and then shut the door behind them. He took a minute to compose himself; then removed his hat, shoes, and blazer before joining Kurt on the loveseat.

Kurt sat there, worrying his bottom lip and twisting his fingers together, as he nervously watched Blaine try to calm himself and steady his breathing.

“I am so nervous right now,” Blaine started, with an awkward laugh. “Okay, you know how the other day, I said that I was dealing with something personal, but I wasn’t sure if I wanted to talk about it yet? Well, I think I need to talk about it now.”

“You know you can tell me anything. But I don’t want you to force yourself to talk to me if you aren’t ready to,” Kurt told him, seriously.

Blaine shook his head. “No, I know that. But I _need_ to tell you.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, to steel himself. “Okay, so, I, um…well, I accidentally did something that I never meant to do. And now I’m kind of freaking out about it. Because I have no clue what’s going to happen now.”

Blaine had paused to gather his thoughts, so Kurt jumped in to reassure him. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be okay. You have me – and Santana – to help you if necessary. We’re here for you, Bee.”

Blaine gave him an awkward smile. “You might feel differently after I tell you what it is though.”

“You’re my _best friend_ , Bee. That isn’t going to change because of an _accident_ ,” Kurt told him.

“Right,” Blaine replied, dejectedly, looking away from Kurt. He took a deep, calming breath before speaking again. “So, the thing is… I…fell in love…with you.” He paused for a second, noticing Kurt’s shocked expression, and then quickly added, “And I know that you don’t feel the same way about me, and that’s okay! And I know that telling you this might just makes things incredibly awkward between us, but it was just becoming too difficult to keep to myself anymore. And my therapist said that I should just be honest with you and tell you, so we can work around any problems that this might cause; because I really don’t want to lose our friendship over this. So, um, yeah, I’m in love with you.” Until that last sentence Blaine had spoken so fast that he didn’t even breathe between words. The last sentence was spoken very hesitantly.

Kurt was still staring at him, slack jawed and unblinking, for another minute before regaining control of his vocal chords. “Me?” he squeaked out. Not fully over the shock of Blaine’s confession, he stuttered out, “B-but…h-h-how…?”

Blaine shrugged. “Well, after _several_ long conversations with my therapist, I realized that I actually had a crush on you before we ever even spoke to each other. I hid it because I was scared; and tried to pretend it wasn’t there. It’s just…you carry yourself so _differently_ at school. The first time I saw you, I thought you were strong, confident, self-assured, and so, so talented. Not to mention, extremely gorgeous. So, _obviously_ , I was attracted to you. But I thought you were out of my league; so I didn’t even _try_ to talk to you.

“Then I saw how you just completely shot-down and ignored other guys that would hit on you, or try flirting with you. Heard how everyone at school would talk about you: that you thought you were better than everyone; and you don’t associate with people you deem ‘beneath’ you. And since you don’t really talk to a lot of people at school, mostly just keep to yourself, it’s hard to find people that know you well enough to confirm or deny those rumors. You sort of developed this cold, stuck-up, sarcastic, uncaring persona…or at least that’s what people say about you anyway. I was _intimidated_ by you. I was afraid of making a fool of myself, and being rejected. It was that thought – along with all the rumors – that sort of helped me to get over my crush. Or at least, pretend it wasn’t there.

“When I saw you at that house party, I saw a slightly different side of you. You were relaxed, smiling, and having fun; but you still had that aura of confidence. That cold, uncaring personality was gone. You were bright and joyful; approachable. It was mesmerizing. I was drawn to you; again. I wanted you _so bad_! But by then I’d sworn off relationships and hook-ups, so I gave you my card and asked if you were interested in doing porn. I hoped that if I could at least sleep with you I might be able to put my feelings aside for good. I was both disappointed and relieved when you turned me down. But at the same time, still held onto hope you’d change your mind.

“Then once we started talking, I got to know more about you; the _real_ you. I realized that the way you carry yourself at school, it’s not who you are; not really. It’s a defense mechanism. Because highschool was a bitch; and New York can be scary and intimidating. And I also realized that you hadn’t been ignoring the guys that flirted with you because you thought that you were better than them; it was because you _honestly_ had no clue that you were being hit on in the first place. It made me fall for you all over again.” Blaine paused to gather his thoughts, trying to hold back tears that threatened to escape.

“Guys have been treating me like crap for my whole life. I’ve been talked down to, mistreated, ignored, rejected, used, and abused. I was led to believe that the only thing I was good for was money and sex. And working in the porn industry didn’t exactly dissuade that belief; more like, it fed into it, and enforced it.

“But you weren’t interested in my money. Even though money is tight for you, you never expected me to buy you things, or pay for you when we went somewhere. You know I have money to burn and am willing to spend it on you, but you’d rather pay your fair share. In fact, you argue with me whenever I try to pay for anything more expensive than a coffee. And you’re always trying to buy _me_ things; and pay for _me_ when we go somewhere. Things like that just don’t happen to me.

“And even though you appreciate my body, you were never interested in sex…well, outside of work that is. You never tried to pressure me into anything sexual; you barely even wanted to _talk_ about anything sexual. You even turned down offers to watch me pleasure myself. I wasn’t a sex toy to you! And I wasn’t _just_ a coworker that you got paid to have sex with either. You wanted to be my _friend_ ; someone that you could spend time with outside of work and talk to about random day-to-day things; things that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with sex. There were _no_ expectations put on me.

“You are the most compassionate person I’ve ever met. You are sweet, kind, smart, funny, and tenacious. You never once judged me – or made me feel bad – for my job, my past, for being in therapy, or being on medication. You made me feel special; like I was _important_. That’s something that _no one_ else has ever done for me – not even my own family. I mean, I know they love me; but I’ve always felt like they love me because they _have_ to; not because they _want_ to.

“I didn’t _just_ swear off relationships for fear of getting hurt, you know. I honestly believed that I was unlovable. But your friendship has shown me that I’m not as worthless as all of my ex’s want me to believe. And I have been so afraid of making myself vulnerable again, of getting hurt – physically and emotionally – that I’ve been ignoring my feelings; bottling them up to keep my heart safe. Pretending that all I felt toward you was a platonic friendship and heavy sexual attraction. But I don’t know if I can do that anymore,” Blaine explained, crying.

Kurt wiped the tears off his own face. “Blaine,” he breathed out, quietly, voice cracking. “How could you honestly think that I _don’t_ feel the same way about you?”

Blaine looked at him in confusion, not understanding what Kurt was saying. He opened and closed his mouth several times before stuttering out the word, “W-what?”

Kurt giggled through his tears. “I’m saying: I’m in love with you too.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, shocked. “But I don’t understand. You never said anything.”

“Yes, really,” Kurt confirmed. “I thought there was a pretty good chance that my feelings were returned; or that you at least felt more than friendship toward me. But I wasn’t _sure_. And I know how you feel about relationships; _and_ about the things that you’ve gone through. I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I told you how I felt. I didn’t want to scare you, or cause a panic attack.

“You had once said that you were petrified of relationships; and that you needed to be in control and set the pace. So I put my feelings aside and handed you the reins. I just had to be patient and wait until you were ready,” he explained.

“You were willing to ignore your own feelings…to _protect_ me?” Blaine asked, awed.

“Of course,” he answered, simply. “You’re my best friend. I care about you too much to lose you. You’re too important to me.”

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Blaine pleaded, staring at Kurt’s lips.

Kurt nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

Blaine leaned in slowly, preparing to give Kurt a tentative kiss, but as soon as their lips touched the kiss became heated with a controlled urgency. He held Kurt’s face, trying to pull them closer together. The kiss lasted what seemed like hours, but in actuality, only a few minutes; until the need for air became too great. They pulled away slowly, resting their foreheads together, still needing the closeness of each other.

“I’ve been wanting to do that forever,” Blaine confessed, softly.

“Me too!” Kurt replied, giddily. He leaned back in and gave Blaine another heated, passion-filled kiss. The boys continued to make-out for several minutes, until Kurt remembered they still had more to talk about. He slowly pulled back to look Blaine in the eyes for what he had to say next. “I hate to ruin the moment, but I have to ask: what now? Because I can’t afford to quit my job at TEG. I still need the money too much,” he added, worriedly.

“I would never make you quit your job!” Blaine insisted. “I know how much you need it; how important it is to you.”

Kurt sighed. “And _I_ know that your partner being faithful is important to _you_. I can’t in good conscience keep a job that forces me to _cheat_ on you.”

“Sweetie, that is not the same thing _at all_ ,” Blaine began. “You wouldn’t be going around having sex with other guys just because you were attracted to them, or because I wasn’t enough for you. There wouldn’t be any feelings involved. You’d be doing it because it’s your _job_. That’s like saying if you got cast in a play where you had to kiss someone, that every time you kissed during rehearsal, or throughout the run of the show, that you would be cheating. It’s not true. You’re an actor; you follow a script. If that script says ‘kiss’: you kiss; if it says ‘fuck’: you fuck. You do it because you _have_ to, not because you _want_ to. But that doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have fun and enjoy yourself while you do it either, you know?”

“You really believe that?” he asked, unsure.

“Yes. I think that as long as we communicate openly and honestly with each other, there is no reason we can’t make this work,” Blaine told him.

“And by _‘this’_ …you mean what exactly?” Kurt asked, nervously.

“Being boyfriends? I mean, unless you don’t want to be my boyfriend?” he asked, biting his lip anxiously.

Kurt smiled, brightly. “Just checking that we’re on the same page,” he said. “ _Of course_ I want to be your boyfriend, silly.” He gave Blaine a quick kiss, and hugged him tightly.

“Just so you know, I’m still scared out of my mind at being in a relationship. My anxiety and my fear…it’s still there. But being able to be with you is worth it, I think,” Blaine admitted. “Just…be patient with me?”

“Of course I will!” Kurt replied. “Besides, I’m scared too. Until now, Adam was the only boyfriend I’ve ever had; so I it’s not like I have a lot of experience with being in a relationship.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to figure things out together then,” Blaine said. “Kurt? Do you…do you think you could spend the night here? I don’t really want you to go home just yet; I’m not ready to be apart from you right now.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kurt removed his shoes, stood up, and reached a hand out to Blaine. He led the two of them over to Blaine’s bed so they could lay down, cuddle, and get more comfortable.

Blaine curled into Kurt’s side, and rested his head on Kurt’s chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. “God, I love you,” he whispered. Blaine suddenly started giggling. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve had to bite my tongue over the past couple of weeks just so I wouldn’t blurt that out to you? To be able to say it so freely now…” He did a half shrug and shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words.

“If it was anywhere near how often I had to suppress the urge to say it, then I feel bad for your poor tongue,” Kurt said, playfully. “It must be in a lot of pain. I think I need to kiss it better.” He tipped Blaine’s head up, leaned down, and kissed Blaine once again.

Blaine rested his head back on Kurt’s chest again when their kiss broke. “I still can’t believe that you return my feelings,” he replied, stunned. “I thought _for sure_ you would politely reject me, tell me that you didn’t feel the same way, and insist that we could still be friends; or something similar. That’s why I was so scared to tell you. Because I’m not sure how I would handle continuing to be your friend knowing that you know that my feelings for you are far from platonic. Plus, until Saturday, I didn’t think I was ready to _act_ on these feelings. Processing them in my head, and actually doing something about them, are two very different things. And I was having such a hard time trying not to let my feelings show; trying not to make things weird between us. I was so afraid that I was about to ruin everything by telling you how I felt. You actually having these feelings for me…it never even crossed my mind as a viable possibility.” He suddenly gasped and added in a stunned revelation, “Wait a second! Is that why you never said anything when I almost kissed you during our last video? When I licked my cum off your lips? Because you actually _liked_ me? And you thought you were protecting me by not saying anything?”

“I was waiting for you to mention it. I was going to follow your lead on how to handle the situation. I wasn’t even sure if you were aware that you had done that. I didn’t want to say anything and have you freak out; or just brush it off, like it meant nothing. Same for why I never said anything about some of the other things you said in your sleep deprived state later that night. I wasn’t sure if it was just the sleep deprivation talking, or if you were actually aware of your own feelings. I figured if you couldn’t say anything to me when you were fully cognizant, than that meant you weren’t ready to talk about it yet,” Kurt told him.

“I thought you didn’t say anything about that almost-kiss because you didn’t want to embarrass me and draw attention to my lapse in professionalism. Unfortunately, you were right; I would have brushed it off. I definitely wasn’t ready to talk about it yet; I barely even understood why I did that. I had so many excuses prepared for when you asked too; but you never did. What did I say to you that you never told me about?” Blaine asked.

“You asked me if I would get in bed with you and cuddle. Told me that you thought I’d be really good at cuddling, because I give nice hugs; and because I’m pretty and I smell good. I don’t know…It just seemed like it meant _more_ at the time.” Kurt paused to gather his thoughts. “And you know something else? You really don’t give yourself enough credit,” he told Blaine. “You are _so_ intelligent, and extremely talented, and _beyond_ gorgeous. You work so hard, and are so selfless. You’re kind, caring, thoughtful…how could I _not_ fall in love with you? And let’s face it you have the world’s most _amazing_ ass!”

Blaine started laughing. He peeked up at Kurt, with a cheeky grin and asked, “So are you in love with me? Or my ass? Or are you in love with me _for_ my ass?”

“All of the above!” Kurt replied, instantly. Then his expression turned softer and he gently kissed the top of Blaine’s head before adding, “But mostly just _you._ ”

\---

After a few moments of lying contentedly together, Blaine made a small pitiful whining sound. “I don’t want to get up, but I know I have to.”

“No you don’t,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine to hold him in place.

“No, I do,” Blaine argued, regrettably. “My throat is really dry. I need to get something to drink. Which means I need to go out to the kitchen. And I _know_ that Santana is waiting out there to interrogate me. Plus, I’m kind of tired now; and I still have to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.”

Kurt pouted at him, “Fine. Do you want me to come with you? To talk to Santana, I mean?”

“Yes, please.” Both boys reluctantly got up and went out into the other room.

\---

Santana looked at Blaine expectantly as he entered the living room. He smiled at her then continued on into the kitchen without a word. Opening the fridge, Blaine looked at Kurt and asked, “Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll take a water, if you don’t mind,” he replied.

With drinks in hand they re-entered the room where Santana still sat waiting. She muted the TV when they walked in. “So, what happened? Is everything alright?” she asked, not wanting to wait for Blaine to start talking.

Blaine looked at her with a tired smile as the two boys took a seat on the couch. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just freaking out earlier and really needed to talk to Kurt about it.” He wrapped an arm over Kurt’s waist and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, curling into his side.

“Why couldn’t you talk to me?” she asked, trying not to sound hurt.

“Because you already knew that I was in love with Kurt. He didn’t. And that’s what I needed to talk to him about,” he replied.

“You told him!?” she asked, at the same time that Kurt said, “She knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Santana scoffed. “I’m not a complete moron. Didn’t I tell you, like, a month ago that he was in love with you? And, okay, _maybe_ I sort of forced him into confessing after you left here on Sunday just for extra proof.” She looked at Blaine carefully. “What made you finally tell him?”

“Wait. Before I answer that…you told him a _month_ ago that I was in love with him? A month ago I was barely even aware that I had romantic feelings toward him. And I _certainly_ didn’t know I was in love with him. How could you know? Why would you tell him that?” Blaine asked her.

“It was the morning after he had spent the night here, when you had already left for class. I thought maybe he was here ‘cause the two of you had been getting it on. But he told me that even though he was in love with you, that wasn’t the reason. So I told him I was certain that you felt the same way and that he needed to man up and tell you, ‘cause you’re too oblivious to notice otherwise. Then he explained why he needed to wait for you; which I unfortunately agreed with,” she explained.

“Oh my god. That’s why you kept insisting I tell him all week? And why you’ve been making jokes and innuendo about us as a couple for the past few weeks? Because you knew he felt the same way? I didn’t know that he _told_ you. I thought you were just doing the supportive best friend thing; where you tell me what you think I want to hear to make me feel better! I had no idea there was any truth to what you were saying,” Blaine told her.

“He asked me not say anything to you. So I figured I’d just tell you without _actually_ telling you. Should have known you needed a more direct declaration. But anyway, are you gonna answer my question?” she asked. “What made you finally tell him?”

“I stopped by the set he was filming on after I wrapped my own video and…I don’t know. I just knew I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore,” he answered.

“So what you’re really saying is I should sleep with earplugs tonight?” she retorted.

Blaine laughed. “Are you kidding me? You probably won’t believe this, but I don’t think I have enough energy for sex right now. I mean I just filmed a rather physically demanding video where I orgasmed twice, had a full blown anxiety attack, took a Xanax, jerked off in the bathroom at work, and then had an emotionally draining conversation. I just want to curl up in my boyfriend’s arms and sleep.”

“Boyfriend? So this is official then?” Both boys nodded in reply. “Okay, but before you do that: you had an anxiety attack? At work? Are you okay now though?”

Blaine nodded again. “I’ll be fine. But while I was watching Kurt film I found myself having some really _intense, graphic, submissive_ thoughts. I had to physically restrain myself from throwing myself at his feet and _begging_ him to just take me. Then I started to panic because I was having these thoughts at _work_ ; nobody there knows I’m not really a Dom; and I’m not ready for any of them to find out. Also, I was having a really hard time hiding the massive boner I had – that would not go away _despite_ the panic and anxiety I was feeling – which just made me panic even more. Then after a little while, I realized I was going to have to tell Kurt how I felt about him; that I couldn’t keep it from him anymore. And that caused me to panic _even more_. Luckily, my meds were in my blazer pocket and not my book bag; so I had them on me, instead of downstairs in my locker, and I was able to take them right away.”

“And the jerking off in the bathroom? What was that about?” she asked, smirking.

“Like I said, despite my anxiety and the emotional turmoil I was facing, I was also incredibly turned on watching Kurt with Jason. I need the relief. Plus, I thought another orgasm might help to mellow me out.” He looked up at Kurt and said, “I have no idea how you did not notice my raging hard-on while you were talking to me after you wrapped. That’s why I practically ran to the elevator before you went to wardrobe.”

Kurt looked at him incredulously. “Maybe I didn’t notice because I was too worried about the fact that you were _literally_ having an anxiety attack! I’m sorry that I was more concerned about your physical and emotional wellbeing than your _dick_.”

Blaine leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. He smiled at Kurt when he pulled back and said, “And _that_ is why I love you.”

“Gross! Spare me the mushy love crap, will you?” Santana said, shuddering. “So what are your plans for your job? You guys gonna quit? Or you still gonna fuck other dudes while you date?”

“Both of us are keeping our jobs at TEG. For now. But _this_ ,” Blaine motioned back and forth between Kurt and himself, “is an exclusive relationship. Work is work. It’s not fucking around with other guys for fun, or because there are feelings involved. It’s just a job. I mean, yes, it’s a _fun_ job; but it’s just a job. Besides, Eric, our boss, loves making us work together. He told me the other day he wants us to co-star in even _more_ videos and movies together. And I have to admit: watching Kurt with other guys is actually really, really hot.”

“So I’m not gonna have to listen to you complain about how jealous you are every time he’s with someone else?” Santana asked Blaine. “Or hear about fights you two are getting in because you’re both fucking other guys?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Blaine began. “We’ve both watched each other film with other guys before. As far as I know there wasn’t any jealousy involved. Not really. I mean, I wouldn’t say I was _jealous_ exactly; more like _envious_. Wishing I could be the recipient of his actions, rather than a spectator. But at the same time, seeing Kurt be in control like that, and the way the other guys respond to him; it’s such a turn-on.

“Plus, neither one of us has any feelings for the other people we film with. I do it because my body is almost constantly craving sex; and porn is a safe way to handle that. He does porn because it’s an enjoyable job that provides him with financial security. It’s not like we’re going around picking up strangers in a nightclub or having torrid affairs. The only time we’d be having sex with someone other than each other is at work – which means _both_ of us would know about it _beforehand_.

“Sure, I would like to keep him all to myself; but I know that’s not reasonable. Not in this industry. I can, however, request to work with him more often; to reduce how often we’d have to work with other people. And considering how much our boss loves our on-screen chemistry, and how he’s always looking for scripts for the two of us to do together, I don’t think he’ll have a problem with that,” he explained.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Kurt said, getting embarrassed. “Come, on. Let’s go back to your room now. I’m getting kind of tired. I wanna go lay down.”

“Sounds good to me,” he replied. “Goodnight, Santana.” Blaine got up and dropped a kiss on the top of her head then took Kurt’s hand and walked back to his bedroom.

\---

Blaine lent Kurt an extra toothbrush and both boys hurriedly got ready for bed. “It’s not going to be weird for you to share a bed with me if I sleep in the nude, is it?” Blaine asked, as he was getting undressed.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “As long as you don’t mind that I’m _not_ naked? I usually sleep in just my boxer briefs.”

“I’m aware of that, Kurt. You _have_ slept over here before. And I know you don’t usually mind me sleeping in the nude while being in the same _room_ …but the same _bed_ might cause you to feel differently; that’s why I was asking,” Blaine explained. “I don’t care what you do or don’t sleep in as long as you’re next to me and I can cuddle with you.”

“Oh, yeah, no, I don’t mind. Especially if I get cuddles,” Kurt said, playfully.

Once they were under the covers, Kurt hesitated about asking Blaine something. “Bee? Can I ask…exactly how long have you been holding your feelings for me in? When did you realize they weren’t platonic anymore?”

“Um, it was the day that we went to Atrix together the first time – little over a month ago – that I realized my feelings had turned romantic in nature,” he started. “I remember when we were at school making plans to go and I had casually said _‘it’s a date’_ ; I had a bit of an internal freakout after because I realized that I _wanted_ it to be a date. I’m pretty sure I had romantic feelings for you before then too, but _that_ was the first time I realized it and was able to admit it to myself. I wasn’t anywhere near ready to _do_ anything about it yet though; but that’s when I realized my feelings weren’t platonic. However, it wasn’t until a few weeks ago, when you looked through my modeling portfolio, that I realized how _deep_ those feelings were; that I realized I was actually _in love_ with you. You looked at those photos and saw _me_. As a person. Not as an object, or a piece of meat, or a toy. I was just so in awe of you. I almost blurted it out right there that I was in love with you. But even then I wasn’t sure that I was actually ready to _act_ on those feelings; they scared me too much. Then this past weekend happened; and I _knew_ I was ready for a relationship with you; I just didn’t think you liked me like that, so I kept it to myself. What about you? How long have you known about your feelings?”

Kurt sighed. “I don’t think I can pinpoint an _exact_ moment. But I know I had a bit of a crush on you before we even filmed our first movie. Realizing that tiny crush had grown, and turned into more, was just something that kind of developed over time. The more time we spent together – the more I got to know you – the deeper my feelings became. A few days after I got my first paycheck, for our movie, I was talking to Rachel about you. She accused me of having a crush on you; but I told her I didn’t; because I knew what I felt went deeper than that. I didn’t think it was love though. Even when I told Santana how I felt about you, I still wasn’t 100% positive it was love; but I thought it might be.

“You know, I don’t know if you remember this, but during our movie – at the end of the first scene on the second day – you had run the tip of your nose down the bridge of mine, like this,” Kurt repeated the action to remind Blaine, giving him a quick peck on the lips after doing so, “and your lips hovered millimeters above mine for just a moment. I have never had to restrain myself from kissing someone so much in my entire life! All I wanted to do was close that gap between us and kiss you senseless. I was still thinking about what it would be like to kiss you when Pauley called cut; that’s why I wouldn’t tell you what I had been thinking about. I should’ve realized then that those feelings weren’t going away.”

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement then yawned widely, causing Kurt to put an end to their conversation. They wished each other a good night and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26 (Epilogue)

**(One Month Later – [June])**

“Hey, Bee!” Kurt said, as he met up with Blaine at a coffee shop early one Saturday afternoon. He gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips then sat down across from him; accepting the coffee Blaine had already purchased for him. “I have a script for a video that I want you to look at. I was hoping that you might want to star in it with me? Eric said the job is yours if you want it.”

“Do you really need to ask?” Blaine asked, flirtatiously. “Sweetie, you know my limits better than anyone. You know the types of videos I will and will not do. And you know how much I love working with you. I’m fairly certain my answer is yes.”

Kurt chuckled, “Just look at it.”

Blaine took the script from him and began review it. “ _This_ …is _hot_! Yes, oh my god, yes, I will do this video with you!”

“Can you do me one more favor? Look at the first page again and tell me if you notice anything different about it?” Kurt hinted.

After looking over the front page again, Blaine’s eyes lit up in excitement. “You wrote it! Holy crap, Kurt! That’s amazing!” he cheered. “And it’s already got Eric’s stamp on it which means he bought it from you? Why didn’t you tell me you wrote a script? Or that Eric bought it? This is incredible! I’m so proud of you!” He leaned over the table and pulled Kurt toward him; giving him a kiss that was decidedly less-chaste than the one they shared earlier.

Kurt smiled and blushed as they pulled apart. “I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case it turned out to be garbage. But, yeah, now that the regular school year is over – and I only have to deal with a few Summer Classes, rather than a full schedule – I was able to find some free time to write. And ever since I saw those open wall showers on that locker room set a few weeks ago, I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head,” he told Blaine. “Eric was extremely surprised when I asked him to consider looking at it. But once he did…you should have seen his face! He told me he thought it would be _perfect_ for the two of us to film together and instantly asked me if he could book us for it. I told him I’d have to ask you first since you didn’t even know it existed yet, but that I didn’t think it’d be a problem. Of course, the script had to go through all the proper copyright channels and whatnot first; but it came back yesterday approved for filming. I picked it up on my way to my internship last night.”

“Oh my god, baby, I am so proud of you!” Blaine told him again. “I should have known from the second I looked at this script that you wrote it; considering Man #1 is a boxer, and Man #2 is doing yoga. I _also_ think we should rehearse this at my place later; I’m pretty sure my shower is big enough. But, wow, Kurt; this script is _so_ hot.”

“Thank you,” he replied, shyly. Kurt noticed the time then began frantically looking around the coffee shop. “Where’s Santana? It’s getting late. We need to leave soon or we’re going to be late for Mercedes and Brittany’s welcome home party. I wanted to get there early so you could meet all my friends.”

“She’s nervous about seeing Brittany again. I found out that she had actually reached out to Brittany and that they’ve been texting each other a lot recently; for a few _months_ now actually. But now she’s scared that seeing her in person will affect the amiable rapport that they rebuilt through text message. Last I saw her she was in her closet freaking out over what to wear. She kept trying to bite my head off every time I offered advice; even though she kept _asking_ for my advice. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I left without her. It’s the only reason I got here before you. But she texted me just before you got here and said she was finally on her way. She should be here any minute now,” Blaine answered.

Santana arrived less than a minute later and the three of them took off for the party.

\---

\---

Tuesday afternoon Blaine asked Kurt to meet him at his apartment, but wouldn’t tell him why. As soon as Kurt knocked on the door, Blaine grabbed his keys and led Kurt back out of the building.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked, curiously. “Because you rarely go anywhere without product in your hair; even if you are wearing an adorable hat.”

“ _We_ ,” he began, teasingly, “are going to Triple X. Because our first movie was _finally_ released today! I already called them and asked if it was in stock. So we are going to buy the DVD; and then we are going back to my place and watch it together – _that_ is why my hair’s not done by the way. Also, Santana is out with Brittany so we have the place to ourselves _all day_.”

“Wait. Why do we have to go buy a physical copy of the DVD at a store? Why can’t we just stream it, or download it for free with our employee codes?” Kurt wondered, anxiously.

“Because, employee streams and downloads don’t count toward sales; and I want our movie to do well. If our movie sells well then we can earn bonus checks and other perks. And I really want _you_ to have that,” he explained. “And besides, the DVD comes with really yummy photographs in the liners that you don’t get with a digital copy.”

Kurt nodded, resigned, “I suppose. But won’t the cashier notice that _we_ are the people on the cover?”

“Probably. But, they might not. A lot of times they don’t pay close enough attention to _which_ movies you are buying,” he told Kurt. “And besides, they work in a sex shop. They are _paid_ for their discretion. So what if they know we bought our own movie? It’s not like they know – and are giving out – our real names or addresses or anything. But if you really don’t want to go in with me, I won’t make you.”

Kurt considered the offer, but decided to go into the store with Blaine. Once they reached the store, they made a beeline for the DVDs. After a few minutes of searching, Blaine finally announced, “Ah-ha! Found it!” Kurt shook his head at Blaine’s excitement, and they proceeded to the front counter to pay for it.

“I’m buying this for myself – to add to _my_ private collection – so you can’t argue with me about who gets to pay for it, or about splitting the cost,” he told Kurt, sternly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Wasn’t planning on it, babe.”

“I love it when you call me that,” he giggled; then pecked Kurt on the lips, smiling widely.

As they were paying, the cashier did a double-take between the DVD and the boys, but he didn’t make any comments. Once they were finished they took their purchase and hurried back to Blaine’s apartment.

They headed straight for Blaine’s bedroom once they reached the apartment, and Blaine queued up the DVD on his TV. “So…are we going to sit on the loveseat and watch this like a regular movie? Or, do we watch from the bed and try to re-enact it as it plays on screen?” Kurt asked, seductively, while unbuttoning his dress shirt. He removed it to reveal a solid black tank top underneath.

“How about a mix between the two? We don’t _re-enact it_ per se; but we watch from the bed and fool around when the need _arises_ ,” Blaine suggested, licking his lips at seeing the exposed skin of his boyfriend’s toned arms.

Kurt chuckled at him. “You are such a dork. But you’re my dork. And I love you. I think that sounds like a very good plan.”

\---

\---

\---

**(3 Months After That – [September])**

There was a faint knocking sound on Kurt’s bedroom door. “Kurt? Sweetie, it’s Blaine. Unlock the door and let me in? Please?” Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt snapped out of the zombie-like state he’d been in and cautiously opened the door for him. Blaine came in and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He swept Kurt up into a tight hug before reluctantly pulling away. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? What happened? Rachel called me up in a panic and told me I needed to come over right away; that something horrible happened and you’d locked yourself in your room and won’t come out or talk to anyone.”

Kurt looked at Blaine brokenly and started sobbing. Blaine wrapped him up in another hug and pulled him over to the bed to try and comfort him. “Oh, baby, it’s going to be okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay,” he consoled Kurt.

Kurt’s breath stuttered as he tried to sniffle and hold back his tears, “A-Adam…” was all he was able to stutter out before bursting into tears again.

“Adam? Adam who? Crawford? Your ex? What did he do?” Blaine asked, becoming protective.

Kurt reached for his laptop and opened up his Facebook feed to show Blaine Adam’s latest post.

_**Adam Crawford:** Just found out my prudish ex-boyfriend is a now a porn star. Didn’t realize the secret to getting laid was to offer him $$CASH$$. I wonder if his dad knows about this…_

“That asshole!” Blaine hollered. “He didn’t…”

“He did. He called my dad already,” Kurt told him. “My dad tried calling me, but I was in class; so I couldn’t answer my phone. But he left a voicemail. Adam didn’t just _tell_ him that I do porn; he e-mailed him pictures and videos too. My dad sounded so upset. I’m scared to call him back. I don’t want my dad to hate me.”

“Oh, sweetie, your dad is not going to hate you! I _promise_ you that,” Blaine said, adamantly. “Your dad loves you _so_ much! I’m sure he’s probably just worried about you. He just wants for you to be safe and happy. Just be honest with him. You can even tell him all about me and my role in this; make me out to be the villain if you have to. And if you want, I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

Kurt nodded and clung to him tightly as he picked up his cellphone and dialed his dad’s number.

During the talk with his dad, Kurt told Burt all about why he decided to get into porn in the first place; about his financial struggles; and using Blaine’s connections to get the job. He told his dad about all the health and safety checks that were in place to make sure no one contracted anything; and that no one got hurt.

Reassuring his dad that he was completely safe was hard, but once he did, Burt seemed to calm down a little. Telling his dad that he actually _liked_ his job, and never felt pressured to do anything he didn’t want to – while difficult – also helped alleviate some of his father’s worries.

Kurt had also told his father that he was even writing some of the scripts that he, and/or other people, would perform. He made sure to let his dad know that both the writing and the actual performing were helping him to better his writing skills and acting ability – since a lot of the roles he did agree to were more roleplaying and performance based, rather than just sex for the sake of sex – and because of _that_ he was improving in his classes at school.

Burt asked a few questions regarding his relationship with Blaine and how their jobs factored into that; but Kurt assured him that, to them, it was just a job. It was a job that they _enjoyed_ doing, but still _just_ a job. There was rarely ever any jealousy, and when there was it was talked about and worked through immediately.

While Kurt and his father were talking, Blaine had asked them both their opinion of reporting Adam to Nakia for illegal distribution of copyrighted pornography. Kurt wasn’t so sure about it, but Burt thought it was a great idea; let the company handle the situation how they see fit with minimal involvement from the boys themselves. Make it seem like it was more about the company wanting to get justice for copyright violations, illegal distribution, and delivery of pornographic material to a non-consenting recipient; rather than Kurt getting revenge. When Kurt realized he wouldn’t actually need to be involved in any of the legal proceedings, he agreed to give Nakia a call.

By the end of their conversation Burt had told Kurt that as long as he was happy and safe and wasn’t being forced into anything that he would stand by Kurt’s decision to keep his job and wouldn’t judge him negatively for it.

Kurt had never been more grateful to have this secret off of his chest.

\---

\---

\---

**(2 Months After That – [November])**

Kurt had been having the day from hell. His new Dance professor had mocked and ridiculed him the entire class; and kept using him as example of what not to do. There was a surprise test in another class that he is sure that he failed. And then one of his classmates ‘accidentally’ spilled soda all over the costume he was sewing for his Design class. All he wanted to do now is curl up in bed and forget that today exists.

Rachel’s voice reached his ears as soon as he opened the apartment door. “Oh, good! You’re finally home! I need you to sign this,” she said, thrusting a piece of paper into his hands.

Kurt sighed tiredly and looked at the paper he’d been given. “Uh, Rachel? This is a Termination of Lease Form,” he said. “Our lease doesn’t expire until April. We still have 5 months left. What the hell is this about?”

“Actually it’s a _Voluntary_ Termination of Lease Form,” she corrected.

Kurt gave her a confused look. “And why would we _voluntarily_ terminate our lease? I don’t know about you, but I kind of like having a place to live.” He glanced around the room and noticed a bunch of half-filled packing boxes. “What’s going on? What is all this?”

“Jesse asked me to move in with him. And our landlord said the only way I can get my name removed from _our_ lease is for us to break the lease entirely, but that requires your signature,” she explained.

“You said ‘yes’ without talking to me first!?” he screeched.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t realize my love life concerned you?” she replied, sarcastically. “I know you still have reservations about Jesse, but I don’t need your _approval_ or _permission_ to be with my boyfriend!”

“Are you really that selfish? That you can’t see that this is about _more_ than just your stupid _relationship_?” he argued.

“Stupid!?” Rachel yelled, cutting him off. “My relationship with Jesse is not stupid! It’s actually quite serious. For the first time in a long time I’m actually really happy right now. Why can’t you just be happy for me, instead of acting like a jerk? Or are you just jealous that Jesse isn’t afraid of commitment, like Blaine is. You know, since you aren’t the only one he’s sleeping with.”

“How _dare_ you, Rachel! My relationship with Blaine has _nothing_ to do with this! This isn’t even about you and Jesse!” he shouted. “This is about the fact that you agreed to move out without talking to me first! I am your roommate! You can’t just make decisions that affect _me_ without my knowledge. Did you ever stop to consider what this would mean for me? How your decisions would affect my life? Where am I supposed to live now?”

“And you’re calling _me_ selfish? Do you even hear yourself? You don’t care about me or my happiness; you only care about what this means for _you_. And if you stopped to think rationally for a second, instead of jumping down my throat, you’d realize that you _have_ a place to live. You can continue to live here. I just need _my_ name off the lease. As soon as we do that you _re_ -sign with just your name on it. It’s not rocket science!” She picked up a pen off the table and thrusted it at him. “So sign. Oh, and I’ll expect your half of the early termination fee _before_ the end of the week when I turn this form in.”

“I can’t _afford_ to live here on my own! And you _know_ that!” he told her. “I can barely afford _half_ the rent for this place! How do you expect me to pay for _all_ of it? I can’t sign a new lease for this apartment unless have someone to co-sign and split the rent with! And from the state of these moving boxes all over the place, you weren’t even going to give me enough time to _try_ and find a new roommate to cover your half of the rent – or a place of my own that I can actually _afford_ – before you move out! You were just going to up and leave. Without giving me a second thought! So you know what? You can go to hell! And you can pay your own goddamn termination fee!” Kurt crumpled up the unsigned form into a ball, threw it on the floor, and stormed out of the apartment.

\---

A little while later Kurt found himself at Blaine’s apartment. It only took a moment for Blaine to answer when he knocked on the door, after letting himself in the building with his key. “Kurt? What are you doing here? I thought I told you I was covering a shift at the bookstore today? I was just about ready to leave. Is everything okay?” he asked, leading Kurt into the living room.

“No. No, everything is not okay. Everything is _far_ from okay,” Kurt replied; angry tears running down his face.

Blaine wrapped him up in a hug, and began to comfort him. “Oh, no! What happened?”

“I have had the Worst. Day. _Ever_! And all I wanted to do was go home and _sleep_. But trust Rachel Berry to screw all that up for me and make my shitty day even worse!” he complained. “I came home and she was packing up all her junk. Jesse asked her to move in with him, and she said ‘yes’ without even talking to me. Now she wants me to sign some form to break our lease so she won’t be legally obligated to continue paying rent there; despite the fact that she knows I can’t afford to live there on my own. She wasn’t even planning on giving me time to look for a new roommate or a new place to live! I’ve only got until the end of the week! She’s already got half her stuff packed up! Oh, and she wants me to pay half of the early termination fee too; since the only way she can get out of the lease is for _both_ of us to sign a document agreeing to it. But knowing her, she’ll just forge my signature if I don’t sign it myself. And she doesn’t even care that as soon as we sign that stupid piece of paper I become homeless!”

“Oh my god, baby, I am so sorry!” Blaine replied.

“I don’t know what to do! Thanksgiving is in _three days_. Which means if I have to be out by the end of the week then I’ve only got _two days_ to figure out where – and how – I’m going to live; since no one is open on a freaking holiday,” Kurt cried.

“We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about it, okay? I promise you, it will all be okay,” he reassured him. “Unfortunately, I _have_ to go to work; I wish I could stay home with you. I’m so sorry. But why don’t you just go lie down in my room and take that nap you wanted. I’ll be back around 10pm; Santana will be home around 11ish; so you can sleep in peace ‘til then.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt agreed. “I think that sounds like a good idea. I have a headache now from all this crying.”

“I love you,” Blaine told him. Then he kissed Kurt sweetly and brought him some water and headache medicine. After that he walked Kurt to the bedroom and helped him get ready for bed. Once Kurt was curled up under the covers he left to go to work.

\---

When Blaine came home just after 10pm Kurt was sitting on the couch with a carton of Chinese take-out, watching TV. Kurt looked up at him with a tired expression. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be hungry when you got home so I ordered some for you too.”

“Thank you, sweetie. I’m starving. I only had a granola bar during my 15minute break,” Blaine replied. He picked up the carton Kurt offered and took a few bites before speaking again, “I gave your situation a lot of thought while I was at work. I think I have a solution.”

Kurt perked up, “Really? Like what?”

“You can move in here with me and Santana. And before you say anything, I already spoke to San about this; she’s totally cool with it,” he offered.

“Like, permanently? Or just until I can find a new place to live?” Kurt questioned.

“I was hoping permanently,” Blaine answered. “But if you would rather try to find an affordable apartment of your own, that’s fine too. It’s your decision; though I really would prefer you lived here.”

“You want me to move in with you?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. Why not? We’ve been together for six months already; friends for even longer. And you’ve been friends with Santana even longer than that. You already have your own set of keys to the place,” he began. “To be honest, I’ve sort of wanted to ask you to move in for a while. But I thought maybe you’d think we were moving too fast or something. And I knew you were locked into a lease with Rachel; so I thought I’d wait until a month or 2 before your lease was up to suggest it to you. That way Rachel would have plenty of time to work out new living arrangements; and we would have been together for longer, so you wouldn’t think we were rushing into anything.

“Plus there is a financial benefit for you as well. I know your money issues aren’t _as_ severe anymore, but you do still occasionally deal with financial struggles. And living here will save you _hundreds_ of dollars a month! Your portion of the rent at your current place with Rachel is _more_ than all of the monthly bills for this apartment _put together_. And you’d be splitting _that_ with me and Santana. You will literally be paying _less than 1/3_ of what you’re paying now. And my apartment is only 2 blocks from school. You can walk from here to school in less time than it takes for you to take the train there from your place. Which means, you’ll actually be able to sleep in a few minutes later every morning. Not to mention it’s closer to _both_ of your jobs as well. So you’d be spending a lot less money on your metro card every month too. There’s also the benefit of me having my own washer and dryer, so you don’t have to make annoying, expensive trips to the laundromat every month either. And the biggest benefit of all…I get to fall asleep and wake up in your arms _every day_.”

“You have your own washer and dryer?” Kurt asked.

“Really, Kurt? That’s what you got out of all that?” he questioned. “Yes, I have my own washer and dryer in this apartment.”

Kurt began looking around the room, curiously. “Where? How come I didn’t know about this?”

“I’m not sure how you didn’t know. But they’re in the ventilated closet in the guest bathroom,” he informed Kurt.

Kurt put his dinner on the coffee table, got up, and walked into the guest bathroom. He opened the closet on the back wall and gasped. “You have a full size stackable washer/dryer combo unit in here! With an extra-large capacity basin! Oh my god! How long has this been here?”

“Since the day I moved in? Or actually, no, I had to replace that one ‘cause the motor died on the dryer. So…two years?” Blaine answered.

“And this is the first I’m hearing about it?” Kurt asked, as they walked back into the living room to continue eating their dinner.

“Look, Kurt, I’m sorry that I didn’t realize you were unaware of their existence; but we have more important things to be discussing right now. Do you, or do you not, want to move in with me?” Blaine asked.

“Oh! Yes! Yes, of course I’ll move in with you!” Kurt said, snapping out of his tunnel vision. “You said you already asked Santana, right? Because I don’t want this to be a surprise to her, like it was to me when Rachel invited Brody to live with us without talking to me first. I just came home from work one day and he was already moved in. Luckily he was never added to our lease, or it would have been hell to get rid of him.”

“Wow, okay…I’ll get back to that issue in a moment. But, yes, of course I asked Santana first. Even though I’m technically the sole owner of this apartment and don’t _need_ her permission, she does still live here. It wouldn’t be fair to her for me to just ask you to move in without at least mentioning it to her. That’s why I didn’t suggest it when you first showed up. I wanted to make sure she was okay with it. I called her during my break at work. When she heard what Rachel did her exact words were ‘So when are you gonna ask Hummel to move in? Because if you don’t, I will’.” Blaine sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rachel really asked someone to move in with you without asking you first? Or even telling you? Did you even know the guy?”

“Yup, that happened!” Kurt told him. “I had only met Brody a few times, so I didn’t know him very well; but I did know him. Although, he and Rachel hadn’t even been dating all that long. Actually, I’m not even sure if they were dating at the time? Fooling around, yes; but dating…not so sure on that one. Anyway, Brody had been living in the dorms on campus at NYADA, but I guess their dorms are pretty expensive. They figured that paying 1/3 of our rent was cheaper than living in the dorms and with him living at our place the two of them would be able to spend more time together. He didn’t have a lot of stuff so it only took one afternoon to move him in. Rachel didn’t bother to ask because she thought I’d be happy about paying less rent.”

“Unbelievable! Anyway, about your stuff. _Please_ let me pay for a moving van? I don’t want to be lugging boxes and furniture back and forth on the subway all day. It will be faster and easier if we can just move everything all at once. And any large furniture pieces you have that won’t fit in here that you don’t want to part with can just go into storage. I have a small storage unit already that’s only half full. I’m more than happy to share it with you if you need it,” Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. “Okay. I’ve got tomorrow off. We can pack up my stuff then.”

\---

\---

\---

**(3 Months After That – [February])**

One Monday in early February Kurt looked up from his textbook as him and Blaine sat at the dining room table doing homework and asked, “Bee? Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure thing, baby, what is it?” Blaine asked.

“I’ve been thinking. Living here with you has helped me save so much money. And I’m in my final semester of college before graduation. Classes are harder and more stressful; there’s a lot more work being piled onto me. I don’t really have a need – or time – to continue working at TEG. Don’t get me wrong, I still love the job! It’s just, with all this extra work and stress, I don’t know if I can keep committing to all the videos – and all the work that goes along with those videos – I have to do to fill my contract requirements. I was wondering what you thought about me maybe quitting?” he asked, shyly.

“Sweetie, that’s your choice,” Blaine said. “If you want to quit, then quit. If you want to see if Eric will demote you to a prominent freelancer instead of a contract performer, than that’s an option too. Whatever you want to do, I’ll stand by your decision 100%. I want you to do what you think is best for _you_.”

“What do you mean by becoming a _prominent_ freelancer?” he asked curiously.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, unlike contract performers, freelancers can come and go as they please,” Blaine began explaining. “Basically, with a contact you are _guaranteed_ work; but as a prominent freelancer, even though the work’s not guaranteed, you have a much higher likelihood of landing a video or movie than someone that Eric has never met or worked with. Eric keeps a list of freelance performers that he likes and wants to continue working with; ones that he gives priority to when it comes to non-contract roles. He calls them _prominent_ freelancers because they show up in more of his videos and movies than other freelance performers. When he’s looking for non-contract performers to fill a role, he usually sends e-mails out, calls people, or advertises on the website. You’re not obligated to answer any of them. But if you do want the role, the probability of it being given to you is definitely in your favor. You’re already established in the industry. Eric already loves you and your work. I’m sure if he was faced with demoting you or losing you all together, he wouldn’t even have to think about it. Not to mention, if you continue writing scripts to sell to him, you can always suggest yourself as a performer for one of those, or ask if he has any other performing work available for you whenever you meet up with him.”

“So I could actually take a month or two off between videos?” He let out a sigh of relief when Blaine nodded in response. “That sounds perfect! I didn’t know that was an option. I’ve been so conflicted about quitting for the past _month_! To know that I can still go in and make videos whenever I want, and not be held responsible for meeting minimum contract requirements is a _huge_ weight off my shoulders.”

Blaine smiled at him. “Glad I could help. We can go talk to Eric together tomorrow during your meeting with him; because if you’re going part-time, then so am I.”

“What? Bee? Are you sure?” Kurt asked. “Please don’t rush into anything just because of me.”

“Sweetie, I’ve given this a lot of thought since we first got together. _You_ are the biggest reason I didn’t do this _sooner_. I stayed on as a contract performer, because you were. I don’t _need_ this job the way that I used to; and I _certainly_ don’t need the money; I never did. I used to try to film _something_ at least once a week; because I needed an outlet for all of my pent up sexual energy. But, lately, the only times I exceed the minimum requirements of my contract is when I’m working with you. I mean, haven’t you noticed that I’ve been working a lot less since we started dating? I know that I’m hypersexual – and am almost constantly horny – but _you_ are more than enough to satisfy me; physically and emotionally. Working at TEG is _fun_ – getting to act out all kinds of different scenarios that I might not be able to do in real life – but it’s not real; you are. Besides, when it comes to sex, I’d rather be with you,” Blaine told him.

“I love you,” Kurt said.

“Love you too,” he replied. He then gave Kurt a pleading look. “Can we put the homework away now and go fuck? It’s my birthday and I’m horny.”

Kurt chuckled as Blaine pouted at him. “Aww, my poor baby. I was wondering when you were gonna ask me that. I was trying to be responsible and finish this stuff first since we have guests coming over in a few hours. But I suppose I can bend the rules just this once. Come on, birthday boy, let’s go to our room.”

“Can I have birthday spankings too?” he asked, hopefully.

Kurt pretended to think about that. “I _suppose_. And because you’ve been such a good boy today, I’ll even let you pick which paddle I use.”

“Best. Boyfriend. Ever.” Blaine leaned over the table and kissed Kurt fiercely before running out of the room toward their bedroom.

\---

\---

A little over a week later Kurt had managed to take the day off from work to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Blaine. “Are you ready to go yet, Bee? Our reservation is in 20 minutes!” Kurt called out from the bedroom to Blaine, who was in their en suite.

Blaine emerged from the bathroom and smiled at him. “Yeah, sorry. I couldn’t get my hair to cooperate with me. But I’m ready now. Let’s go.”

They had just barely made their reservation on time and had a very lovely romantic dinner. As they were looking over the dessert menu Kurt noticed that the small stage in the corner – that had been dark and empty for most of the night – now had some activity. There was an amp and a mic being brought out to the stage by a couple of waiters.

“Looks like there’s about to be some live entertainment,” Kurt commented.

“Yes, there is,” Blaine said, knowingly. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Blaine got up and walked over to the stage. He spoke with the waiter that had been setting up the microphone stand, and then retrieved an acoustic guitar from a stand on the back corner of the stage. Once the mic, amp, and lights were set-up, Blaine took a moment to make sure the guitar was in tune. Then he stood in front of the mic, adjusted it to the right height, took a deep breath, and began to speak. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you are all having a lovely Valentine’s Day. The wonderful staff here has agreed to allow me to perform a song for all of you tonight. And I’d like to dedicate it to the love of my life. This is for you, sweetie.”

Kurt looked up at the stage in surprise and felt a rush of emotion at Blaine’s dedication. As Blaine began to play, Kurt smiled adoringly at him. When Kurt finally recognized the song, he became slightly embarrassed; yet he fondly looked on and watched Blaine sing.

 _When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of mine_

 _I look at you looking at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_  
_Angel of mine_

 _How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

 _You came into my life_  
_Sent from above_  
_When I lost all hope_  
_You showed me love_  
_I'm checkin' for you_  
_Boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

 _Nothing means more to me then what we share_  
_No one in this whole world can ever compare_  
_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_  
_Angel of mine_

 _What you mean to me you'll never know_  
_Deep inside I need to show_

 _You came into my life_  
_Sent from above_  
_When I lost all hope_  
_You showed me love_  
_I'm checkin' for you_  
_Boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

 _I never knew I could feel each moment_  
_As if they were new_  
_Every breath that I take_  
_The love that we make_  
_I only share it with you_  
_You, you, you, you_

 _When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of mine_

 _You came into my life_  
_Sent from above_  
_When I lost all hope_  
_You showed me love_  
_I'm checkin' for you_  
_Boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

 _How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm different you helped me grow_  
_I look at you looking at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_Checkin' for you boy you’re right on time_  
_Angel of mine_

Sometime during the last chorus of the song Santana and Brittany appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pulled Kurt out of his seat and onto the stage. As soon as the song finished, Blaine handed his guitar – and Kurt could see clearly now that it was actually one of Blaine’s own guitars from home – off to Santana. She took it over to the stand in the corner, before joining Brittany at the side of the stage.

“The day I met you, was the day my whole world changed. You taught me that I was worthy of being loved; that I was worth the time and effort needed to make a relationship work. You accepted me for who I was and never tried to change me; just loved me unconditionally; despite and because of my flaws. You gave me a reason to _hope_ again; a reason to keep moving forward; never asking for – or expecting – anything in return. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy or feel this deeply. You are the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me. You’re my best friend, the love of my life, and someone that I never want to live without. I love you; _so_ _much_.” Blaine pulled a ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Kurt had been watching Blaine’s speech with wide eyes. He let out a shaky breath and began nodding. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you!”

Blaine stood up, slipped the ring onto Kurt’s finger, and kissed him fiercely as the other restaurant patrons applauded politely. The boys went back to their table, hand-in-hand, as their waiter approached them.

“Congratulations! You’re dessert is on the house tonight! What will it be?” he asked them, once they were seated again.

The two boys shared a look then simultaneously answered, “Cheesecake!”

The waiter smiled at them “Shall I bring out one slice or two?”

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine chuckled and said, “Two, please. He may have agreed to share his life with me; but there is no way in hell he will share his cheesecake.”

 

_\-- THE END --_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Song Used: ''Angel Of Mine'' by Monica
> 
> Well, we have finally reached the end of this story. But as a lot of you have noticed this fic is listed as a part of a series. To clarify: there will _not_ be a full-story sequel. Instead, I will be writing/posting one-shots in this 'verse. 
> 
> These one-shots will include:  
> * Past, Present, and Future one-shots  
> * Missing/Extended scenes from the main fic  
> * Alternate POVs of scenes in the main fic
> 
> Also, if anyone has suggestions for these one-shots that I am writing, please feel free to drop me a line! You can send your prompt to me via my tumblr (User name: caramelcoffeeaddict), or you can leave a comment below.
> 
> As of right now, I don’t have any of these one-shots completely written (some are partially written); but I do have several ideas for them. I also have no clue how many there will be yet either, since I am always thinking of new scenarios that could work within this story, and I don't know how many prompt suggestions I will receive. Because of this, the SERIES will remain open, but the MAIN STORY is complete.
> 
> There is no set posting schedule for these one-shots. They will get posted as they get completed. And may not necessarily get written/posted in chronological order.
> 
> I thank all of you for taking the time to read this story. And I appreciate all the positive feedback I have received as well. I am completely blown away by the response that I've gotten from this fic and it really does make me so happy that you all are enjoying my work. THANKS AGAIN! Until next time...


	27. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter! Just art to accompany the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted some art I made for this story on my tumblr page and received a request to add it to the fic.  
> the first is a rough sketch of a floorplan for Blaine and Santana's apartment. (I got a little lazy and didn't finish adding furniture to Santana's bedroom).  
> the second is Blaine's business card that Kurt discovers in his bedroom at the beginning of Chapter 1. I had intended to incorporate this into the coverart for the fic, but I am not an artist and couldn't figure out how/where to do that in a way that I actually liked. I created the business card in white, and in black because I couldn't decide which one I liked better; so you get to see both. (**NOTE: at the time I created these business cards [Oct 2016] the website/e-mail address on them did not exist. It probably still doesn't. I haven't checked to verify that. Also, the phone numbers were ones that I made up. So _please_ don't attempt to call/e-mail these just to see what happens.)  
>  and finally, the coverart that I created and used to try to promote this fic with.

  
Can also be found here: <http://bit.ly/2qQBLWB>

  


  
Can also be found here: <http://bit.ly/2rOWi2B>

  


  
Can also be found here: <http://bit.ly/2qLTTpk>

  


  
Can also be found here: <http://bit.ly/2rOWsad>


End file.
